Where Do We Go From Here?
by Nova5621
Summary: [PART 2] This cannot be happening. She and Harry weren't serious like that. So, how was Hermione supposed to tell him that their 'arrangement' was going to get a little crowded? [COMPLETE]
1. Ch 1 - 9 Weeks

Part Two of the "Here We Go" Series. Part One, "On the Way" is completed and available to read here on ffn and AO3. Huge thanks to those who followed along and read it and left comments. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy part two.

* * *

**Synopsis:** This cannot be happening. She and Harry weren't serious like that. So, how was Hermione supposed to tell him that their 'arrangement' was going to get a little crowded?

They're not kids anymore. Life Changes. Career Moves. Growing up and moving on. Life is not going to pause for Harry to get a hold of his new reality. Time was not going to wait as Hermione attempts to come to terms with her changing body and priorities.

At least there was one thing they were sure of - they were in this together.

Applicable Tags/Tropes: AU, Epilogue What Epilogue, Canon Divergence, Slowburn, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy, Fluff, Angst, HEA

* * *

9 Weeks

"Good morning, Ms. Granger." Hermione waved at the secretary to the Department Head and Deputy Head. Abigail Fawley was ten years older than her and knew the ins and outs of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures better than anyone.

Hermione stopped in front of Fawley's desk. "Any mail for me?"

Fawley grimaced slightly. "Quite a few notes for you, Ms. Granger," she handed over a stack of letters, "and Mr. Sterling wanted to make sure you remembered the time for this morning's meeting."

Hermione took the proffered letters. "10 a.m?"

Fawley nodded. "That's right." She scooped up from files on her desk and organized them in a neat stack. "Would you like me to call some tea?"

Hermione shook her head. "That's quite alright. I'll be in my office, Mrs. Fawley."

She walked past the desk and entered the alcove that housed her office, the House Elf Liaison Office, and two other offices of her colleagues Timothy Ainsworth, Beast Division and Centaur Liaison, and Lauren Hayashi, Spirit Division and Goblin Liaison. Daphne Greengrass' office, the Office of Misinformation was closer to the department and deputy head.

She pushed open her door and walked around her desk, tapping the fake windows with her wand, opening them up to a false image of the London skyline. She squinted as her dark office brightened.

She set her tote bag and wand down and finally began filing through her letters. Two applications for house elf placement, a note from Ainsworth on the intra-department meeting taking place that afternoon. A note from Sterling on the agenda for the morning meeting. Then, she came across an envelope with a dragon colored on the front.

She opened it and found the official invitation to Teddy's seventh birthday. They already knew she was going, but six-year-old Teddy (almost seven - as he frequently reminded everyone) wanted to send out invites to his birthday party. She smiled at the drawing, deciding to pin it up on her corkboard.

Hermione finally settled down in her chair and began getting her files and paperwork ready for her first meeting of the day. Mr. Sterling, the deputy head, wanted constant updates on their work toward comprehensive werewolf legislation. Madam Kane, the department head, sat in on these meetings frequently, especially since they were in the works of overhauling a law previously pushed through this very department.

She organized the current draft she was working on - decriminalization and medical assistance - and then double checked her schedule to make sure she was still available for the afternoon meeting.

"Knock, knock." Timothy Ainsworth stood in the doorway of her office. His sandy blond hair shown in the morning light, but he narrowed his eyes at the window with disdain. "You still free for 2 p.m.?"

"Yes, I just checked."

"Good. Best part, Greengrass will be there. You know what that means?" He waggled his eyebrows, his previous sour mood gone.

"Donuts?"

"What? No. She's bringing her 'suggestion box' with her."

Hermione and Ainsworth shared a laugh. Daphne frequently placed on their intra-department meeting agenda, plausible explanations for magical happenings in the muggle world. Hermione leaned forward. "Best coverup suggestion gets donuts."

He grinned. "You're on. What's up with you and donuts?" He stepped out into the hallway and began walking toward his office. "I want a chocolate one with sprinkles!"

She chuckled and got to work preparing the house elf placement applications she received. She needed to reach out and schedule interviews for the individuals or families requesting a house-elf and gather the necessary reading material for those who pass muster.

She was proud of her work with house-elves. Years ago, she realized that attempting to free house elves without their consent was the wrong way to go about things. Instead, with comprehensive house elf protection laws in place, the department she works in can regulate and properly inform people on how to treat their house elves while also punishing those who cause them harm.

She still disliked the lifelong servitude house-elfs found themselves in, but this way she could ensure they were treated properly and with dignity.

Before she knew it, it was time to head to her first meeting of the day. She grabbed the file containing her drafts for the werewolf legislation. She pushed her chair back and stood. She gasped, clutching the edge of her desk, and feeling a wave of dizziness course through her.

She grimaced. "That was weird."

# # #

Harry kicked open his office door, starling the occupant already settled inside. "Sorry, Neville."

Neville glared at him slightly. "What's going on with you? Did Ron already get under your skin?"

Harry scoffed. "I haven't even seen him yet." He dropped the stack of files he was holding onto his desk. "My arms were full."

"So, that's the excuse this time."

"I'm not angry at anyone," Harry defended, "right now." He picked up the first file, flipping it open and skimming over the words. He and Neville were tasked with going over past unsolved cases to find potential connections or leads for their current case - finding and apprehending Kenneth Southgate, a serial burglar and murderer.

"We've got a meeting with Robards in twenty," Neville said, "and a training session after lunch."

Harry nodded. "Got it."

"Did you hear? The Mentor program is starting up again?"

"Is it that time already?" Harry dropped down into his chair, thinking back to his own time in the program. Newly recruited Aurors who had passed their exams and graduated from the academy were recommended to enter the Mentor program. Essentially, finding a seasoned Auror to shadow and learn from so their transition into the department wasn't too jarring.

He was still close to his own mentor, Danielle Castle, a senior Auror who took him under her wing and taught him more than he could have garnered from his time at the academy, like how to maintain a work-life balance, how to perceive and handle victims and their families, and most importantly how not to lose himself in the work. Life as an Auror took a toll.

But, Harry didn't think he was ready for that type of commitment, mentoring new Aurors. Or rather he wasn't sure he wanted someone trailing around him.

Someone wrapped harshly at the door. "Potter, Longbottom," Robards stood in the open doorway. "Debrief in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir," Harry and Neville answered.

Robards turned on his heel and left. Harry and Neville exchanged looks. Another day, another tiring meeting.

# # #

Hermione settled in the seat directly across from Harry and Ron, grimacing slightly at the sight of their lunch - some type of roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, and a side salad.

She took one look at her own lunch and sighed quietly. A lackluster looking salad and an orange.

Ron pointed his fork at her. "You, okay?"

She nodded. "Felt a little light-headed earlier, but I'm feeling okay now." She didn't notice Harry and Ron exchange looks, too busy stabbing her salad with her fork.

"So, what did you get Teddy for his birthday?" Harry asked. "I'm thinking of getting him a new game for his Gamecube"

"Oh! That's a great idea. I haven't figured out what to get him yet. Maybe something Pokemon."

Harry's eyes roamed over Hermione's form, noting her tired appearance. Something caught his attention in the area past Hermione's shoulder. He nudged Ron in the ribs.

"What's that for? Oh." Ron wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I'll see you back at the office. See you tomorrow, Hermione." He stood from his seat and rounded the table heading to the other side of the employee cafeteria.

Hermione gave Harry a knowing smile. She looked over her shoulder and Harry leaned on his elbow, watching their best friend walk up to the secretary of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Jenna Clarke.

Hermione grinned at the sight. "He's so cute, don't you think?"

Harry scoffed. "Sure, Ron, cute."

She turned back around and kicked him beneath the table. "Be nice. I'm just saying, it's cute to see him make an effort. He obviously likes her a lot."

"Oh yeah, totally," he feigned interest, "now he just needs to actually ask her out instead of dragging his feet."

"Don't be so hard on him." Hermione pushed her salad around her plate.

He chuckled this time. "You don't have to hear and see him moon over her, Hermione. I'll be looking forward to when this is over."

Hermione swallowed a few mouthfuls of her salad. "Awe, Harry, you're not much of a romantic."

He gasped, a hand over his heart. "I'm plenty romantic."

"Oh, yeah?" She began to peel her orange. "When was the last time you did something romantic?"

He muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

Harry rested his chin in his hand and trained his eyes on her. His attention made her shift. "Valentine's Day," he said. "I thought I was pretty romantic. Flowers. Chocolate." He coughed into his hand, "chocolate syrup."

"Harry!" She kicked him again.

He laughed. "Do you want to head to Teddy's birthday party together?"

She smiled down at her nausea-inducing lunch. "I'd like that."

* * *

Hermione swished water in her mouth and then spit. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she looked herself over in the bathroom mirror. Her clothes still looked fine, but she couldn't help wondering if the smell of throw up lingered. At least her hair still looked okay.

She tugged at the seams of her dress at her waist. This dress fit a whole lot better the last time she wore it. Did something she ate make her bloated? Well, hopefully, whatever it was, she just threw it up in the toilet.

She stepped out of the bathroom and headed back to her small kitchen. She looked over the food and drinks she had. Why _did_ she throw up her breakfast? Eggs and toast weren't out of the ordinary. The eggs hadn't gone bad.

She shrugged and went about cleaning up her kitchen while she waited for Harry to arrive. She hoped she wasn't coming down with anything. Getting sick was the last thing she wanted.

Setting the clean dishes aside she thought back to the week she had. She had bouts of dizziness and even nausea a few times, but she wasn't too surprised by that. A lot of the food she had this week looked and tasted worse. Another reminder to bring her own lunch to work.

She was lightheaded all day yesterday. But, she figured she just needed to drink more water.

A muffled cracking sounded by the door and Harry appeared. "Hey, Hermione," he greeted, "how are - wow, you look great." His eyes followed her form down to her feet and back up.

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Really, Harry Potter? Thanks." She patted down her dress, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

He shrugged. "What? I'm just speaking the truth. Ready to go?"

She slung her purse strap over her shoulder. "Ready." She walked across the kitchen and held out her hand.

He took it in his, gave it a quick squeeze, and disapparated.

They appeared in the corner of the Lupin's garden, behind the tall tree where Remus had hung up a swing for Teddy. The garden was quiet, signaling they arrived before any of Teddy's muggle friends and their parents. They walked through the open back door.

Remus was tapping various picture frames in the sitting room, freezing them and making sure any other magical item was hidden from sight. "Good your here. Bill, Fleur, and Victoire should be here any minute."

"You're looking rather flustered, Remus." Hermione touched his arm and went on her tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Anything you need help with?"

"Please? Could you go through the bathroom and hallway to see if there's anything I missed. Just in case. I don't want Teddy's friends or their parents to be startled."

Hermione nodded. "I'm on it." She handed Harry her gift and walked away.

Remus gripped Harry's shoulder and motioned for him to follow. They stepped back into the garden. Remus pointed to the gift table. Harry and Hermione's were the first ones.

"Sirius should be here any minute." Remus moved to another table and proceeded to open crisp bags and set out cookies.

Harry snatched one of the chocolate chip cookies and stuffed his mouth.

"Mai!" Teddy's voice resounded through the house. Hermione's laughter followed. They burst into a conversation about Pokemon.

"That boy adores her," Remus opened the last crisp bag, eating one for himself. "I don't know how she does it."

Hermione strolled out carrying Teddy on her back. Harry rushed over, holding his arms out.

"I got him." She moved past him and headed toward the swing. Teddy jumped down her back and instructed her to sit down.

Teddy was pushing her lightly on the swing when Uncle Sirius arrived. He handed Teddy a box and told him to hide it before turning to Hermione.

"Come here you." He tugged her to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's been ages."

"Oh, please." She wrapped her arms around his torso. "It's barely been a few weeks. I saw you at Remus's birthday party."

His wide grin made her smile. "Obviously, it's been too long." He kissed her forehead. "Alright, time to bug Remus."

Teddy's seventh birthday party went off without a hitch. Once all the invited children arrived, they got started with party games: musical chairs, pin the tail on Pikachu, Pokemon ball hunt. Then Grandma Andromeda brought out the cake and Teddy opened his presents. He received an assortment of toys and books. He gave Harry a tight hug for his new video game. He gave Hermione a more gentler hug for his trainer belt equipped with Pokeballs and Pokedex.

Once all his friends left, Teddy turned his attention to Fred and George, the trio stomped around the garden pretending to search for Pokemon to catch.

She took in the sights, smells, and the warmth of the sun and felt an overwhelming sense of happiness.

"What's on your mind?" Harry handed her a cup of lemonade. "Is something the matter?"

She shook her head and took a sip. Andromeda's lemonade was the best. "Just happy."

"Just happy, huh?" He pushed his glasses up. "Well, you can't fault 'just happy'. Teddy was looking for you, by the way."

"What for?" She looked around the garden, searching for the young boy.

Harry shrugged. "Wanted to show you something, I don't know."

"Mai!"

A smile erupted on her face. "Teddy!"

Teddy barreled into her, wrapping his arms tightly around her hips. "Missed you, Mai."

"Oh, I've missed you too, Teddy-bear. Did you like your presents?"

His eyes widened. "Yes, it's the best!" He gestured to his training belt. "I want to show you what my grandma got me. Come on," he tugged on her hand.

"Alright, let's go."

She let the seven-year-old boy drag her away, leaving Harry alone. He scratched at the side of his face and shrugged. He walked back to where his godfather and Remus were, grilling hamburgers.

"Harry." Sirius squeezed his shoulder, curiosity evident in his eyes. He turned to Remus and made a curt nod toward Harry.

Remus shut his mouth and shook his head.

Harry looked between the two. "What is it?"

Remus held up his hands. "Nothing."

Sirius glared at Remus. He took a moment and flipped over the burgers currently laid out on the grill. "We were just talking about you and Hermione, is all."

"Oh? What about us?"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly. "You know, just how close you two are. Good friends," he cleared his throat, "maybe more. Nothing much, really?"

"Maybe more?" Harry shifted on his feet. He knew where they were going with this. It wouldn't be the first time people assumed. It definitely wouldn't be the last. "You know we're not like that. Besides, you two would probably be the first to know."

"Really?" Sirius grinned. "Thanks, pup."

"Told you," Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius. "Anyway, Harry, how's work?"

# # #

"It's beautiful, Teddy." Hermione caressed the soft locks on top of his head.

"Isn't it?" He hugged his new telescope clumsily. "Grandma brought it back from Germany. She said it's one of a kind, like me! But, I can only use it at night."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, that would be the best. Thank you for showing it to me."

"I had to show it to you, Mai! Do you want to play gobstones with me and George? We can play now that all my muggle friends are gone. I wish I could play with them, but we just play with regular marbles."

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe another time."

Teddy shrugged. "Okay." He raced out of his bedroom.

Hermione took a look around the little boy's room. Quidditch and dragon posters hung on the wall alongside Premier League football teams. His bookshelf looked a little worse for wear, holding books and toys.

"Teddy show you his telescope?" Tonks stood in the doorway, she motioned her head to the side, in the direction of the kitchen.

Hermione followed her down the hallway. "It's beautiful."

"It sure is. Only my mother, honestly. But he loves it." Tonks settled on the opposite side of the counter began pouring out some wine.

Fleur stepped into the kitchen, sighing softly. "She is sleeping. Thank you for letting me use your bedroom." She rested her arms against the counter. "She tires me."

Tonks chuckled. "And you want to have another one."

Fleur smiled. "I do. Victoire drives Bill and I mad, but I love every minute of it. I wouldn't mind having another child or two."

Hermione was surprised by the news. "Are you and Bill planning on having more children?"

Fleur shrugged. "I'd like to. Bill and I just need to talk about it. Discuss if we're ready for another one."

Tonks nodded, sipping her wine. "It's just Teddy for me and Remus."

"Really?" Fleur leaned forward. "Are you sure?"

Tonks set her hands on the table and turned to the kitchen window that overlooked the garden. "We've talked about it. I never imagined having a family bigger than this. I suppose I'm just used to a single-child house. Besides, we can concentrate all our attention on Teddy."

Fleur nodded in understanding. "What about you, Hermione?"

Hermione squeaked. "Me?"

Fleur picked up her neglected wine glass. "Do you want children?"

"I don't know." She set her empty cup of lemonade on the counter. "I mean, I have pictured it as part of my future."

Tonks chuckled. "I can't wait to meet any future children of yours, Hermione."

She pouted. "Why do you say that?"

"They'll be so cute," Fleur chimed in.

"Thick brown hair, brown eyes. Like a doll. They'd be so smart," Tonks added.

Hermione flushed. "Alright, you two."

Tonks and Fleur chuckled. Fleur gulped down the rest of her wine. "If I do have another baby, I will not look forward to nine or ten months of pain."

Tonks groaned. "That's right. I had nausea for five months. It was a total rip off. Mum kept saying, 'the nausea will go away in a few weeks'. Screw that. I was throwing up all day, every day for forever."

Hermione's eyes widened. _Nausea? Throwing up? _

"I had dizzy spells," Fleur shared. "I'm glad Molly had advice for that. She said she felt dizzy when she carried Bill and the twins."

Hermione stared at her cup. _Dizzy spells?_

Tonks nodded. "The back pain was torture, no the hip pain was torture. Everything was awful actually."

"My feet swelled so much, I looked like a duck. I felt so fat." Fleur poured herself some more wine. "And all I wanted to eat were those cheese sticks."

"I wanted pizza, like all the time. That was hard."

Hermione looked back and forth between the two women. "That sounds terrible."

Tonks blew out some air. "Tell me about it, but you should know if you decide to have children. It's no walk in the park."

"Mama!"

Fleur sighed softly. "If it's something you want, It's worth it." She patted Hermione on the arm before stepping out of the kitchen. "Ma petite, would you like some cake?"

# # #

Hermione sat in a chair in the shade, humming to herself. Why hadn't she thought of it herself? Nausea. Throwing up. She knew something was off.

She could literally feel it. But, she couldn't be, right? She's been on birth control for more than three years.

She jumped when a body plopped down beside her. "Guess what?" Harry whispered, holding up two plates of cake. He placed on in her hand.

"You're disturbing my peace, Harry." She stabbed her cake.

"Ron actually asked her out."

Hermione gasped and let out a short squeal, making a few members of their family and friends turn toward them. "Shut up! Did he really?"

"They're going out for coffee tomorrow," he disclosed.

"Oi!" Ron rushed over and took a seat on Hermione's other side. "Don't go telling her _my_ news." Ron settled his attention on Hermione. He took a deep breath and said, "I did it. I actually did it."

She squealed again. "How did it go? How did you ask her?"

"I was nervous as hell, but I just buckled down and thought, I'll never know what might happen if I don't actually do it, so I did it." Ron leaned back in his chair. "I can't believe it."

She slapped his leg. "So, how did you ask her?"

"I walked her back to her office and said, 'if you're not busy, we should go get some coffee sometime, I know this place in London near the London Eye' and she said yes!"

Hermione's cheeks hurt from the amount of smiling she was doing. "That is so great, Ron! I'm so happy for you. I knew she was going to say yes."

"Yeah." He pulled on his pant leg. "Now, I need to make sure I have something good to wear."

"Where something light to bring out your eyes," Hermione suggested.

"No, something dark just in case he spills coffee on himself," Harry said with a grin.

"Harry, don't. He won't spill coffee on himself."

"He might."

"He won't."

Harry shifted in his seat. "He might."

She groaned.

"Alright, enough you two. You're making me nervous. Besides, I'm a wizard. I'll just banish the damn coffee stain."

"That's the spirit, Ron!"

Ron leaned back in his chair. "You two are impossible."

"What did I do?" Hermione whined, taking another bite of her cake. "I'm here, being supportive."

"Yeah, we're even giving you fashion advice. Sheesh." Harry rested his head on Hermione's shoulder. "That's the last time I help you."

Ron laughed again and walked off in the direction of his brothers.

Teddy skidded to a stop in front of Hermione. "Will you play gobstones with me now?"

"Alright, Teddy, lead the way."

Hermione stood out of Harry's hold and followed the young boy back into the house. Her stomach felt queasy. She slapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm going to throw up." She ran down the hall to the bathroom.

She slammed the door shut behind her and launched herself at the toilet.

"Mai?" Teddy tapped on the closed door. "Are you okay?"

Hermione cringed. She didn't want to scare him. "I don't feel so good," she called out to him. "Just give me a sec, okay?" She promptly silenced the bathroom.

She gripped the side of the toilet and threw up some more. What the hell is wrong with her? This can't be happening. This was not happening.

The silence was broken by firm knocks on the door. "Hermione?" Harry's voice reached her. "Teddy told me you aren't feeling well."

He pushed the bathroom door and closed it behind him. He kneeled on the other side of her form. Her arms were bracing herself against the toilet. He pulled her hair back.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I just haven't been feeling well."

He rubbed her back. "We'll say our goodbyes after this and I'll take you home, okay?"

All she could do was nod.


	2. Ch 2 - 10 Weeks

10 Weeks

"Bad thing is, we think he's fled. It doesn't match his MO, but his signature hasn't been traced in Britain in more than three days. He's left the country," Neville explained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry sat in his seat silently, flipping through the case file for an armed robber and murderer and now arsonist. Charged with the robbery and murder of two muggles, a wizard, and the destruction of a townhome in Bristol. Along with a string of robberies, Kenneth Southgate had built up quite a reputation.

"What do you have on his background?" Gawain Robards asked. He sat at the end of the table, his eyes solely on the board off to the side, holding up their evidence and clues.

Ron opened the file he had on the table. "His parents were both born in England. But he spent some time abroad after Hogwarts. Seems he had a stint in Germany and Romania."

Robards nodded. "Reach out to their ministries. Inform them they may be harboring a criminal."

"Yes, sir," Harry, Neville, and Ron said.

Robards waved them away. Ron shared a look with Harry before they began filing out of the meeting room.

"Potter," Robards called.

Harry stopped short in the doorway and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"The International Defense League has announced the dates for this year's training seminars. I want you to attend."

Harry grabbed the file folders of the three cases he was currently working on. "Sir, I have a full caseload right now. I can't just up and leave."

"Understandable. That's why I'm informing you."

"I understand. Are there others taking part as well?"

"A few. Just the ones not signed up for the mentoring program, which I noticed you passed on. Again." Robards took off his reading glasses, folded them, and put them away in his inner cloak pocket. "It's best you start thinking about what your future will look like here in the Auror office, Mr. Potter." Robards gathered up his paperwork and patted them into a neat stack.

"Sir?"

Robards walked around the table. "Think about it, Mr. Potter. Do you want to follow orders? Or do you want to be a leader?"

He strode out the room before Harry could answer, leaving him completely befuddled. Lead Aurors? Or be the Lead Auror? What did he mean?

Harry shook his head. He didn't have time to think about that now. He had things to do.

He stepped out of the meeting room and was halfway to his office when he heard a familiar trill of laughter. A smile came to his face as he looked and searched for the familiar brown hair and eyes of his best friend.

There she was - standing beside Ron and Neville, hiding a laugh behind her hand.

He turned on his heel and walked right toward them. "Hermione!" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "What brings you by?"

She smiled at him, her smile reaching her eyes. "Ainsworth and I are making our rounds, dropping off our latest update on our meetings with the Centaur Group and Goblin Leadership." She pointed at her surly co-worker.

Timothy Ainsworth looked as if his current task was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What's got him in a bad mood?" Neville asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione chuckled. "He's actually pretty happy." She squeezed Harry's forearm. "Well, I'm off. Wizengamot is next."

"See you, Hermione," Harry called after her.

"Bye, Hermione!" Neville waved.

Hermione waved at them both and playfully dragged Ainsworth away from Ryan Abbott, who he was beginning to row with.

Harry watched them leave until he felt Ron tap him on the arm. When he turned, Ron simply grinned.

Someone gave out a low whistle. "It's always nice when the pretty ones come through the office," Abbott commented.

Ian Proudfoot laughed. "As if she'd give you the time of day, Abbott."

Abbott shrugged. "I don't need her too. I'll just look."

"Yeah, but that hair –"

"Those legs –"

Harry's hands tightened around his files. "Come on you lot. Show her some respect."

His coworkers snapped their mouths shut.

Ron tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Don't listen to them." He motioned for Harry to follow him.

"What?" Harry followed him back into their office, dropping his files onto his desk.

"I know you wouldn't like to hear them talk about Hermione like that. She's our friend. But, I don't want you getting into any rows."

"I wasn't going to fight someone."

"You sure?"

He tightened his fingers around the sleeve of his cloak. "Positive."

# # #

Hermione stood slowly and pushed the cabinet drawer shut with her foot. She just returned from a House Elf placement interview and she knew the right house elf for this particular family. A married couple (three years), expanding their family (wife is expecting) and would appreciate having an experienced house-elf help around the house.

She received a lot of applications like this. Families who are either growing or families who would like an extra hand around their ailing or elderly parents. She looked out her window in thought. Would she ever consider taking on a house elf if she was in a similar situation?

A knock on her office door startled her, making her bump into the cabinet.

"Apologies," Alexander Sterling, the deputy head, stood in the doorway.

"It's alright." She walked back to her desk. "What can I do for you?"

Sterling entered her office and stood a foot space away from her desk. "I'm returning your draft of the werewolf bill." He held the file out to her.

"Already?" She took the file into her hands.

"Yes. I've read and made comments on the areas in which we can improve. Only a few changes. I believe we can move forward to the next section."

"Really?" She looked up from her perusal of the documents. "That's great news. I'll get started right away."

"Very well, Ms. Granger." He walked back toward the door, but slowed to a stop. "Are you still leaving after Lunch?"

She set the file on her desk. "Yes, if that's alright. I can come back."

He shook his head. "Just be sure to come to work on time tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Sterling."

He seemed to gulp. He nodded and stalked off in the direction of his office.

Hermione sat down and got started on her recommendation package for the family she met that morning. Hopefully, all goes well and Connie, the house-elf, will have a new home by the end of the week.

Once she was finished, she placed the werewolf legislation file in her tote bag, grabbed her recommendation package, and headed toward Mrs. Fawley's desk to drop it off.

"Heading out, Ms. Granger?" Mrs. Fawley asked, taking the package and placing it in the outbox.

"Yes, can you hold my messages, please? I'll be back bright and early tomorrow." Hermione rested the tote bag handle on her shoulder.

"Will do, Ms. Granger. Have a good rest of your day."

"Thanks, you too –"

"Where you off too, Granger?" Ainsworth leaned against Mrs. Fawley's desk. He dropped some envelopes into the outbox.

"Lunch with a friend."

"Oh? And Sterling let you?" He gave Mrs. Fawley a look. She narrowed her eyes at him as if telling him to shut it, and shook her head.

Hermione shifted her gaze between them. "Yes? What about it?"

Ainsworth shrugged. He trailed a finger over the top of the desk. "Oh, nothing, just that he always seems to say yes whenever you ask for leave."

"He does not," Hermione countered. She looked at Mrs. Fawley. "Does he?"

Mrs. Fawley shook her head, eyes wide. "Mr. Sterling is accommodating to all the employees in the Department."

Hermione blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

She thought about what Ainsworth said all the way to the cafe where she was supposed to meet Ginny. Mr. Sterling accommodated everyone, not just her. What was Ainsworth trying to get at?

"Hermione!" Ginny waved at her excitedly.

Hermione hurried the last few steps and enveloped her friend in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Come on, girl, I'm starving."

Hermione let Ginny lead them into the cozy cafe, taking a table near the window.

"How's work?" Ginny asked, picking up her menu and skimming over the food details.

"The usual. We're one step closer to finishing our werewolf bill."

Ginny's eyes softened. "That's great news."

"Thanks." They paused their conversation to order food and drinks. Once their server returned with their drinks and some fresh bread, Hermione started up again. "We missed you at Teddy's birthday."

Ginny sighed. "I know. I'm sad I missed it. I was pretty busy that whole weekend."

"Totally understandable."

"I actually wanted to talk about it with you." Ginny leaned back from the table. Their server returned with their food. A chicken club sandwich for Ginny and a chicken caesar salad wrap for Hermione. "About what I was doing that weekend."

Hermione set her food down. "Is something the matter?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, quite the opposite really." She took a deep breath. "I got an offer for a chaser position with QC Dortmund."

Hermione turned her head to the side. "I don't think I'm familiar with that team."

Ginny chuckled. "Probably not. That team is in Germany."

"Oh, well then how – Oh!" Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh! The German League. Ginny!"

Ginny's excitement was palpable. "Yes. I met with my agent and two of their coaches. They've made an offer and I really want to accept."

Hermione shifted in her seat, her chicken wrap long forgotten. She was not expecting news like this when Ginny invited her out for lunch. One of Ginny's life long dreams were coming true!

She reached over and squeezed Ginny's hand. "This is amazing, Ginny. You've been working so hard for this! This is what you've wanted for ages."

Ginny seemed to deflate, pressure loosening from her shoulders. "I was so worried about what you might say."

"Why?"

Ginny shrugged, picking up a chip from her plate. "I already know what my parents are going to say. I just wanted to hear one of my friends be supportive."

Hermione pursed her lips. Molly and Arthur may be less than understanding, but she was sure they'd support their daughter in her decision. "It's a big change, but it's one of your longtime goals. A dream of yours. I'm sure they'll understand."

Ginny bit hard into her chip. "They better. Either way, now I'll be winning German League titles."

Hermione chuckled. "To add to all those British titles."

After a flurry of hugs and good wishes, they went their separate ways in Camden Town. Hermione briefly wondered if she should head back to the office, but thought better of it. She could work at home if she really wanted too.

She passed a fish and chips stall and was overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. She shivered. This is not good. Shaking her intrusive thoughts away, she continued walking.

It was mid-afternoon so there were quite a few people milling about, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells. She also couldn't help noticing the enormous amount of pregnant people or people walking about with children.

She clutched her tote. Is there usually this many pregnant people? She shook her head. It's probably because of all the baby talk the weekend before. It's still in her head. She's just noticing it more. That's all.

The smell from the fish and chips stall came back, making her lurch. She sped past it and pushed herself into a clothing store. She took a deep breath. Perfect. A stale smell.

She might as well look around. She was flipping through the blouses on the clothes rack when she felt someone watching her.

She turned slightly and found a little girl staring right at her. She had a worn rabbit in her arms, one of its ears in her mouth.

Hermione gave her a small wave. The girl giggled and stepped back toward her mother.

Hermione blew out a puff of air. This was getting out of hand. She hurried out of the store and searched for the closest pharmacy.

# # #

She paced the length of her hallway. She's probably overreacting. Baby talk, seeing babies, seeing pregnant people. Small children. She's jumping to conclusions.

She wrung her hands. What about the nausea? Tonks and Fleur both said they experienced nausea. Fleur said she felt dizzy.

No, it could've been food gone bad and not enough water. Right? It couldn't be… it couldn't.

She's probably coming down with some bug. Like the stomach flu! Nausea. Dizziness. Fatigue. It seemed to fit.

She walked back into the bathroom, closed the toilet lid and sat down. She should just admit it to herself - she might be pregnant.

She might be pregnant and Harry is the father.

She swallowed hard. Yes, she wanted children someday But, this was becoming very real, very fast and she didn't know how to handle it.

The timer on her phone went off. She switched it off, took a deep breath, and stood, grasping the pregnancy test in her hand.

She stared at it. "That can't be right."

She shook the stick, willing it to reveal something different. "This cannot be right." She stared at herself in the mirror. "How am I supposed to tell Harry?"

She slammed the stick on the counter, turned on her heel and fled from the bathroom. The positive pregnancy test left behind like a beacon.


	3. Ch 3 - 10 Weeks

10 Weeks

Hermione was in denial. How could she be pregnant? Well, she knew how, but… _how_? She and Harry were always careful. She was on birth control for Godric's sake!

She took a deep breath and gathered herself. She walked through the ministry atrium as if nothing had changed. Because, who knows, maybe it was a false alarm. Really false. She'll just go about her day and then when work was over buy another pregnancy test (or two).

However, the moment she stepped into the department annex, she felt something amiss. She walked up to Mrs. Fawley's desk and discovered why.

Mrs. Fawley was at her desk holding up a small oven-roasted turkey sandwich. She greeted Hermione with a wave. "Ms. Granger, there's food in meeting room three."

Hermione couldn't help smiling at her coworker's positive attitude. She grabbed her mail from the desk. "What's the occasion?"

"Quite a few things. One, our yearly budget was approved so Madam Kane brought in lunch," she motioned to the sandwich in her hand. "Two house-elves were placed this week in homes with extraordinary success," she winked at Hermione, making her chuckle. "The family sent us pastries. Also, the DMLE sent us more pastries as a thank you for our efforts in improving Goblin and Centaur relations, particularly with the Centaurs."

Hermione nodded. She and her friends had single-handedly messed up the wizarding communities' relationship with both magical groups. She was glad to see it being repaired.

"Don't hold back on the pastries," Mrs. Fawley called out to her when Hermione turned down the hallway to her office.

Hermione pushed open her office door and flicked her wand toward the window, bringing in the fake morning light. She skimmed through her mail. Thank you notes from the families she met with this past week. Another inquiry from the Daily Prophet to ask what she's been up too.

"Oh?" A letter from Ginny. She ripped it open. Ginny had scribbled out a quick thank you for hearing her out and appreciation for understanding.

Hermione shook her head. It seemed Ginny was still a little worried, but she shouldn't be. She was following her dream. That's the least anybody can do. She was proud of her friend and she promised herself she'll be sure to let Ginny know how much the next time she saw her.

The last note in her mail surprised her. It was from Mr. Sterling. She opened it in a hurry. He wanted to see her at 9:30 to meet about her progress.

She glanced at the clock hanging near her door. The meeting was in twenty minutes. She could get some paperwork done.

Or so she thought. Twenty-five minutes later, she found herself hurrying across the department floor, files clutched to her chest.

She reached Mr. Sterling's door and knocked twice. She bit her lip. Please, don't be angry. Please, don't be angry.

"Enter," his voice sounded.

Hermione pushed the door open and entered his office.

"Close the door, Ms. Granger."

She nodded, shutting it softly behind her. She glanced around Mr. Sterling's immaculate office. Not a file out of place. Mr. Sterling stood at the side of his desk, leaning slightly against the edge. She'd never seen him looking so casual. But, as always, not even a hair out of place either.

"Mr. Sterling, I apologize. I didn't mean –"

Alexander Sterling straightened up and walked back to his chair. "Apologies are unnecessary. So," he gestured to the plush chair across from his desk, "how have you been, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione sat down slowly. "I've been doing very well, Mr. Sterling."

"Is your schedule still sufficient? Any changes?"

She shook her head. "As of right now, no."

"Your workload is approachable?"

"Yes. I'm still doing alright on that front as well."

"Very good." He set his closed file folder down on the desk before him. His dark eyes met hers before he spoke again. "Madam Kane and I wanted to commend you on your good work in the House Elf Liaison Office."

"Thank you, sir. I enjoy my work very much."

He nodded. "With the recent budget allocation, our department has acquired more funds. Madam Kane and I believe it would go to good use in recruiting and hiring new people for our department."

"That's great news, Mr. Sterling."

"There's potential that the new hires will be within the House Elf Liaison Office and if that is the case, we'd like you to lead in training them and bringing them up to date on current laws and standards. Do you believe that's something you can do?"

She could feel her shoulders droop. "What would that mean for me, sir?"

He leaned back. "Meaning?"

"Well, I'm the only liaison with the House Elf Liaison Office. Would that mean I would no longer be a liaison?"

"Not necessarily. Your workload would lessen considerably. But, this also brings up my next topic. Your long term goals, here in the department. Do you like where you are currently? Are you aspiring for another position within this department or another?"

She gaped. "I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure. My goal was to help create laws for the safe treatment of house-elves and pass more humane and equality laws for those inflicted with lycanthropy."

"And you're doing very well on both fronts," Mr. Sterling said with a small smile, that took her by surprise. "I suppose now is the time to think about what will you do once you've successfully accomplished both."

She nodded. Her mouth felt dry. This was not what she expected when she came into this meeting.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. Well, Madam Kane and I would like to extend our gratitude for your hard work and diligence. Do you have any concerns for me?"

"Uh." She blinked. "Not at this time no."

"Very well." Mr. Sterling stood from his seat.

Hermione rushed to her feet, but faltered slightly, overcome with a wave of dizziness.

Mr. Sterling was by her side in a flash. One hand on her upper arm, the other held out in front of her in case she fell. "Ms. Granger, are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry. I'm just feeling a little dizzy."

"Are you unwell? You should go home and rest if you're not feeling well."

"No, no." She took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I just need to drink more water."

He looked unconvinced but relented.

A sharp knock at the door startled them both. Mrs. Fawley pushed the door open and walked in with two plates in hand. She eyed their close proximity.

Mr. Sterling dropped his hands and took a step back. "Mrs. Fawley?"

"Your ten o'clock meeting is here and I brought you a sandwich. They're delicious by the way." She set the sandwich down on his desk and turned to Hermione, "and darling, I fought off Ainsworth for that cheese danish, I know they're your favorite. Eat up."

Hermione grimaced at the sight and smell of the sandwich on the desk but smiled Mrs. Fawley for her graciousness. Cheese danishes were her favorite. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Fawley."

"Don't mention. Shall I close the door?" Mrs. Fawley asked, lightness in her voice.

"No!" Hermione hurried. "I'm done, we're done," she corrected. She remembered the file in her hand. "Mr. Sterling, a revision from yesterday's draft. Your notes were thought-provoking. As always."

"Yes," he took the file. "Thank you, Ms. Granger."

Hermione took her cheese danish and hurried out of there.

# # #

Harry skimmed over the information for the International Defense League's training program.

The IDL was similar to the Dark Force Defense League but not as bias and prejudice against the dark arts, which irked and left many people uneasy.

They had tactical corps all over the world and it was difficult to join their forces to begin with. Recruitment was rare. But if there was one thing an Auror or hit wizard wanted - it was to train and learn from the best.

The next session was in May and he couldn't possibly go while he was actively searching for an arsonist and murder.

Ron burst into their shared office. "We found him!" He held up a letter. "German Ministry just traced Southgate in Dresden. We gotta go."

Harry groaned. He saw Neville scrub his hands over his face. Harry reached under his desk for his go-bag.

Time to head out.

But, he had to see someone first.

After checking the contents of his go-bag and checking in with Neville, Ron, and Robards, he made his way down to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

He strolled up to the executive assistant's desk. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Fawley, is Hermione in?"

Mrs. Fawley stared at him, bright-eyed and smiling. "She sure is. Be sure to knock though."

He nodded and went off in the direction of his friend's office. He reached the door and knocked three times.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and closed it softly behind him.

Hermione was bent over her desk, writing furiously across the paper she was working on. But, he took one good look at her and asked, "are you alright?"

Without thinking, really. But, her usually well-coiffed or plaited hair was in disarray, abnormal for so early in the day, and she had dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Fine, just tired." She stretched her arms over her head. "So, what's up?"

He shuffled to her desk. "Wanted to let you know I'll be gone for a week."

"What?"

Harry stared at her. "We've got a lead on the Harrow murder. Neville and I are heading to Germany to follow the trail. Ron will stay here for processing."

"Oh." She swallowed hard. "Be safe, Harry."

Harry's gaze shifted between her eyes. Not that he was expecting anything, but he thought she would react differently.

"I'll see you soon." He headed for her office door but before he grabbed the handle, he heard her shuffle across the floor and felt her press up against his back.

He turned around, relief pooling in his stomach. "I'll be careful, Hermione. I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his torso. He hugged her back tightly and placed a kiss on her head. "I'll be back before you know it."

###

She stared at the third pregnancy test she had taken, cursing its positive result.

She held a flask in her hand and shook it, preparing to pour the contents in the toilet. Maybe the magical test would show a different result?

But, it was all for naught as five minutes later the pee in the toilet turned a brilliant shade of purple.

She's pregnant.

Bloody hell.


	4. Ch 4 - 11 Weeks

11 Weeks

It was positive.

The muggle pregnancy tests. The magical pregnancy test. There was no denying it now.

Hermione Granger was pregnant. Harry Potter is the father.

She had a life growing inside of her.

Nausea bubbled in her stomach as overwhelming anxiety pooled inside her.

A baby. A child. Being a parent. Sleepless nights. Constant worry. She saw it with her parents, her friend's parents, goodness even some of her own friends

Children. A family came with its own set of stressors and worries. Feeding them, caring for them, raising them to be good, kind, smart people.

Not only was she responsible for herself - she'd be responsible for another person. A baby. A child. Their own person.

Oh, Godric. Did she have what it takes to do this?

She was freaking out.

So, she did what any sensible woman would do.

She called her mother.

Nicole Granger answered on the third ring. "Darling! How are you?"

They exchanged their usual greetings and the conversation lulled after chatting about the latest goings and gossip of the shopping center their dentist practice was located. Apparently, The Green Palace was not certified organic.

"What did you want to talk about, Hermione?"

Hermione played with the ends of her shirt. "I just wanted to check-in."

"I see," the line was quiet for a moment. "Have you been eating well? I don't want to hear about you overworking yourself."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm fine, mum. My workload isn't that heavy actually and I'm eating as best as I can."

Her mum chuckled over the line. "You know, if city life isn't what it's cut out to be, you're always welcome to come home."

"Mum," she whined.

"We just miss you is all."

"Thanks, mum. I -" She stared at her empty flat. Crookshanks stared at her from the arm of the sofa. "Have I ever told you how great you are?"

Her mum laughed. "Not very often, but the compliments are always welcome."

"I hope I'll be as great as you are." Hermione covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hermione?"

"I'm tired. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

* * *

Hermione threw up into her trash can for the second time when she decided enough was enough. She vanished the throw-up, rinsed her mouth with some water and stood up from her desk.

She grabbed her purse and exited her office, making her way to Mrs. Fawley's desk.

Mrs. Fawley looked over her with soft eyes. Hermione worried she actually knew what was going on.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Granger?"

"I'll be taking my lunch early, Mrs. Fawley. I'll be back in an hour. Hold my mail, please."

Fawley nodded. "Will do."

Hermione strode out the ministry with purpose, walking to their designated apparition points. With the place in mind, she disapparated.

She stumbled slightly, holding her hand against the brick wall beside her. She straightened herself and walked out onto the sidewalk.

She was in the city of Bath, heading toward the De Haven Medical Center. It wasn't quite the trauma and recuperation center that was St. Mungos. De Haven wasn't for magical accidents or magical maladies. It was the place you came for yearly check-ups, to treat non-life threatening illnesses, and most importantly where people had their babies.

De Haven Medical Center was fashioned into an ancient Roman Citadel. It looked quite rundown on the outside but expertly charmed for the needs of wizards and witches.

Hermione walked through the double doors and headed straight for the receptionist's desk. After the two people before her left, she stepped up to the receptionist.

"Hello," she said, "I'd like to set up a prenatal wellness check."

The receptionist's eyes brightened. "Excellent. Do you have a healer or doctor you're seeing regularly?"

Hermione appreciated her double usage. She shook her head.

"I understand. Well, do you have a preference? Male, female? Knowledgeable in muggle practices?"

"Female and preferably both, please."

She nodded. "When are you available?"

"I want the soonest availability."

She checked her calendars. "The closest availability I have is next Friday at eleven in the morning. Would you like a different day?"

Hermione shook her head. "That works for me."

"Very good, I'll write you in for Healer Owen. She's also a licensed doctor." She bent down and grabbed something from beneath the desk. The receptionist handed the packet over. "This is our welcome packet and some papers to fill out for your first appointment. I'd like to be the first to say, congratulations and welcome to the De Haven family."

"Thank you."

# # #

Hermione felt sluggish for the rest of the day. She wasn't sure if it was the apparating or the pregnancy, but she felt tired and she just wanted to lie down and take a nap.

Mrs. Fawley asked if she was alright when she returned. She appreciated the concern, but she told her she was fine. She was for the most part.

Just growing a new human inside of her. No big deal.

Scratch that. It was a huge deal.

It was the worst deal as Hermione found herself curled over her toilet again after taking a whiff of the tuna salad in her fridge.

Her stomach was sore from throwing up so much. She just wanted to sleep. But she was so hungry. How was she supposed to eat when everything made her lose her appetite? How do people do this? Merlin, even her prenatal vitamin made her want to throw up.

She returned to her kitchen and groaned. She just wanted to eat some food.

* * *

Before she knew it four days had passed. A whole week since Harry left and she was no closer to figuring out how to tell him.

Maybe she could invite him over for dinner and just tell him. She couldn't see herself doing something cute like present a onesie or baby booties. Harry was not her husband or boyfriend. He was her best friend. She just needed to be upfront and honest.

She tapped her pen against the latest werewolf legislation draft she was working on. She was anxious and for the last few days, she thought it was because she didn't know how to tell Harry. But maybe that wasn't it.

She was scared of what Harry is going to say.

She knew he wasn't entirely against the idea of having children. He wanted a family of his own. It was the when and the who.

Having a child with her - that was a whole different story. Was he going to be mad? Frustrated? Would he even be happy? This might mess up any future relationship he'll get into. Having a kid with some other person, who happened to be his best friend, and will now be in his life permanently. His future partners might not like that.

She rested her head against her desk, letting the wood cool her down. Either way and however it turns out, there will be a baby in the midst of it.

Unplanned, but not unwanted. Being twenty-five, she was luckily financially stable and wasn't worried about relying on Harry or her parents. So, if needed, she and the baby could go at it on their own.

Goodness, her parents. What were they going to say?

"Granger? What's wrong with you?" Ainsworth stood in the doorway of her office.

"Just a little overheated." She sat up. "What can I do for you?"

"There's food in the meeting room and Sterling wanted me to remind you he wants this draft by the end of the week."

"Right," she sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"You sure you're okay? Are you sick? Merlin, are you dying but don't know how to tell us?" Ainsworth had the nerve to roll his eyes.

"I'm not dying!"

He shrugged. "Alright, alright. There's roast beef sandwiches, crisps, and an assortment of biscuits."

"What's the occasion?" She stood up. She wanted some biscuits.

"No idea, but free food." He strolled back down the hall to his office.

Hermione slowly made her way out of her office and toward the meeting room. She stepped inside and immediately regretted it. The smell of roast beef was making her stomach curl within itself. She grabbed the nearest biscuits and ran back to her office, taking a deep breath.

She spent the next hour munching on her biscuits and working on the draft for the next portion of their werewolf legislation. It was barely one p.m., but her head felt foggy and she was tired. She hadn't even done anything and she was tired.

"I can't think." She packed up her things, the rest of her biscuits, and slowly made her way out of her office. She crept up to Mrs. Fawley's desk. "Hey," she said softly. "I'm heading home a little early."

"Not feeling well, Ms. Granger?" Mrs. Fawley's eyes creased with concern. "Don't worry, I'll hold your mail and update you tomorrow of any changes."

"Thank you. You're the best." She walked around the desk and headed for the lift. The lift opened just as she was walking into the corridor. She held back a squeak.

Mr. Sterling strode out of the lift, his attention on the documents in his hands. Maybe if she didn't move, he wouldn't notice her –

"Ms. Granger? Do you have a meeting?"

She scraped her shoe against the floor. "I'm not feeling quite well. I'm heading home to take it easy."

"I see." He put his documents away. "I hope this won't become a habit for you, Ms. Granger."

She straightened her back. "No, sir, and I'll try to get some work done at home."

He nodded, walking past her. "See that you do."

She breathed out a sigh and got in the lift.

# # #

Hermione curled up in the loveseat, draping a quilted blanket over legs. She unwrapped a caramel and popped it into her mouth. She set her latest read on her lap and turned to where she left off.

She barely read a few lines when her mobile rang. "Hello?"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled over the line.

She stifled a laugh. Ron still had a little difficulty using his mobile phone, but she appreciated the effort. "Hey, Ron."

"Are you okay?" He lowered his voice. "I came by your office today, but Mrs. Fawley told me you had left early. Can I come over? Bring something to eat?"

She set her book aside. "I'd love that. Bring whatever you'd like."

"Brilliant. I'll be there in a bit." He hung up.

She pushed her blanket aside and walked to her bathroom, wanting to make sure she didn't look as horrible as she felt. She didn't want to worry Ron.

After pulling her hair into a braid, she walked into her little kitchen to see what kind of drinks and snacks she had.

The distinctive pop of apparition echoed in the main sitting room. "I brought Chinese Take-Out. Is that okay?" Ron called out.

She stifled a moan. "That sounds delicious!" She grabbed two bottles of orange soda and joined him at her coffee table, where he had already begun unloading the food.

They settled on the floor and she immediately dug into her lo mein chicken.

"Any news from Harry and Neville?" She said through chewed food.

Ron's fork paused mid-way to his mouth. "Nothing yet."

"He told me he'd be back in a week. It's been a week."

Ron poked at his food. "I think that was just Harry's wishful thinking. Self-imposed deadline and all that."

She hummed under her breath. "I'm getting worried."

"All I can tell you is he and Neville are fine."

Hermione pushed her food around. Why would Harry put himself under that kind of pressure? She stared at the noodles wrapped around her fork. She just wanted him home and safe.

"It's been a while since we've had a chance to chat," Hermione told him, "how did your dates with Jenna go?"

Ron's cheeks flushed. "The coffee date went really well."

"Oh?" She cooed.

He visibly gulped. "We went out to dinner later that week."

"Where did you guys go?"

"A little place around the corner from the entrance to Diagon Alley. I'm sure you'd like it. We should go when Harry gets back. It's run by a muggle-born couple."

She straightened up. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "So, we ate and I took her home…"

"And?" Hermione squeaked.

"We kissed," he muttered.

Hermione squealed, reached out and slapped him on the arm. "Ron!"

His face was fully flushed, but he was grinning. "She invited me to go to the movies last week."

"How did that go?"

"It went surprisingly well. I didn't fumble with the muggle money and after the movie, we went to a park and walked around. She's great, Hermione."

Her cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. "That's wonderful, Ron."

"So," he stuffed some food into his mouth and mumbled, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

He swallowed. "You know, are you interested in anyone? It's been a year since you swore off dating blokes."

She stared ahead. "It has been, hasn't it?" She stretched her legs out in front of her. "I'm not interested in anyone at the moment," she answered truthfully.

She figured, love will come when it was time, but once it will she'll be a mother. She held back a sigh. Not that she was clambering to attach herself to someone, but it was hard dating when she was childless, how hard is it going to be when she has a baby?


	5. Ch 5 - 12 Weeks

12 Weeks

Harry and Neville stood in the armory of the German Ministry's Auror Department. Harry strapped on his body armor and joined his friends and teammates in the debrief meeting.

"Southgate is held up in a manor house forty minutes out of the city center," Juliana Becker, their lead liaison for this case, explained. "We've been tracking him for two days and determined he's been held up in this house for at least twelve hours. B squad will case and secure the perimeter. A squad will go in and apprehend the suspect. Understood?"

Harry nodded.

"Let's head out."

B squad left with the first portkey. Harry and Neville left with A squad. They looked comfortable in their gear and shifted on their feet, prepared and ready for action. Despite it all, Harry really just wanted this case to be over. He wanted to go home.

###

Harry clutched his stomach, breathing deeply. He didn't even look up when the German healer entered the room and began moving around him, setting out potions and ointments on a tray.

The healer's voice was soft, but Harry couldn't understand her. He briefly glanced at her and then quickly took a double-take, recognizing the familiar color and texture of hair.

He finally met her gaze and followed her directions, taking his shirt off and lying on the exam table.

Of course, it wasn't Hermione. She was home in England, probably eating a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies or better yet snuggled up in bed.

The healer administered the pain and healing potions and spread the necessary ointments on his torso. She gave him potions to take with him. All done, he checked in with the team leader who was waiting in the lobby to make sure all those who were injured had been seen and left to join Neville.

Harry entered the ministry issued housing unit the German ministry had set up for them and immediately fell onto the sofa. He lifted his shirt and poked at the bandages around his torso.

"Leave it alone, Harry," Neville warned from the small kitchen. "Just give it a few hours."

Harry groaned, pushing his hair out of his face. "Why am I all beat up and you are not?"

Neville chuckled. "Because I don't go blazing in. Honestly, do you always have to rush our suspects? There are less painful ways to apprehend them."

"Yes," Harry sat up, groaning again. "But, he slipped away from us before. I wasn't going to risk him getting away again. I needed to make sure he didn't have a chance."

Neville nodded. "Sure. Come on, let's eat." He set out their leftover take out on the table.

"Thanks, Neville." Harry dropped down in one of the chairs, scooped some food onto his plate and began to shovel food into his mouth.

Harry stabbed his food with his fork. He ate hungrily. He couldn't even remember if he had eaten breakfast that morning. What time was it anyway?

He scooped some more food onto his fork and noticed Neville had barely touched his food. "What's on your mind, Nev?"

Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm thinking of asking Hannah to marry me," he blurted.

Harry's fork missed his mouth. "What? Wow, that's - wow."

Neville flushed, pushing his food around his plate. "I know. I'm really happy with Hannah. She's the one, you know. I can't imagine being with someone else. I mean, I even imagine what it would be like if we had a kid or two."

"Kids?" Harry took a bite of food. He sometimes imagined what it would be like having kids. He wouldn't lie. He's thought about it. And they always looked the same. Messy brown hair, green or sometimes brown eyes.

But, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that big a step. He knew he wanted to have children someday, but soon? He didn't even have a girlfriend and Hermione didn't count. They only… he shifted in his seat.

"Well, next time we go out for drinks, they're on me," Harry announced. "To celebrate."

Neville laughed. "Thanks, but she has to say yes first."

He rolled his eyes. As if Hannah would say no. "Oh, I'm sure she'll say yes. You're a catch, Neville."

"Geeze, Harry." Neville hid his face in his hands. "Do you have to say stuff like that?"

"It's the truth!"

Neville's face reddened some more. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Harry scoffed. "No. I haven't even gone on a date in ages. It's hard to find someone, let alone find the time. Most days I just go home and sleep."

Neville scooped up some food. "That's not good, Harry. Your life will fly by without you even realizing."

Harry stared at his food. "You're probably right."

He spent the rest of the evening listening to Neville talk about visiting the magical shopping centre that was next to their housing unit, about all the souvenirs he wanted to get for Hannah and his grandmother.

Harry realized he promised Hermione he'd only be gone a week. He'd have to make it up to her somehow.

# # #

It was overcast when Harry finally stepped out of their housing unit. His torso and back were stiff, but he'd stick it out so he could find something for Hermione. Maybe he'll find something for Sirius and Teddy too.

The shopping centre was crowded despite the cloudy weather so Harry had to really push his way through to look at the merchandise laid out on tables and on display shelves.

Harry came across a table filled with toys. He combed through the selection, picking out sculpted horses and hippogriffs. He even found a wooden dog that looks eerily like Padfoot. He'd get that for Sirius.

Finding something for Hermione was more difficult. No surprise there. How do you find a gift for a woman who can get whatever she wants and also happens to have almost everything?

"Mama?" A little girl with long thick brown hair jumped to the space beside Harry and began speaking rapidly to her mother, who came up behind her.

The little girl's hair was frizzing and growing larger due to the weather outside and Harry bit back a grin, thinking back to his best friend.

He could get her a book but it was hard to keep track of all the books she already owned.

He walked to the next table where there was an abundance of jewelry spread out. They were all very pretty, but he didn't see one that called out to him.

"This one," the old woman manning the table, pushed a wooden box toward him.

It wasn't very large. It fit comfortably in his open hand. The top had flowers carved into the lid and in the middle, it was solid with handpainted flowers outlined in gold.

"Pardon?"

"A keepsake box, to keep things one loves safe. It was made with great care," she picked it up and held it out to him.

He took it into his hands. The wood was smooth. "Are there charms on it?"

The old woman shook her head. "But it is unbreakable."

It was nice, but would Hermione like it?

"She'll adore it," the old woman's voice cut through his thoughts. He gulped, his gaze turned hard. But the old woman continued, "she'll adore it because you gave it to her."

* * *

She stared at the toilet lid. Well, roast turkey is no good for now. She stood slowly and made her way to the sink to rinse her mouth and wash her hands. It wasn't the end of the world. Except she literally can't eat anything. Roast turkey, roast beef. What's next? Chicken? Will the baby ever let her eat meat again.

She trudged to the sitting room and dropped onto her couch. She rested her hands over her abdomen. "Baby, are you ever going to let me eat me?" She rubbed her belly. "I wonder who you'll grow to look like?"

A knock at the door made her jump. She slid off the couch with a grown and looked through the peephole. "Harry?!"

"Hey." He shifted on his feet. His hands were behind his back.

"You're back! Wait, are you really, Harry?"

She thought she could see him roll his eyes. "Oh? We're doing that now? Well, I know you really like it when I drag my teeth down your neck and tease your–"

"Alright!" She wrenched the door open.

Harry stood before her, a cheesy grin on his face. "Can I come in?"

She nodded, stepping aside. She walked into her kitchen and set out the kettle.

"Hermione?"

She looked over her shoulder and gasped at the sight before her. Harry stood on the other side of her small kitchen table holding an abundance of tulips in one hand. Red. Yellow. Purple. White. In the other, a gray gift bag.

She smiled. "What's this about?"

He held them out. "They're for you." He shrugged. "I promised to be gone for a week, but it took longer than that. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

She nibbled on her lip. She came around the table and took the bouquet into her arms. "That's really sweet of you, Harry, you didn't have to and you know we're not, you know…"

"Together?" He shrugged. "You're my friend and you still deserve flowers."

She rubbed a soft petal between her fingers. "Thank you for this, Harry." She gulped and moved back around the table. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too," he chuckled, sitting down at the table. "I was injured, but we apprehended him and he's in a holding cell in Azkaban."

Her brows creased. "Injured?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm all healed up." He placed the bag on the table. "I got you a souvenir from Dresden. I hope you like it."

She pursed her lips. She went over to the window sill where she kept her vases. She grabbed one and filled it with water, and gently placed her new flowers inside. She trailed her fingers down the side of the glass vase. Another gift from Harry. Valentine's Day, he came around with flowers and chocolates and a silly grin stating she deserved something nice, not only because they slept together.

"Can I eat this?" Harry pulled her forgotten dinner toward him.

"Go ahead. I couldn't finish it." She walked over to the kettle and poured them some tea.

"Why? Are you feeling alright?"

She stilled her hands around the cup handles. It was now or never. "Yes and no."

She placed their cups down on the table and took the seat across from him.

"Yes and no?" He chuckled, but his smile turned downward in concern. "Come on, Hermione, what's wrong? Are you sick? You were sick during Teddy's birthday. Do you still have that bug?"

"Well, I'm -" She looked up, seeing the worry etched on his face, "Harry, I'm pregnant."

The fork he was holding clattered against the plate. "What? You're pregnant?" His eyes shifted from her face to her torso and back up again. "That–you can't be. We've always been careful. I thought you were on birth control."

"I am – was," she corrected, "I don't know how it happened, but it did. I," she took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry."

Harry brought his hand up and covered his mouth. His eyes narrowed at the table.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know we didn't –" This was it. He's angry.

He let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hermione, we're not even together. We," he scoffed, no humor in his voice, "for Godric's sake, we have sex for fun. Because we -"

"I know," she leaned forward. "This doesn't change anything. I mean, we can stop the sex part, but I don't want a baby to force us together."

His eyes were hard. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"I have my first appointment on Friday."

He nodded, pushing away from the table.

"Harry?"

He pushed the chair in and made his way back to the front door. "I need to go."

"Wait." She scrambled after him. "Are you mad? Harry?"

His hand rested on the door handle. He looked at her from over his shoulder. "I'm not mad. I'll talk to you soon. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Harry, wait!"

But, he pulled the door open and slipped out before she could reach him.

Hermione stared at the back of her front door. She wiped away the wetness on her cheeks. What's going to happen now?


	6. Ch 6 - 12 Weeks

12 Weeks

Harry returned to Dogwood Garden and jogged up to his room. He barely greeted Sirius as he passed the study and locked the door to his bedroom. He pushed open the window, fell atop his bed and stared at the darkened ceiling.

Hermione's pregnant. With his baby.

_Our_ baby.

He slapped his hands over his face. "Our baby."

A baby.

How long did she know? Did she know before he left? Why didn't she tell him? He turned on to his side and stared at Hedwig's empty perch. That was so like her - not telling him so he wouldn't be distracted. If that is what she did.

Of course, that's what she did! Damn it, Hermione.

They were having a baby.

He didn't have a lot of experience with babies. Sure, he helped take care of Teddy when he was younger but it wasn't the same. After a few hours of visiting, Teddy would go back to his parents and was no longer Harry's responsibility.

A baby. Our baby.

Who will the baby look like? Are they going to have Hermione's thick hair or his green eyes?

Hedwig flew in through the window, taking her place at her perch. He watched as she groomed herself. Did Hermione even want to have kids? He wracked his mind but he couldn't remember if and when they ever talked about it.

He was going to be a father.

His chest tightened.

# # #

Harry groaned at the morning light and the chill that had settled in his bedroom. He barely got any sleep. He stared across the room and noticed Hedwig sleeping. At least one of them was resting well.

He slowly got up, got dressed for the day, and headed down for breakfast.

Sirius was already at the table, a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and sausages and a cup of coffee. He had the Daily Prophet spread open beside him. "Morning, Harry."

"Morning." Harry served himself some food and plopped down in the chair across from his godfather.

The clinks of silverware and the crackle of the newspaper were the only sounds at the table. Harry could hardly taste his food and his head hurt. Yesterday, he was dreading the mandatory four days off work, but maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. It gave him time to recover.

And think.

"You alright, Harry?"

Harry looked up from his food and into his godfather's concerned eyes. "Fine, just tired."

Sirius didn't seem convinced but nodded. "Honestly, what good is it working at the ministry if you're always tired. I wonder if Hermione's doing alright."

"Hermione?" Harry sat up. "You saw her?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not since Teddy's birthday party."

Harry shoveled down the rest of his eggs, chugged his orange juice and left his used dishes in the sink. "I'm heading out."

"Off to see her?" Sirius couldn't help grinning.

"No," Harry walked toward the fireplace, "just going for a walk around London."

"London? Why not take in the country air? Harry?"

"See you later!" Harry rushed out the front door and disapparated.

Living in the countryside with Sirius, they hardly used Grimmauld Place unless they wanted to access central London. As usual, Grimmauld Place was silent. It remained clean and pest-free thanks to Sirius's enchantments. But it was empty and quiet. Kreacher had passed away years ago, following the events of the war. Most days, Harry thought good riddance, but the old house-elf was useful towards the end.

Besides, He'd never hear the end of it from Hermione.

Hermione.

Hermione's pregnant. With _their_ baby.

He stepped out of Grimmauld Place and headed down the sidewalk to turn onto the main road. He could already hear the bustle of cars. Maybe all the commotion could help clear his head.

It was chilly and fairly crowded for a Thursday morning, but Harry hardly minded. It was nice to blend into the crowd. Walking through London, he was like any other bloke - running errands, minding his own business.

A thrill of giggles and squeals erupted from the store next to him.

He turned and from the window, he could see two small kids chasing each other around a clothing rack.

He hurried past the window and entered the first store that had an open sign. Someone called out a cheerful 'welcome'.

A bookstore. Probably one of the last places he wanted to be, but he might as well look around. He stopped at the first display table.

He puffed out his cheeks. It was all children's books. Picture and board books. He picked up a familiar book - letters falling out of a palm tree. He quickly flipped through the pages.

"Good morning, is there anything I can help you with?" An older woman stepped up to him.

He slammed the book back down. "I'm just looking around, thanks."

"Of course. There's a larger selection in the back of the store if you're interested."

He nodded and stepped away from the clerk. He walked toward the back and came across another display table, this one filled with parenting books. He picked up the closest book and flipped through the pages.

You're pregnant, congratulations! - the first trimester - the second trimester - guideline on when to tell your loved ones.

He set the book down. "I wonder if Hermione has any of these books."

A scramble of kids ran past him and toward the children's section of the store.

"Storytime in five minutes!" Someone announced.

A small group of women and men walked past him. A tall man walked closest to him, holding a brown-haired baby, the little one's arms pumping up and down in the air.

He sucked in a deep breath.

Once they walked past, he slowly crept closer. This could be his future. Bringing his son or daughter to storytime at the bookstore or library. He was sure Hermione would love to do something like that.

Storytime. Going to the park. Trips to the zoo. Would they like Quidditch as he did? Maybe they'd get into muggle sports like football or rugby.

Merlin, not rugby. It's too violent.

He turned and found himself facing a shelf filled with stuffed animals. Owls. Bears. Whales. Rabbits. He grabbed a nutbrown rabbit, rubbing its soft ear between his fingers. He read the words embroidered on its belly. _I love you to the moon and back._

He traced the letters. They were having a baby. Whether he was ready or not. The baby wasn't going to wait for him to not be scared or worried.

Because that's what was pressing down on him, smothering him and pooling in his stomach - fear.

He wasn't ready, but when is anyone really ready? But little one was coming. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. Baby soft hair and the new baby smell.

He rubbed the rabbit's belly again. In the back of his mind, he had wondered (not often, as it often depressed him) whether this would ever happen. If he'd ever have the chance to be a father.

Now it's sprung upon him and he was scared as hell.

He took a deep breath. He had to see Hermione. He had to see her before he'd messed this all up completely.

# # #

Harry shifted nervously on Hermione's doorstep. He had spent most of his day walking around Islington and going to the bakery to pick up the pastries she liked. Then, he returned to Grimmauld Place to pace and think some more. He had to figure out what to say to her without sounding one) horrible or two) like a prat.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He tapped his fingers against the pastry box and waited with bated breath.

A few minutes later the door opened a sliver. Crookshanks appeared in the doorway. He looked at the cat quizzically. The ginger-haired cat sat down and stared at him. "Uh, Crookshanks, is Hermione home?"

He heard a soft scoff. The door opened completely and Hermione appeared before him. "At least give me a chance to open the door." She avoided his eyes and turned her attention to the box in his hands.

He fumbled with the box, holding it out for her. "I brought this for you. Are you busy? Can we talk?"

She took the offered box. She sighed softly, stepped back and walked further into her flat. Crookshanks padded silently after her.

Harry stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"That's enough, Crookshanks," Hermione's voice was low. She set the pastry box down on her kitchen table and opened it. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of the muffins and cheese danishes. She grabbed a danish. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk.

Harry entered the kitchen and went straight to the cupboard that held the glasses. He took the milk and poured her a glass.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

She bit into her danish and moved back into the sitting room, sitting down on her sofa. He watched her unbutton the top buttons of her blouse. She probably just got home from work. He came around the sofa and sat down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She sighed.

His eyes roamed over her face.

"Well, I am," she continued, "for the most part. But, I've been so tired lately. I'm throwing up all the time. I can't eat turkey or beef. I can't even smell it without wanting to throw up and my boobs have been hurting all week."

He grimaced. "Sorry."

She stuffed the rest of the cheese danish in her mouth. "What for? It's not like it's your fault."

He shifted. "Well, isn't it?"

She turned to face him. Her hair was piled on top of her head, but a few baby hairs sprang out, making her look annoyed and rather cute. "It's not your fault, Harry. It's no one's fault."

"How did you find out?" He asked without thinking.

"I was feeling weird. Dizzy. Nauseous. At Teddy's birthday party, Tonks and Fleur were talking about the symptoms they experienced when they were pregnant. I started to wonder."

"Hermione, that was almost a month ago."

"I know, I know. I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't be pregnant. But I was feeling nauseous and felt more tired than usual. So, I bought some pregnancy tests. They came back positive, but I still couldn't believe it. But, I took more and I didn't know for sure until a few days before you left." She reached to grab his hand but decided against it, returning her hand to her lap. "I was trying to figure out a way to tell you. I'm sorry it took me so long."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, of course not. I wanted to tell you first." She took a sip of her milk. "I wanted to tell my parents after my first appointment."

He gripped his knees. "Right. About that, I was wondering if I can go with you."

"You want to come to my appointment?"

He swallowed. "Yes, I mean, if I can. If you want me too. I'd like to be there."

"Really?" She breathed out.

He turned slightly, his knee bumping into hers. "Yes, I want to do this with you, Hermione. I want to be at every appointment. Help get ready. Help _you_, be there for our baby."

She grabbed his hand this time, her eyes glistening. "You mean that? So, you're not mad?"

He tugged her hand, pulling it to his chest. "How could I be mad? Never mad, but I am scared."

She nodded. "I'm terrified."

He let go of her hand. "I got this for you. Well, for the baby." He stuffed his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the nutbrown rabbit he bought from the bookstore.

"Harry, it's so cute." She squeezed it and rubbed its ears. "Thank you."

He reached over and squeezed her thigh. "This is unconventional, having a baby like this, but we can do it."

Her relieved smile eased the weight he felt on his chest.

A sheepish grin came to his face. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and he let out a deep breath. He laid his head atop hers as she nestled further into his hold.

Yes. They can do this. Together.


	7. Ch 7 - 12 Weeks

12 Weeks 

Harry arrived two hours before Hermione's scheduled appointment. The front door had opened, with Crookshanks again standing in front of him. Hermione nowhere in sight. "Hermione?"

He stepped into her flat, arms full of groceries. He set the canvas bags on the kitchen counter.

Hermione strolled in, tying the end of her hair. Her eyes landed on the bags of food. "What is this?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I brought you some food and stuff. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course." She stopped at the table and peered into the bags. "What did you bring me?"

Harry started unloading the bags. "Fruit, biscuits, bread, some milk."

"Great, I ran out of milk." She started putting the food away, grateful for the multiple packs of biscuits. "I wanted to head over in half an hour. To get there early enough to fill out any more paperwork."

"How are you feeling today?" He rolled up the bags and stowed them away in Hermione's junk drawer.

"I couldn't get to sleep last night. I threw up and felt really bloated." She grabbed an orange and began to peel it.

Harry grimaced. He couldn't sleep last night, but that was nothing compared to what Hermione was going through. "Oh."

"Come on, Harry." She sat down at the table and popped an orange slice in her mouth. "It's just how it's going to be for a while. Might as well get used to it." She dropped her gaze to the orange in her hand.

"I know," he pulled out a chair and sat down. "It's just," he noted the way she began to gnaw at her lip. She bit her lip and stared hard at her hands. "Everything is going to change," he said softly.

She nodded.

"How do you feel about that?" Harry scratched the side of his head. No matter how he said it, he sounded like a tosspot.

Her warm brown eyes met his, a nervous smile on her face. "I thought we bonded over how scared we are."

He let out a small laugh. "I know, but this is something you're doing on your own. I mean. I'm here and I always will be, but you're the one," he gulped, "making the baby."

She scoffed. "Thanks for the reminder."

He sat back. "You know what I mean."

She lined up her orange slices. "This is going to be hard. I know it is. My life. Me. I'm never going to be the same. I'll be honest, I've been nervous and anxious just thinking about whether I really was pregnant. Even more so now that I know for sure, but I want to do this. You want to do this, right?"

"What?" He gaped, leaning forward. "Yes, of course. It's just so sudden because it's - unplanned."

"Yes and the thing is, I don't _ not _ want to have this baby. Does that make sense? I've always imagined having children. I'm sure any moment now, my parents were going to start badgering me about it." She rolled her eyes.

Harry choked.

"What is it?"

"How are we going to tell your parents?"

Hermione blinked.

# # #

Hermione and Harry sat in the waiting room of the OB-GYN ward of De Haven Medical Centre. Harry bounced his leg and stretched and unclenched his fingers. Hermione sat with a clipboard on her lap, ignoring Harry as best she could, and filling out the rest of the needed paperwork.

It was too much. She reached over and placed her hand on his knee. "Harry, please stop."

He took a deep breath and stilled. "Sorry."

Steady steps neared them. A woman with auburn hair coiled on top her head stopped before them. "Hermione Granger?"

Hermione jumped up. "Yes, that's me."

"Good morning," the woman held her hand out. "I'm Healer Angela Owen. It's nice to meet you. It's not every day I have a war hero come through here. Are you ready?

Hermione shook her hand. "As ready as I'll ever be. Harry, come on."

Harry stumbled to his feet. Healer Owen's attention moved to him. "Morning," she greeted happily, "family or friend?"

He stuttered, glancing at Hermione for help.

She squeezed his hand. "Both. He's the father."

Healer Owen smiled brightly. "It's wonderful that you've come together. I understand it's hard for couples to come in with work schedules and all that. Well, let's go. With any luck, we'll be able to see your little one."

Hermione and Harry followed Healer Owen out of the waiting room and down a cold hallway.

Harry looked between the Healer and Hermione. "See it? We'll be able to see them?"

Healer Owen led them into a spacious exam room. "Depends on how far along you are, but we should be able to see something. Either way, I'll need to take an ultrasound to get the expected due date."

She motioned for Hermione to sit upon the exam table and took the papers Hermione had filled out. "So, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Harry shifted on his feet, taking a spot beside Hermione.

Healer Owen shrugged. "Not surprised, really."

"Not surprised?" Hermione asked.

Healer Owen added the papers to Hermione's file. "Yes, good friends getting together. I married my best friend." She lifted her stethoscope. "Alright, let's get started."

After an awkward question and answer session, taking Hermione's blood pressure, and going over her symptoms Healer Owen led Hermione and Harry into another room.

They were both surprised to see a murky mirror attached to what looked like a vanity table. Healer Owen patted her hand on the exam table. "Hop on here, Hermione. Unbutton the top of your jeans, please."

Hermione laid back, lifted her shirt and unbuttoned her jeans.

"How does that work here?" Harry stood beside the exam table.

"I'll spread this cream on her belly. This is a little cold," Healer Owen squeezed some gel onto Hermione's belly, making her jump. "I use a specific wand, like an ultrasound wand, that is tuned to this mirror and like it's muggle counterpart, it sends out soundwaves that will appear in the mirror. I think it provides a better picture than using charms. Especially since it reduces the possibility of human error."

She grabbed the thick wand and held it over Hermione. "Okay, time to see the little one." She pressed the wand onto her belly and moved it around, waiting for the image to appear in the mirror.

Hermione reached out for Harry's hand, slipping her fingers between his. They stared at the mirror and the white spaces interspersed with the black. Until finally something appeared.

"There's one baby, right there." Healer Owen pointed to a distinct line on the screen. "Let's try to get a clearer image."

"One baby?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, always have to make sure if there's one fetus or more. Don't want any surprises in the delivery room." Healer Owen moved the wand and pressed a little firmer. "There they are, see." Healer Owen pointed to an obvious head figure. "Their back right here. This curve here is one of their legs. And, here's the heartbeat."

Harry sucked in a breath. He could hear it. The rapid heartbeat of their baby. Thump. Thump. Thump. It was the heartbeat of their baby who was no bigger than a lemon.

"Alright, based on the size, estimated weight, and the information you've given us, your expected due date is November 21."

"November 21?" Hermione squeaked. She pulled on Harry's hand.

"That's right. Congratulations, you two. Would you like printouts?"

"Printouts?" Harry asked.

Healer Owen had a soft smile on her face. "Of the ultrasound."

"Oh, yes, please," he answered.

"Great. We're all set here. I want to see you again next month for a checkup. Keep taking those vitamins, stay active, eat and drink plenty of water. Since you're already twelve weeks, you're advised to no longer apparate, it's unsafe for you and your growing baby." Healer Owen stood up and washed her hands in a nearby sink. She handed Hermione a paper towel to clean off her abdomen. "The next 28 weeks are going to be a trying and tiring time. Give yourself a break," Healer Owen advised. "Rest when you need to rest. Eat when you need to eat."

She patted Harry on the shoulder. "Let me make those printouts and you'll be good to go." She stepped out of the examination room.

Hermione sat up. "Harry?"

He turned and saw her eyes were glassy. "This is really happening."

Harry wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed her hard on the cheek. It was really happening.

"That's our baby," he whispered.

Her thumb rubbed the back of his hand. "Our baby."

# # #

They stepped out of the small cafe they had lunch at, Hermione slurped on her lemonade.

The sonogram of their baby was tucked safely away in her purse, but Harry wanted to see it again and again.

"I've been meaning to ask," Harry began. "Do you have any baby books? Or parenting books, I don't know what they're called."

Hermione flushed. Of all the things she could have bought already, pregnancy and maternity books were not something that had crossed her mind. Everything seemed to happen too quickly, her mind jumping from thought to thought. "I don't, actually."

"Really?" He chuckled at her stricken expression. "Let's go buy some."

A smile came to her face. "Really?"

"Of course. Let's go." Harry took her hand as they crossed the street. "I saw a few when I came to the bookstore the other day."

"_You _ went to a bookstore?" Hermione giggled. "That's hard to believe."

"Hey, I read." Harry wasn't going to admit he rushed in there because he was running away from the sight of some children. "It's where I found that rabbit."

He squeezed her hand and smiled when he felt her squeeze back. Her hand was warm in his and he enjoyed the way it felt having his hand envelop hers. It was one of those small things he missed when he wasn't dating someone. The comfort and touch of someone you cared about, and someone who cared about you in return.

They reached the bookstore and meandered through the store a little bit before reaching the parenting and child development section.

"There's a lot to choose from." Hermione picked up the closest book. She flipped through the pages. "So, I was thinking." She blew some hair out of her face. "About going to see my parents tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" His hands lingered on a baby name book. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She shrugged. She wasn't sure if she wanted him with her. What if her parents went into lecture mode? What if they got mad and threw her out of the house?

"They won't be mad," Harry said suddenly.

She searched his face. "How do you know?"

"They love you. Why would they be mad that you're having a baby?" He grabbed the baby name book and started flipping through the pages.

"They might be mad that I'm not married or have a boyfriend."

His chest constricted. "I suppose, but they'll still be happy that they're going to be grandparents. That their family is growing."

She set the book down. "I suppose. When are you going to tell Sirius?"

He dropped the book he was holding. When? Damn, how was he going to tell him? What was he going to say? Is Sirius going to be mad?

He shook his head. "Forget about Sirius. What are you going to do about your living arrangements?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What about my living arrangements? My flat is fine."

"Your flat only has one bedroom and you don't have a fireplace so you can't connect it to the floo network. How are you going to get anywhere now that you can't apparate?"

She blew out a puff of air. "I'll just have to find a new place then. I can take the tube or I'll drive to get to work for now."

He stared at her incredulously. "During morning rush hour? Really?"

"Why not?" She snapped back. "Other people do it. Besides, there's a parking garage near the entrance to the ministry. I can get in and out easily."

"I know that but I don't want you taking the tube or driving every day."

"Oh, really?" She put her hands on her waist. "What do you suggest then?"

He opened and closed his mouth. He didn't have a single idea. But, he didn't like the idea of her taking the tube or driving, which could be stressful on good days and dangerous. "Why don't you stay with Sirius and me?"

She let out a curt laugh, that wasn't really a laugh. "What? Stay in your country-side bachelor pad? No, thanks."

Harry shifted. "It's not a bachelor pad." He picked up a book. "Sirius and I don't bring people to the house. Just family and friends."

She laughed, poking him in the stomach. "Right, you spend your late-night escapades away from home."

He took her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Exactly."

She scoffed. "No, I'll find a place."

Harry frowned. What was so bad about staying with him and Sirius?


	8. Ch 8 - 12 Weeks

12 Weeks

Hermione smoothed out her dress. Checked and double-checked her purse, making sure her parent's copies of her sonogram were still there.

Harry gripped the peach cobbler they had brought. "Hermione, you look fine."

She tugged on a loose strand of hair. "I'm ready."

They made their way across the stone path and walked to the front door. She knocked twice and waited, clenching her hands over her stomach.

Harry rubbed her back.

The front door opened and Hermione's mother, Nicole, stood with a delighted smile and arms wide open. "Darling!"

"Hi, mum."

Her mother squeezed her tightly. "Come in you two, we're just about done making supper. Your father is on a vegetarian kick so I hope you don't mind all the vegetables."

She led them inside and told Harry to set the peach cobbler down on the dining table and urged them to sit down.

"You both look so sharp. What's the big news?" She set two glasses of water down before them, her brown eyes bright with curiosity. "Hermione sounded a little nervous on the phone." She rocked slightly on her feet before sitting down across from them. "Howard! Hermione and Harry are here."

Hermione's father, Howard Granger, walked in moments later, pecking Hermione quickly on the cheek. He sat down beside Nicole, casting quick glances between Harry and Hermione. "How are you doing, pumpkin?"

She smiled brightly. "I'm doing well, dad."

He leaned back, resting his arm on the back of Nicole's chair. "Good to see you, Harry. So, what's the occasion?"

Hermione looked at Harry, who gave her a reassuring nod. "Well, we have some news to share with you two."

Nicole squealed. "You're engaged!"

Hermione blanched. "Hm, no."

Nicole's smile fell away. She looked between the two making both Hermione and Harry fidget in their chairs.

Harry gave her a reassuring nod.

Hermione reached into her purse and took out her sonogram. She reached over and placed it before her parents. "I'm having a baby."

Nicole slowly picked up the image. "You're pregnant?" Her voice was low.

"Yes, about three months now."

Nicole covered her mouth and her eyes began to water. "Sweetheart, you're having a baby?"

"Yes, mum."

Then her mother leaped out of her seat, rounded the table and pulled Hermione into her arms all the while yelling in excitement. "My baby is having a baby!"

They jumped around. Harry smiled at her excitement. He turned to face Mr. Granger, assuming he'd have a similar expression, but he balked when he met Mr. Granger's solemn face. "Mr. Granger?"

He stared at the sonogram, one hand over his mouth. "You're the father I assume since you came here with my daughter."

Harry shifted in his seat. "Yes, sir."

Hermione and her mother had quieted down. Nicole returned to her husband's side. "Howard?"

Hermione lingered beside Harry's chair.

"Are you two going to get married?"

"No," Hermione answered.

"Why the hell not?"

"Howard!" Nicole gripped his shoulder.

He huffed, gesturing toward Hermione. "How is he going to support you and your baby?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Harry and I have come to an understanding."

"An understanding? What does that mean? Have you gone over who will raise it? Who will pay for the necessities? Discipline? Health issues? Hermione, this is a human being you're bringing into the world. You can't raise a child on an understanding."

Hermione's eyes stung. "I know that."

Nicole caressed the back of Howard's head. "Howard, please. Let's not argue. This is such wonderful news. Let's just celebrate it for what it is."

He nodded. "You're right." He pushed himself away from the table. "I need to go outside for a moment." The three of them watched him stalk out of the room.

Nicole sighed. "Sweetheart, think nothing of it. He just worries. We're happy." She squeezed Hermione's hand, gave Harry a small smile and then stepped back into the kitchen, probably to check on the food.

Hermione let her tears roll down her cheeks. Harry stood, setting his hands over her cheeks to wipe them away.

"He has a point," she mumbled.

"Of course he does," he offered her a small smile. "I see where you get your rationality."

She rolled her eyes.

He took her hands in his. "Hermione, I'm never going to abandon you or our baby. Do you understand? I want to be in your life and theirs for the rest of mine. You get that don't you?"

She blinked away her tears and attempted to smile, even though she was sure it looked like a grimace. "Of course, I do."

He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her form. He leaned down and whispered into her neck. "Hermione, you're doing an amazing thing, giving _me _an amazing thing. I'm never going to let that go. Never forget that."

Supper with the Grangers was a quiet affair. The silence was infrequently broken up by chatter between Hermione and her mother. What kind of symptoms has she had? How is work? How are her friends?

After supper, Harry moved to gather the plates, taking the few Hermione had already picked up. "Go talk to your father," he whispered.

Hermione turned and watched her father slip out of the dining room and back outside to the garden. "He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Maybe." Harry tucked some hair behind her ear. "But, you should talk to him anyway."

She took a deep breath and stepped out into the garden. Her father was sitting on the bench underneath the pine tree. He was staring at the rose bushes he'd planted alongside the fence.

She walked across the stone pathway and sat down beside him. What could she possibly say to reassure him?

He reached over and took her hand, startling her.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to disappoint you, dad."

"Pumpkin," he kissed the back of her hand. "I'm not disappointed."

"Then why were you attacking me?" Hermione turned her head slightly. "I'm twenty-five years old. I think I can manage."

"I have no doubt you can manage." He suddenly looked more tired than she'd ever seen him. Her father, one of the most stubborn and steadfast people she knew. There was gray at his temples and wrinkles around his eyes that she hadn't noted before. "I'm just concerned. I know how hard it is for a single mom to raise a child. I see it every day with my employees, my patients."

"I'm not a single mom, Harry isn't out of the picture."

"Hermione, he's not your boyfriend or your husband." Her father sighed. "I trust Harry. I really do, but I can't help being concerned. I know how hard it is to raise a child. It's been quite a journey raising you and I have an amazing partner in your mother." He gave her a small smile. "Hermione," he squeezed her hand. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" She looked at him skeptically. "You looked kind of mad."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm very happy, Hermione. Lord help us, that child of yours will be spoiled rotten."

She let out a light laugh. "What makes you think that?"

"For one, it's our first grandchild. Two, Harry. I can see how he dotes on you. Can you imagine how he'll be with his firstborn? Goodness, I still don't understand how you two are not together."

She crossed one leg over the other. "Dad, please."

"Pumpkin, really." He shook his head. "It's obvious you two are already intimate and I don't want to know about that aspect of your life," he said with a chuckle, "either way," he pulled her close and kissed her on the side of the head, "as long as you're happy."

"I am happy."

At least she thought she was.

# # #

Harry watched Hermione and her father from the dining room window. He hoped he didn't send her out there to be scolded.

He felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about them." Hermione's mother settled beside him. "She's always been a daddy's girl. The news must have been a shock for him. I think he forgets our little girl is a young woman now." She chuckled. "Well, that's something you'll probably experience now that you'll be a father yourself."

Harry gulped.

Nicole chuckled and gave him a side hug. "Parenthood is a whole new world, but you and Hermione are not alone, Harry."

Harry helped Nicole clear off the table and wash the dishes. She was asking him about his peach cobbler recipe when Hermione and her father walked back in.

They chatted together for a few minutes before Hermione deemed it was time to go - she needed to let her parents mull over the news she just dropped on them.

Harry and Hermione returned to her flat. Hermione greeted Crookshanks, giving him a quick pat on the head, and went straight to her bedroom.

Harry walked into her kitchen to make them some tea. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the kettle heating up over the stove. He hadn't really thought about how Hermione's parents were going to react. They weren't the type to scold or disown their daughter for getting pregnant. They were happy and understandably, her father was worried.

He prepped some cups and steeped the tea and wondered, how was Sirius going to react when he told him?

One thing Harry had to do was make sure Sirius understood that he and Hermione weren't a couple. They were just having a baby together…

He set the cups on some saucers and headed to Hermione's bedroom, laughing under his breath at the sight of her sprawled atop her bed. She must have come straight to her room and just fell on top of it. Her shoes were still on.

He set the cups on her night table and sat down on the end of her bed. He grabbed one foot and began undoing the straps of her sandals.

"Are we mad, Harry?" She moved onto her side and placed her foot in his lap.

"Definitely," he answered. He tossed the sandal into her closet and began working on the strap of her other sandal. "I mean, I've never raised a child. Have you?"

She scoffed.

He tossed her other sandal into the closet and then scooted back onto so he could lay down beside her. "I suppose we're all a little mad." He turned, meeting her gaze. Her brown eyes glowed in the late evening light.

She smiled softly. She inched closer to him. "What are we going to name the baby?"

Harry puffed out his cheeks. He placed his hand on her waist, appreciating the familiar curve of her waist. "I don't want them named after me. That'd be too confusing."

She giggled. "Well, are there any names you like?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

She pushed some hair out of her face. "I like Lydia and Elizabeth, but I think those are really popular. We could name them after someone, but who and how do we decide?"

Harry traced his hand over her still flat stomach. "We could name it after Sirius," he smirked.

She stuck her tongue out. "He'd have a field day."

"He'd be happy." His gaze lingered on the slope of her neck. "But, I don't think he likes his name very much."

"Too stuffy?"

He met her eyes again. "Jazmine is nice."

She smiled brightly. "That is a nice name."

He squeezed her waist and sat up, scooting back to lean against the headboard. Hermione sat up too and pointed to one of the teas on the night table. Harry grabbed a cup and saucer and handed it to her.

She took the offered tea and took a long sip. "Harry?" Her voice was low.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want the baby to have your last name?"

Harry stilled. "What?"

Hermione tipped her head to the side. "Do you want the baby to have your last name? Jazmine Potter, Sirius Potter, oh that sounds funny. I don't think Sirius will work."

He gulped and covered his mouth with his hand.

She set her tea aside and rested her hand on his thigh. "Harry, you can think about it. There's no rush."

"But," his voice was muffled, he dropped his hand and took a breath. "You'd be okay with the baby having my last name even though we're not a couple?"

"But we're having a baby together. There will be no hiding the fact that I'm having a child, but since we aren't a couple, their name is just one way to show their connection to you."

He stared at her hand on his thigh. His throat tightened and his heart pounded in his chest. He stretched his fingers in an attempt to release the tension in his hands. He reached out and linked his pinky finger with hers.

"We'll just try out names with Potter for now and we'll see how it goes?"

He bit his lip and openly stared as Hermione leaned forward, pushing her knee in between his legs. She cupped his cheeks and kissed his temple. "Don't cry, Harry."

He hadn't even noticed he was crying. He breathed out a deep sigh and relaxed into Hermione's hold. He let out a watery laugh. "Yeah, Sirius Potter doesn't sound very good."

She chuckled, her breath tickled his cheek. "Sorry, Sirius."


	9. Ch 9 - 13 Weeks

13 Weeks

Harry ran his brush through his hair. Ever disheveled, at least it was knot-free. He set the brush down on his dresser and paused, his gaze landed on Hermione's sonogram. He picked it up and traced his finger over the shape of their baby.

They were so small. Hermione didn't even look pregnant, but there they were. He couldn't wait to hold them, see them, and hear their heartbeat in person.

"What's that?" Sirius appeared in the doorway.

Harry slammed his hand down on the dresser. "Nothing."

Sirius grinned. "Oh, you've got saucy pictures or something? I didn't think you were that kind of guy," he shrugged, "tastes change, I suppose." He lingered in the doorway. "Is it someone I know because I don't want to see that."

"No," Harry grumbled. "It's not that." He couldn't stuff it in his dresser drawer because Sirius would just open it and see what it was. Where could he possibly hide it? He swiped it off the dresser and slid it into the pocket of his cloak. "You're up early," he told his godfather as he slipped out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I don't know," Sirius practically skipped down the hallway. "It just seemed like I had to be up right now."

"You mean you couldn't sleep?" Harry grabbed two glasses and took the orange juice carton from their refrigerator, pouring juice for himself and Sirius.

"Fine." Sirius took the offered glass. "I couldn't sleep anymore. I've been up for two hours. So, what is this?" Sirius snuck his hand out of Harry's cloak pocket.

"No, wait." Harry reached out for it, but Sirius slid away, holding the image up high.

Sirius looked over the picture, front and back. "Why do you have a sonogram?"

Harry steadied himself against the counter.

Sirius set his orange juice down on the table. "Whose baby is this?"

Harry swallowed hard. This was not how he wanted to tell Sirius. He wanted to tell him over dinner or with a fun gift. He knew Sirius would like something like that. Plus, he hadn't rehearsed what and how he was going to tell him.

"Come on, Harry. You wouldn't just have some random person's sonogram." He cooed at the image, "look at the little bean. Who should I say congratulations to?"

Harry took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to answer, but Sirius started talking again. "I know! It's gotta be, Hermione. Our Hermione is gonna be a mama! That baby is going to be so cute." He handed the image back to Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry held the image carefully. "Why are you sorry?"

Sirius moved to the counter and grabbed a chocolate chip muffin. "Well, Hermione's having some other bloke's baby."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"I kept telling Remus that you two would get together eventually, but maybe it's too late for that. Honestly, you shouldn't have dragged your feet." He pointed his muffin at Harry. "What's with the face?"

Sirius thought he and Hermione would get together? And Remus? Who else assumed they would get together? She's his best friend! Who… he happened to have sex with. Quite frequently. He wanted to bang his head against the cupboard.

Harry braced himself. "Sirius, Hermione is pregnant."

"I knew it!" He bit into his muffin.

"It's not some other bloke's baby," Harry gulped, "it's my baby. Our baby. She's having my," He pulled at his hair, "I'm the father," he blurted out.

Sirius's blank face slowly morphed. His gray eyes grew wide and a huge grin spread across his face. "You're having a baby? I mean, Hermione's having - with you? You're gonna be a dad?"

Harry nodded, he couldn't help his own smile spreading across his face.

"Harry!" Sirius pulled him into a tight hug. His hand gripped the back of Harry's neck. His chest shook slightly and Harry wasn't sure if he was laughing or crying until he felt something wet against his neck.

"Are you crying?" He patted his godfather's back.

"Yes, damn it!" Sirius pushed him away. "I can't believe it." He dropped down on the closest chair. "I'm so happy."

"You're happy?" Harry relaxed his shoulders.

He slapped his hand on the table. "I'm beyond happy, Harry! I don't even know what the word for it is. I can't wait to tell Remus."

Harry waved his hand. "Wait, don't!"

Sirius ignored him and continued to fire away. "When did you two get together? How did I miss this? You're going to be a dad! Wait, I thought you two were _just friends_. Harry?"

# # #

Harry was exhausted and it wasn't even ten a.m. He checked into the Auror Office and then went straight down to Hermione's department. He needed to tell her what happened with Sirius.

He stood in the back of the lift with his arms crossed over his chest, listening to the two ministry employees talking between themselves.

"I don't stand a chance with her," the blond-haired man said.

His companion with cropped dark hair shrugged. "You won't know unless you ask her. You stress about it, but nothing's gonna come from it until you do something. People aren't going to wait around for you to be ready."

The blond groaned. "I know that."

The dark-haired guy let out a low whistle. "Besides, it's not like there aren't other people vying for her attention. This is Hermione Granger we're talking about. You've got competition."

Harry's eyebrows rose. Hermione? The blond fancied Hermione? His Hermione? Alright not _his_, but his friend Hermione!?

The lift stopped and the rickety doors opened, the two men stepped out, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. He knew people liked Hermione, but that didn't mean he was comfortable hearing about how many actually fancied her.

Of course, she was fanciable. She's brilliant, kind, and beautiful. She's a war hero! She kept him alive countless times. She was twice as eloquent as he and Ron combined. Caring and somehow always had a smile on her face.

He leaned against the side of the lift. That's probably how she had her fair share of admirers. A smile here and there and you'll find yourself fancying the witch. Did Hermione even know she could do that?

The lift opened again and he strode out. He passed Mrs. Fawley and greeted her with a quick wave. "Is Hermione in her office?"

"Good morning, Auror Potter," Fawley ignored his question. "Is there something you need from the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures?"

Harry held back a sigh. "I was wondering if Hermione is in her office."

Mrs. Fawley grinned at him. "She sure is. She has a meeting in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fawley."

He felt her eyes follow him all the way to Hermione's office. He knocked on the wooden door and waited for her cheery voice to let him in.

But, she didn't sound very cheerful. He pushed the door open and closed it behind him. Hermione was at her desk, papers were strewn all across the too. "Morning," he said tentatively.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" She set her pen down.

His eyes roamed over her figure. Her attire was as composed as ever, but his eyes focused on the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you feeling alright?"

She groaned. "Is it that obvious?"

He dropped down in the seat opposite her desk. He stretched his legs out before him. "Well," he trailed away.

She let out a puff of air. "Don't answer that." She rubbed her hands over her face. "I couldn't sleep last night. I threw up and just couldn't settle. It was too hot and I couldn't get into a comfortable position."

"Does this happen often?"

She shrugged. "It's happened a few times. I'm sure it'll get worse as time goes on." She offered him a small smile. "What brings you around?"

He hesitated. "Sirius saw the sonogram this morning."

"What?"

"He caught me looking at it," he began to explain, "and I hid it in my pocket, but he snuck it out and he guessed it was yours and I told him," he spilled. "He knows."

She blinked slowly. He watched as her expression changed from confusion, with knitted brows, to a contented smile. "Okay, so, you told him I'm pregnant."

"Right." He gulped. "He thought you were having a baby with someone else and I couldn't leave without telling him the truth. So, I told him. Made him promise not to tell anyone else though."

She relaxed against the back of her seat. "That's good." She laid her hands against her abdomen. "I'm not ready for anyone else to know."

"I understand." He laced his fingers together. They had discussed over the weekend after the stilted supper with the Grangers when and how they were going to tell their friends. She explained how it was advised to share the news after sixteen weeks, just in case.

Just in case. He didn't want to worry about a 'just in case'.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

She must have been talking because she was giving him that exasperated look, head turned slightly to the side and a pouting lower lip. He was on the receiving end of that look countless times, usually because he was too busy undressing her instead of listening to why he didn't need to bring flowers or chocolates or little gifts whenever he came around to have sex.

Now, he wasn't listening again. He met her gaze. "What was that?"

She rolled her eyes. "What did Sirius say?"

"Oh, he cried."

"He did? Was he upset?" She frowned and tugged on the end of her blouse.

"No, the opposite. He was so happy he started crying." He chuckled under his breath. "When I left, he was talking about what kinds of stuff he was going to do with the baby and what he wanted the baby to call him."

A relieved smile came to her face. "I'm really happy that he's looking forward to it. I haven't thought about that. Grandpa makes sense."

"Grandpa?"

She shrugged. "Well, yeah. He's your godfather. I suppose Uncle Sirius wouldn't be too far off either. He does act like an overbearing uncle sometimes. But, it comes down to how Sirius feels about it."

Harry nodded and got to his feet. "I need to head back. I've got interviews to conduct and evidence to present. I'll see you soon?"

She stood and came around her desk. "Sure. Thanks for coming to see me."

"I had to tell you before he came bursting through your office. I honestly wouldn't put it past him." He kissed her forehead. "But, I'll keep a leash on him."

"Harry!"

* * *

Harry pursed his lips and leaned against the arm of Hermione's sofa. Did pregnancy make getting ready twice as long?

She entered the room moments later in a deep blue dress with little white polka dots. It cinched slightly at the waist. "Do I look okay?"

"Beautiful, as always," he replied.

She grabbed her purse from the kitchen table. "Flattery is unnecessary, Harry. We've already had sex. The proof is growing inside me."

"It's not flattery if it's true." He stepped toward her, taking her hand in his. "You sure you're alright? Don't force yourself to go if you're not feeling well."

She shook her head and tugged her hand out of his. "It's Tonks' birthday brunch. I'm going to go." She slipped on her cardigan.

Finally ready to go, they first drove to Grimmauld Place to use the floo to get to the Lupin's house.

Harry traveled first and waited just outside the fireplace to catch Hermione in case she stumbled out. The floo flared and she stepped out with ease.

Remus greeted them from the doorway. "It's good to see you two. I hope you're in the mood for French toast, omelets and fruit parfaits. Sirius was here, but he rushed back to his house for something. He looked abnormally happy. Do you have any ideas?"

Harry whipped around. "No idea."

"Mai!" Teddy's voice resounded through the house. Hermione laughed and followed the sound of his voice. They met up in the dining room and burst into a conversation about stars, Pokemon, and food.

Remus clamped his arm around Harry. "Keeping busy, aren't you?"

Harry hesitated. Did he know something? "With work?"

Remus nodded.

"Oh, yeah. We're trying to wrap up the latest case. Serial killer and arsonist."

"Serial killer?" Remus's voice hitched.

Sirius's booming voice echoed from the front room. He burst into the dining room, his eyes searching around and immediately found Hermione.

"Come here you." He tugged her to her feet and pulled her into a tight hug. "You've made this old man happy, Hermione," he muttered into her ear.

"Oh, please." But, she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hermione, I can't wait." He dropped his arms and held her by the hands. "How far along are you now?" He whispered

"Thirteen weeks," she said softly.

His wide grin made her smile. "You let me know when you ever need anything, okay? Just call me and I'll come to you. Whenever. Whatever." He kissed her forehead. "I got you a little something. Well, it's for the baby."

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered.

"Nonsense. It's only the beginning!" He kissed her forehead and moved his attention to Teddy.

"Sirius," Harry warned.

"What?" He held up his hand. "I'm not doing anything." He ruffled Teddy's hair and asked about school.

"What's up with you?" Remus asked him. "You're acting odd. Did you get a new girlfriend?"

"No. I'm just happy. Can't a bloke be happy?" Sirius threw his arms in the air. "This family is against happiness."

Andromeda walked into the dining room with a glass of mimosa. "You're looking odd, Sirius. It's creeping us out." Behind her, plates filled with food floated and spread out onto the table.

Tonks stepped forward and held up her own mimosa. "Hermione, you want some?"

Hermione kept her eyes on her food. "No, thanks."

Andromeda and Tonks exchanged a wide-eyed look. Hermione never said no to mimosas.

"You sure you don't want some, Hermione," Tonks waved the cup in her hand. "It's your favorite."

"I'm good, thanks."

"That's unlike you," Andromeda downed her glass. "You usually drink with us."

"Alright, you two," Harry cut in. "She doesn't want any. Lay off."

Tonks and Andromeda brought their heads together and began whispering. Remus shook his head and turned his attention to Hermione. "How's work? I understand you're finishing up the Werewolf Legislation."

Hermione perked up. "That's right. We're almost done with the final draft. We're just working on finalizing the wording, cleaning it up a bit. We're hoping it'll be ready to be introduced to Wizengamot by the beginning of June."

"That soon. You think it'll pass?" Remus picked up his fork and knife.

"I hope so. It'll be the first comprehensive protective law the Wizengamot has ever passed in regards to werewolves. I can't see what arguments they'll use to not pass it. Although, Mr. Sterling is preparing for any and every possibility."

"Alexander Sterling?" Andromeda piped in. "He's handsome."

"He sure is," Tonks added cheerfully. "I remember him from school."

"Right," Hermione looked down at her food, pink dusting her cheeks. "He's the department deputy. He's been in charge of this legislation since we started. He's committed to seeing it through."

A glass of water suddenly appeared before her. Sirius pulled up a seat beside her and dug into his food.

She picked up the glass and took a sip. She then picked up her fork and began to cut into her French toast, but she got a strong whiff of cooked sausage and her stomach felt queasy. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the food on her plate. Maybe if she just breathed through her mouth she'll be fine?

Nope. Not good. She slapped her hand over her mouth and stood carefully from her chair and hurried out of the dining room.

"Is she okay?" Tonks called out.

Harry followed quickly, almost tipping his chair over. He entered the bathroom and pushed the door closed behind him. He kneeled down beside her. Her arms were bracing herself against the toilet. He reached out and pulled her hair back.

"It hurts," she whined under her breath.

"What hurts?"

"My stomach, my chest." She hurled into the toilet again. "It's sore from throwing up so much." Her eyes began to water. "I just want this to stop."

He re-adjusted his hold on her hair and used his free hand to rub her back. "It'll go away soon."

She whined under her breath. "What if it doesn't? Tonks said she threw up for five months. Am I going to throw up for five months too?"

"We'll figure it out, okay?" Harry continued to rub her back. It was the only thing he could think of to comfort her.

A soft knock came from the door. "You alright in there?" It was Tonks.

"Fine!" Harry called back. "We'll be out in a minute."

After a few more minutes, Hermione leaned back and scooted until she could rest her back against the wall. Harry scooted back to join her. He took her hand and threaded her fingers through his.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired, Harry."

After a moment of rest, Harry helped Hermione to her feet and waited as she rinsed out her mouth. They stepped out of the bathroom and slowly came back down the hallway. Hopefully, they didn't bring much attention to themselves.

They stepped into the sitting room and faced four pairs of eyes.

"So," Remus was the first to speak. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

Tonks nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, like is someone dying? You're not dying are you?" She looked between Harry and Hermione.

"No," Hermione squeaked. "No one is dying." She turned her attention to the man beside her.

Harry gave her a small smile. "I don't mind, you know that."

She licked her lips, opened her mouth and said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?!"

"You're pregnant?"

"How?"

"Really, Dora? How?"

"Well, I wanna know!"

"Who is the father?"

"Mum, don't be so nosy!"

Hermione's gaze jumped from person to person, overwhelmed she took a step back and bumped into Harry, accidentally stepping on his foot. Harry's hand rested on her lower back.

"Did you know?" Remus aimed his question at Sirius.

Sirius nodded, practically grinning from ear to ear. "A baby, Remus!"

A slow, but sincere smile came to Remus's face. "Yes, a baby. Congratulations, Hermione."

"Thank you," her voice was soft.

"So," Tonks looked between Harry and Hermione. "You _two_ are having a baby?"

Hermione hesitated, but Harry promptly replied, "Yes."

Tonks suddenly punched Remus in the shoulder. "Told you! You owe me five galleons."

Remus rubbed his shoulder. "Told me what? They haven't said anything about being together."

"But, it's obvious," Tonks whined.

Hermione shook her head. "We're not -"

Harry plastered a fake smile on his face. "Hermione and I aren't together. She's still early on so we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about the baby. Not until we're ready."

"Harry?" Sirius sat forward, his eyebrows creased.

Harry ignored him, turning to Hermione. "Shall we get back to brunch?"

She nodded. She turned to Tonks and Remus. "Let's eat?"

Tonks scrambled to her feet, tripping over the side of the armchair. "Of course! Let's go. Teddy probably ate everything."

They gradually gathered back into the dining room. Harry and Hermione taking up the rear.

"What took so long?" Teddy shifted onto his knees. "I'm hungry."

Hermione tried to smile. "Thanks for waiting, Teddy."

His usual turquoise hair turned a morose brown. "Are you okay now? Are you sick?"

She squeezed his forearm. "Just a little. I'll be better soon."

His head turned slightly. "Are you sure?"

She appreciated his concern. It filled her with warmth and love only Teddy could provide. "Positive."

"Okay." Teddy picked up his fork and dug into his French toast.

Hermione looked around the table. She couldn't meet anyone's eyes until her gaze landed on Sirius.

He offered her a warm smile and winked. He turned his attention to their family and friends. "Who made the French toast because they're delicious?"

"I did!" Teddy leaned over his plate. "I helped gramma since it's mama's favorite."

"They sure are." Tonks smiled at the boy.

"So," Andromeda cut into her omelet, "how far along are you, Hermione?"

"Mum," Tonks hissed under her breath.

Andromeda shrugged. "What? We can't talk about it at all?"

"It's fine," Hermione said, "I just don't want to share with too many people until I'm further along." She turned to Andromeda. "I'm thirteen weeks."

Andromeda nodded. "And when's the due date?"

"November 21st."

"November, like me!" Sirius cheered.

Andromeda rolled her eyes at him. "Well, this is very exciting. It's been a while since we've had a baby in the family." She glared openly at Tonks.

Tonks stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"What's coming in November?" Teddy asked over his food, pieces of eggs falling from his mouth. "A baby?"

Hermione looked at Harry, Remus, and Tonks for help. Remus took the lead. "Teddy, Hermione is going to have a baby."

"Like Victoire?"

"Smaller," Remus said.

Teddy settled his gaze on Hermione, she could see him concentrate and attempt to formulate his thoughts. "Like Timmy? His mum got really big. Mai, are you going to get really big? Or is the baby going to come like Angela's did, in a car?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm going to get really big."

Teddy gasped, his jaw-dropping comically.


	10. Ch 10 - 14 Weeks

14 Weeks

"Good morning, Ms. Granger. Mr. Sterling is ready for you in his office."

Hermione picked up her stack of mail from Fawley's desk. "Thank you, Mrs. Fawley."

Fawley tapped her chin. "Ms. Granger, you're glowing. Are you using a new face cream?"

Hermione clenched her jaw. "Um, no. Nothing different."

Fawley shrugged. "Well, you look extra beautiful today."

Hermione chuckled. "Well, thank you for that, Mrs. Fawley." She hurried to her office and dropped her tote bag onto her desk. Her mail wasn't urgent so she unpacked her tote, grabbed her werewolf legislation draft and headed for Mr. Sterling's office.

Mr. Sterling was at his desk, his eyes skimming rapidly over the document in his hand. He looked up briefly. "Ms. Granger, come in. Close the door behind you."

She followed his directions and then took a seat in the plush chair across from him. "Good Morning, Mr. Sterling. I have the final section ready for your review."

He took the offered documents. "Very good, thank you. Ms. Granger. Was there anything you wanted to go over?"

She shifted toward the edge of her seat. "I was wondering, should we write arguments for passage of the bill."

He steepled his fingers. "That has crossed my mind. I've begun drafting my arguments for the whole bill. I believe once the Wizengamot hears the arguments for it, they'll hopefully pass that section with no difficulties. Are there any other sections you believe will meet some hurdles?"

She grabbed the ends of her blazer. "While I know the Wizengamot can be difficult, especially when it comes to something as progressive as this, I think the position of government support for the housing and health portion? I can imagine the fighting that will take place over this. I can write my own testimonial and arguments for this section or the legislation as a whole. I can have it for you by the end of this week."

"Excellent. Thank you for all your hard work, Ms. Granger." His warm brown eyes seemed to pierce through her.

She licked her lips. "Of course. This is a measure near and dear to my heart."

His gaze softened. "It hits rather close to home, I suspect."

She nodded. She rested her hands in her lap. She assumed she didn't need to tell him about Remus and his family, even though the British wizarding community knew he was a werewolf, it wasn't her place to share that part of his identity.

He leaned back in his chair. "All the more important to ensure easy passage of our bill."

_Our bill?_ "Yes, sir."

"I'll update you on the latest draft," he dismissed.

She nodded again and stood up, heading for the door.

His voice cut through the air. "Ms. Granger, do let me know if you have any concerns regarding the department or yourself."

Her hand paused over the doorknob. "Concerns? What do you mean?"

"I noticed you were taking early leaves and a few sick days, more than usual." He grabbed a file folder from the end of his desk and got to his feet, meeting her at the door. "Merely, if you find yourself needing to reduce your hours, don't hesitate to inform us. We are open to accommodate you."

Her cheeks began to heat up for some reason. Her hand roamed around for the doorknob. She winced as she jammed her wrist against the side of the doorknob.

Mr. Sterling reached around her and she could smell his masculine cologne. It took all her willpower not to close her eyes and drink in the citrusy scent. And was that sage? He gripped the doorknob and opened the door. "Keep that in mind, Ms. Granger."

She blanked. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Sterling." She scratched the back of her head and watched him walk away toward the lift. What was that all about?

# # #

Harry scribbled out a quick note to himself to check in with Castle the next morning. He quickly glanced at his calendar. The month of May was almost over and Southgate's trial wasn't going to start until the first of June.

"Harry!"

He jumped, turning to glare at Ron, standing in the doorway of their shared office. "What the hell?"

"What the hell? Mate, what are you still doing here? Go home." Ron pulled his cloak over his broad shoulders.

Harry glanced at the clock and groaned. 7:20 p.m. How did it get so late? He pushed his paperwork together. "What are you still doing here then?"

"I left two hours ago but came back because I forgot the tickets for the Cannons match. Jenna is meeting me there."

Harry looked across the room and found Neville's desk completely void of a certain blonde.

"He left when I did." Ron shook his head. "Honestly, Harry. What's gotten into you? You're not usually this strapped to your desk. Come on. I'm walking you out."

Harry grabbed his jacket and followed him, securing their office door.

"What's got you so preoccupied?" Ron gave him a sideways glance.

"Nothing just lost track of time." They walked past the Aurors on night duty and entered the lift.

"See you tomorrow, Harry." Ron stepped into the nearest floo and promptly disappeared in a round of flames.

Harry hurried up to the secure London access point. As he stepped out into the street, he wondered if Hermione was still awake. He took out his phone and called her.

She answered after the third ring. "Yes?"

"Hey, have you eaten?"

"I ate a little while ago," she paused, "are you going to get food?"

"Yeah." He strolled down the street. He just wasn't sure where to go yet.

"Can you pick me up something from that French cafe in Islington?"

He crossed the street and headed toward the entrance for the metro. It was easier to blend in and disappear in a crowd. "There's a French cafe in Islington?"

"Yes," she said with a groan. "You know the Tesco that's down the street from Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes." He walked past the metro entrance and strolled nonchalantly down a narrow alley.

"It's just past the Tesco."

He hid behind a dumpster. "What if I just get you something from Tesco?"

She sighed, her breath crackled over the line. "But I don't want anything from Tesco."

He rested his head against the wall. "What did you want from the French cafe?"

"I want their apple tart."

"Apple tart? Hermione, I can get that at Tesco."

"But, I don't want Tesco's apple tart. I want the apple tart from that cafe."

Harry held back a groan. "What if I can't find that French cafe?" Maybe, just maybe, he could cut his travel short and just pick up something from Tesco.

"Why bother coming over then if you don't have my apple tart."

He narrowed his eyes at the brick wall in front of him. Damn it.

"And Harry, I've got leftover spaghetti if you want some. Make sure they give you ice cream with my apple tart."

And that's what led Harry to search up and down Upper Street looking for some damn French cafe.

He knocked on Hermione's door thirty minutes later, starving, and holding a preserved caramelized apple tart, a scoop of french vanilla expertly placed on top.

"Yum! Thanks, Harry." She took the take away container and walked into her small kitchen. "I have some spaghetti warmed up for you. Do you want some garlic bread with it?"

Harry closed the door behind him. "That'd be great, thanks." He followed her to the small table where a plate of spaghetti and a glass of water was set out for him.

She set a plate of garlic bread down in the middle of the table. She grabbed a spoon from the sink and sat down at the table. "Did you just leave work?"

He picked up his fork and twirled it in the spaghetti. "Yes."

"I thought you weren't working any serious cases right now," she dug her spoon into her food.

"I'm not. I just got preoccupied with some old cases." Harry grabbed a slice of bread. "Ron was actually the one who got me out of the office."

"About Ron," she scooped up some ice cream, "how are we going to tell him about the baby?"

He took a slow bite of spaghetti. How were they going to tell Ron? He wanted to tell him before they told anyone else. He's their best friend, he deserved to know individually. "What have you thought of?"

"I thought about inviting him over for dinner, to catch up and we'll just tell him, together." She took a breath, "Ron, I'm having a baby."

Their eyes met. Hermione bit her lip and dropped her gaze down to her apple tart. "What do you think he's going to say?"

He pushed his spaghetti around the plate. "I have no idea, but he'll be really happy about it. You'll see."

Hermione finished her food and put her trash in the bin. She settled herself back on the sofa, picking up the pregnancy book she had started to look through before Harry arrived.

"So, according to this book, baby is as big as a navel orange."

Harry grabbed his plate and walked over to the sofa.

"I'm in my second trimester. It says they're moving around in there, but I can't feel it." She set the book down in her lap. "I haven't felt anything at all. At least I don't think so."

Harry swallowed a mouthful of food. "What else does it say?"

"Baby is growing little hairs to keep it warm," she gasped, "and it says here the nausea should be going away. Thank god." She leaned back. "My boobs haven't hurt that much recently either. That's a nice break."

Harry set his plate down. He scooted closer to her. "Are you in any pain right now?"

She shook her head. "No, actually. It's been a while since I've felt this comfortable."

She closed the book, setting it down on her lap. "It also says I should consider buying maternity clothes soon." She laid her hands over her abdomen. "I'm not showing yet, though, and my clothes fit fine."

"Everybody is different," his voice was low, "and grow at different rates."

"The book says that too."

He smiled at her. "See, you should listen to me."

She rolled her eyes. She leaned back and let out a tired sigh. "I'm tired."

"Let's go to bed."

"To sleep?"

He pinched her leg. "Yes, just sleep."

She slowly stood up and walked to her bedroom. Harry cleaned up his plate and put the food away. By the time he was done, Hermione was already dressed in pajamas and laying in bed.

She held out a book. "Will you read to me?"

Harry shrugged out of his slacks and shirt, leaving only his boxers. He laid down beside her and opened the book. He groaned at the sight of the stuffy words and sentences. "Merlin, Hermione what are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice, leave me alone," she mumbled.

He briefly looked at her. She faced him and closed her eyes. He took a deep breath and began. He didn't really comprehend what he was reading. He was just reciting the words on the page.

He set the book down against his legs. "Catherine is a nice name," he told her.

But, she didn't respond.

Harry closed the book and set it down on her night table and contemplated whether or not he should lay back and fall asleep as well. He doubted Hermione would appreciate him just crashing on her bed.

"It is a nice name," she mumbled. She nestled further into her pillow. "Better than Fitzwilliam."

"Fitzwilliam? What kind of name is that?"

She shrugged but didn't answer.

Harry watched her for a few more moments. She looked so relaxed. He pushed some loose strands of hair out of her face. "Goodnight, Hermione." He kissed her forehead and then quietly slipped out of her bedroom.


	11. Ch 11 - 14 Weeks

14 Weeks

Harry pushed the drawer closed with his hip. A few more folders to file away and he could leave. Just double-check the evidence for the Southgate trial was correctly cataloged and he could clock out. He briefly glanced outside the file room. Most of the office had already left. He appreciated when the office was this quiet. He could work more easily and comfortably.

Finally done, he hurried to his office and grabbed his cloak. Ron was moving to leave.

Ron smacked his shoulder. "I'll see you at -"

"Potter, my office now." Robards stormed past their office.

Harry bit back a groan.

Ron blew out a puff of air. "Might as well see what he wants." He strolled past him.

Harry put his cloak on. Maybe, if it looked like he was ready to leave, Robards wouldn't keep him for long.

"Sir," Harry stepped into the Head Auror's office and sat down in the uncomfortable chair opposite his boss.

Robards waved his wand at the door, making it shut quietly. "We need to discuss your future with the Auror Department, Potter."

Harry gulped. "My future?"

Robards threaded his fingers, resting them on the top of a file that happened to be Harry's personal ministry record. "You're an excellent Auror, Potter. There's no denying that."

"Thank you, sir."

"There's a new group of graduates entering the force in the coming weeks. Some of the senior Aurors have announced their retirement plans," he cleared his throat, "I haven't announced this with the force and the Department, but I'm also planning on stepping down within the next two years."

Harry took a deep breath.

"Which leads me to my next point," Robards continued, "You're a natural leader, Potter. While you don't necessarily have the seniority and years of experience compared to some like Castle, people listen and follow you. You have the skill and the mind." He pushed a paper across his desk. "Next year, a new Head Auror will be announced and I'm placing you on the list for my possible replacement."

# # #

With one more flick of her wand, the three-cheese lasagna was done. She set it aside and flipped open her laptop. She really did need to find a new place. She couldn't decide if she should move back in with her parents for now and take the time until the baby arrived to look for a place or just hurry and look for a place now.

She scrolled slowly through the listings. The thing was - she didn't want to move back in with her mum and dad. It's so great living on her own, she didn't want to give that up.

A knock came at the door, startling her out of her thoughts. She jumped out of her seat and hurried to the door. A brief look through the peephole showed a flash of red hair. She pulled the door open and smiled. "Hi, Ron. What's this?"

Ron stepped into the flat, holding a brightly colored box and a plain white box. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I brought you some biscuits and when Fred and George heard I was heading over here, they sent this box along. " he indicated to the brightly colored box. "It's an assortment of chocolates that make you change color."

"That sounds fun." She took the box of biscuits and set them on her kitchen counter.

"Yeah, if you're up for it, we should all try some later." He placed the box inside her refrigerator. "Mione, dinner smells amazing."

"Thank you." She poured out some drinks and motioned for him to sit down. "Is Harry coming soon?"

He gulped down some water. "I think so. He was in a meeting with Robards when I left." He peered at her laptop. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm moving," she announced.

"Really? Tired of your flat?" He looked around. "It's a nice place though."

"Yes, but I want a change of scenery." A good excuse for now until she could tell him the truth later.

"I'm thinking of building a house out by the Burrow."

She perked up. "Really? That's a huge undertaking."

He leaned back against his chair. "I know, but I think it'd be a fun project to do with my dad, and my brothers if they want to help."

"That's great! You'd get to decide how you want your home and it'll be a ton of fun with your dad and brothers. Do you think Ginny would want to help?"

Ron scoffed. "Probably not. Anyway, I've been thinking about it for a while. I like how the Burrow is situated and figured I should build my own place." He looked over the listings on the screen. "You know, Neville's thinking about settling down in Edinburgh."

"What, really?"

Ron nodded. "That's where Hannah and her family are from. I wouldn't be surprised if he heads up there after he pops the question."

She slammed her hands on the table and squeaked, "what?"

Ron let out a loud laugh, even going so far as to hold a hand against his chest. "Honestly, Mione. Neville told Harry and I that he's going to ask Hannah to marry him. He's just dragging his feet now."

"Wow, our Neville is getting married. I think he's the first of our friends to tie the knot." She leaned on her hand. "That's so sweet."

Ron had a sheepish smile on his face. "Yeah. Who would've thought really? Awkward Neville grew up to be -"

She grinned. "A stud."

"Hermione!"

Hermione erupted in a fit of giggles. "What?" She held her sides as Ron grew various shades of red.

"Bloody hell, Hermione."

"It's the truth! Neville has a great personality and he's handsome."

Ron groaned. "I suppose. Stop already." He took a gulp of water. "You know, talking of personality, would you ever consider dating Fred or George?"

It was Hermione's turn to sputter. "What? They just like to tease me. There's nothing there."

Ron slowly turned his glass. "I don't know. You never know what they're thinking."

She watched him curiously before staring hard at the lasagna on the table. Why did he bring them up all of a sudden? But, would she ever consider it? If Fred or George came by and asked her out, what would she say? They made her laugh. They were handsome and creative. But, she couldn't picture herself dating either one of them. "I don't think we're very compatible. At least not right now."

Ron's eyes were trained on the lasagna. "Not right now? How does that work?" His stomach grumbled loudly.

Hermione chuckled under her breath. She closed her laptop and set it aside on the counter. Taking her plate and Ron's, she cut up a portion for them both. She set the plate down before him.

"Thanks, Mione."

"Harry won't mind, I'm sure." She stabbed her fork into her lasagna. "Anyway, about Fred and George and anyone really, who's to say I won't change in the next few months or year," she said casually, "maybe we're not compatible now, maybe later, or maybe never."

"Geez, Hermione. How much different could you be a year from now?"

She scoffed. "You have no idea."

They spent the next thirty minutes discussing Fred and George and what kind of girls (or guys) suited them best before moving on to Ron's love life.

"I like her," Ron said softly, his face flushed.

"Well, I know you like her," Hermione waved her chocolate chip biscuit around.

His cheeks were growing pinker. At this rate, he wouldn't need the candies that made him change color. "It's not just because I think she's pretty, I mean she is, but I really like her."

Hermione grinned. "What do you like about her?"

"Really, Mione?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

She shrugged. "It's an honest question. Don't answer if you don't want to, but I can tell Ron."

"You can tell what?"

She looked him in the eye and was suddenly taken aback by how much older Ron looked. He was no longer a lanky boy, but a man, tall and firm. An old scar etched down his neck and a small scar over his right eyebrow made him look like he was forever questioning you. But, it was his blue eyes that did her in. They weren't bright with youth or inquisitiveness, but a deep solid blue that showed he's seen and experienced dangerous things and isn't one for playing games. When did they grow up? Has it really been seven years since they were in school? Since they'd seen the horrors of war?

"How much you like her," she told him. "You brighten up, sit a little straighter when you talk about her. She does too whenever she sees you. I've noticed."

A cheesy grin replaced his worried frown. But just as suddenly, his eyes narrowed at the clock hanging over the trash can. "It's gotten pretty late and Harry isn't here yet."

She glanced at the clock. He was right. It was almost an hour since Ron arrived and they sat down to eat, half the lasagna was already gone. "I hope nothing drastic happened."

"Doubt it or I would've been called in." He looked over his shoulder. "Damn, I forgot you don't have a floo connection."

She rolled her eyes.

He didn't notice. "Isn't that weird for you?"

"A little," she said nonchalantly. It didn't phase her until now. She stood and gathered their plates. She yawned and placed the plates beside the sink. "Did you still want to try those chocolates?"

"Yeah." His attention was on her front door. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to check outside."

"Why?" She returned to the table with the box of chocolates.

"Just a precaution, Hermione. I'll be back in a moment." Ron slipped out of her flat, closing her door softly.

She let out a long breath. Great, just great. This is what happens when she has Aurors for friends.

She wrung her hands together. Goodness, but what if something had happened to Harry and they didn't know. No, Harry would contact them. With a Patronus charm or he'd call. Something. Right?

Right. He's fine. He's just really, really late.

She grabbed her cellphone and slowly sat back down. Did Harry forget about their dinner? They were going to tell Ron about the baby together. Should she go ahead and tell him or should she wait?

The door opened and Ron stepped back inside. "It's all clear." He walked back to the table and took his seat again. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I knew you wanted us both here."

"Let me just call him real quick. Maybe he forgot?" She dialed his number and held the phone to her ear.

"He hardly ever forgets our meetups with you," Ron commented. "It's practically the only thing he keeps track of. He never misses a chance to spend time here with you."

The call went straight to voicemail. She hung up.

"Let's forget that tosser for now. Let's see," he pulled the chocolate box toward him and turned it over. "Warnings, not intended for children under five years old. Not safe for pregnant people. Possible side effects, heartburn, indigestion, and color change for up to five hours."

He plopped the box down and opened the box. He quickly grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth. Hermione's hand hovered over a truffle "Wait, it said not safe for pregnant people?"

Ron chewed on his chocolate. "Yeah, why?"

Her shoulders drooped. "I -"

A pounding sound came from the door. "Hermione? Ron?"

Harry! Hermione jumped to her feet and hurried to the door, pulling it open. "Hey, we were getting worried."

Harry slid his cloak off and stepped forward, hugging her and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Have you told him yet?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to wait for you," she muttered.

He tossed his cloak over the back of her sofa. "I'm here now."

Ron remained at the table, looking back and forth between them. His eyebrows rose and gave Harry a pointed look, but he just returned an equally confused expression.

Hermione sat back down while Harry served himself some food.

Ron sat back in his seat. "Alright, what's going on?"

Hermione bit her lip.

Harry took his seat. "Well, Hermione and I wanted to tell you something."

"You two are together?" Ron threw his hands in the air. "Finally."

Hermione shifted in her seat and blushed.

Harry choked. "What, no."

"Are you serious?" Ron scratched his head. "I was sure that was it." He held the box of chocolates out to Hermione. "Try one."

She shook her head. "I can't."

He pulled the box back. "Why not? You like chocolate." He glanced at the warning label again. "It's safe. You're not under five or...wait," his voice trailed away.

She watched as his eyes widened and his usually pale skin took on a lilac color. His jaw dropped. "Wait, does that, are you -" he slammed his hand over his mouth. "Fuck, are you pregnant?" His voice was muffled.

She bit her lip but nodded.

He yelled into his hand. "Oh, bloody hell! Are you serious?" He whipped his head toward Harry, who nodded, a grin plastered on his face. Ron jumped out of his seat and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. "Blimey, this is amazing!"

She laughed as Ron bounced them around. He settled down after a few minutes. He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her on the forehead. "Fuck, when did you find out? How far along are you? You don't look pregnant."

She giggled at his rapid questions. She walked to the counter and opened the drawer, taking out her sonogram while he picked up his chair, which had fallen over in his excitement.

"I'm around fourteen weeks."

He yelled into his hand again. He reached out and settled his large hand over her abdomen. "Hey, little one."

She giggled, placing her smaller hand over his.

She licked her dry lips and retook her seat. "This is why we wanted to have this dinner together," his gaze was unwavering. She swallowed hard. "Harry and I wanted to tell you together."

"You and Harry?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

She stared at her hands and said, "because it's our baby."

"Our baby? You mean, you and Harry," his voice was soft. He sucked in a breath. "So, you are together? I fucking knew it. I mean, I knew it was going to happen. Fred and George owe me five galleons."

Harry grimaced. "Ron, we're not together."

Ron examined the sonogram. "How the hell did you two conceive a baby if you're not, oh," a sly grin spread across his face. "You two are fuck buddies."

"Really, Ronald?" Her cheeks were hot. "Yes, alright."

Harry blew out a puff of air and stabbed his food with a fork.

"Well, you two fucked up didn't you?" Ron burst out laughing. "Bloody hell, that baby is going to be so fucking cute."

"Why does everyone say that?" She held her hand against her cheek, trying to cool herself down.

"Don't you think so? Your button nose. Your eyes, or damn what if the baby has Harry's eyes. The baby is going to be cute!"

"My baby is going to be beautiful," she huffed.

Ron rubbed his arm. He was still lilac. "When's the due date?"

"November 21," Harry answered.

"Nice, just in time for Christmas. Oh!" He clapped his hands together. "That's why you're looking for a new place." He glanced around her flat again. "If you really need a place, you can stay at the Burrow for a few weeks until you find a place. I know apparating isn't advised for pregnant people and the Burrow already has a floo connection."

She squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Ron, I appreciate that."

"Of course, anything for you and the little one here." He ran his fingers through his hair. "You're having a baby!"

She grinned. "I'm having a baby."

Ron erupted in another fit of excited laughter. As he attempted to calm down, they tried to figure out if she was the first of their year to have a child.

"Well, some of the guys in the Auror department are gonna be put out." Ron slipped his cloak back on. "A few fancy you quite a bit, Hermione."

Hermione walked him to the door. "Oh, shut up, Ron."

Harry leaned over the back of his chair, following Hermione and Ron with his eyes. "They do?"

"Stuff it, Harry. You know they do. They go gaga whenever she comes by." He paused at the door, kneeling down and putting his ear against Hermione's belly. "Alright, little one, Uncle Ron is heading out. Be nice to mummy now, okay?"

He stood up and wrapped Hermione up in another hug. "This is amazing news, Hermione, Harry. You let me know if you ever need anything alright? And I'll help with your move."

She wrapped her arms firmly around his back, appreciating the feel of his secure hold around her. "Thanks, Ron."

He kissed the side of her head and stepped out into the dark London night.

She leaned back against the closed door. "That went well."

Harry nodded, finishing off the rest of his lasagna. "This is delicious."

She gave him a small smile and walked back into her little kitchen, setting the dirty dishes in the sink.

"I'm sorry I was late, Hermione. Something came up at work, not that it's any excuse." He stood up and grabbed his dishes, joining her beside the sink. "Robards pulled me aside after everyone was gone," he began, his voice low.

Her eyes widened. "What did he want?"

He gulped. "He's made me a team lead and told me I'm on the shortlist for the Head Auror position."

Realization slowly dawned on her face and she squeezed his hands. "Head Auror? Harry, that's incredible! Head Auror at 24 or 25, that's amazing." Her hand rested on his forearm. "Is this something you want?"

His eyes concentrated on her fingers and the slight pressure she exerted. Hermione smelled like some type of flower, he wasn't sure, but it was a scent that was feminine and so distinctly Hermione, he just wanted to smother himself in it. "I think so, yes."

She slowly threaded her fingers through his. "Well, it can't be helped if you were a little late. But, we got to tell him together. That's what matters."

He rested his forehead against hers. "You can be mad if you want too. I almost missed it."

She shrugged but didn't move away. "At least you didn't miss Ron turning as purple as a plum."

He laughed aloud. "That's true."

She giggled, but her soft laughter gave way to a sigh. "I'm going to miss this place."

He kissed her cheek. "Because it's your first flat?"

She turned to face the dining and sitting room area of her flat. "That, but so much has happened here. We celebrated Ginny's first big win here. That first time we all got drunk without the 'adults'. My promotion. Your promotion. Us," she whispered. "Our baby was conceived here."

He settled behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

She placed her hands over his. "I feel like everything is happening so fast. Things are changing."

He kissed her clothed shoulder. "I'm always going to be here for you, Hermione. That's never going to change."


	12. Ch 12 - 14 Weeks

Announcement: After much deliberation, I have decided to start updating this story twice a week. When I first set up my update schedule I thought it would be a cute idea to kind of mimic the length of Hermione's pregnancy. So essentially the story was going to run until around October since it's 40 chapters. But I literally cannot wait and it just seems like such a long time. So I changed my mind. Plus, I thought, considering all that is going on that readers of this story can get some respite from the real world twice a week instead of just one.

Anyway, thanks so much for tagging along with this story. I appreciate the reads, reviews, favs, and favorites. Y'all have no idea :)

So, the story will now be updated every MONDAY and THURSDAY.

Happy reading!

* * *

14 Weeks

Harry leaned against the file cabinet. It was so satisfying putting the finishing touches to a case he'd been working on for months. It's a feeling he'd never get tired off.

He snapped the file closed and walked out of the file room, heading straight for the litigation team. He dropped the file on top of the desk and strolled back to his office.

He found Ron fixing his cloak around his shoulders and double-checking his wand was still in its holster. "Going to see your girlfriend?" He teased.

A light shade of pink spread across Ron's cheeks. "Yes. You should go see yours too."

Harry frowned. "Ron, I don't have a girlfriend."

Ron groaned. "Only because you and Hermione won't get your heads out of the ground." He walked out of the office. "See you later!"

Harry tapped his fingers against his desk. He could go see if Hermione was free for lunch. It's been a while since they could have lunch during the week anyway.

He hurried to the lift before anyone had a chance to stop him, pushing the button for her floor.

He leaned against the back of the lift. How was she doing today, he wondered. She looked alright during dinner a few nights ago, but just because she looked alright didn't mean she felt alright.

The lift opened and he walked out, heading to the reception desk. "Hello, Mrs. Fawley, is Hermione in?"

Mrs. Fawley smiled at him. He was on her good side today (since he remembered to greet her). "Hello, Auror Potter. Ms. Granger is in her office."

He said thank you. He arrived at Hermione's office, relieved to see the door open. He watched her for a moment. She was bent over some paper, writing furiously.

He knocked on the doorway softly.

She sat back and looked up, smiling brilliantly. "Harry."

He sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "Have you had lunch yet?"

She pushed her paperwork aside. "No. Are you heading out to eat?"

"I am. Do you want to come with me? Or we could eat here?"

She shook her head, getting to her feet. "I need some fresh air."

"Brilliant, let's go."

They stumbled out of the office and after a quick goodbye to Mrs. Fawley, they rode the lift to the ground floor and exited the ministry. They walked out to muggle London and headed straight to their favorite cafe.

Harry took a sip of his coffee and watched Hermione push her chicken salad around on her plate. She stabbed a piece of grilled chicken with her fork before lifting it to her nose. She sniffed it and then took a bite. She relaxed.

"Any luck on finding a new place?"

She shook her head.

"Do you have a preference?"

"Well, I want to be close to my parents. But, I also just want convenience right now. Close to stores, the library, the market. And a fireplace."

Convenience. Close to everything.

"Eventually, I'll look for a more permanent place."

"What about Grimmauld Place?" Harry offered.

Her eyebrows rose. "Grimmauld Place?"

He wiped his hands on his napkin. "It has a floo connection and it's in Islington, literally in the middle of everything. It has plenty of room and it's not gloomy anymore. Remember, Sirius and Remus completely cleaned it up and redecorated."

She bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Come on, Hermione. This way you don't even have to pay rent for a flat or house. You can relax and take your time looking for another place. Or better yet, Grimmauld Place could be your place," he picked up his coffee and mumbled against the rim, "or you could live with me and Sirius. There's always that too."

She rolled her eyes. "I think Grimmauld Place is the better option."

* * *

With Harry and Ron's help and a quick sprucing, Hermione was ready to move into Grimmauld Place over the following weekend.

Hermione took a good look at her flat. The life she lived within these walls were gone and packed away, leaving behind a blank slate.

Crookshanks rubbed his head against her leg. She picked him up and placed him gently into his carrier. "Time to go, Crookshanks."

She lifted the carrier and stepped out of the flat, letting the door close behind her.

Harry walked up and took Crookshanks. "Ready?"

She nodded and followed him to her little car. Too muddled in her thoughts, she asked Harry to drive and allowed herself to stare at the scenery as they zoomed away from the little neighborhood in Brent, and off to Islington. She let herself cry some silent tears.

The ride was quiet except for the low hum of the radio playing in the background.

She jumped slightly at the feel of Harry's hand around hers. "We're here."

They had arrived already?

He pulled the car into a slow stop. He got out before her and reached for Crookshanks. She took her time stepping out.

Harry's eyes were searching the area for any onlookers. Hermione noticed they parked beneath a broken streetlight across the street from the London townhouse she'll be living in. It was one of the anchors Grimmauld Place had to the muggle world, a steady and revolving notice-me-not charm allowed for ease for any comings and goings from the former Order headquarters.

Once the car door was shut, he took her hand and walked her across the street, letting her take the steps up to the front door before him. "The door should be open."

She pressed down the antique brass doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Welcome home." Harry stepped in behind her, setting Crookshanks down and opening the carrier.

"It looks so different from the last time I was here." Hermione stepped further into the foyer. The white marble floor was polished and she noticed the dark wooden stairs and railing had been refinished. The startling difference was the larger opening into the ground floor sitting room and the fact that the walls were no longer dark, but a crisp icy white.

"Yeah," Harry gazed around the foyer, "Sirius and Remus cleaned up the place, but there was something about it that didn't settle right still so Sirius went ahead and completely changed the look of the house."

After Kreacher passed away, she knew Sirius and Harry had completely gutted the house of its previous owner's belongings and cleaned it up and erected the necessary charms to stave off magical pests. But Grimmauld Place had remained rather grim, dark colors and a foreboding air.

She set her hands on her hips. "Well, I like the change."

"Glad you think so, sweetheart," a deep voice reverberated in the foyer.

Hermione squeaked and bumped into Harry. Sirius stomped down the rest of the steps and landed with both feet on the ground. "You hungry? Remus made food." He pulled her into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

She relaxed in his hold. "Fine, just a little tired."

He rubbed her back. "Alright, you take it easy today. Let us wait on you." He spun around and headed for the basement kitchen.

She turned to Harry. "Us?"

"Mai!" Teddy came barreling down the stairs next, followed by Tonks.

"Easy, Teddy," Tonks warned.

The seven-year-old launched himself at Harry and Hermione. "Uncle Sirius and I were in the attic looking for a football but we couldn't find one. Uncle Sirius said he's going to make one out of a rock. I don't know how he's going to do that."

"First, we're going to eat. Go wash up and head to the kitchen." Tonks sighed deeply. "He has so much energy. I have no idea where it comes from." She smiled at both of them. Her bubblegum pink hair looked even brighter in the lightened foyer. "You two hungry? Remus made food."

She scrambled down the rest of the steps and gave both Harry and Hermione a hug. "This place looks so nice." She gazed around the foyer. "Sirius and Remus did a good job."

"Mum!" Teddy yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Tonks scurried down to the basement.

Hermione sighed softly.

Harry touched her shoulder. "Do you want to go pick out a room?"

She nodded and went straight for the stairs. Her feet barely made a sound on the carpeted stairs. She stepped onto the first-floor landing, her hand trailing over the light blue painted walls. "Did Sirius take those posters off his bedroom wall."

Harry came up behind her, scoffing lightly. "He did actually. Apparently, he was able to take them down since he was the one who placed the charms."

She looked over her shoulder. "I noticed there wasn't a certain painting downstairs or wall."

Harry rested his hand on her lower back and carefully guided her around the stairs leading to the second floor and into a small study.

Hermione walked to the window. The window overlooked the front. She could see her little car parked out front.

Harry sat on the ledge of the window sill. "Sirius knocked down the wall," he said softly, "with a sledgehammer."

Hermione watched a couple across the street walk by. The tall dark-skinned man had some sort of harness attached to him. She squinted, trying to get a better look at what he was wearing.

Then suddenly, something bobbed on his chest. It turned. It's a baby!

Harry hummed over her shoulder. "I want something like that."

She turned to Harry and watched as his eyes followed the couple down the street.

She heard him sigh softly. He tugged at the end of his shirt. "It was the first thing he did," he said, "the sledgehammer." He turned his gaze to the ceiling. "The whole house looks and feels different now."

"Sirius hasn't thought about living here himself?"

Harry shook his head. "He's done with this place. He has been for a long time."

Their arms touched. "And he's okay with me living here?"

"More than okay. I think he'd prefer you to be somewhere familiar and safe. Just to soothe his own mind." He wiped his hands down the front of his jeans. "So, what room? The master suite is upstairs."

She followed him out of the room. "Sure, but the study is right here."

She heard him laugh. "You can turn the dressing room upstairs into another study if you'd like."

On the second floor, Hermione looked through the open doorway of the spare bedroom. This room had new wallpaper. Faint flowers surrounded the room. The ceiling to floor windows was open to the balcony.

The door to the master suite was open as well. Harry walked in and fell atop the large bed.

Hermione giggled. She took a look at the on-suite bathroom, admired the claw-foot tub for a few minutes, before turning on her heel and joining Harry on the bed.

"I think I can get used to living here."

"Yeah?" Harry nudged her. "I'm happy to hear that."

Hermione stared at the intricate designs on the ceiling. Maybe she could stay here even after the baby arrived? Whenever she thought about staying in London, she thought about her parents. She wanted to be close to them after the baby arrived. They didn't have the luxury of appearing somewhere else at a moment's notice. Maybe she should probably consider something closer to them.

Was it cheesy to want to be somewhere big and wide? Where her child could roam and run around?

Something tickled her arm. She turned and found Harry staring at her. "You're far away," he murmured.

She turned onto her side. "I'm just thinking."

He switched to his side as well, facing her. "Thinking about what?"

"The baby."

Harry rested his hand against her stomach.

A pair of feet pounded up the stairs. "Harry, Mai! Come eat! Dad made food!" Teddy burst into the room and jumped onto the bed, nestling between them. He laid on his back. "It's nice in here."

Hermione tickled his belly. "What did your dad make? I'm so hungry."

Teddy scrambled back off the bed, dragging Hermione with him. She let him lead her back down the stairs. Harry followed more slowly.

They entered the basement kitchen. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were already sitting at the table. Hermione and Harry joined them with their own plates filled with food.

"You pick a room, Mai?" Sirius asked, his mouth full of food.

Hermione grimaced slightly. "I'm going to use the master suite."

Sirius nodded. "Good choice."

Tonks pulled Teddy around the table, wrapping her arms around him. "Have you two picked names yet?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look. "We thought about naming it after Sirius," Harry said, "but we don't think it sounds -"

"No, I hate my name," Sirius whined. "Better yet, I can name the baby for you. That way it has a little piece of me." He tapped his chin. They were all silent for a moment, watching as Sirius's eyes roamed around the room. He frowned. "I don't know, Clarissa?"

Hermione chuckled. "You don't sound so sure."

"This is harder than I thought."

"Well don't name it after me," Tonks said, "you don't want to burden another person with that damn awful name."

Teddy placed his palm on his mum's cheek. "I like your name, mama."

She kissed his forehead. "Thank you, baby."

Remus picked up his glass of water. "And the name Harry is out of the question?"

Harry groaned. "No way. We don't need another Harry Potter in the world." Both he and Hermione laughed under their breaths and missed the looks Sirius, Remus, and Tonks shared.

"I just want something simple but classy, does that make sense?" Hermione sighed, "nothing too difficult like my own name."

Harry poked her thigh. "Your name is beautiful though."

She pursed her lips, a light sheen of pink dusted her cheeks. "I suppose, but I also don't want to burden the little one with a hard name."

"Hear, hear!" Tonks exclaimed.

"What about Ash or Misty, like in Pokemon," Teddy added. He waved his hands back and forth across the table. "I like Ruby."

"Ruby?" Harry's eyes met Hermione's. "What do you think?"

She tilted her head. "I like it."

"Good!" Teddy grabbed a chip from his mum's plate. "It's my favorite Pokemon game."

Hermione and Harry both fell against their chairs. Sirius burst into laughter and Remus blinked slowly.

"Oh, sweet Godric," Tonks said under her breath.


	13. Ch 13 - 15 Weeks

15 Weeks

The following Monday, Hermione comfortably used the floo to the ministry, checked in with Mrs. Fawley and got to work. But the good start to her day slowly unraveled as she panicked over a misplaced file, discovered she forgot to submit her redrafted werewolf bill testimonial, and now she was late for a meeting with Mr. Sterling and Madam Kane.

When she sat down before them, they both asked if she was alright. She was fine, technically. But how does she go about explaining her mind was whirring non-stop all the while feeling completely blank. She was having trouble concentrating, it felt like her pants were cutting into her waist, and she really wanted an orange.

Madam Kane looked at her skeptically. "Changes at home, Ms. Granger?"

She sighed. "Something like that, yes."

Madam Kane nodded. "When I find myself overwhelmed," she said delicately, "I make to-do lists. Physically writing out my tasks and seeing them helps me. I started doing that when I was pregnant with my first child."

Hermione sat up. "Really?"

"Oh yes." She slid her papers back into her folder. "My mind was all over the place. For lack of better words, I was frazzled. Completely frazzled. It wasn't as if I wasn't attempting to stay calm and stress-free, but it's just one of those side effects of pregnancy." She stood up. "Keep up the good work, Ms. Granger. I need to head out, I've got a meeting with the head of the DMLE and the minister."

Hermione and Mr. Sterling remained seated.

"You're a valuable member of our team, Ms. Granger," Mr. Sterling said after a few moments, "please let us know if there's anything we can do to accommodate you."

"I know, Mr. Sterling, thank you." She watched as he filed through the papers before him, his attention unusually concentrated on the work before him. He usually had more to say. "Do you have any techniques?"

"Pardon?"

"For clearing your head." She leaned forward slightly.

"Well, I use lists also," his eyes found a spot over her shoulder to concentrate on. "If I can I take a walk or go to the museum."

"Really? I didn't know you visited museums. Do you often go?"

She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down. "I go whenever I have downtime," he answered, "it's one of my favorite things to do."

She scooped up her papers and stood. "Do you have a favorite museum to go to?"

He followed suit, grabbing his papers hurriedly. "The Victoria and Albert Museum. It used to be my grandmother's favorite. We visited many times when I was a child and I find myself going back frequently."

"It's been ages since I've been to that museum. I ought to go back."

He held the office door open for her. "It is a great place for a relaxing day."

"I'll take your word for it, Mr. Sterling." Hermione strolled out of the office and back toward her own, feeling a renewed sense of vigor.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione wrapped the younger girl in a hug and pulled her into the foyer of Grimmauld Place.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Ginny took a good look around. "Sirius went all out didn't he?"

Hermione led her into the ground floor sitting room where she had tea and a light lunch set up. "The house looks beautiful. I'm not quite sure whether or not I want to leave."

Ginny chuckled and took the seat beside Hermione, her eyes lingered on the tea and finger food. "Why did you move so suddenly? I thought you liked the flat you had before."

Hermione turned slightly. "It relates back to why I asked you over today." She took a deep breath. She and Harry had briefly gone over how they were going to tell the news to Ginny. They both knew she needed to be told personally and not by word of mouth. Harry also shared how reluctant he was to being there when Ginny found out. So, it was up to Hermione to share the good news. There was no point in delaying it.

"I'm having a baby," she announced.

Ginny spit out her tea. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said with a nervous smile.

Ginny's eyes widened and began to water. "Are you serious?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm about to be four months along."

Ginny screamed. She wiped at her eyes and screamed some more. "Oh my goodness, you're gonna be a mama! Hermione!" She threw her arms around her neck and squeezed. "This is amazing!"

"Ow, Ginny."

"Sorry." She dropped her arms. "I can't believe it. Wait, who is the father? Do I know him? Is he in the picture? Do I need to hex someone?"

"No." Hermione patted her knee. "No hexing. It's Harry," she mumbled.

"Who?"

"Harry. Harry is the father." She chanced a glance at her friend.

Ginny's eyes were wide. "Really?"

She clenched her hands together. "Yes."

"Wow." Ginny reached out and grabbed a muffin. "Your baby's hair is going to be completely wild."

"Really, Ginny?" Relieved, she chuckled lightly.

She shrugged, but a sly grin came to her face. "You and Harry, huh? Of course, it is."

Hermione sighed and picked up her tea. "There is no Harry and me." She was really getting tired of explaining. What was so wrong with her and Harry just being friends?

Ginny's eyes were narrowed, looking at her skeptically. "Sure. So, how did Harry take it? Is he happy?"

Hermione stared out the window. Harry had stormed out of her flat, but he was happy with this turn of events. Right? She remembered that evening in her bedroom when he cried over her suggestion of their baby having the Potter name. Harry was more than just happy. "Yes. I mean, we're both surprised and unprepared, but we're happy about it."

"Oh! Have you told Ron? What did he do?"

"I told him a little bit ago. He cried."

Ginny burst out laughing. "What a nutter."

"You cried too!"

"Did not," Ginny patted her cheek and grinned at her friend. "Are you excited?"

"I'm kind of scared," she admitted.

Ginny squeezed her forearm. "I can't even imagine what you're going through, Hermione. But, I'm here for you in any way I can. You've got family and friends who can help you."

"I know, Ginny. Thank you."

Ginny squealed under her breath. "Have you started thinking of names?"

Hermione covered her face with her hands. "Kind of, but I haven't found one I like."

Ginny scooted closer to her, resting her hand on Hermione's thigh. "Hermione, is everything alright?"

Hermione shrugged. "Technically, yes."

"Okay, but not technically. Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Ginny. I can't believe I'm four months pregnant already. Honestly, if I hadn't experienced all the nausea and dizziness, it'd be like I wasn't pregnant at all. But," she squeezed Ginny's hand, "I feel like time is going by too quickly. I lose my train of thought more often than I'm comfortable with and most days I just want to come home and lie down." Hermione blinked back tears. "Is that how it's always going to be?"

Ginny brought her arms around Hermione's torso and hugged her tightly. "Love, it's okay. Things are changing, you're changing, but you don't ever stop being Hermione. Alright? Let's take a deep breath and think, what would Hermione do?"

Hermione laughed into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny gave her a final squeeze and sat back. Ginny's eyes watered again and gave Hermione a watery smile. She blinked hard and took a deep breath. "My friend would," she reached out and wiped some tears away from Hermione's cheek, "gather up all the books she can, which I think she has already, and make a flexible plan. To-do lists. To buy lists. And lists of people who love and support her. We love you, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, sniffling.

"You can sleep your days away and we'll still love you."

Hermione let out a nervous laugh. "I don't want to do that."

Ginny giggled too. "Then, let's not. Let's get ready for that baby!"

* * *

Hermione looked between the letter in her hand and her calendar. Her doctor wanted her to come in this week for a check-up. She thought she didn't have to come in for another few weeks. She could go this weekend, but was Harry available?

She glanced at the glossy catalog on the table before her and deflated. She wanted to go browsing for baby stuff this weekend.

With twenty-five weeks until her due date, she had a lot of planning and preparation to do. Thanks to Ginny, who dragged her to the nearest store to look for a flexible planner with a monthly calendar and pages for lists, she had begun making a to-do list of all the things she needed to actually do. Like shopping for baby necessities.

She had to figure out how she was going to tell her supervisors at work that she was having a baby. She gave Harry, Ginny, and Ron the go-ahead to tell the rest of the Weasley's if they wanted to. She wasn't really up for it.

She grabbed her phone and called Harry. It went straight to voicemail as usual and she left him a quick message letting him know about the appointment and if he was available to go on Saturday.

She wrote out a response to the healer and set it aside to send it off later.

Now that that was done, she pulled the catalog back toward her and picked up her pen. Cot. Playard. She wasn't sure if she wanted a changing table. She reasoned that she might need a new set of furniture like a wardrobe for baby's clothes.

And a baby bathtub. Baby gates. Did Bill and Fleur use baby gates? Tonks and Remus?

She hadn't even thought about childcare. She didn't know about the work policies regarding maternity leave, how much time she was allowed. Was there a magic-friendly daycare? Should she find a nanny? She wrote that down on another paper.

A bell rang from the front room and Hermione stood up with a huff. She hurried out of the kitchen and saw the floo connection open.

"Hermione? You home?" Tonks' voice echoed into the room.

"Hey, Tonks. Come on over."

The fireplace roared up again and Tonks stepped out, stumbling over the low grate. "Wotcher, Mione."

"Hi, Tonks. I had a short day and came home to relax. Did you need something?"

Tonks shrugged. "Just came by to check on you."

"Oh? Thanks. Come into the kitchen. I have some tea set out if you'd like some." She led Tonks into the kitchen, summoned a cup from the cupboard and poured her some tea without missing a beat.

"Are you looking at baby stuff?" Tonks asked before slurping down some tea. "Gosh, I don't think Remus and I ever got a cot for Teddy."

"Really?" Hermione retook her seat and looked over the furniture pieces she had circled. Was she picking out too much?

Tonks shook her head. "We were in the middle of a war. I didn't go out to get much except for nappies and clothes for Teddy to wear when he finally came. I couldn't safely get more things until the war ended. And, Teddy slept in our bed until he was four and that's only because he said he wanted his own bed."

Hermione chuckled at that. "I haven't thought about co-sleeping. I do want to get a cot though."

"Definitely get one. You won't know how your baby will sleep until it's here. By the way," Tonks set her tea down, "Sirius is ecstatic that he and the baby are going to share a birthday month. Apparently, he's been telling Remus all the things he plans on doing together. Quidditch matches, football matches, flying kites, broom races. He's going mental."

Hermione giggled at that. "Sirius is so funny. I'm glad he's excited about the baby."

"We're all excited for the baby. So, when are you going to go shopping for this stuff?"

"Well, I did want to start looking tomorrow, but it looks like I need to see my doctor in the next five days and tomorrow is my only free day." She sighed. "Time is going by so quickly I feel like I won't be ready in time."

"I totally get what you're saying. Some days it feels like it's going so fast, while others you just want it to be over. How are your symptoms?"

"I'm not getting as nauseated as before, which is a relief. I wasn't able to keep anything down. Now, I'm just constantly tired and my mind is all over the place and my boobs hurt."

Tonks chuckled at that. "That's the worst. Then the hip and back pain."

Hermione groaned.

Tonks scooted her seat closer. "You're probably tired of hearing this, but don't hesitate to reach out. You can call Remus or Sirius at any time. They're always home anyway. We'll help in any way we can, even if it's only for food or company."

"I know, Tonks, thank you."

Tonks squeezed her hand. "I'll take out some of Teddy's old things and mine. Come over whenever you can and pick out something."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Tonks shrugged. "Yeah, why not? The stuff is just stored away. This way it'll be put to good use. Besides, this way I can see another baby wearing some of Teddy's old clothes. He had such cute things."

"He did!" Hermione rested her hands against her abdomen. There was still no noticeable bump. "I can't believe this is happening."

Tonks burst out laughing. "I can! I mean, you and Harry are going about it completely backward, but I can believe it."

"Tonks, what are you talking about?" Hermione shook her head and flipped the page of the catalog.

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Anyway, come by the house tomorrow. I'll tell Remus to make dinner."

Tonks hung out for a little while longer before heading home, leaving Hermione to continue making her lists. Once she was done, she opened one of her books and began reading about signs of early labor.


	14. Ch 14 - 15 Weeks

15 Weeks

Harry rushed out of the floo and hurried up to the OB/GYN floor. He turned the corner and spotted Hermione standing with her doctor, Madam Owen

"We'll be measuring your vitals and going over any questions and concerns today, Ms. Granger."

Hermione played with the end of her braided hair. "I understand."

"Auror Potter, you're just in time." Madam Owen shook his head. "Well, let's get started." She led them down the corridor.

Harry peeked at her from the corner of his eye. "How are you today?"

She smiled. "Pretty good actually. I slept well. I ate breakfast. I haven't felt queasy all morning. It's been a good day so far."

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That's good to hear, Hermione." He squeezed her shoulder. "So, Sirius wanted me to remind you that Remus and Tonks still want you to come over to the house to hang out."

"That's right, Tonks invited me over yesterday to look through Teddy's old things."

"Is that why? That's nice of them."

"Will you be there?" She asked, her voice a little low.

"Of course, I'll be there. Besides, Sirius wants to hear how the appointment goes."

Harry and Hermione entered the exam room, where he helped her hop onto the exam chair. Madam Owen asked Hermione more questions. How she was feeling, her symptoms, and jumping into her birth plan.

"The delivery ward is on the floor above us, accessible to magical people and muggles who are keyed in by magical relatives."

Hermione nodded. "I want my parents to be able to come to see me."

"Understandable. I can give you a parking pass for them to use and they can park in the Ruin's visitor parking lot. Then, we'll just have one of our employees escort them inside."

Hermione sighed in relief. "That sounds great."

"Good," Madam Kane read over Hermione's chart. "Blood pressure and urine test came back fine. You told me your nausea was less this week and that should go away completely soon. The first trimester is the worst because your body is going through a rapid change. Your appetite should be back and your energy levels should pick up as well. Lots of expectant parents experience different things, but the second trimester is a good time to really get ready for the baby." Madam Owen offered them a smile. "Clothes, furniture, the like. You'll have more energy. What questions do you have for me?"

Hermione sat up and asked Madam Owen about their birthing procedures.

Their voices buzzed through Harry's head. A note on Hermione's chart caught his attention. Expected due date: November 21.

Hermione was four months pregnant. That meant there was only five more months until the baby was born. How was she already four months pregnant?

A gentle touch on his hand brought him out of his thoughts.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Did you have any questions, Harry?"

"What? No, I'm good for now."

"Excellent. I'll see you in July for your next checkup. I'll have my assistant mail or give you a call. Have a good day you two." Madam Owen strolled out of the room.

Hermione patted his hand. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

# # #

"Hello, love" Sirius roared, holding his ear against Hermione's belly. "How are you today? Are you being good for mummy?"

Hermione giggled at his antics. Sirius kissed her cheek and led her to a chair. She picked up her fork and dug into her lunch, grilled chicken and fresh greens with a side of apple slices.

Teddy sat in the seat across from her, his gaze following his uncle around the kitchen. "So, does that mean you have a baby in there?"

Hermione gulped. "That's right."

"You don't look big like Tim's mum." Teddy took a sip of his grape juice.

"The baby isn't big yet," Harry took the seat beside Teddy. He loaded his plate with more chicken. "But, they'll grow bit by bit. We just have to remember to be gentle with Hermione okay? Make sure she's comfortable and happy."

Teddy glared at Harry, the best way a seven-year-old could possibly glare. "I'm always gentle with Mai!"

"I know buddy," Harry caressed the top of the boy's head. "It's just a good reminder."

"So," Teddy talked around a piece of chicken, "when will the baby get here? Tim said his new sib-whatever is coming next month."

"Not for a while, Teddy." Sirius plopped down in the seat beside Harry. "It'll be cold, the leaves will have fallen, and maybe there will be some snow when the baby gets here."

"That long?" Teddy stabbed another piece of chicken.

"It's just a little while longer, Teddy." Tonks squeezed his shoulder. "Remus, come sit down and eat already." She walked around the table and sat down beside Hermione with her plate of food.

Remus sat down at the opposite end of the table. "Have you two discussed your living situation yet?"

"Remus," Tonks hissed under her breath.

"Dora," he calmly replied. He looked between Harry and Hermione. "I get you two aren't together, but how is this going to work? Who will be the child's primary caregiver? Will you two be taking turns? How long will those turns be?"

Hermione pushed her salad around her plate. She briefly looked at Harry whose eyes were trained on his food. "We haven't talked about that, no."

Correction - they've never discussed it. It hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I'd advise you two to discuss it and come to an understanding before the baby arrives. Just so there's no miscommunication. The baby's arrival and the weeks following are already very stressful. It's one less thing to worry about."

# # #

Tonks opened a cardboard box. "Sorry about Remus."

"No, it's okay. He has a point. Harry and I haven't discussed anything of the sort. We haven't really talked about anything really. I'm not really sure what there is to talk about." Hermione picked at her nails.

"He didn't have to be a prat about it though," Tonks said. "These are some of my old clothes. I can't believe I kept this stuff." She pushed the box toward Hermione.

She leaned over and dug around for the garments inside. She pulled out a few colorful tops and a pair of jeans with the stretchy part on top.

"I love those jeans. They're the best." Tonks pulled open the next box and let out a soft coo. "Here are some of Teddy's old clothes."

She picked up a soft blue onesie. "My baby was this small once." Her fingers gently traced over the embroidered words, _Mama's little man_. "A lot of these are worn out," she said after a few moments. "I'll pick out the ones that are still good."

Hermione nodded and started looking through the box before her.

"Not to be nosy like Remus," Tonks began, "but have you thought about your living situation? I'm sure Harry and Sirius would be perfectly okay with you staying at Grimmauld Place. I think they'd even be more comfortable knowing you're in a safe place."

"Grimmauld Place is great, but I'm so used to being in my own place. I feel like too much of a guest."

Tonks set aside a few more onesies. "Dogwood Garden has plenty of room. The estate is huge. I'm sure you and the baby will be comfortable there."

Hermione laughed. "With Sirius and Harry? Tonks, that's the complete opposite of what I want. Besides, what will I do when either of them enters a relationship? I can't just hang around their home with my baby. What would their partners think?"

Tonks scoffed at that. "Lucky for you, neither have partners. I don't think Sirius or Harry is worried about something like that."

Hermione set aside a shirt she liked. "Probably because they're men. I know I would feel uncomfortable."

Tonks fingered the sleeve of a violet-colored onesie. "So, if they were to ask you to come live with them...?"

"I'd probably say no."

# # #

Sirius swatted the back of Harry's shoulder. "You two haven't talked about what you're going to do when the baby gets here?"

Harry grimaced and rubbed his shoulder. "It hasn't come up yet. No."

"Well, what are you waiting for? The baby to be here?" Sirius gripped Harry's shoulder. "If you don't talk to Hermione about it, you'll never come to an understanding. With the kind of schedule you have, you may hardly see that bundle of joy. Do you want that to happen?"

Harry shrugged off his hand. "Of course not." He wanted to be a part of every aspect of his baby's life. But, whenever he brought up her moving in with him, she'd oppose it point-blank.

How was he supposed to convince her that it would be more than okay for her and their child to live with him? She claimed how awkward and uncomfortable it would be when he had a girlfriend, but it wasn't as if there was someone in the picture now. He was completely and utterly single and would probably continue to be so for the foreseeable future.

Harry watched Teddy ride around the garden on his training broom Remus had outfitted to look like a dragon. "I have asked her," he told Sirius.

"And?"

"She said no. She doesn't want to live with us because it could be uncomfortable later on, you know if we had girlfriends and stuff. She doesn't want to be in the way."

"She wouldn't be in the way," Sirius muttered. He took a deep breath. "I don't get why you two won't just get together. You care for her don't you?"

"Of course I do." How could he not? Hermione is his best friend. "We've never - I've never considered asking her to be my girlfriend."

"Right, it's just sex between you two," Sirius scoffed, "one of the most intimate acts."

Harry sat down in the iron patio chair. "That was," he groaned, "an adult, mature, mutual decision we made. We weren't getting what we wanted in our previous relationships and thought maybe if we gave it a try together it wouldn't hit the gossip cycles. Besides, her last boyfriend was a huge tosser." He wiped his hands on the top of his thighs. "I trust her. She trusts me and that's why we did it."

Sirius took the seat beside him. His eyes roamed over Harry's face, taking in his thoughtful expression. His brows knitted together and his gaze concentrated on the patio table before him. "So, why haven't you considered asking her to be your girlfriend now?"

Harry leaned back in his chair and stared at the far end of the Lupin's garden. "She's one of my oldest friends."

"So? Friends get together all the time. You and Ginny were friends before you dated."

"Right and we broke up." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "That's a great example."

"And you broke up for good reason, you both had different goals. Besides, you're still friends, aren't you?"

"Yes," Harry grumbled.

"See? Friends make great life partners. They know you well, know how to deal with your shit, and still love you at the end of the day."

Harry shook his head.

"Don't you think she's pretty."

"Yes, I think she's pretty," Harry gritted his teeth.

"Then what the hell? You're obviously attracted to her because you've had sex. Alright, well," Sirius shrugged, "you don't necessarily need to feel an attraction, you know what I mean."

"Sirius," Harry looked his godfather in the eye, "why are you pushing this?"

Sirius looked at him sadly. "I'm starting to worry that you don't know what being in love feels or looks like." He grasped Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I failed you in that respect."

# # #

Hermione strolled out of the front room and down to the basement kitchen, setting her new clothes down on the table. Harry's footsteps echoed softly behind her.

Harry pulled out a chair, sat down, and watched Hermione move about the kitchen. She walked straight to the stove, grabbed her tea kettle, filled it with water, and placed it on the stovetop.

It was quiet as she placed a plate with biscuits on the table and when she poured each of them a cup of tea. And it was quiet when she finally joined him at the table. Her teaspoon hit the sides of her cup.

"I'm going to tell my boss about the baby on Monday," Hermione announced.

He propped an elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. "Alright."

She glanced at him briefly before turning her attention back to her cup. "Then I'll find out about the maternity leave policies and what kind of schedule I can negotiate with the department."

He nodded.

"I have the luxury of being able to work from home," she continued, "I don't necessarily have to go in every day, not now since we're hiring new people."

"So," she took a deep breath, "I suppose that would mean the baby would be living with me."

Harry sniffed loudly. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"What do you mean you don't know how you feel about it?"

He placed his hands flat on the table, "I mean, I don't know if I'm okay with that arrangement."

She blinked. "Okay, then what do you suggest, Harry? You have a very demanding job, you can't just drop what you're doing and cater to a newborn's every whim."

Harry braced his fingers against the hardwood of the table. "That's right. I also know that at the end of the day I'm going to be mentally and physically tired, I don't know if I'll have the energy to come see my baby every day."

She sighed and picked at her nails. She wasn't about to say he should quit his job, even though it would ease her mind. "So, you'll have them on the weekend?"

He shook his head. "I don't want that either."

"It'll just get harder when you become Head Auror, Harry."

"You're making it sound like Aurors can't have families. Plenty of them do. Look at Tonks."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "But you're not Tonks. You don't tackle anything like she does. Besides, she's not the one who'll become Head Auror in the next year or so."

"See," he jammed his finger into the table, "this is just another reason why you should just live with Sirius and me."

She scoffed. "Why? Just so me and the baby won't have to work around your schedule?"

He racked his hand through his hair. "Not because of that. But, Sirius can help take care of them when we go back to work."

"Is that something Sirius would want to do?"

"I'm sure he'd love to."

She shook her head. "That still doesn't mean I should live with you. I don't want to."

"Why not? What's so wrong with coming to live with us?"

"Do you know how mental it sounds?"

"We're just friends living together."

"But we're having a baby! What are we going to do when you get a girlfriend or I get a boyfriend?" She covered her face with her hands. "I feel like we have this argument over and over."

"And why do you constantly think that will be an issue. Neither is going to happen any time soon."

She squeezed her hands together. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend, Hermione."

She slammed her hands against the table and pushed away, her chair squeaked across the floor. She jumped out of her seat and began to pace. "What about me? What if I start seeing someone? You're really going to be okay with me bringing them to your house."

"Wait," he stood, "are you seeing someone?"

She stood beside the end of the long kitchen counter, her arms wrapped around her chest. "No, but Harry, you're making it sound like I'll never be with someone again. My life isn't over just because I'm having a baby."

Harry slowly came around the table and settled behind her. He trailed a finger down her exposed arm. "Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry," she muttered.

"Your life's not over. Our lives aren't over," he said. He rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Fine, I'll just move in with you."

"Harry."

"I'll ask about paternity leave and once the baby is here we can try out some sort of system. Maybe weekends are the only thing I can do, but it won't stop me from coming by whenever I want." He squeezed her forearms, dragging his hands up before moving to her torso and resting them over her stomach. "I don't want you to carry all the responsibility. We're in this together."

She rested her hands over his. "Together."


	15. Ch 15 - 16 Weeks

16 Weeks

Hermione woke up bright and early the following morning, ready to tackle the day. After a small breakfast of toast, eggs, and orange juice she wrote out a quick thank you note for Tonks and Remus for having her over the day before.

She'll go to Diagon Alley, send off her mail, maybe browse for a bit (half an hour tops!) before heading back home to drive up to see her parents for a late brunch.

It was a good day. She was determined to make it a good day.

She stepped out of the public floo in the Leaky Cauldron and proceeded to enter Diagon Alley, heading straight for the post. After paying the five sickles, the postman took her letter and handed it off to an awaiting owl.

She entered the brightly colored entrance of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and smiled at the laughter that was ever-present within the shop.

She was looking over the variety of prank candies when someone bumped into her from behind.

"Sorry, oh, Hermione."

It just had to be him. Standing before her was her ex-boyfriend, Ryan. He shifted on his feet, even rubbing the back of his neck in obvious nervousness.

"Hello, Ryan," she uttered. "You're looking well."

"Thank you, you too." His blue eyes brightened. She used to love looking into his eyes, they would pull her in when he spoke. He cleared his throat. "Didn't think this was your kind of store."

She shrugged. "Well, I am friends with the owners." Did he not remember her connection with the Weasley's?

"Right," he trailed away.

"Ryan, come on. I bought the boxes. My parents are expecting us any minute." A tall woman with long dark hair strode up beside him, linking her arm around his. "Oh," she gasped. "Hermione Granger. What a pleasure."

Hermione glanced between the two.

"Hermione, this is my girlfriend Gwen."

"It's nice to meet you, Gwen."

Gwen let out a small giggle. Damn, she was even pretty when she laughed. "It's nice to officially meet you too. I'm sorry to rush off like this, but my parents are expecting us."

She held back a groan. "No, of course. I don't want to keep you."

"Bye, Hermione," Ryan said awkwardly and Gwen dragged him out of the shop.

No longer interested in the merchandise, she left the store and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

A little over a year ago, it was her hand Ryan was holding. Taking her out to romantic dinners, walking out in Diagon Alley together. But that had all gone to hell when she announced her parents wanted to meet him.

Her muggle parents.

His attitude changed. Not as free to go out, canceling or rescheduling dates, and putting off meeting her parents until he told her they should take a break.

Take a break!

No more than a week later, she saw him with another woman. The woman had a name - Gwen. He didn't know she saw them and later when he told her he wasn't interested in continuing their relationship - he claimed work obligations and how he wasn't comfortable attaching himself so firmly to the muggle world. The magical world was his home and he was going to keep it that way.

It wasn't as if she was asking him to elope and run away from magic altogether. Her parents simply wanted to meet the man their daughter was seeing.

She knew it was difficult for witches and wizards who grew up with magic to fully grasp how the muggle world worked, but with a little effort, it was worthwhile.

Pushing away from the thought of his rather apparent bias and prejudice, she knew deep down she just wasn't worth it to him. Ryan, much like previous wizards she dated, were interested in finding the care, love, and desire within their magical community.

Even Ron and the well-meaning Weasley's couldn't grasp the muggle world and English culture, but they tried because of her and Harry and because it was the country they lived in. They recognized that much.

Making her way back home and to her little car, she gripped the steering wheel and knew - she'd never give up her parents and the world she grew up in for any man.

# # #

"It's so good to see your appetite back, darling." Hermione's mum caressed the top of her head.

Hermione bit into her blueberry muffin and nodded. She swallowed and then asked, "Have you used my mother's day gift yet?"

"Yes," her mum clasped her hands together. "Your father and I went to the theatre and had dinner afterward. I love that restaurant so much. Thank you for the gift certificate."

"Anything for you, mum."

She smiled. "Well, next year we'll be celebrating you too, won't we? Your first Mother's day." She held a hand to her cheek.

"Mum, are you going to cry?"

"No! Now, let's go over what you'll need for your hospital bag. Best be prepared. We can also make a list of all the things you might need for the first three months. What baby will need, what you'll need." She pulled a notebook toward her and opened it to a blank page.

"I'll bring down some of your baby things from the attic. You can come over whenever you'd like to look through them. You never know you might like something for your own baby." Her mom seemed to jump in her seat and Hermione couldn't help smiling at her.

"And, if you'd like, you can leave anything you buy here since we have the room." Her mum wrote across the page. "So, Hermione, how is Harry?"

Hermione finished off her muffin. "He's fine."

"Fine? Is he helping you? Have you two discussed names?"

"He's trying his best. He's very busy and well I spent the last month going to work and sleeping."

Her mum squeezed her hand. "I know darling, those early weeks are horrible. Hopefully, you two will have more time to spend together now that you're farther along."

"Yeah," Hermione feigned a smile. "Hopefully."

"I won't sugarcoat it, honey. It's very uncomfortable and painful. If you ever need help with anything, let someone know, alright? Even for the littlest thing."

Hermione wanted to cry. She should be tired of the constant reassurances, but honestly it made her feel less alone and she was grateful for her parents and her friends for being there for her. "I will, mum. I promise."

Her mum patted her hand and returned her attention to the blank paper. "Hospital bag essentials. You'll want it to be ready by your eighth month because you'll never know when the baby will arrive." Hermione nodded at her words. "Clothes, underwear, nightgowns, etc. Toiletries. A robe would be nice. You'll want to be comfy. Oh and socks and slippers."

Her mum mumbled under her breath and continued to write on the paper.

Hermione's father walked in and looked at them quizzically.

"Hospital bag essentials," Hermione answered his unspoken question.

He nodded in acknowledgment. He moved to the kitchen and poured himself some strawberry lemonade before joining them at the table.

"I think I got most of it," her mum announced. She glanced at Howard. "What else should I put?"

Her dad's mouth twisted slightly at the corner. "Maybe a blanket and pillow. It's rather uncomfortable. Something to entertain yourself? Books or movies." He turned to Hermione. "Your birth seemed to take forever and I was bored and anxious for most of it."

Hermione sputtered. "Thanks, dad."

"And those pad things, for the blood," her dad added.

Her mum tapped the paper with her pen. "Got it." She flipped the paper over. "Now, for the baby's bag. Clothes. Socks and hand mittens. Blankets. Their go-home outfit."

"Nappies," her dad piped in, "the hospital will give you some, but it'll be good to take your own and in a few sizes. You never know how big the baby will actually be. Wipes," he continued, "diaper cream. Soothies. Hats."

Her mum scribbled away.

"A car seat?" Her dad questioned. "We ought to get one for your car and ours. You never know."

Her mum flipped to a new blank page. "I'll put that on our to-buy list. Car seat. Cot. Playpen. Mattress for cot and cot sheets…"

Hermione looked to her dad and sighed in relief as he winked at her.

* * *

Hermione walked into the Department in high spirits. She walked up to Mrs. Fawley's desk to pick up her mail and inquired about her bosses.

"Madam Kane is free right now, Ms. Granger if you'd like to see her."

"Thanks, Mrs. Fawley." Hermione walked around the desk and headed for their department head's office.

Madam Kane stood beside the fake window looking over some paperwork. Mr. Sterling was sitting in the chair across from the wooden desk. Both looked up as Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Miss Granger, how can I help you this morning?" Madam Kane asked. Both she and Mr. Sterling's gaze fell on her.

The confidence she had walking in suddenly dwindled. "Madam Kane, Mr. Sterling, there's something I need to discuss with you both."

Madam Kane nodded. "Go ahead, Miss Granger."

"Well, I wanted to let both of you know that I'm having a baby," her voice trailed off.

Madam Kane's head turned slightly.

Mr. Sterling's eyes narrowed. "What was that, Ms. Granger?"

She took a deep breath and then said, "I'm having a baby."

Mr. Sterling's face blanked, but Madam Kane visibly brightened, a wide smile on her face. "Congratulations, Ms. Granger. When are you due?"

"Mid November."

"That's wonderful, Ms. Granger." Madam Kane walked back to her desk. "You'll let us know if there are any accommodations you need. Shorter hours, reduced workload, and the like. We want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you, Madam Kane." Hermione shifted by the door. "I'll go now."

Madam Kane chuckled and waved goodbye.

Hermione hurried off to her office, wiping her hands on the front of her blouse. This blouse hadn't felt this snug the last time she wore it.

She hurried into her office and closed the door softly. She leaned against the door and placed her hands over her abdomen. She tried taking a deep breath, but she gasped, feeling over her belly. It was the slightest change, but it was there. She let out a string of giggles.

# # #

Harry hesitated at the end of his desk, opening and closing the stuffed manila folder in his hands. The HR department within the DMLE was down the other corridor leading away from the lifts.

He made a promise to Hermione to inquire about family leave and he was determined to do it.

He snapped the folder closed and took a deep breath. He stepped out of his office and casually greeted anyone who met his eye, attempting to make his jaunt through the office as ordinary as possible.

He made it to the lift atrium and walked through to HR. He greeted the receptionist and asked, "Is there an available representative?"

"Mr. Norwood is currently available. Office 503."

"Thank you." He strolled past the desk and walked down the corridor toward the office.

Jude Norwood was sitting at his desk, skimming over a document. Silver wire-rimmed glasses sat on the end of his nose and his honey-brown hair probably would have looked nicer if it wasn't for the awful lighting in the room.

"Mr. Norwood?"

Norwood jumped and looked up. "Auror Potter," he stood from his seat and reached out to shake his hand. "A pleasure. How can I help you today?" He gestured to the empty chair in front of his desk and closed the door softly once Harry was seated.

"I want to know about our family leave policies," Harry cut to the chase.

Norwood walked to a tall filing cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. "Family leave? Pertaining to sick leave or a new addition to the family."

Harry cleared his throat. "New addition."

Norwood grabbed a set of papers and pushed the drawer closed with his foot, he returned to his seat and set the papers down before Harry. "Congratulations on the new addition, Auror Potter. When will they arrive?"

Harry swallowed. "Mid to late November."

Norwood smiled, taking Harry by surprise. "Just in time for the holidays. That's nice." He pushed the paper toward Harry. "Our family leave policies have changed rather progressively over the last few years. With the arrival of a new member, ministry employees are entitled to sixteen to twenty weeks of paid leave. Because you're not physically having a child you're entitled to sixteen weeks starting from the day the new member arrives home."

"And for the mother?" Harry inquired.

"If they're a ministry employee they're entitled to a full twenty weeks." He tapped the paper. "This will explain the leave procedures and filing your petition for said leave. Taking care of your family and ensuring the safety of all new members of the magical community is very important to the ministry and so have implemented policies and procedures that allow for parents the liberty to schedule and attend doctors appointments, parenting and birthing classes, and other essentials."

Harry blinked at his words. That was a lot of information to take in.

"Now, would you like HR to inform your superiors of your change in status or would you like the pleasure of informing them?"

"I, uh," Harry coughed into his hand. "I'll do it."

Norwood nodded. He grabbed another sheet of paper and began writing. "The DMLE and the ministry cannot legally keep you from attending these necessary appointments frivolously. However, you are an auror and your job is demanding. If you find your department is hindering and keeping you from family obligations don't be afraid to file a complaint with me and we'll try to work something out."

"I understand." Harry gathered up his papers and took a deep breath. Now he had to tell Robards.

"Again, congratulations on the new member of your family, Auror Potter."

Harry barely remembered to say thank you as he slipped out of the HR department and headed back toward the Auror's section.

This time he paid little attention to whoever greeted him or if anyone had called out to him. He went straight through Robard's open door and closed it firmly behind him.

Robards grunted. "What nonsense is this, Potter? What do you want?"

"I'm having a baby," Harry blurted.

Robards blinked slowly and rubbed his eyes. "Come again?"

Harry dropped down in the empty seat. "I mean I'm not physically having a baby, my - no she's not my," he shook his head, "I'm going to be a father."

Robards threaded his fingers together. "Well, this is surprising news, but congratulations nonetheless."

"The baby will be here mid to late November," Harry added.

Robards nodded. "We'll do our best to accommodate you Potter, but you understand our hours can be long and rather work rather hazardous."

"I understand."

"I was going to call you in here, later today, but since you're already here I'll tell you now."

# # #

Harry stood on the stoop of Grimmauld Place, clutching the stems of three tulips in his hand. He knocked firmly on the door and waited.

He couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door but he sensed the moment Hermione was at the door. She pulled it open and smiled brightly at him. "Harry!"

He held the flowers out to her.

"Thank you, Harry." She stood aside and he stepped inside the brightened foyer of Grimmauld Place. She closed the door and led them down to the kitchen. "I'm glad you're here. I was about to call you."

Harry walked to the stove and picked up the heated kettle. He poured them some water and prepared tea for both of them. "I spoke with Norwood in HR."

"You did?" She took the offered cup and took a seat at the table. "And?"

He joined her at the table. "I'm entitled to sixteen weeks of family leave."

Hermione gasped. "That's a lot."

"I was surprised too. But, that's good news."

She reached over and squeezed his hand. "That's amazing. It'll give you plenty of time with the baby. They'll be four months old by the time you go back to work."

He nodded. "And you get twenty weeks."

She traced the rim of her cup. "I think we'll be able to figure out a routine by the time I need to go back to work. We'll have to talk to Sirius if he's interested in watching the baby during the day."

Harry sipped on his tea. "After my meeting with Norwood, I told Robards about the baby."

"How did that go?"

He felt his neck heat up. "Awkward, but after I told him he said he had wanted to talk to me anyway."

"About what?"

He glanced at her briefly. "I'll be working longer hours and possibly six days a week."

"Why?" Her voice strained.

"Robards said I need to revamp my training in stealth and cloaking, disguises, and become familiar with the inner-workings of the department. I haven't been on the force as long as the others who are in contention for the position."

"So, there are others?"

"Castle, Proudfoot, and Clarke. I'm the youngest."

She tucked some hair behind her ear. "I see. And when does he plan on retiring."

"The fall of next year."

"So, why is he making you do this right now? It'll be a year or so before you'd even take the post."

"It's a lot of preparation, Hermione," he huffed, "I need more experience in the field and in the administrative part of the department."

She leaned back. "If that's the case why are you even being considered?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Because I'm good at what I do."

She finally looked at him and gave him a tired smile. "I know you're good at what you do. It just seems like a lot of responsibility so soon, considering this position won't be open to you for another year."

"He wants me as prepared as possible."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

She pushed herself away from the table and walked over to the refrigerator. "I do. So, what should we eat tonight?"

He wiped his hands over his face. He was tired and he didn't want to spend the rest of his evening feeling Hermione's judgemental stares. "I think I'll just head out. "

He downed the rest of his tea and stood from the table.

"Wait, why?" Her voice sounded far away.

"I don't need you second-guessing every one of my decisions, Hermione." He stomped towards the stairs leading to the ground floor.

"I am not, Harry."

"I'll see you soon." He stormed out of the kitchen and hurried out the front door.

He could faintly hear her calling out to him from the stoop of Grimmauld Place, but he closed his eyes and disapparated.


	16. Ch 16 - 16 Weeks

16 Weeks

"Hermione, I'm coming through!" Ginny called out from the floo in the sitting room.

"Come on in!" Hermione called out. She set her dirty dishes in the sink and headed back up to the ground floor. She had called Ginny the night before after Harry had stormed out of the kitchen. She wanted to spend some time with her friend. Hermione was so glad she accepted. Their carefree shopping days were numbered - in more ways than one.

She walked into the front sitting room and quickly hugged her. "Thanks for coming out with me, Ginny."

"Of course!" Ginny smiled brightly. "Will you be able to come to the championship?"

"Yes, all my evenings are cleared on all those match days, and potential days." She squeezed her friend's hand. "I'm not going to miss your last match on British soil, future international quidditch star."

"Look at you," Ginny giggled. She stared at her belly. "You're a little bigger…" she trailed away.

Hermione nodded and smiled when Ginny's hand rested on the slight bump. "I feel bigger. It's the oddest feeling."

Ginny shrugged comically before rubbing the little baby bump. "Hello, little one. Mama and I are going shopping. So let's make sure she has a good time, okay?"

The duo strolled out onto muggle London, heading down the block toward the metro. There were a few boutiques she wanted to see and she and Ginny decided to use the metro today for old times' sake. Ginny hardly ever got to use it and wanted to ride it as much as possible before she left for Germany.

After paying their fare and making their way into a carriage, they sat down and caught up with what they were doing.

"I'm going to miss the Harpies," Ginny said in a hushed tone. "But, Merlin, I can't wait to play for Dortmund. It'll be something new, something exciting. Sometimes this feels like a dream."

"I can't tell you enough how proud I am, Ginny." Hermione bumped her shoulder. "This is so amazing. I know you're going to be incredible and you'll become better and better. I know it."

Ginny chuckled. "Your faith is reassuring. So, when are you going to tell everyone else you're expecting?"

"Well, my bosses know. That was awkward."

Ginny scoffed.

Hermione swatted at her thigh. "I'm not sure how we're going to tell everyone else. I thought about writing letters, but that seems so impersonal, especially for telling your family." She leaned her head back. "And there's the explanation since I'm not dating anyone. It's weird. Telling my parents and the others was strange enough."

"That's true. What if you just wait until it looks like you're carrying around a quaffle under your shirt?"

Hermione laughed. "That's a great idea."

"Better yet, just get together with Harry and it won't be awkward," she looked at her knowingly, "problem solved."

"No way."

They reached their stop and disembarked, heading back up to walk amongst the shops and boutiques.

"How is Harry?" Ginny asked once they entered the first boutique, heading straight toward the casual dresses.

Hermione followed her. "He's fine, I think. He came by last night and told me Robards is extending his work week to six days.

"Really? Is he going to have a chance to live his life or sleep?" Ginny pulled out a navy blue sleeveless dress and held it out for Hermione to see.

Hermione took it and held it up against her form. It was a little long but she could hem it easily. "I suppose. Robards wants him to replace him as Head Auror when he retires."

"Head Auror?" Ginny said under her breath. "That's incredible. What's with the face?"

"What face?" Hermione hung the dress over her arm and moved around the rack, heading toward the display table and stands with more business casual clothes.

"That pinched look you get when you're unhappy about something."

"I do not," Hermione shot back.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed. "Fine. You know how I feel about Harry and Ron being Aurors. It's so dangerous." She looked over the variety of blouses. "I understand why they do it. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

She picked up a cream-colored blouse and looked over the details. The nerves she felt for Harry and Ron weren't too dissimilar to how she felt whenever she watched Ginny play quidditch. Three of her closest friends did something so dangerous for a living. Of course, she worried.

Ginny looked over the pencil skirts. "Yeah, but now Harry has more than himself to think about. He's starting a family. As Head Auror, he'd be under more pressure, more scrutiny. He already goes out into the field quite a lot, but as Head Auror, he'll be going out even more so and for the most dangerous of criminals."

Hermione clutched the blouse. "That's true, isn't it?" She said softly. She felt Ginny wrap her arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. Let's concentrate on making you look and feel great."

* * *

It was Friday and Hermione felt she could finally relax. She sat on the plush sofa, her feet up on the ottoman, skimming over a pregnancy book she bought weeks ago with Harry when her mobile began to ring. It was Sirius.

She answered the call. "Hi, Sirius."

"Hey, love. What are you doing?"

She stared at her feet. "Nothing, just looking over some books."

He hummed over the line. "Can I come over?"

"Uh, sure."

"I'll be right there!"

Moments later, the floo roared to life and a grinning marauder stepped through. "Hermione!"

She couldn't help laughing. She placed a bookmark to mark her place and stood up. "Hi, Sirius. What can I do for you?"

Sirius came around the coffee table and hugged her. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

She squeezed his arm. "I'm doing and feeling fine, Sirius."

His wide grin remained. "Good, good. Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat. Or would you like to go for a walk?"

She looked on at his happy expression. "I wouldn't mind a walk."

"Great! Let's go."

Sirius waited for her in the foyer as she got her shoes on. He held the door open and followed her down the stairs. They silently made their way across the street toward the small neighborhood park.

"You're probably tired of hearing this, but I want you to know that if there's anything you need I can help in any way I can," Sirius spoke, sincerity tinged in his tone. "Money, a roof over your head, or just someone to walk and talk with. I'm here for you."

Hermione secured her arm around his. "I know that and I appreciate it very much. Don't forget, you've already helped with the roof part."

He patted her hand. "You're taking all this very well."

"I don't know if it's because I've freaked out already or this is the calm before the next freak out storm. I'm taking it one day at a time, Sirius."

"I understand, love."

They walked silently for a few moments. Hermione's thoughts led to her best friend. Did his six day work week start already? She hadn't seen him at all at the ministry and he hadn't returned any of her calls. "How's Harry?"

"He looks tired. You know," Sirius began, "when I was younger I thought being an Auror was one of the coolest things. James and I talked about joining the department, looking back maybe we could've made a difference, but it's a hardship in the long run. Look at how Moody turned out, Kingsley." He shook his head slightly. "I don't know how Dora and Remus do it. I worry about Harry constantly."

"That's a huge difference from before," Hermione muttered, remembering his attitude during their fifth year of school, urging them to take risks.

Sirius squeezed her hand. "We were all a lot younger than. It's been almost ten years, I've lived and learned," he said softly. "I just don't want to lose Harry too."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You won't. I won't allow it."

Sirius chuckled. "I'm happy to hear that."

"So," She turned to him, "Are you going to the Quidditch Championship Match?"

"No way am I going to miss that!"

They walked around the small park and returned to Grimmauld Place. Sirius joined Hermione in the informal sitting room where they slouched on the couch with bowls of popcorn. She started a movie and let Sirius question her incessantly about the plot - aliens, fast cars, and electronic devices that mess with your memory.

* * *

Saturday night, Sirius picked Hermione up at Grimmauld Place and they used the floo to get to the Hollyhead Harpies venue to watch Ginny and the Harpies take on the Pride of Portree. He helped her up the stairs and led her to the private box Ginny had set up for friends and family.

Ron was visibly absent. He had told Hermione he was watching the match with Jenna and didn't want to overwhelm her with his family.

Hermione ignored the curious looks Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aimed at her and Sirius and happily greeted Fleur and Victoire before being enveloped by Fred and George.

The twins pulled her aside.

Her gaze shifted between them. "What's going on?"

Fred grinned. "Nothing. What makes you think we're up to something? but it wouldn't be too bad right? Ron told us the good news."

George pushed him aside. "Wonderful news. Congrats, Hermione. If you ever need anything -

"_I'm_ here for you," Fred cut in.

Hermione giggled. "You two are funny."

George pulled his brother's arm. "She thinks we're funny."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop, you two." She pushed past him and returned to Sirius's side, taking the open seat beside him. "Did Harry say he was coming?"

The older man nodded. "He said so." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her toward him. He lowered his voice and said, "You wanna bet your little one is going to like quidditch?"

"No way, considering who the father is, that's a bet I'd surely lose."

Sirius laughed loudly.

"I hear Uncle Sirius!" Teddy's voice trailed up the stairs to their private box. He suddenly appeared, followed by Tonks, Remus, and Harry. "Uncle Sirius! Mai!"

Teddy jumped onto his uncle before clamoring over to Hermione. He hugged her middle. "I've missed you, Mai. How's the baby? Hello, baby."

"Baby?"

Hermione's hand stilled in Teddy's warm brown locks. She bit her lip and slowly looked up to find most of the Weasley's staring at her - Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur and Bill. Victoire was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls.

Fleur's eyes were wide, but a smile hinted at the corner of her mouth. "You're having a baby?"

"Surprise," she said carefully.

Fleur squealed and launched herself at her, wrapping her arms around Hermione's torso, squishing Teddy in the process. "You're having a baby?"

"Yes!"

A chorus of "you're having a baby?" erupted in the box and Hermione quickly became overwhelmed.

"Alright, everyone." Sirius stood and held his hands up, attempting to calm them all down. "Yes, Hermione is having a baby. She's due in November."

Hermione watched Harry walk up to Sirius. He gripped his shoulder. "Thanks, Sirius."

"You got it, kid." Sirius took his seat again and signaled Teddy to release Hermione.

"This is wonderful," Fleur pulled Hermione up to her feet. "How did you find out? Are you showing? Do you know what you're having yet?"

She felt Harry settle behind her, but he remained unusually quiet.

"Hermione, congratulations." Fleur hugged her again.

"Who's the dad?" Bill asked bluntly.

George and Fred stepped a little closer.

Hermione cautiously looked over her shoulder but stilled when she felt Harry's hand on her hip. "I am."

Their box erupted again. Harry guided Hermione back to her seat beside Sirius. "We're having a baby. We're happy to finally announce the big news to our friends," Harry said, his voice tinged with exasperation.

The commentator began to speak and Harry took the opportunity to sit down in the free seat beside Hermione.

Hermione turned to him, noticing for the first time that evening how exhausted he looked. "That went well," she said softly.

"As well as it could be." Harry stretched his arm behind her seat. "I'm glad I made it on time."

She settled into his side. "Me too. You need to do fun stuff every now and then."

"I won't argue against that," he muttered.

The tension between them began to subside and she let herself fully relax.

The crowd erupted in cheers and shouts as the match began. Players zoomed past their box along with the flurry of bludgers and the quaffle.

"I hadn't noticed before," he said softly. His voice was barely discernible over the noise of the stadium.

"Noticed what?"

"You."

She turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"

Then she felt his warm hand rest over her stomach, this thumb rubbing over the slight swell. He sighed softly and sunk into his seat. She watched him close his eyes. He muttered under his breath, but she couldn't hear him.

She rested her hand over his and squeezed. "I'm not that big yet. So, it isn't easy to tell."

He hummed. "You're right. But, I can tell."

# # #

"It's too bad I can't drink." Hermione eyed the glasses of wine set out on the table. The ache of sitting in the stadium seats left her wanting to ease the pain away.

Ginny pushed a glass of pink lemonade into her hands. "Don't think about it. If you really want some, I'll find you some grape juice."

"Gee, thanks." Hermione sipped on her pink lemonade. "Are you going to announce your big news right now?"

Ginny had invited her family and closest friends to her flat in Cardiff, to celebrate her big win. The Holyhead Harpies were British Quidditch League Champions for the third year in a row.

Ginny nodded, gulping down her wine. "Good thing everyone knows you're expecting. Don't want the little one upstaging my big day," she teased.

Hermione pushed her shoulder but smiled. "Very true. Any idea on how your parents are going to take it?"

Ginny blew out a puff of air. "No idea."

"Hermione, Ginny," a light voice greeted them.

"Luna!" Ginny hugged their blonde friend. "I'm so glad you made it."

Once Luna was safely out of Ginny's hold, Hermione took her spot and hugged her old friend. "How was your research trip to America?"

"It went very well. I met quite a few people who work in a similar field." Luna's eyes briefly met hers before trailing down to her torso. "Hermione, did you know your housing life inside you?"

Hermione giggled. "I am. The baby is due in November. I'm happy I can finally tell you the good news."

Luna smiled brightly. "That's amazing. Congratulations, Hermione."

"Thank you, Luna."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Well everyone is mostly here," she gazed around at her gathered family and friends, "I might as well get this over with."

"It'll be fine, Ginny." Hermione squeezed her friend's hand.

Ginny nodded. She held up her empty glass and tapped against it. "Hey, everyone!"

The conversations lulled until it was silent. Hermione trained her attention on Ginny.

"First off, I want to say thank you for indulging me and coming over to celebrate the Harpies championship win."

Fred and George roared with cheers. Little Victoire giggled.

Ginny chuckled. "I've had a really great season with the Harpies. I've learned so much from my teammates and received a ton of support from all of you," she took a deep breath, "I'm so glad you all came by today because I have a huge announcement. I won't be playing for the Harpies next season."

"What?" All her brothers shouted.

Ginny glared. "Let me finish! I've signed a three-year contract with Quidditch Club Dortmund. Starting this September I'll be playing in the German Quidditch League."

Hermione began to clap and cheer. "Way to go, Ginny!"

Fred and George rushed at their little sister and took turns squeezing her. "You're playing in Europe!"

"Our baby sister!"

Hermione felt a heavy arm draped over her shoulder. Ron tugged on her hair. "Ginny deserves this."

She nodded. "She's been working so hard for this." She glanced briefly at his parents.

Mr. Weasley currently sported a surprised look on his face, but Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, was fleeting between disbelief and anger.

"What do you mean you're going to Germany?" Mrs. Weasley piped in. She forced her way toward Ginny and the twins, pulling Fred and George off her youngest. "Ginny, you're leaving England? Without discussing it with us?"

"Mum, there's nothing to discuss. This is a career move I've been aiming for."

Mrs. Weasley straightened up and nodded. "I see." She turned on her heel and stomped into the separate kitchen.

Ginny aimed a look at Hermione. She shot back an understanding smile. Mr. Weasley walked up to Ginny and gave her a congratulatory hug before walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

"That went as well as it could go."

Hermione and Ron jumped. Harry was behind them, sitting on a side table. He took a sip of his beer. "Hey, Luna."

"Hello, Harry. Are you looking forward to becoming a father?" Luna turned her head slightly to the side.

Harry choked on his beer. "Did Hermione tell you?"

"I only told her I was having a baby," Hermione said quietly. She eyed her friend. "How did you know Harry's the father?"

Luna shrugged. "You two are close. I just assumed you were sharing this too. I'm going to give Ginny my congrats." She walked off, leaving the trio in their usual confusion.

"Luna, always spilling truths. " Ron gripped Harry's shoulder. "It's good to see you outside the office. I swear they're going to ask you to move in next. I don't think Robards has his own place anymore."

Harry gave him a tired nod, taking another sip of his beer. "He said the activity should die down in a few months. He just wants to prepare me as well as he can."

"Mai!" Teddy pushed past Bill and Fleur, hopped over Harry's outstretched legs and hugged Hermione. His ear rested right over her stomach. "Oh, the baby! Can she hear me?"

Hermione ruffled his reddish-brown hair. "They can. We don't know what it is yet."

"It's a girl," Teddy declared.

Harry laughed. "How do you know, little man?"

Teddy shrugged, keeping his arms around Hermione. "I just know. Hello, baby. I beat the rock gym leader today so I'm really happy. I can't wait for you to come out so we can play gobstones and I can show you all my Pokemon cards." He gasped. "Is she going to like Pokemon?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"We have to make sure she likes Pokemon."

"Teddy!" Tonks called out.

"My mum's calling me. Bye, Mai. Oh, Harry!" Teddy switched his attention to his godfather.

"Forgot I was here?" Harry hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Now, go before your mum throws a fit."

"Mum can't throw fits," Teddy said as he jogged away.

"I'll be right back, Fred and George are not so subtly trying to get my attention." Ron walked around the sofa and headed over to the twins.

Hermione licked her lips and looked at Harry. His eyes were on her, a slow smile coming to his face. "A girl, huh?"

He set his beer down and reached out for her hand, pulling her closer, moving her to stand between his legs. "Can I?" His eyes were on her belly.

She nodded.

Harry's hands moved to her hips before slowly tracing over the bump on her belly. "Merlin, they're really there."

Hermione scoffed. "I know. It's incredible. It's barely anything, but I can feel it. I," she sighed, "I'm not making any sense." She rested her hand over his.

Harry chuckled. "I'm well acquainted with how you feel. And it's not barely anything. That's our baby, growing, getting comfy."

Harry's hold remained on her hips. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

She licked her lips. "Well, you did sort of race out of Grimmauld Place and have been avoiding me at work."

He winced, closing his eyes firmly. "I'm sorry."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I get it, Harry. I really do. Next time, let's try talking about it. We can't work through it if we don't talk."

He nodded. "I know. You're right."

She began to rub his shoulders. "You're going to be a busy man, Mr. Potter."

"I don't want to be too busy for you," he paused, "and our baby."

"We understand, Harry." She set her hands on either side of his face and kissed his forehead.

Harry sighed deeply. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Hermione was taken aback. He's never spoken to her like that. "Harry, is everything okay?"

Another sigh was muffled by her shirt as he laid his ear against her belly. "Everything is fine."


	17. Ch 17 - 17 Weeks

17 Weeks

Everything was not fine. Harry had been in a poor mood ever since Sirius told him he didn't know how to love and it had gotten even worse after the row he had with Hermione.

He had some nerve, avoiding her all week, but when he saw her again at the Quidditch match he fell into her presence, starving for her company.

What right did he have to feel that way after what he put her through?

And Sirius, what the bloody hell was his problem? Saying he didn't know how to love. His ability to love saved the British magical world!

He wanted to huff and kick something, but the last thing he needed was to become some petulant child.

"I'm starting to worry that you don't know what being in love feels or looks like."

He'd been in love once. He loved Ginny. But it had been five years since they dated. Wow, has it really been that long?

But he had loved her all the same. He had even thought that she could be the one he would spend the rest of his life with. But their schedules made it so difficult to see each other they couldn't handle it. And they had been so young.

Besides, he knew what love looked like! He saw it with Remus and Tonks. The way she stood beside him even when he had been sure his lycanthropy would ruin her life.

He saw it in the Grangers. In the small acts of love they expressed like leaving sticky notes around the house with compliments or a simple I love you and the way Mr. Granger would just sit and listen as Mrs. Granger retold or ranted about her day, his gaze never straying. The effort they make to spend an evening together.

He could see it so obviously with Bill and Fleur, the way she caressed his cheek or asked him to just hold her.

He knew what it was. He knew how to love. But, Merlin, it's been ages since he's been in love himself. How was he supposed to know if he was?

He stormed out of the file room and dropped a stack of files onto one of the newest graduates' desks. "Refile these, please. Don't just charm them into place. Actually, check the name, date, and appropriate codes.

Harry could see the kid bite back a groan. "Besides," he continued, "it'll help you get to know the filing system and room. It'll be easier to find things."

He strolled past the center desks and entered his shared office. Neville and Ron were already inside. Both were standing, which was out of the ordinary.

Something was wrong. "What's going on?"

"There's something I want to tell you two," Neville said.

"You're getting married, we know," Ron whined playfully.

"I am actually," Neville grinned.

"Neville!" Ron punched him in the shoulder. "Congrats, mate."

Harry blinked. "Wow, congratulations."

Neville ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I asked her last week and she said yes. But, that's not what I wanted to talk about right now."

"What is it?" Ron noted their friend's serious tone.

Neville took a deep breath and braced himself. "I've decided to end my tenure here at the Auror Department," he announced.

"What?" Harry and Ron both blurted out.

Neville shrugged. "I've been thinking about it. I've finally decided. My last day is in August."

"But, why? You're a good Auror," Ron remarked.

Neville smiled softly. "Sure, but it isn't what I want to do for the rest of my life. Joining the force seemed like a logical step after Hogwarts, but I have new goals now that I want to pursue."

Ron nodded. He reached out and gripped Neville's shoulders. "Good on you, Longbottom. We still have a few weeks left, but it won't be the same without you."

"Thanks, Ron."

Harry joined in congratulating Neville on his good news and assuring him he understood his decision to leave. He didn't have time to wallow as Robards called him out to join him in a joint head meeting.

Harry spent the day reintroducing himself to various department and deputy heads, going over training exercises, and finally meeting up with his team in the meeting room about ongoing investigations.

When he was all done, He plopped down at his desk chair with a sigh.

Ron popped a hard candy into his mouth. "Maybe I should retire from the department."

Harry sat up. "You too?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't want to do this forever either. It's dangerous work and it's tiring coming home exhausted every day." He leaned his arms over his desk. "I mean, it's noble work, but not at the expense of my life."

Harry stared at a set of documents outlining upcoming training initiatives.

"What does Hermione think?" Ron asked.

He stilled. "About what?"

"About you staying in the force."

"What about it? It's not like it matters what she thinks." Hermione had made her feelings known quite well regarding his and Ron's work with the DMLE, but she'd never make them stop. She understood why they did it.

"I guess," Ron said softly. "But, I mean, she's our friend, your friend," he emphasized, "who happens to be having your baby. I think her opinion matters."

"How would I even bring it up with her?" Harry asked sincerely. Merlin, the row they had last week was about his work in the DMLE. "Besides, what else would I do? This is the only thing I know how to do."

Ron laughed loudly. "Lucky for you, mate, you have the luxury of not being chained to a desk. You have all the time in the world to do whatever the hell you want. You just don't want to."

# # #

"Ms. Granger?" Mr. Sterling entered her office, closing the door softly behind him.

"Mr. Sterling," she sat up and moved to stand, but he held his hand up.

"Just a quick question," he cleared his throat. "Madam Kane would like your permission to share your good news with the rest of our department. She'd like to announce it during our morning meeting."

"Oh." She bit her lip. Was she ready for her coworkers to know? They were bound to ask questions.

"I understand your reluctance, but it'll be important in the long run. As you get further along there are fewer things you'll be physically able to do. We should be allowed to help you if needed."

She nodded. "You have a point of course. You have my permission."

"Very good." He slipped out of her office without a goodbye.

She took a deep breath and mentally braced herself for the meeting that was going to take place in a matter of minutes.

As if on cue, Ainsworth appeared in her doorway and urged her to follow her to the meeting room and chattered about how Daphne still owed him lunch.

Madam Kane smoothly went through the topics of interest, getting updates from each sub-committee and liaison office. Once she was done, she tapped the table to regain their attention. "We wanted to share some good news," Madam Kane spoke, "our family is growing. Ms. Granger is expecting a baby due in November."

Hermione felt her face flush as her coworkers whirled around to face her.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one when I say congratulations and we'll support you in any way we can," Madam Kane continued. She nodded at Mr. Sterling.

He picked up the vase and walked around the table, stopping before her. "This is for you and your family, on behalf of Madam Kane, myself, and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Thank you so much," Hermione took the vase and turned to face her coworkers who were staring at her in equal amounts of surprise, amazement, and joy. "I appreciate it so much, you all have no idea."

Madam Kane smiled and tapped her wand against the table, making food appear. "To celebrate, we've brought food in for everybody. Enjoy!"

Madam Kane gave her employees a curt nod and left the room. Mrs. Fawley squealed under her breath and squeezed Hermione's shoulders before following after the department head.

"Again, Ms. Granger," Mr. Sterling cleared his throat, "if you'd like to change your work hours or workload, you simply need to inform me and I'll make the proper arrangements."

"Of course, thank you, Mr. Sterling."

He too strolled out of the room in a hurry.

Soon after Hermione was pulled into warm hugs and ecstatic voices.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Daphne squeezed her hand. "Oh, your baby is going to be adorable."

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Lauren Hayashi asked.

"Not yet, no. I'll know next month."

"Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"Have you thought of names?"

"Awe, the baby will be here just in time for Christmas!"

"I've never seen Mr. Sterling look so uncomfortable."

Hermione, Lauren, and Daphne turned to Ainsworth, who was currently putting together a double-stacked turkey sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" Lauren asked.

"It looked like he ate a lemon," Ainsworth commented. He took a bite of his sandwich.

Daphne leaned carefully against the table, she took the vase out of Hermione's hands and placed it on the table beside her. "Well, who wouldn't when you find out the person you've fancied for ages is having someone else's baby."

Hermione and Lauren exchanged confused glances.

"We're talking about, Mr. Sterling?" Lauren asked.

Daphne nodded, picking up a plate of assorted fruit. "He's fancied Hermione for years."

"No, he hasn't," Hermione countered.

"He has?" Lauren asked.

"You probably wouldn't notice," Ainsworth said, "you're gay."

"You're gay too," she snapped back.

"Yes, which makes it easier for me to see when men are unfortunately besotted with someone. It's a skill. I took a class."

Lauren punched him in the stomach. "So, Mr. Sterling is in love with Hermione?"

"He is not." Hermione grabbed her vase again. "You're all being ridiculous." She waved her wand at a plate of fruit and cucumber sandwiches. She turned on her heel and headed back to her office, her food floating carefully behind her.

"That's incredible," she heard Lauren say.

"Probably why Sterling fell in love with her," Ainsworth said.

Hermione set her flowers on the corner of her desk. They were a beautiful assortment of tulips, peonies, anemones, and jasmine. The tulips took center stage and she wondered if any of them knew how much she loved that flower.

She took a strawberry from her plate and popped it into her mouth. Her coworkers were the best, but they were being beyond outrageous. Where could they possibly get the idea that Mr. Sterling fancied her? He was always professional and proper with her. He's never made a pass at her, commented on her looks or desire to see her outside work.

The image of his blank expression when she told him and Madam Kane about the baby came to mind. He hadn't said a word to her that whole day. He didn't speak to her until Friday when he came by to say a good job on her work on the Werewolf Legislation.

Even now during the meeting, he never once said congratulations.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Well, that was rather petty of him. Oh, who was she kidding, if she was in a similar position, she'd probably be less than happy too. But, lucky for her she's never had to experience that.

She frowned. Well, she did run into her ex-boyfriend and his pretty girlfriend. That was rough.

But, Ryan wasn't right for her anyway! She's glad they broke up. She didn't want to be with someone who wouldn't attempt to accept her worlds or who was too preoccupied with looking good to others.

She wanted to be with someone kind, modest, who had hobbies that weren't related to showing off, compassionate, loving, who cared about their family and friends, someone funny, but didn't use their humor to cut people.

Just someone she could spend all day with and not feel like it was a chore. Someone who would just call or write or see her, not for any particular reason, but to just speak with her.

The figure that appeared in her mind blurred, but in the deepest part of her heart, she knew. Sweet Godric, what happened?

No, no, no. Impossible. He was just, they were just friends. She and Harry were just friends.

She pressed her fingertips to her temples. Just have to think logically about this. They were good friends. Their personalities and attitude meshed well. So, of course, she'd want to find that in a potential boyfriend. Right?

Or maybe she's feeling this way because of the baby. Hormones. Something.

Yes, it must be some psychological, nature, sciency reason why she's finding Harry to be a good potential partner.

Right. Science.

She took a deep breath. She needed to reign in those thoughts and get to work. She had enough things to do and she didn't want to spend her time mulling over Harry or Mr. Sterling.

# # #

Once she got home, Hermione changed into comfier clothes and sat down at the kitchen table, her agenda, and pregnancy books around her. Her phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID. Ron! She answered immediately. Perfect. Someone to distract her. "Hey."

"Are you home? I'd like to come by."

"Come on over. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Great. I'll be there in a sec."

Minutes later, she heard the floo and his heavy footsteps stomp across the ground floor sitting room and into the foyer and watched as he came down the steps into the kitchen. He smiled brightly at her. "How are you? What are you doing?"

He reached her at the table, planting a quick kiss on her temple. He placed a shopping bag on top of the table and took the seat beside her.

"I'm feeling alright. Just reading up on stuff. You?"

"I'm brilliant." He took a deep breath. "So, I got you something."

She looked at him curiously. "Did you?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, I got something for the baby."

She giggled. "Alright, let's see it."

He upended the shopping bag and Hermione watched as blankets, bibs, burp cloths, and what looked like baby hats spread across the table.

Ron spread out the items, laying them out flat so she could see them more clearly.

She smiled at the swaddling blanket with i love you written across it in cursive.

"Look at this one," Ron pointed out a woodsy themed swaddle set. "It's got deer on it. Cheesy, but I couldn't resist."

"I got bibs and burp cloths too and this blanket." He reached out and grabbed a fuzzy blanket. "I originally went to pick up some clothes, but I realized it was going to be cold when the baby got here and I couldn't find anything with long sleeves and suits that covered their feet. I'll have to look again later." He handed her the blanket.

She ran her hand over the softness and smiled at the scene pictured. Little pink deer were spread out over the blanket, along with foxes, rabbits, and cartoonish pine trees. "This is all so lovely, Ron. Thank you so much."

"I'm just a little disappointed I couldn't find any clothes."

She turned and reached over to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "You're the best."

He laughed into her shoulder. "I know. So, take out?"

She agreed profusely. They ended up eating tacos and enjoyed a ton of fizzy drinks.

She was eating her fifth carne asada taco and listened as Ron spoke about his girlfriend (who helped pick out some of the baby items). Yes, this was exactly what she needed. Distraction.


	18. Ch 18 - 18 Weeks

18 Weeks

"Potter, my office." Robards stomped past.

Harry sighed and pushed away from his desk. He met up with Castle and Tonks who were also headed for Robards office. "What's this about?" He looked toward the veteran Aurors.

Castle shrugged and pulled her long blonde hair into a bun. "No idea."

They walked into the office, joining Robards and two other people; a man and a woman. Harry's mouth went dry, his gaze lingering on the woman standing beside Robards' desk.

"This is Colin Overton," gesturing to the man, "he's joining our forensics team and you all remember Lena Lockwood. I've invited her back to train some of the new recruits. Please welcome them and help them reorient themselves within our office." Robards dismissed them gruffly.

Harry stilled as Lena walked past him and winked, "Hey, Potter." The faint scent of familiar warm vanilla flowed over him.

He gulped. Lena Lockwood was the last person he thought he'd see again. He met her after he graduated from the Academy. She was also hired to train new recruits in newer, safer, and better ways to apprehend criminals.

Lena also happened to be the woman he rebounded with after he and Ginny broke up. The things they did together still made his insides stir. It was a feeling and thrill he had unintentionally craved in all the women he had been with since.

He wasn't even sure how they started sleeping together. It didn't start with a conversation the way it did with Hermione. Just one day, after having drinks with some coworkers at the Mystic Brew in Diagon Alley, they ended up snogging in the men's restroom, then going back to her place. It quickly devolved from there. Heated sessions, mainly at her flat. He never brought her to Grimmauld Place or Merlin help him, Dogwood Garden. He never even mentioned her to Sirius or Remus.

He probably wouldn't be working with her too much, right? She's here for the new recruits. He wouldn't get distracted. Lena was the past. A person he used to have sex with. That's all it ever was between. Besides, he was with Hermione now.

He choked. Well, they weren't together, per se. Either way, they hadn't had sex since she told him about the baby. But, neither of them really stated outright that their casual sex was over.

He lurched. He just stupidly realized he expected everything to go back to what it was after the baby arrived. Merlin, how selfish could he get? Really? Feed baby, change nappy, put them to sleep, and then drag Hermione to bed. What is wrong with him?

His head began to pound. He needed water. Something.

He rushed to the water fountain and poured himself a cup of water and then as casually as possible slipped into the file room and hid himself in a corner.

God, he's such a fool. What is he expecting? What did he want?

He took a deep breath and rubbed his fingers down across his forehead.

Hermione is his best friend. He can't just go about thinking it was going to go back to normal. Nothing was going to be normal. But, he also didn't want, whatever this was, whatever they were, to end.

# # #

"Hi, mum." Hermione kissed her mother on the cheek. Nicole Granger hugged her daughter tightly.

"Is Harry not going to join us?"

"No. He's busy with work."

The two Granger women walked into the large shopping center, heading straight for the baby store.

"That's too bad. Now, you've decided on getting a pump?" Her mum changed the subject.

Hermione grabbed a trolley. "Yes. I want to try and breastfeed and pump for as long as I'm able. If I use formula, I figure I'll wait to see what my baby really needs."

Her mum caressed the back of Hermione's head. "It took a while to figure out a good feeding routine for you."

"Really?"

Mrs. Granger nodded. "You were such a finicky baby. Let's go find a pump."

Hermione and her mother spent a good amount of time in the aisle searching and comparing breast pumps. When Hermione finally settled on one, she noticed her mum seemed to be wanting to say something. "What is it, mum?"

Mrs. Granger pushed the trolley into the next row which opened up to various playpens and pack-n-plays. "Your father and I were talking."

"Yes?" Hermione looked over the playpens, taking an immediate liking to one that held a small bassinet/changing table.

"We're hoping you'd consider moving in with us during your maternity leave." She continued before Hermione could say anything. "There's plenty of room, you know that. And this way we can help you rest and transition into motherhood."

Hermione immediately wanted to say no. But, looking at her mother's earnest expression staved away those feelings. Sure, she could live alone, but she could also make it easier for her and her baby by being in a familiar and safe place.

"I appreciate that mum. Thanks. I still want to try looking for a new place."

"Of course, sweetheart. We just don't want you to feel rushed. Don't stress and feel hurried about finding a new home."

Hermione nodded. There was no arguing that sound logic. "I'll be getting twenty weeks of parental leave."

Her mother gasped. "That's incredible! That's plenty of time to heal and bond with the baby. And Harry?"

"He gets sixteen weeks."

A relieved smile spread across her mum's face. "That's so good. Will he be staying with you?"

Hermione fought off a shrug. "We think it would be a good idea. That way I won't be alone and we can sort out some routine." She turned her attention to the playpens. "What do you think of this?"

"This one is very nice. It has an attachable bassinet that you can flip over to a changing station," Her mum said. "That's rather clever, but what will you do with that add on when the baby gets bigger? It'll just take up space."

"That's true." She hadn't thought of that. "I still want this one though."

Her mum chuckled. "Do you like the color? Should we get it right now?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes and yes." She and her mother hoisted the playpen into the trolley. "That's all I can budget for today, but do you want to look at the cots?"

Her mum squeaked. "Yes, let's go!"

Hermione and her mum cooed and awed at the various cots and furniture sets. It was overwhelming and too cute seeing many cots decked out in their own sheet sets and matching decor. She walked past numerous Winnie the Pooh, Noah's Ark, butterflies, whales, rain forest. She came across a dark brown colored traditional cot, donned with a white fitted sheet with wooden creatures splayed across like owls, deer, squirrels, and bunnies. "Mum, look at this one."

"Oh, this is too cute." Her mum stepped beside her. "Look what I found," she held up a stuffed orange cat. "Doesn't it look like Crookshanks?"

Hermione giggled. It did look like her old friend.

"I'm going to get it for your little one."

# # #

Hermione drove her mother back to Grimmauld Place with her purchases. Upon arriving, her mother helped her take them up to the spare room on the first floor before heading down to the basement kitchen for an early dinner.

"Thanks for coming out with me, mum." Hermione finished putting the last touches to her spaghetti before serving a plate for both of them.

Her mum stabbed a fork into her spaghetti. "Of course, sweetheart. I've always imagined what it would be like to be shopping for you and your baby. It makes me so happy."

"Mum."

Her mum sniffled. "Don't mind me."

Hermione was mid-laugh when she heard the Floo open.

"Hermione?" Sirius called out. "It's Sirius. Are you home?"

"In the kitchen!" She walked back to the counter and grabbed a clean plate.

A well-dressed Sirius Black appeared in the doorway. "Nicole, it's good to see you."

Her mum stood and smiled at Sirius when he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. "How are you, Sirius?"

"Fantastic! Excited for the little one joining the family soon."

"Sirius, would you like some food?" Hermione held up a plate with spaghetti.

Sirius nodded. "Thank you, love."

She set the plate down before him and returned to her seat. "What brings you by, Sirius?"

Sirius pouted. "Can't I visit my favorite girl?"

Hermione shrugged, scooping some food into her mouth.

"Alright, I was lonely. Plus, I wanted to see and ask how you and the baby are."

Hermione smiled. "We're both doing fine."

"Excellent!"

Hermione listened to her mother and Sirius speak. From work to the weather, to potential baby names. Hermione discovered they both liked the name Elizabeth - it was both classy and traditional.

After dinner, Hermione picked up her car keys from the bowl in the foyer. Sirius walked around her and plucked them out of her hand. "I can drive your mum to the station, love. You sit back and relax."

"That's okay, I can -" She felt her mother's hand rest on her shoulder.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You rest." Her mum kissed her temple. "I'll see you soon."

Hermione hugged her mum. "Love you."

"Love you more. You rest now. We walked quite a bit today."

Hermione waved her mother and Sirius out the door. She shut the door, turned on her heel, and trudged up the stairs to the first-floor sitting room. She slumped onto the sofa and switched on the telly.

She didn't know how long she was skimming through the channels when she felt a strange flutter in her belly.

The remote clattered to the floor. She pressed both hands to her belly and waited. Was that fluttering her baby? Was it moving?

A grumpy meow interrupted her thoughts. Crookshanks hopped onto the sofa beside her, resting his two front paws on her thigh.

"Crookshanks, I think the baby moved."

"Hermione, I'm back!"

"Up here!"

She heard Sirius stomp up the stairs. He greeted Crookshanks loudly before plopping down beside her. "What is it?" He eyed the placement of her hands.

She shrugged. "I think the baby moved. I can't be sure."

"What!"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think you'll be able to feel it, but I think it was the baby."

Sirius rested his ear against her belly. "I can't wait to meet you in person!"

She giggled. "You don't have to yell." She summoned a book from the side table and opened it to her placemark. "I'm eighteen weeks now so that means the baby is about the size of a cucumber. That doesn't sound right." She stared at the telly, watching a commercial for a local grocery store, " I kind of want some mango."

Sirius laughed. "That has nothing to do with cucumbers, but yeah mango sounds good right about now."

She rested her book against her belly. "It does sound good."

"Do you have some?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head.

Sirius tapped a finger against his chin. "Do you want some?"

"I wouldn't mind some mangoes and maybe some fresh chocolate chip cookies."

Sirius grinned and slapped his hands together. "Your wish is my command, miss. I'll be right back."

Sirius practically flew out of the room and she vaguely heard him disapparate from the front stoop.

She rolled her eyes at Crookshanks as he returned to his spot beside her. She gently rubbed the top of his head. "There's a baby coming soon, Crookshanks. Are you ready?"

He slowly got to his feet and stretched out, allowing her hand to run up and down his back. He blinked at her and walked onto her lap, kneading her thigh for a few moments before laying back down.

Hermione stretched her legs out and tried to relax onto the sofa, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Hermione?"

She felt a nudge on her shoulder.

She slowly came to and noticed Sirius sitting on the edge of the sofa, holding a bowl of cut mango and a plate of cookies.

"You fell asleep," he explained.

"Sorry."

He shook his head and held the mango out to her. "Do you still want some?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile and took the bowl gratefully.

Sirius chuckled and dug into his own bowl. He crossed one leg over, resting his ankle over his knee.

Once she was finished with her bowl, she set it aside and looked toward Sirius. His eyes were concentrated on the telly and the unfolding drama of being trapped in a public library during an extreme weather event.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, love?"

"Harry said he'd talk to you about it, but I'm not sure if he has yet."

Sirius slowly lowered his fork and bowl onto the coffee table. "What is it?"

Hermione shifted so she could sit sideways on the sofa and face him properly. "Well, Harry works full time and I'll be at least part-time when my maternity leave is over. We want someone we know and trust to take care of the baby while we're at work. Would you like to help us with that?"

Sirius' eyes slowly grew wide and his jaw slackened. She could see small pricks of tears collect in the corner of his eye.

"Sirius?"

He clamped his hand over his mouth, holding back a shuddering breath.

She scooted over to him. "Oh, Sirius, please don't cry."

He sniffled loudly. He dropped his hand and reached out to grip hers. "You want me to help take care of your baby?"

"Only if you want to -"

"Of course, I want to!"

Tears trekked down his cheeks. He took a few deep breaths. "It's Harry's baby, James's grandbaby, my - I don't even know."

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him to her. "Your grandbaby too. Don't think otherwise."

He sniffled into her ear. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so. My baby is going to be so lucky to have two amazing, loving grandpas."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "I'd love to, Hermione. Thank you."


	19. Ch 19 - 18 Weeks

18 Weeks

Neville burst into the office. "Let's go, there's been a spike in activity outside Cardiff."

Harry grabbed his cloak. "Was the first squad already dispatched?"

"Yes. Ron went with them. Tonks and Castle are on their way."

Harry followed Neville to the lift that went directly to the outside.

"I'm definitely not going to miss this," Neville said.

Harry gripped his friend's shoulder. "You're a great Auror, Neville. It won't be the same without you."

They exited and quickly disapparated.

He knew something was wrong the moment he caught his bearings. The air around him felt heavy and he heard far off yells and screams. He tugged on Neville's sleeve and took off running in the direction of the spellfire.

He braced himself against the closest building and slowly peered around the corner.

Ron, Tonks, and Castle were fighting against what looked like two assailants.

"Neville, take this side, I'll come around the back."

"Got it."

They switched places. Harry slinked around the brick building and carefully walked closer to the battle going on only meters ahead of him.

Wand out, he cast a quick location spell to pinpoint where everyone was.

He gasped, feeling a pulse on the right side of his body. He quickly whipped his head around and met the sneer and cocked eyebrow of another assailant.

"A little late, aren't ya?" He swung his fist and landed a full blow on Harry's nose.

Harry fell against the wall and tears sprung in his eyes. "Stupefy!"

The man above him blocked him with a shield. "Really, Potter? I thought you were some hotshot Auror."

Harry growled under his breath. He pushed himself onto his heels and surged forward tackling the wizard to the ground. He punched him with his free hand, satisfied by the sound of cracking under his knuckles.

He hurried to his feet, kicked the wizard's wand away, and quickly immobilized him. He wrapped him up in chains for good measure and secured the suspect's wand.

The wizard on the ground was left in a permanent glare. Harry picked him up by the back of his collar and began to drag him toward the other fight taking place.

He tossed him behind a pile of rubble and slowly peered around the building.

There were four suspects, one down and appeared injured. Neville had already joined Ron and the others.

Harry quickly glanced around. What happened to the first squad?

He took a deep breath and fired three stunners, hitting two and distracting the other two.

He came out of his hiding spot and entered a duel with the larger of the four. He fired off stunners and slicing hexes, but the man wouldn't back down.

Harry barely put up a shield and winced when he felt something slice across his face. He aimed a leg-locker curse at the man and disarmed him, shot another stunner to knock him off his feet, and immobilized him.

The commotion around him died soon after. All the suspects were down and apprehended.

Harry braced himself against the wall. He felt someone slowly walk up to him.

"Looks like someone got you good," Tonks said.

"Where's the first squad?" Harry asked through his swollen lip. God, his face hurt.

Tonks didn't meet his eye. "They're all down. Clarke is hurt pretty bad. We've already notified the medical team."

Harry sighed, leaning his head against the building.

She turned her head slightly. "You alright, boss?"

Harry nodded. "You?"

Tonks held her arms out. "Didn't get hit at all. Maybe I should become Head Auror."

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Tonks grinned. It didn't even seem like her bubblegum pink hair was disheveled. "Merlin's pants, can you imagine me, Head Auror? No, thanks."

"You're not helping here." Harry felt around his nose. He was sure it wasn't broken, but he could feel the blood streaming down the side of his face.

Tonks laughed. "I still like going home to my family, thank you very much. But you," she wagged a finger at him, "you're good at what you do, Harry."

He grimaced. Merlin, it didn't feel like it at that very moment.

# # #

Harry scribbled his name on the sign-out sheet. The nurse handed him three vials.

"Take one every four hours until they're gone. The pain and scarring should disappear within a day."

"Thanks." He took the vials, slid them into his coat pocket, and walked out of St. Mungo's.

He was so tired. He just wanted to go home and pass out on his bed.

He lumbered down the sidewalk looking for a safe place to disapparate.

"Mama, can we get ice cream later?"

Harry's gaze fell on a brown-haired little boy. The boy's eyes met his and he immediately grabbed his mother's hand.

"Ice cream sounds delicious. Should we get some after your dentist appointment?"

The boy smiled brightly at his mother. "Okay!"

Harry grabbed his phone from his pocket and turned it on. He waited a few seconds before dialing Hermione's number. He continued down the sidewalk and listened to the dial tone.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione greeted.

"Are you home?" He asked right away.

"No, I'm at Tesco. Did you want to come over?"

"Can I?" Harry turned down a sidewalk and entered an old phone booth.

"Of course you can. I'll be a few more minutes, but you can head on in."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few."

He hung up and cast a notice-me-not over himself. Moments later he disapparated to the front stoop of Grimmauld Place. He tried the door and felt it give way, opening up to the brightened foyer.

He removed the charm and entered. With Hermione here, Grimmauld Place felt more like a home than ever before. Sirius and Remus had remodeled it well, but it still felt sterile without a hint of warmth or life. He wondered if the shell of the house would somehow always retain that dark past. However, Hermione proved him wrong.

He hung his coat in the closet and went down to the basement kitchen to set up a tea service.

His eyes immediately fell on a flower vase in the middle of the kitchen table. It was a colorful array of tulips, peonies, and other flowers Harry didn't know the names of. He set the kettle on the stove and stared at the flowers. Where did they come from? Hermione wasn't the type of person to buy herself flowers.

He opened the refrigerator. Was that Sirius's fruit tart? When did he come by?

He heard the front door open. He closed the fridge with his foot and went up the stairs to return to the foyer.

Hermione stood beside the entryway table, a canvas bag full of food at her feet. She slipped off her jacket and stuffed it into the closet. "Hi, Harry. This is a surprise." She leaned over to pick up the bag.

"No, I'll get it." Harry hurried over and picked it up. "I did call you."

"I know, it's just you haven't come by Grimmauld Place in awhile."

Harry led the way back down to the kitchen. "It hasn't been that long."

She was silent as she followed him into the kitchen.

He set the bag on the counter, but all of a sudden she exclaimed loudly. She stood before him, her hand reaching out and tracing the side of his face. "You're hurt! Did you go to the hospital? What happened?"

Harry took her hand in his. "I went to the hospital. It's been treated. A suspect got the jump on me. That's all." He looked a whole lot better than he did earlier, that's for sure. The slice coming down the side of his face was just a glaring red line, his lips weren't swollen, and his nose was completely healed.

Hermione bit her lip. "Everything is okay? You're fine?"

He nodded and kissed the palm of her hand. "I'm fine. So, you went to Tesco? What did you get?" He began digging around the canvas bag and started unloading the contents onto the counter.

He heard her sigh softly. "I wanted to pick up some fruit and snacks."

He took out a roll of cookie dough. "Snacks?"

She pouted. "You know what I mean."

Harry set out two more rolls of cookie dough, boxes of popcorn, a bag of peaches, apples, mangoes, and a box of cheese crackers.

He folded up the bag and finally took a good look at Hermione, who was standing beside the stove pouring out a cup of tea for both of them.

"Hermione," his eyes fell on her rounded belly, "you look -"

She turned her head to her side. "Did you forget I was pregnant?"

"No, I," he sighed. "You're showing a bit more. I mean a whole lot more than when I saw you last."

She picked up a teacup and handed it to him, taking a roll of cookie dough from the counter. "I think it has been a good week or so since we've seen each other?" he grimaced slightly, "I don't know. But, yes, I feel bigger, my back pain is proof of that."

She opened a low cupboard and took out a cookie sheet, setting it on the counter. She set the oven to preheat and proceeded to open the roll of cookie dough.

He nodded. He took the roll of cookie dough and began setting out little balls of dough. "Don't touch it."

She groaned. "Fine." She moved to the fridge and took out the fruit tart. "I didn't know Sirius knew how to make this. It's delicious."

"It's his signature dish, so he says. His treacle tart has gotten better."

Hermione laughed. "I suppose he's more of a dessert person."

"Definitely."

She cut herself a slice of fruit tart and set it on a plate. "Harry, your birthday is in a few weeks."

"Damn, my birthday." He wiped his hands clean and tossed the empty roll of dough into the trash.

"Are you going to do anything?" She ate a forkful of food.

He shrugged. He watched her scoop more food onto her fork. She held it up and motioned for him to take a bite. He walked over and ate it.

She set her fork aside and set her hand on his torso. "Has Sirius said anything?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want anything big." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "If anything I'd like a repeat of what we did last year."

Hermione smiled. "I doubt I can survive a whole day at a music festival. I'd get too tired."

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek. He returned to the cookie sheet and slid it into the now heated oven. "I wouldn't mind a repeat of what we did on Valentine's Day or New Year's."

Hermione blushed, red creeping onto her neck. "Harry!" She blinked. "Wait, are you saying you haven't had sex since, you know," she trailed away.

His brows furrowed. "I haven't had sex with anyone but you."

"Why?" She looked genuinely confused, her arms crossed and resting on her small bump. Why would she think he'd be sleeping with someone else?

"I'm not seeing anyone right now," he explained, "why would I be having sex with someone?"

"Well, we were not seeing each other and we still had sex," she reasoned. Her cheeks were still pink as she picked up her fruit tart and tea and went to sit down at the table.

"That's different." Harry grabbed his tea and joined her at the table, eyeing the vase again.

"How is it any different?"

He ran his fingers through his hair. It was different because it was Hermione and him. Not some stranger. One nightstand. Or some groupie. He felt more comfortable with Hermione than anyone else. He honestly didn't think he would be able to find someone as freeing as she is. He felt amazing things with Lena, but even she couldn't compare to how he was with Hermione.

"Because you're my best friend." He fingered one of the flower petals before him. "Where did these come from?"

"My bosses got them for me, as congratulations. I told them about the baby and last week during one of our morning meetings, they announced it to the rest of the team and gave me the flowers." She stared at the flowers and let out a small sigh. "I should probably take off the freezing charm. They're just so pretty."

"It even has your favorite flower," Harry pointed at the tulips.

"It does," Hermione perked up. "That surprised me, but Mr. Sterling said he noticed they were my favorite."

He choked over his tea. "He noticed?" Why the bloody hell was one of her bosses noticing her favorite flowers?

She shrugged. "Because you and Ron bring them all the time."

"Right." Harry turned to the flowers and glared.

* * *

Harry left his cloak in his office and went to the training room to change and start his usual workout session - a mile run and stamina cycles.

Once done, he sat on a bench and wiped his sweat off with a towel. He felt some people cluster before him.

He peered up through his hair. "What do you need?"

"Don't be like that, Potter," Abbott said. "What are you doing after work? Some of us are going out for drinks." Abbott wagged his eyebrows slightly. Lena, Banister, and Roxane were standing beside him.

"Yeah, Potter," Lena hinted, "it'll be fun."

Harry shook his head. "Not feeling up to it."

"Well," she placed her hand on his shoulder, her finger grazing past his neck, "if you change your mind, we'll be at the Mystic Brew around eight."

She turned on her heel and left him, Abbott and the others trailed after her.

He groaned into his towel. Time to head back to the office. He barely sat down in his seat when Tonks and Neville stepped into his office with the medical reports of the first squad.

"Headley was critically injured, but he's completely healed. He's staying one more day for observation."

"Irving is still recuperating. He had a full blast of the controlled substance that was on the premises."

"Clarke will be out for the coming week for occupational therapy on his arm. The curse that hit him completely shattered the bones from his shoulder to his fingertips."

Harry nodded. "And the forensics team, did they come back with their reports on what the controlled substance actually is, how much was there, and if it was the substance that created that spike in magic? Or was it the suspects?"

Neville shook his head. "It was the suspects. Upon investigating the scene, we found three muggles, dead. They must have killed them when they came across their hideout."

"Damn," Harry said under his breath. "And the substance?"

"They're still doing tests, but they're pretty sure it's some mixture of muggle drugs and some magical plant properties."

"Great. We've never come across a smuggling house with muggle and magical narcotics before."

Tonks tapped a finger against her leg. "Not yet. These fools blew their cover. Who knows how many other houses there are in Britain."

Neville glanced at his watch. "Well, that's my final report. I'm clocking out. I'm going home to my fiancée."

Tonks cooed. "Longbottom got himself a fiancée."

"That I do, Tonks, that I do." Neville grabbed his cloak and slipped it on. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

"See ya, Neville."

"Bye, Neville." Harry stared at the papers across his desk. He heard Tonks sigh and tried to ignore it.

"That's nice that Neville's getting married. So," she bumped his desk, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know," she sing-songed, "marriage, family life."

He leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on his stomach. "I think I'm doing alright. I almost have a family life."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I suppose." She stepped toward the door. "I'm clocking out too. See you."

Harry put his files away and decided to head home too before someone else stopped him with any updates that might prolong his workday.

On the ground above, he took out his cellphone and called Hermione. He grumbled when it went straight to voicemail.

Walking into Dogwood Garden, he instantly noted how quiet it was. "Sirius?"

He walked through the kitchen and upstairs. No lights were on and Sirius wasn't asleep in his room. He even checked the broom cupboard and everything was accounted for.

Maybe he went out? Harry shrugged and labored up to his room and flopped onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	20. Ch 20 - 18 Weeks

18 Weeks

"Training session in five, Potter." Lena Lockwood strolled past him.

Harry watched curiously as Ron walked into the wall beside the open doorway of their shared office. Ron looked over his shoulder, saw Harry, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him into the office.

"What the hell?" Harry stumbled over his feet. He pulled his arm out of the strong grip and stared at Ron's wide blue eyes. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me Lockwood was back?" He said harshly.

She had made an appearance the previous day, but today was officially her first day, Lena Lockwood had certainly made her presence known that morning, strolling into the Auror department like she owned the place. Like she belonged. And she knew it. Many veterans and new recruits owed their lives to Lena Lockwood for her revitalized training program. Fewer people dropped out of the Auror Academy and fewer were injured out in the field due to her changes and efforts.

"Lockwood's back," Harry said simply, trying to sound casual.

"What are you going to do?" Ron crosses his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to do anything." He moved to exit the office, but Ron held him back.

"You were a mess the last time she left. You strung along countless witches until you settled on Hermione."

Harry pulled his arm away again. "I didn't settle on Hermione."

"You know what I mean," Ron hissed under his breath. "Don't get caught up with her, Harry."

"Nothing is going to happen." Harry couldn't very well assure he wouldn't get caught up with her. They were coworkers. It wasn't like he could ignore her.

"Just," Ron sighed, "think about Hermione and the baby."

His hands tightened. "I'm always thinking about Hermione and the baby."

Ron frowned. "Are you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Ron opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the open doorway. Castle poked her head into the room. "We're up in the training room, Potter."

Harry nodded. He turned back to Ron once Castle walked away. "I'll talk to you later."

He ignored Ron calling out to him and hurried to the training room. It was an extraordinary room that never failed to make even Hermione's jaw drop whenever she looked in.

It was larger than a football pitch with various sections for wand work including offensive and defensive work, accuracy training, hand to hand combat training, and stamina and endurance cycles. Not to mention a dueling platform.

That's where Castle and Lena were currently waiting.

Lena's long dark hair was held back in a tight braid, leaving her dark blue eyes unobscured. Her hand rested on her hip, meeting the black t-shirt that tucked neatly into her form-fitting training trousers.

Lena's eyes met his. She smirked and his stomach flopped.

"Potter, right on time. Castle volunteered to go first. Wait on the sideline."

Harry simply nodded and walked off to the side. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look unaffected. There was nothing to be affected by…

Lena and Castle commenced their duel. Shooting stunner after stunner, disarming and disabling spells. The duel continued for ten minutes until Castle expertly disarmed Lena with a well-placed, _expelliarmus_.

Lena and Castle met in the middle of the platform. Shaking hands, Lena was the first to speak. "It's always a pleasure dueling with you, Castle. Just another humbling reminder of why you're the best the Auror Department has to offer."

"You've improved greatly, Lockwood. I look forward to our next duel. Potter!" She waved him over. "You better not lose. We can't have our next Head Auror losing in a one-on-one duel."

"Don't worry, Castle," Lena's eyes locked on to his, "even if he does, I'll make sure to whip him into shape."

Neither noticed when Castle left the training room. Lena's casual smirk remained. "So, Potter, moving up the ranks, aren't you? Potential Head Auror. That's quite a feat." She walked around him and returned to her previous position, facing him. "Well, let's get started. I won't go easy on you, Potter."

His jaw tensed. "Neither will I."

They walked to opposite ends of the dueling platform, wands up.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Lena asked.

"Is that really appropriate right now?" Harry grew annoyed.

She smiled, showing pearly white teeth. "Probably not, but that answers that question."

She sent the first stunner, which he deflected quickly before shooting two in her direction.

He wasn't going to let her get the best of him. She got under his skin so easily. But, he was used to her antics. He'd stay one step ahead. He'd get this over with before he did something. Make sure he didn't do anything stupid like last time - like push her up against the wall and snog her or urge her to wrap her legs around his waist so he could feel the way her hips rested against his.

Bloody hell. He shook away his thoughts. Those days were over. Forget it.

Dodging a flame-colored spell, he rushed forward and hit her with a knock-back hex, knocking her onto her back, and disarming her.

He twisted the smooth wand in his fingers and waited for her to sit up.

Lena groaned aloud and sat back on her hands. "Wow, Potter. So, you have improved." She pushed herself to her feet and met him in the middle of the platform.

He held out her wand.

"You know," her hand lingered on his, "I don't have any previous engagements. I wouldn't mind catching up. Go out for drinks every now and then."

His mouth twisted at the corner. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," her voice lowered, "you do that."

# # #

Hermione set aside the house-elf placement applications she had just read and approved. She stood and stretched her arms over her head. She grabbed her purse, slipping the strap over her head, and secured her wand inside.

She rested her hand over her stomach, giving in to the urge to rub it. A soft knock against her closed office door startled her. "Come in."

Mr. Sterling appeared in the doorway and closed the door softly behind him.

"Mr. Sterling," she said louder than she intended. "How can I help you?"

He cleared his throat. "I know you're about to go out to lunch, but I wanted to leave the guide book for the House Elf Liaison Office with you so that you may amend the instruction manual at your convenience."

"That's right, thank you." She took the bound papers out of his hands. She was tasked with creating a new and improved guide for the liaison office and set of instructions on how to accurately do her job for the new employees. Now, it was even more important for those who will be doing her work while she was on maternity leave.

She flipped through the manual, unaware of Mr. Sterling's attention to her. She placed the manual on the center of her desk.

Mr. Sterling stepped back to the door, gripping the handle firmly. "I'll leave you to your lunch hour."

"Thank you, Mr. Sterling."

He pulled the door open and sped out of her office.

She was silent on her way out of the department, barely waving at Mrs. Fawley as she walked past toward the lift. She remained distracted until Ron met up with her at the atrium fountain.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Ron took her hand and set it on the crook of his elbow.

She shook her head. There were so many things rushing through her head where could she possibly start? "You'll think I'm silly."

"That's impossible," he said with a grin. "Really, is something the matter?"

Hermione let Ron lead them to the surface and to a small restaurant they liked to frequent. "It's just, my coworkers told me the strangest thing and now I feel like I'm overthinking it."

"What is it?" Ron shielded her from the air coming from the ongoing traffic.

London was bright for a change and for that Hermione felt grateful. Perhaps, the sunny day could lighten her spirits.

"They said Mr. Sterling, one of my bosses, fancies me."

Ron burst out laughing. She shot him a glare. "Hey!"

Ron held his stomach, trying to calm himself. They turned into a small courtyard. He rushed to the first door and held it open for her.

He picked up two menus and joined her. "I'm not laughing at you," he paused at her sudden glare, "alright, I'm laughing at you, but because you didn't know he fancied you."

"What do you mean?" She wrenched the menu out of his hand and smacked it down on the table. "He does not."

"He totally does," he said under his breath. His eyes scanned the menu.

"Right, because you notice what happens in my department. We're three whole floors away from you."

"Hermione," Ron reached out and took her hand, his thumb rubbing along her closed fingers, "you should probably know about every other bloke within the ministry has fancied or currently fancies you. I'm not surprised your boss fancies you too."

She pulled her hand away and covered her face. "You're kidding," she whined.

Ron chuckled again. "Just the other day Neville was telling me about some blokes he found in the lift talking about whether or not you'd say yes to a date. They were psyching each other out until one had a panic attack."

She blushed. "You're joking!"

Ron held his hands up. "Nope. I think people get, what do you call it, starstruck? But, I know your boss fancies you. He talks about you a lot."

She brought her hands down to her lap, resting them beneath her belly. "He does?"

"Remember how I'm the secretary and minute-taker on behalf of the Auror Department for interdepartmental meetings regarding methods of upholding laws. He constantly praises your work or defends you against other people. I think it's well known amongst the department and deputy heads that Mr. Sterling values you."

She leaned back against her seat. "Well, that makes sense. I am a good worker."

"Yes, but it's the way he sounds and looks when he talks about you," Ron said softly. "I'm just not surprised, that's all."

Hermione bit her lip. Harry? Did he know Mr. Sterling fancied her? And if he did, did it bother him? "Well, what about - nevermind." Why did she have to think of Harry at a time like this?

"What is it?"

She shook her head. Ron waited for her to speak and after a moment of silence let the subject drop. "Alright, enough about you then."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Harry's birthday is next month. What are you planning on getting him?"

Hermione frowned. "I have no idea."

"Damn, well, let me know what you end up getting. I don't want us to get the same thing."

Hermione scoffed. "As if we've ever done that."

"You never know," he defended.

A waiter soon arrived and took their drink and food orders. After they stepped away, Ron's expression turned serious. "I don't know if you've heard, but Neville told us he's leaving the force."

She pressed her hands into the table. "Stop. Really? Why?"

Ron played with the ends of his napkin. "He told us he has new goals now and he doesn't want to put his life in danger anymore."

Hermione watched Ron's downcast eyes. "What is it?"

"It's just I don't know if I want to do this forever either."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Are you thinking of leaving the force too?"

Rom shrugged. "A large group of new Aurors just entered so the department wouldn't be in need of personnel," he said.

"But what do you want to do?"

He folded and unfolded his napkin. "I don't want to risk my life anymore," he whispered. "Is that selfish of me?"

She reached out and clasped both her hands over his. "Not at all, Ron. It's your life. Live it the way you want to. If that means staying in the force or leaving, it's your life. And if someone fights you about it, I'll hex them."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

After lunch, Ron walked Hermione back to her office. She set her bag on her desk and leafed through her mail while he strolled around her office before standing by the faux window and gazing down at the scenery.

She set aside the missive from the ministry and the appointment reminder from Madam Owen. Her attention soon landed on a soft envelope. Her name was written nicely on the front.

She ripped open the envelope and quickly took out the card from inside. It was a photo. She stared at the smiling faces of Neville and Hannah. He twirled her around and then they both posed for the camera, her left hand resting on her chest.

That's when she saw it - a glittering ring on Hannah's finger.

She held back a squeal, quickly looking over the photo and the back for any more information.

_Announcing the Engagement of_

_Neville Longbottom_

_And_

_Hannah Abbott_

_We want to share this special day with our family and friends. _

_Please save the date of March ##, 2006._

_ Further details will be shared soon._

Hermione held the photo to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She was sure the tears pooling in her eyes was only because her hormonal self didn't know how else to express her happiness.

Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hermione, why are you crying?"

"Let's go see Neville," she declared through her tears.


	21. Ch 21 - 18 Weeks

18 Weeks

Hermione practically dragged Ron back to the lift and to the DMLE.  
She had to congratulate Neville in person while she had the chance.

Ron chatted beside her giving her details on how Neville had planned on asking Hannah for a while and how it took him forever to get the nerve to actually do it.

"Is this why he's leaving the force?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "One of the reasons, I think."

The lift opened and Ron led the way down the corridor to the Auror department. They went straight to the office Ron shared with Neville and Harry.

Lucky for them, Neville was at his desk, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. He glanced up and exclaimed, "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

She smiled brightly. "Neville, I wanted to congratulate you in person!"

"In person?" He smiled proudly as he realized what she meant. "You got the announcement?"

She nodded. "Neville, I'm so happy for you and Hannah. Congratulations."

He flushed. "Thanks, Hermione. We'll be seeing you at the wedding right?"

She held a hand to her chest. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. This is so exciting!"

A clock sounded loudly in the hallway. Hermione held back a groan. "I thought I had more time. I have to head back."

"I'll walk with you. I'm heading in that direction." Neville grabbed the papers he was working on and stuffed them into a folder.

Hermione hugged Ron quickly and kissed him on the cheek.

They walked quietly back toward the lift when Hermione noticed Harry standing by the records office. She was on the verge of calling out to him but held back when she noticed a woman with long dark hair stroll up to him and settle closely beside him.

The woman pulled her hair over one shoulder, baring her neck and resting her hand on her hip.

"Who is that talking with Harry?" She couldn't help asking.

"That's Lena Lockwood," Neville lowered his voice, "she's a combat specialist. They brought her in again to reinvigorate the training and work with the new Aurors."

Her brows furrowed. "Combat specialist?"

"Me, Harry, and Ron worked with her when we became Aurors."

Hermione couldn't tear her gaze away. "She looks rather young. Are you close with her?"

He shook his head. "Not really. She's worked with Harry a lot though."

They made it to the lift. "I see." She bit her lip.

Neville pulled it open and motioned for her to enter.

She stepped into the lift and cast one more look in the direction of Harry and Lena Lockwood. She shook her head and nudged Neville in the arm. "You're getting married!"

He grinned. "I'm getting married."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "So, have you made any plans yet? Color theme? The food?"

# # #

Hermione spent the rest of her workday writing reports, reading over new house-elf placement applications, walking around her desk, and casually writing down names she liked on a scrap piece of paper.

A soft knock sounded at her door.

"Come in!"

Mr. Sterling opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him softly. "Ms. Granger, I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all." She set aside her pen. "How can I help you?" This was the second time he came to her office today. He's never done that before. Was something the matter?

"I'm leaving you a list of our new hires and which sections they'll be working in."

That must explain it. The final list must have been finalized. "Thank you. I look forward to meeting them."

"What are you currently working on?" he asked suddenly.

She flattened her paperwork against her desk. "I was going over some applications. I want to finish before I move on to changing the handbook."

He peered over her desk. "And what's this?"

She followed his gaze to her scrap of paper with names. She felt her face heat up. "Oh, that's my, um -"

"They're names," he stated simply.

"Yes -"

"For your baby?" He said slowly.

She nodded.

He skimmed over the list. "Jane is a nice name. And Marie."

"Yes, those are my grandmother's names." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm not sure if I want to use their names, though. I'll have to ask Harry anyway."

"Harry?" He said under his breath. He straightened up. "The father? Harry Potter?"

"Yes," she said, making it sound more like a question than an answer.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, of course. Well, if it isn't too forward I've always liked the name Lydia and Elinor."

She couldn't help smiling. "Well, those certainly go along with the theme I have here." She pointed at the names Jane and Elizabeth.

"They do indeed." Mr. Sterling stepped back toward the door. "I'll leave you to your work, Ms. Granger."

# # #

Hermione sat on the stoop to Grimmauld Place and stared at her cellphone. She just ended the third call that went straight to Harry's voicemail.

_5:30 p.m._

He was still at work. He's probably working on a case. Or another meeting. His longer hours and days were making it so hard to see him.

She stared at the pair of children walking down the street toward their house. She was bored and restless and wanted to take a walk or go to the store. Something.

She licked her dry lips. Maybe she should ask Sirius. He did say to call him whenever she needed or wanted anything.

She shrugged. What the hell, why not? She dialed his number and waited.

"Mai!" He yelled over the line. "How are you?"

She couldn't help smiling. "I'm fine but I'm bored. Do you want to come over? We can go for a walk? Maybe reach a bookstore."

"Muggle London?" His voice crackled.

"Yes," she answered, "Do you want to come with me?"

"I'd love to. I'll be over in a few minutes alright?"

Sirius said goodbye and hung up. Hermione slowly stood and reentered Grimmauld Place. She was in the kitchen looking for her purse when she heard the fireplace roar.

"Hermione?"

"Coming!" She returned to the first floor and braced herself for Sirius's hug.

Once he let her go, he gently placed his hand on her belly. "Hello, little one. Have you been good for mummy?"

Hermione chuckled. "They have." She set her purse strap over her shoulder.

He held out his arm. "Let's go, mama."

Hermione wrapped her arm around his. They walked out and went down the road in the direction of the bookstore. "Did Harry come home at all today?"

Sirius sighed deeply. "He came home, but was called away within half an hour."

She sighed as well. "I see."

"His schedule should level out in a few months, Hermione. A few weeks maybe. There's nothing to worry about." He shook his head. "At least that's what I keep telling myself."

"His work worries you too," she stated.

"All day and every day, but I know he finds purpose in his work, despite how much I hate it. I don't understand how Remus does it? Dora is his wife."

She squeezed his arm. "I don't know how they do it either. I've had five years to get used to the idea and it's still a little hard. But, Harry, and Tonks too, are powerful and capable. I know they'll come home to us at the end of the day."

"Too right, love." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "So, are there some books you have in mind?"

Sirius's playful banter lightened the mood as they made their way to the bookstore that was a couple of blocks away from Grimmauld Place. She dragged him to the fiction section where she proceeded to pull titles off the shelves. He feigned boredom and pulled her to the romance section where he grabbed book after book and read lines from each haphazardly, making them both giggle and blush.

He ran off, leaving her to regain her composure. She picked up a few he had tossed to the side - a paranormal romance and what looked like a summery romance. After she picked up a fantasy novel about a long lost princess, she decided to go look for Sirius.

She walked through the store twice when she finally found him in the aisle dedicated to parenting books. He was leaning against a half-sized shelf, a large book opened in his hands.

"What do you have there?" She walked up to him.

"What do you think of the name Elizabeth? Or Emilia? Or how about Matilda? Tilly for short?" Sirius flipped through a couple of pages. "Girl names are so much easier to choose than boy names."

"Are you looking through a baby name book?" She peered over his arm.

"Of course, we can't have your kid going through life with a god-awful name like Sirius."

She pouted. "I like Sirius Orion Black."

He stuck his tongue out. "Try living with it, Hermione Jean Granger."

She harrumphed. "Anyway, those are nice names. Elizabeth. Matilda," she chuckled, "like the story."

"What story?"

She laughed aloud, thinking about the children's book about a little girl with powers. "I'll see if I can find my copy of the book or we can rent the movie. Come on, I'm hungry."

"Great." He set the baby name book aside and grabbed another he had set aside, a thick board book with a big red dog on the cover.

She chuckled. "Clifford?"

Sirius dropped his arm around her shoulders. "Yes, Clifford the Big Red dog. Apparently, he's the best, according to those kids over there and their mom who was flirting with me."

She sighed. "Really, Sirius? At the bookstore?"

He shrugged. He held up the book. "What do you think? You can never go wrong with a dog, right?"

* * *

Ginny left a message late the previous night, but Hermione knew she needed to see her friend. So, she arrived at Ginny's flat with a box of pizza. Once it was safe on the coffee table, she grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and shook her. "How was it?"

Ginny grinned, squealing under her breath. "Hermione, it's beautiful." She grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the love seat. "Dortmund is beautiful and there's a wizarding village on the outskirts of the city so it's very safe and easy to access both the muggle and magical world. I'm going to share a flat with one of my new teammates. Just so I'm not so alone while I get used to my new city and surroundings."

Hermione clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful, Ginny."

Ginny opened the pizza box. "I'm sorry I left with such little notice and I didn't call or write."

"Ginny, you've been so busy. I understand." Hermione ripped off a piece and took a bite.

"I know, but I should try harder." Ginny took a few bites of her own slice before setting it down again. "So," she smiled again, "how are you? Do you know what you're having yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll have my next prenatal exam soon and that's when I'll find out."

Ginny fiddled with her pizza.

Hermione watched her friend's nervous movements for a few moments. "What is it?"

Ginny gave her a cheesy grin. "How is it going with you and Harry?"

Hermione smoothed out the end of her skirt. "Fine. He's been busy with work. I haven't been able to see him all that much."

Her friend's eyes narrowed slightly. "Just fine? How do you feel about not being able to see him."

Hermione shrugged. It was difficult to express in words how odd it was to not see him as often as she was used too. It wasn't as if he needed to spend all his free time with her.

Ginny sighed deeply. "Have your feelings for him changed at all?"

"Ginny, what?" Hermione's face felt hot. "Of course not."

Ginny looked at her skeptically. "Hermione, your cheeks are red. It's okay if you have. There's nothing wrong if your feelings have changed."

"Well, good," Hermione stuttered, "but my feelings haven't changed. Besides, I'm pregnant and my hormones are all over the place who's to say whether or not what I'm feeling is, I don't know-"

"Really what you're feeling?" Ginny interrupted, "I think your feelings are just as valid." She bit into her pizza and said in between bites, "I wonder if his feelings have changed."

Hermione gasped. "What? That's impossible."

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "Why would that be impossible? He cares about you very much. Maybe he doesn't think of you as just a friend anymore. Have you ever thought of that? "

Hermione bit her lip. "Why do you keep pushing this?"

Ginny met her gaze. "Because two of my friends love each other, but they're too stubborn to do anything about it." She set their pizza slices on the coffee table and reached out and held Hermione's hand. "I don't know if you've realized, but you can be incredibly stubborn sometimes. You two care for each other. Share your lives together. The only thing one of you need to do is make that commitment to one another."

"Ginny," She turned, hitching her leg on the sofa, "I don't think we work that way."

"Oh, I think you do and the proof is right there." She poked Hermione's belly.

Hermione shook her head. "This was an accident. Accidents happen all the time."

Ginny squeezed her hand. "Yes, that's true. But, is it cheesy to say that some accidents were meant to happen?"

Hermione pulled her hands away. "How do I know if it's real or if it's hormones or I'm just lonely?" Her voice was soft.

Harry has been a constant presence in her life. They've been friends for over ten years. There was a familiarity there that she didn't find in other people. How was she supposed to know? Especially with him?

"You want him there when you wake up and when you go to sleep," Ginny replied softly, "you want all of him. Even the annoying parts. When he drives you mad. His day you want to hear about. His company you want. His hand to hold."

Hermione took a deep breath. "We were just friends…"

Ginny rubbed her shoulder. "Sometimes that changes and when it does, it's okay."

She sniffled. "Is it, though?"


	22. Ch 22 - 19 Weeks

19 Weeks

"Thanks for bringing those caramels I like." Hermione sifted through the plastic bag and took account of all the sweets Ron brought.

Meanwhile, Ron spread out the food he bought for dinner. "Don't mention it," he said. "You said you've been wanting some over lunch today so I thought I'd find some."

She popped one into her mouth. "You're sweet, Ron."

He shrugged. "Alright, make sure you actually eat some food though. Don't fill up on junk."

"Okay, mum," she mumbled.

He poured them both some cranberry juice and sat down to eat.

Hermione sat down across from him and served herself a plate. "So, I've decided I'm going to take Harry to the Quidditch Museum in Cardiff for his birthday."

Ron's eyes widened slowly. He swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "that is definitely not something I was going to get him."

She laughed loudly.

"He has a muggle record player and noticed he doesn't have a magical one," he continued, "so I figured I'd get him one. I also thought about getting a record, but I think I'll settle for a gift certificate."

"That's a brilliant idea."

He nodded. "I get some every now and then." He looked at the large amount of food set out. "I'm surprised Harry isn't here."

Hermione shrugged, trying to make it look like it didn't bother her as much as it did. "He's been busy."

Ron's cheeks pinkened, either from his spicy food or his thoughts. "Don't you miss him?"

"Miss Harry?" Hermione stared at Ron.

"Well, yeah, because you and him are, you know." He waved his fork around.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry and I aren't anything."

Ron scoffed. "Only because you two don't do anything about it."

"Ron-"

He rolled his eyes. "You two confuse me, honestly." He gathered some food on his fork. "You've known each other for ages. You're friends. You've had sex for Godric's sake. Have neither of you honestly thought, 'Hell, I wonder if we should give a relationship a chance?'" He took a sip of his juice. "It's like you two are in denial."

Hermione sputtered. This conversation was turning out to be too similar to the one she had with Ginny only days ago. She did not want to think about it again. She didn't want to think about it anymore. It just made her chest ache. "I don't think we'd work out." There. That answer was better than nothing. She didn't want to spiral down that thought process. She wasn't ready. Wasn't ready for what she might discover.

"Why not?" Ron countered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Forget it," Ron mumbled. He took a bite of his food.

Hermione stared down at her plate. When the questions first began, it sounded like they were teasing. Especially since either Hermione or Harry were in relationships with other people. But when did it stop being teasing and turn into honest inquiries? What was it that they saw?

"Anyway," Ron spoke again, "I thought Harry was going to be here, but it's okay." He took a deep breath. "I want you to officially meet Jenna."

Hermione squeaked. "Really?"

Ron blushed. "I want her to meet you and Harry. Have her get to know my best mates."

Hermione clapped her hands together. "Ron, I'd love too! What should we do? Should we go out to dinner?"

"That sounds good. Dinner and drinks, well not alcohol, but drinks. Tea or whatever."

Hermione's cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much. "Do you want me to find a place?"

He shook his head. "I'll ask her if she has something in mind. I know there's a restaurant I wouldn't mind going back too. We went there a few weeks ago."

He quickly changed the topic, asking Hermione when her next doctor's appointment was and if she thought of any names.

"I didn't realize how hard it was going to be," Hermione said as she and Ron put the food away.

She led him back up to the ground floor and into the sitting room.

"Well, I'd consider it an honor if you named the baby after me," he held a hand to his chest. "Ronald or Ronalda."

She smacked his arm. "That isn't even a name."

He laughed. Before he reached the fireplace, he knelt down in front of her and placed his hand on her growing belly. "Alright, little one. You be good for mummy. I'll still like you, even if your mum doesn't name you Ronalda."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron stood back up and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you."

# # #

"Shouldn't you be heading home?"

Harry jumped slightly, tensing his hands against his desk. He couldn't fight the quick glance he shot at the doorway.

Of course, there she was, leaning against the open doorway, one hand hitched against her hip and her long dark hair loose and flowing down her back.

"Probably," he shorted. He pushed his papers back into their respective folders and set them aside. He grabbed his cloak, shut the lights off with his wand, and strolled out of his office.

Lena trailed after him. "You know, some of us are meeting up at Mystic Brew. You should come."

Harry glanced at his watch. It wasn't seven yet. Damn, didn't Ron mention something about dinner?

"Come on, Potter. You ought to spend some time with your fellow Aurors outside of work."

Harry's jaw tensed. She had a point. He didn't talk or spend much time with people outside his usual team. "Are they meeting right now?"

She nodded. "I was on my way there myself. We might as well head there together."

Harry gave her a sideways glance but didn't oppose her reasoning. They were quiet as they entered the lift and reached muggle London. They stared at each other briefly before disapparating.

When Harry regained his footing, Lena was standing a few spaces away, leaning beside the front door to Mystic Brew.

He grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, motioning her forward.

"Thanks, Harry." She led them to the bar and was promptly tended to. "Two firewhiskys."

Harry started, "I don't drink -"

"Two firewhiskys coming up." The bartender grabbed two glasses and quickly poured out their drinks. The bartender winked at Lena before moving on to the next customer.

Lena took their glasses, passing one to Harry. She turned on her heel and began searching for their coworkers.

"Lockwood!" Overton waved his arm in the air. Sitting beside him at the table was Headley, Irving, and Roxanne, an Auror Harry went to the academy with.

Harry sat down and carefully set his glass on the table. Lena took the seat across from him.

"Good to see you out of the office, Potter," Roxanne said to him, holding up her bottle of butterbeer. She smiled softly when she noticed him eyeing her drink. "I don't like to drink the hard stuff."

He didn't know how to respond. He usually didn't either and longed for the same drink she was currently having. He took a tentative sip from his glass.

"Yeah, and did you see her?" Irving tossed back the rest of his drink. "She came by the office with Weasley."

"She looked so cute," Roxanne cooed.

Harry looked between them. Who were they talking about?

Headley held his glass of dark willow ale with his fingers. "A lucky bloke that is, catching her. She's bloody brilliant."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Have you even talked to her? Of course, she's brilliant, but she's awfully kind too. I was a few years ahead of her at Hogwarts, but she was always so nice to me. We had a sort of camaraderie, being muggle-borns and all." She sighed. "I bet it's one hell of a love story."

Headley scoffed. "Doubt it. Some blokes try to keep someone in their lives in whatever way possible."

Roxanne nudged his arm, making him spill some of his drink. "Don't say shit like that."

He shrugged. "That's just what I think."

"Who are you talking about?" Harry finally asked.

Roxanne shot him a smile. "Hermione. You're good friends, right? When is she due? Oh, I bet her baby is going to be so cute!"

Harry blanched. Did Hermione come to the office? "Uh, she's due in November."

Harry shifted in his seat. He didn't like the way this conversation was going. Who were they to talk about her and their baby like that? He certainly didn't entrap her and she didn't entrap him.

"You okay over there, Potter?" Lena cocked one eyebrow and sipped on her firewhisky.

Harry loosened his tightened hand. "Fine," he grumbled. He grabbed his glass and took a long gulp.

"You're just jealous, Headley," Roxanne said. "Anyway, were any of you invited to go to the IDL training conference? Robards said it's being hosted in Philadelphia this time."

Harry stared at the amber liquid. When was the last time he saw Hermione? His throat burned. Damn, it's been a few days.

Headley grimaced. "I wasn't invited for the one next month. But, I hear you can apply for the last one of the year. The one in October. I think it's going to be in Romania."

Harry downed the rest of his drink and stood up, stumbling over his chair.

Headley leaned away. "Geez, Potter."

"What's the hurry, Harry?" Lena piped up.

"I gotta go." He fumbled for his wallet and placed a couple of galleons on the table. "I'll buy this round of drinks. I'll see you all at work."

Hollers followed him out of the pub. He hurried down Diagon Alley until ventured out into muggle London and turned into a darkened alleyway.

Was it too late? Was Hermione already asleep?

He disapparated and stepped onto the front stoop of Grimmauld Place. He rested his forehead against the wooden door. He took out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Harry!" She chirped over the phone. "How are you? Are you okay? Have you eaten? Ron was here for dinner and brought a ton of food." He heard a rustling. "And candy. I think I'm going to have some more."

"Are you home?" He asked.

"Yeah…?"

"I'm at the door."

"What?" She breathed into the phone. The line was silent until he heard the click of the front door echo into both ears.

Hermione pulled the door open and Harry's eyes immediately fell on the swell of her belly. She was still rather small, but it was more pronounced in her tank top.

She smiled brightly at him. "Harry."

A warmth settled over his chest. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, clutching her to him. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his torso.

He breathed deeply, taking in the faint scent of her favorite perfume. "Were you already in bed?"

She shrugged. "I was reading. Harry, have you been drinking?"

He rested his cheek on the side of her head. "I had a glass of firewhisky. It was disgusting."

Harry finally let her go. She motioned him to enter while she closed the door. "Do you want to eat?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want to watch something on the telly?"

He didn't want anything. He just wanted to be with her. "Can we go lay down?"

Hermione paused. "Sure."

Harry followed her upstairs to her bedroom. Once he walked through the doorway, he slipped off his cloak, kicked off his shoes, undid his belt, and flung himself onto the side of her bed.

He heard Hermione chuckle. "Goodness, Harry." She joined him a little more gracefully than him, stretching her legs beneath the covers and picking up her book. "Was it a long day?"

He shook his head. "What are you reading?" He scooted closer and reached his hand out, resting it over her belly.

She set her hand over his. "A fantasy I picked up while I was out with Sirius."

When did she and Sirius go out?

She looked away from her book. "Do you like short names or long names?"

"Hm?" He blinked, his attention was set on her belly and how it moved up and down as she breathed.

She set the book aside and tapped the top of her belly. "For the baby."

"I don't know," his voice was low, "I think it just depends on the name."

"I like the name Elizabeth. Lizzie or Eliza. But I feel like everyone has that name."

Harry nodded. "Because it's a beautiful name."

"This is hard." Suddenly, she gasped. "Did you feel that?"

He leaned up and rested on his elbow. "Feel what?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled it to the opposite side of her body, pressing his fingers firmly into her belly.

"Hermione?"

"Shh, just wait."

He closed his eyes and waited. Moments passed in silence. He probably missed - wait.

He couldn't feel anything.

Hermione's hand was soft against his. "They're probably getting comfortable for bed. Or maybe they're just waking up." She breathed out a sigh. "I can feel movement every now and then. I can't notice it most of the time."

Hermione shifted, fluffing her pillow, and laying down. She stared up at Harry, who was still leaning up on his elbow. "I'm tired."

Harry pushed his trousers off, and pulled his shirt off and flung them both aside as he slipped beneath the covers beside her. "Me too."

He relaxed and watched her hold back a laugh. She burrowed deeper into her pillow and close her eyes.

It was quiet for a few moments. Her bedroom dark, the sole source of light was the few waves of light from the streetlight across the street.

She moved slightly and muttered under her breath, "Is this what it's like?"

What was she talking about? He licked his chapped lips and stared at the curve of her cheeks and the slope of her neck. His hand hovered over her waist as he debated on whether or not he could pull her closer to him.

"Yes, Harry," she whispered.

His lips parted. "What?"

"Yes."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, snuggling up as close as they could without being overwhelming. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, surrounding himself in the scent of her shampoo. He missed her. It had only been a few days, but a few days was too much. He never wanted to do that again.


	23. Ch 23 - 19 Weeks

19 Weeks

Harry felt something heavy, warm, and soft against his chest. He opened his eyes and met the gaze of one grumpy looking cat.

"Are you angry?" He asked Crookshanks.

The flat-faced cat simply stared at him.

He put his glasses on and tried to shift slowly, moving onto his side. Crookshanks slid off and settled between him and Hermione.

He watched Hermione fight to stay asleep, the crease of her eyebrows and the intermittent frowns. He enjoyed the quiet moments like this. When the air around them was still soft and heavy with sleep. How comfortable it was just to share space with Hermione. Even with the cat meandering around them.

Could he still do this when the baby arrived? Would it even make sense for them to continue like this? They weren't together.

He watched as she scrunched her nose. What if they were? Could it work between them?

Hermione finally came too, stretching slowly and petting Crookshanks on the head. "How did you get in here?"

Harry glanced at the closed door. He sat up and placed both feet firmly on the ground. "Your cat is odd."

Hermione chuckled behind him. "He's magical."

Harry laughed under his breath. "Do you think people at work will notice my clothes?"

Hermione sat up with a groan. "I have no idea. Do people usually notice what you wear?"

Harry shrugged and picked up his clothes from the floor and worked out the wrinkles with a few well-placed spells.

Hermione moved about her room, taking clothes from her dresser and closet and setting them on her bed.

Harry quickly got dressed and slipped out of her room. He went down into the kitchen and rummaged around the cupboards, looking for something to eat.

"Ron wants us to meet his girlfriend," Hermione announced as she stepped into the kitchen.

"I thought we knew her already." Harry handed her a cup with orange juice.

She took a couple of sips and continued. "But he wants us to officially meet her as his girlfriend. Besides, I don't really know her personally."

"Oh." He grabbed a bagel and split it apart.

"Ron wants to head out for dinner." She grabbed her own bagel and the strawberry cream cheese. "I think he's nervous."

Harry ripped one half of his bagel in two. "Why would he be nervous?"

Hermione finished topping her bagel with jelly. "He likes her a lot. I think he's a little worried she might not like us or we might not like her."

Harry hummed under his breath. "I wouldn't be too worried. I trust his judgment."

Hermione smiled. "So do I."

# # #

Hermione walked into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures feeling refreshed and well-rested. She greeted Mrs. Fawley with a smile.

Mrs. Fawley returned it with a grin of her own. "Everyone is meeting in the conference room, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fawley." Hermione dropped her tote bag off in her office and headed to the conference room. She immediately settled beside Ainsworth and Daphne.

Ainsworth leaned casually against the wall. "They're introducing the new hires and pairing them off with senior members." He sighed. "I hope I don't get paired up."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I hope so too. You'll ruin their experience."

"Hey," he whined.

Madam Kane and Mr. Sterling soon entered, followed by Mrs. Fawley and five other people Hermione had never seen before.

Madam Kane stood at the far end of the table. "Good morning everyone. I'd like to officially welcome the newest members to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Ziya Smythe, Shana Taylor, and Quinn Ellington, who are joining the Beast Division. Melinda Dawson and Ahmed Warwick are joining the Being Division."

"I hope you'll all do your very best in welcoming them and helping them ease their way into our Department." Madam Kane gave Mr. Sterling a firm nod.

Mr. Sterling held a piece of paper in his hands. "Now, we'll be pairing off our new members with some senior members for this first week." He began calling out names and dismissing others until it was just Hermione and two of the new hires for the Being Division.

Mr. Sterling gathered them together. "Ms. Granger, Dawson, and Warwick will be working with you in the House Elf Relocation Office. They've already been given new guidebooks, but this week I'd like for you to allow them to shadow you in your application and interview process. It's imperative they know the process almost as well as you for when you go on maternity leave."

He looked between Hermione, Dawson, and Warwick. "Any questions?"

# # #

Hermione's feet hurt. She sat back in her desk chair and wrapped her hands around the warm cup of tea Mrs. Fawley had just delivered. She was too tired to head down to the cafeteria for lunch, so she settled on having lunch at her desk.

She dug into her fruit salad and thought about her new coworkers. Melinda Dawson and Ahmed Warwick were bright and funny. So far, she felt comfortable with both and looked forward to getting to know them better. She was so glad Mr. Sterling had been proactive and assigned new people to her section. Well, that's what he's supposed to do, anticipate what his employees and boss need.

She slouched in her chair, looking at her stomach. Was she really going to be five months pregnant? She tapped her fingers over the top of her belly. She needed to get the cot and nursery accessories. She should ask Harry if he wanted to go shopping with her.

A knock interrupted her thoughts.

Mr. Sterling stood in the open doorway. "Ms. Granger, how was this morning?"

She set her food down. "It went really well, Mr. Sterling. Dawson and Warwick have really gotten the hang of it. I'll be taking both out for interviews this week."

Mr. Sterling walked up to her desk. "Excellent. We wouldn't want to worry you needlessly when you're on maternity leave. I'm confident they will perform admirably."

Hermione smiled. "Me too."

His eyes landed on the book she had set aside on her desk - the fantasy book about dragons, warriors, and princesses that she tried to read last night.

"Have you read the Enchanter series? I highly recommend it if you're enjoying this one."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really? Do you read muggle literature?"

He nodded. "It's what I read mostly. The titles I've found by wizards and witches aren't on par with what I've found in a muggle bookstore and library. I've always wondered why."

Before she could reply, Mr. Sterling moved back to the door. "I'll leave you to enjoy your lunch. Have a good rest of your day, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you," she said quietly. She was alone.

* * *

Harry wiped the sweat off his brow. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Lena took on Ron in a duel.

Ron's footwork had improved, as did his reaction time.

The timer went off and both Ron and Lena lowered their wands. Ron secured his wand and shook Lena's hand before hopping off the dueling platform.

Ron grabbed his water bottle and nudged Harry's shoulder as he passed. "Don't get worn out too terribly. We have dinner later."

Harry nodded. Just as Hermione told him a few days before, Ron wanted them to meet his girlfriend and tonight was the night. They had made all the arrangements and lucky for him, he just had to show up.

"Potter, you're up!"

Harry walked onto the dueling platform and settled into a battle stance.

Lena shot the first offensive spell. "So," she said in between shots, "you should come out for drinks again. You didn't stay very long last time."

Harry held up his shield and then fired off stunner after stunner.

"We're heading to the pub tonight again. You should join us," Lena said, her words coming out in between huffs.

"Busy," Harry simply answered.

"Oh?" Her next stunner grazed his torso.

He hissed and hit her legs with a binding spell, making her fall backward onto her back.

She pursed her lips. "Going out with the girlfriend?"

He secured his wand and dropped down from the platform, making his way out of the training room.

"Well, that wasn't necessarily a no," he heard her say.

Harry spent the rest of his afternoon officially closing cases or passing them on to the next team who needed to work on them. He worked tirelessly, attempting to push thoughts of girlfriends out of his head.

Harry promptly left the office at the end of the workday, for once. He returned home to shower and get ready for dinner.

Once freshly showered and dressed in clean, pressed clothes, he went downstairs to say bye to Sirius.

He found him in the kitchen, glaring at his dinner.

He rested his hand on the back of his chair. "Sirius?"

Sirius looked up and grinned. "You look handsome, Harry."

Harry fingered the tips of his hair. "Thanks. Why are you hating your dinner?"

Sirius sighed. "Hermione told me I need to eat more healthy food. This is my veggie meal." He pushed the carrots and cauliflower across his plate.

Harry held back a laugh. "Do you want me to bring you something back from the restaurant?"

Sirius shook his head. "I think I'm going to make brownies later."

Harry laughed aloud this time. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun!" He heard Sirius as he stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

Crookshanks was sitting on the armchair, his tail flicked.

Harry greeted him. "Is Hermione ready?"

Crookshanks didn't respond so he walked in the foyer and yelled up the stairs, "Hermione, I'm here! Do you want me to feed Crookshanks?"

"Yes, please!"

Harry stepped down into the kitchen, grabbed Crookshanks bowl, and a new can of wet food. He opened the can and waited for Crookshanks to appear.

Without missing a beat, Crookshanks shot into the kitchen and padded over to where Harry stood.

"How's Hermione today, Crookshanks? Have you been taking care of her?" He scooped the food into the bowl and set it down on the floor.

He smiled as he watched Crookshanks pounce onto his bowl and begin eating rather messily.

Harry returned to the foyer where he found Hermione standing in front of the coat closet.

"I'm going to take a coat just in case I get cold."

"Good idea." A sheepish smile came to his face once he had a good look at her, noting the way the collar of her dress was wide enough to show off the gold necklace her parents had given her for her birthday one year. "You look really nice."

She swished her dress. "Thanks. I'm ready if you are."

Harry and Hermione were driving to the restaurant. It was in muggle London and driving would be easier than hopping from floo to floo. He elected to drive and they spent the next fifteen minutes talking about work. Hermione had new coworkers and she was training them to take on some of her duties.

She wondered aloud about what Neville was going to do once he was out of the force.

"Who knows," he mumbled, just trying to keep his eyes on the road and off her belly.

When they finally arrived, he helped her out of the car and they walked side by side to the entrance, where Ron and Jenna were already waiting for them.

Hermione exclaimed and hurried forward. She hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek.

She was practically bouncing on her feet in anticipation. Harry stepped beside her, pressing his hand on her lower back, "relax," he murmured.

"Sorry," she whispered back.

Ron smiled at them both. "Harry, Hermione, this is Jenna."

Jenna held out her hand, a nervous smile on her face. "Jenna Clarke, it's great to finally meet you both."

Hermione shook her hand first. "It's so good to meet you too. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better."

Jenna's shoulders relaxed. "I am too!"

"Shall we head in?" Ron motioned for Jenna and Hermione to walk before them.

Harry walked beside Ron, nudging him in the shoulder.

"What?" Ron's cheeks were red.

Harry grinned. "Nothing. It's just you two look, what's the word - smitten."

"Shut up," Ron grumbled.

Once seated and their orders were taken, Hermione jumped into a rapid succession of questions. Slowly, but surely, Jenna shared a little bit about herself. She was a Hufflepuff and a few years ahead of them at Hogwarts. Being a half-blood she had a firm grasp of the muggle world and magical world, having grown up in both. She shared Ron's passion for Quidditch and enjoyed taking sports photography. She hoped to pursue it professionally.

"Ron told me you're due in November. What are you looking forward to the most?" Jenna set aside her chopsticks.

"I can't wait to see what they'll look like. Are they going to have a lot of hair, green eyes, brown eyes?" Hermione let out a light laugh.

Harry tapped his fingers against his glass. "I just want to hold them."

He felt Hermione place her hand over his. He smiled and squeezed her fingertips. He cleared his throat. "So, being a Quidditch fan, what's your favorite team?"

Jenna delved into her love for the Holyhead Harpies and how sad she was to hear the news of Ginny's departure. She follows the Appleby Arrows and then squealed when she realized Harry played with Oliver Wood while at Hogwarts, admitting to them she had a small crush on the Keeper while a student.

They decided to get dessert at a local ice cream shop. Harry and Hermione followed Ron and Jenna as the couple led the way.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Harry's. "Do you have plans for your birthday?"

He shook his head.

"Sirius will probably want to do something that night, but I want to spend the day with you."

He chuckled. "Yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"I want to take you to the Quidditch Museum in Cardiff."

Distracted by the feel of her beside him, Harry accidentally bumped into the person walking past them. "There's a Quidditch museum?"

She pressed her fingers into his arm. "Honestly, Harry? Yes. It's a museum, but you'll have fun. I promise."

He covered her hand with his. "I don't doubt it. I'll be with you."

The ice cream shop was finally within sight. But, Hermione slowed slightly, making them linger a few more spaces behind Ron and Jenna.

"So, I want to go shopping for a cot soon," she told him, "do you want to go with me?"

His foot skidded on the sidewalk. "What? Of course. When do you want to go?"

"We'll have to check our schedules. I think my hours during the workweek will be shorter now that we have new hires and I'm always free on the weekend."

Harry patted her hand. "We can go this Sunday?"

She leaned slightly on his shoulder. "Brilliant. We can see some sheet sets. I saw one with my mum that I really liked and I want you to see it."

Ron and Jenna finally reached the door of the ice cream shop. Jenna cast a glance over her shoulder. She quickly nudged Ron in the arm, a shy smile on her face. "They're cute together," she murmured.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, I know."


	24. Ch 24 - 20 Weeks

Note: Someone asked in a review how long this fic was and I realized I never stated. It's 40 chapters long. The last chapter will be published mid-July.

The beginning of this chapter might give y'all a little anxiety BUT neither Hermione or Harry gets hurt in this chapter (or any chapter for that matter).

* * *

20 Weeks

Harry was tying his shoe when his cellphone rang. He snatched it from his side table and hurried down the stairs, and out the front door. "Hermione?"

"Harry," her voice warbled. She sniffled and took a deep breath. "I don't think we can go shopping today."

"What happened? Are you hurt?" He clutched at his hair.

"It's my dad," she wavered.

Howard? "Bloody hell, is he alright? What about your mom?"

"My mom is fine. He," she trailed away, continuing to sniffle over the line.

"Hermione," he sat down on the front steps and rubbed his eye, "I need you to take a deep breath. When you're ready, tell me what happened."

He heard her breathing deeply over the line. After a few moments of silence, Hermione began again. "This morning, my father was out working in the garden. He had a heart attack. I'm at the hospital right now, waiting to hear some news."

Harry hid his eyes from the sun. "What hospital are you at?"

"What?"

"Give me the address."

"Harry."

"Text me the address. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"Okay," she said softly.

Harry hung up the phone and hurried back into the house. "Sirius! Hermione's dad is hurt. I'm going to the hospital."

Sirius stumbled in from the back, wiping away grease from his hands with a dirty towel. "What happened?"

"He had a heart attack. I'll let you know more when I get there." He grabbed a few bananas from the table and headed back to the front door.

"Give Hermione and Nicole a hug for me!" Sirius yelled after him.

# # #

Harry walked purposely through the hospital lobby and toward the waiting area. He found Hermione sitting by a window, slouching in a chair. He ran to her. "Hermione."

Hermione jumped. She stared at him, eyes watery. She slowly got to her feet.

He pulled her into his arms. "How are you? How is he?" He cradled the back of her head and relaxed once he felt her arms wind around him.

"My mom was just here. They've checked him in. The first round of tests says it's not a heart attack but he's in a lot of pain."

"Where's your mom?"

She sniffed against his chest. "She's in the room with him."

"Good, I'm glad he's not alone." He kissed the top of her head and helped her back to her chair. "Are you hungry? I brought this." He held out the bananas he had stuffed into his jacket pockets.

Hermione wiped her nose with a spare tissue. "Thanks."

Harry opened it before handing it over. "So, it's not a heart attack. That's good. That's good news."

She nodded solemnly.

Harry reached over and began rubbing her back.

"We were supposed to be shopping for a cot," Hermione said in between bites of her banana.

Harry brushed her hair aside. "We can do that another day, Hermione. Don't worry."

"I know," her voice was muffled. She set the banana peel on the empty chair beside her. She slouched back into her chair.

Harry looked around the lobby. The receptionists and nurses' aides were busy with other people. "Do you think they'll notice if I transfigure the chairs?"

She laughed lightly. "Only one way to find out."

Harry discreetly waved his wand and changed their chairs into a dual seat bench with plush cushions and backrest. "It's the same color. Maybe they won't notice."

He set his arm around her shoulders and she slowly curled into him, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm worried," she whispered.

He gripped her shoulder. "I am too."

He could feel how tense she was, she was quivering from the crying and anxiety. He rubbed his thumb over the slope of her shoulder. "Please try to relax, okay?"

"I know, I'm trying."

He stretched his legs out. "How about you tell me what you did yesterday."

She sat up slightly. "I moved the baby stuff I already have into the spare room next to mine."

"Why?"

"I thought I'd get a nursery all set up. I don't know where I'm going to live, but I thought I might as well get a room ready. Just in case."

"No, no, that sounds like a good idea. Are you feeling comfortable at Grimmauld Place?"

She leaned her head back, giving him a better view of her face. Her eyes were still red but the blotchiness of her skin was going away.

"Surprisingly, yes. It doesn't feel anything like it did before."

"Good. As long as you feel safe and comfortable there. You know, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stay there even after you give birth."

She leaned away and stared at him with a questioning gaze. "Why? What is it?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. It's just, you were right. It's a good location. It'll be easy for your parents to see you, easy for me and Sirius and the others to see you. I think it'll be more important while you're recovering."

She pursed her lips. "That's true. I know I was right."

He scoffed under his breath.

"Anyway, once I moved everything I figured out what I wanted to get for the baby."

He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"Other than a cot, I want to get a dresser and as cliche as it sounds, a rocking chair."

"A rocking chair sounds nice," he murmured.

"I haven't decided whether or not I want a changing table too. I feel like we won't need it. But probably some shelves for nappies and all those things. I think I should get a bassinet too," she gasped, grasping his thigh, "did Sirius tell you that I asked him about helping to take care of the baby?"

His stomach dropped. He totally forgot to ask Sirius. Merlin, how could he forget something like that? "No, he didn't. I'm sorry. I completely forgot. I meant to ask him."

She let out of his thigh and placed her hand over his, threading their fingers. "I know. I wonder what he would have done if you asked him because when I did, he started crying."

His chest tightened. "He cried?"

She looked down at the floor, her expression rather wistful. "I think he was overwhelmed. I think, sometimes, he can't believe the life he's living now. And now he's going to be a grandpa. For the longest time, he must have thought it was impossible."

He blinked hard, surprised to feel tears forming in his eyes. He tucked Hermione's head under his chin and hugged her firmly.

"He's going to spoil our kid," he mumbled.

She nodded her head against his chest.

"I don't know if I'll have the strength to fight him," he spoke into her hair.

He felt her laugh. "Good thing you have me."

"Harry, Hermione." Hermione's mom, Nicole, came upon them.

"Mum!" Hermione slowly stood up from Harry's grasp.

Harry took a deep breath and carefully wiped at his eyes before getting to his feet as well.

Nicole hugged Hermione and then pulled Harry into a warm hug. "Oh, Harry I'm so glad you were able to come and be with Hermione. I didn't want to leave her but she told me you were coming by."

Harry hugged her back firmly. "I had to. How's Mr. Granger?"

Nicole stepped back. "He just got some more tests done and we'll be meeting with the cardiologist later once he's gone over the tests." She looked between Harry and Hermione and smiled softly. "It's going to be a long while. You don't have to wait here in the lobby all day. We'll call you when we get news."

"I don't want to go," Hermione said.

"Sweetheart, it'll be uncomfortable and a long wait."

"Can we see him?" Harry asked.

Nicole smiled again. "Yes. Come, I'll take you to him."

Harry and Hermione followed Nicole through the lobby and down a corridor. Without thinking, Harry took Hermione's hand in his and didn't let go until Hermione had rushed to her father's bed.

"Daddy."

"Pumpkin," he caressed her hair, "I'm alright."

"Hermione," Nicole called, "here have some water. There are some apple slices too, eat some."

Howard patted Hermione's hand and urged her to go to her mother. Then his gaze fell on Harry. He held his hand out, "Harry, son, it's good to see you."

Harry pulled up a chair and sat down, taking Howard's hand. "You worried us, Mr. Granger." Harry glanced at Hermione, she was eyeing the food on the tray at the end of the hospital bed. He lowered his voice, "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"I was earlier, but they gave me something for it," Howard swallowed, "It's not a heart attack," he told him. "We'll learn more once the cardiologist comes. But you and Hermione should go."

"We can stay -"

Howard shook his head. "I'm alright. I am. You go on and take my little girl out. Have lunch or watch a movie. Something. It's not good for her or the baby to feel so stressed."

Hermione must have heard because she walked back to her father and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll go daddy, but promise you two will call once you get news."

"We will sweetheart," Nicole said.

Hermione hugged her father again, while Harry hugged Nicole and waited by the door.

"Alright, you two, go do something productive," Howard gave them a tired smile, "you take care of my little girl now, Harry."

Hermione shook her head, but Harry smiled back. "I got it covered, Mr. Granger."

# # #

Harry slurped down the rest of his drink as Hermione took the final bite of her hamburger and leaned back in her seat.

"Was it good?" He teased.

"The best," her voice was muffled.

He set his empty cup down. "We can still look for cots if you want too."

Her eyes met his. "Do you want to?"

He nodded. "Come on, I wouldn't have suggested if I didn't want too."

"Okay. It'll be good to walk around a bit. I'm stiff from sitting in those chairs."

"Shit," he hissed, his hands hovered over their trash, "I don't remember if I untransfigured those chairs."

She grinned. "Don't worry, I did."

He released a sigh. They gathered back into Hermione's car and drove to the first store they were going to visit. Once they arrived, Harry helped Hermione out of the car and they stepped into the light and airy store side by side.

A clerk greeted them, telling them to seek them out if they had any questions.

Harry could hardly form any thoughts. It felt like he had stepped into another world of soft white, pastels, and with the soundtrack of baby coos and gurgles.

Hermione squealed beside him. "Harry, look at this." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the set up in front of the display window. A deep brown colored cot with a matching dresser and changing table. It also had a forest animal themed bed set. The mattress sheet and blanket, mobile, and stuffed animals were covered in little animals.

Hermione turned around, holding out a soft stuffed animal that looked exactly like Hedwig.

He smiled. "I need to get this."

She giggled, pushing the owl into his hands. She returned to the cot, pressing her fingers across the mattress. "This is the set I saw with my mum. Isn't it cute?"

"The cot?"

"The sheets," she told him. "The cot is nice, but I want something softer," she handled the sharp square pointed edges, "I don't know." She turned and walked further into the store.

"Do we have one of these yet?" Harry tapped one of the strollers with his foot.

"No, not yet. But I need to make sure I find one that actually fits in the boot of my car."

Hermione walked ahead of him and Harry tried to keep up but he kept getting distracted by all the merchandise.

"Hey, Hermione, look it's the baby carrier I wanted." He tucked the snowy owl under his arm. He skimmed over the details and looked over all the other carrier options. "There are so many options."

"This one is more like a sling," she pointed to the one in his hands. "This one is like a harness type thing."

"I'm gonna get both."

Hermione chuckled under her breath. "We should probably get a trolley to carry all this."

Harry zipped to the front of the store and grabbed a trolley, wheeling it back carefully to where Hermione was standing. She helped put their things in the trolley.

"This way, Harry," Hermione led the way to where the rest of the cots were displayed. They walked past one after another. Traditional sets. Modern. Ones with clean lines and sloped lines. They even passed one with intricate designs.

"Oh," Hermione's hand trailed the top of the last cot in the row. "I like this one," she said softly.

He glanced at the light brown features, the rounded edges. Not very fancy, like the one they just passed. The edges not too pointy. He could already imagine where they could set it up. "Yes," he said softly, "this one."

They asked a clerk to set aside the cot. After, they went around the rest of the store, writing down on a list of what they'd still like to buy.

They piled their purchases in Hermione's car as best they could and drove back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry floated the purchases up to the spare room on the second floor and then joined Hermione in the first-floor sitting room where she had set out some snacks and tea.

He sat down beside her and braced himself as she let herself fall beside him. He wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed and settled against his chest. "I'm tired," she murmured.

"We probably overdid it today." He rubbed the side of her arm.

"Thanks for being with me today," she said into his chest.

"Hermione, I wouldn't let you be alone on a day like this." She relaxed in his hold. He closed his eyes and hoped she couldn't feel how his heart raced. Instead, to distract himself, he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Harry walked out of the lift and strode confidently toward Mrs. Fawley's desk. "Good morning," he greeted, "Is Hermione in her office?"

Mrs. Fawley nodded, "she's looking a little blue. I think those will cheer her up nicely."

He fingered the edge of one of the tulips from the small bouquet he brought. "Thank you, Mrs. Fawley." He walked down across the open office space and to Hermione's office.

He stepped through the open door. "Hey."

Hermione looked up from her paperwork, her eyes softening at the sight of Harry and the bright flowers he held. She pushed away from the desk and met him in front of her desk.

He walked up, brushing some loose strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He handed her the bouquet. "Any news on your dad?"

She smelled the flowers. "The doctor said his heart was overworking itself. Something about the muscle lining. He told my dad he needed to change his diet and he was missing and low on some vitamins and potassium."

Harry leaned against her desk. "Wow, that's," he sighed in relief. "I guess we really do need to take vitamins."

Hermione laughed. "They put him on some medication, for now, to help his heart."

"I'm glad he's alright." Howard's condition could have been much worse.

She tugged the end of his sleeve. He opened his hand and smiled when she threaded their fingers together.

"Thank you for being there for me," she whispered.

With his free hand, he cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Anything for you, Hermione."

"Auror Potter!" Ainsworth exclaimed from the doorway. "You've graced us with your presence."

Hermione slowly moved out of Harry's hold. "Do you need something, Ainsworth?"

He grinned, leaning against the open doorway. "Nope, just here to annoy you."

"I'll talk to you later," Harry muttered into her ear. He stepped out of her office, gave Ainsworth a curt nod, and walked away.

"You two are cute together," he heard him say.

"Shut up, Ainsworth," was Hermione's snappy reply.

Harry returned to the Auror's office, a sheepish smile on his face.


	25. Ch 25 - 20 Weeks

20 Weeks

Harry figured he had coffee running through his veins instead of blood from the way he kept pumping caffeine into his body on a daily basis.

His six-day workweeks and almost twelve-hour days were putting a strain on his body and mind. He'd never spent so much time at the Auror Office. He stuffed a donut into his mouth and checked his morning messages. He wanted to read and answer them before he headed out to the crime scene outside Exeter.

Most were meeting reminders, missives about laws, interrogations, and the days and times that were available for him to enter Azkaban for questioning. He'd have to run the times with Castle.

He felt a chill run down his spine. He hated going to Azkaban. He rubbed his hands over his face. Azkaban always left him feeling drained and empty. Despite his protests, the ministry still used dementors around the high-security cells. There was no way to avoid it since that's where their holding cells were located.

The next letter he picked up made him pause. He recognized Hermione's crisp lettering. He flipped it open and read over the contents:

\- It slipped my mind, but I forgot to tell you we have another baby appointment. It's set for this Sunday. You'll be able to make it, won't you?-

Harry grabbed a blank piece of parchment and quickly wrote back, writing that Sunday was perfect and that he'd call her later.

The rest of his week was going by in a blur. He barely saw Hermione, only seeing her in passing, making an effort to try and see her during his breaks. At least he was able to call Howard briefly the previous day, just to check in on him.

Hermione's dad sounded happy on the phone and admitted he was disappointed in himself for worrying his family - all because of his diet and lack of vitamins.

"You better take care of yourself, Harry," he said before they hung up, "not just for yourself, but for Hermione and the little one."

"Potter," Castle knocked on his open office door. "Azkaban has an opening tomorrow to interrogate Roswell."

"Tomorrow? But, tomorrow is Saturday."

Castle dropped her eyes to the floor. "I know. Sorry, Potter, but we have to do this. I'll meet you there at 8 am."

He nodded and waited for her to leave and close his office door before he slammed his hand against his desk. "Damn it."

He hated going to Azkaban, but going on Saturday just meant he'll be in a foul mood for the rest of his weekend. He turned into a different person in the prison - someone harder, colder. And he dragged those feelings out with him, it lingered around him like a miasma.

"Harry?"

He looked up, finding Neville staring at him.

"Best prepare yourself for that," he said, striding over to his desk, "Azkaban."

"What do you suggest?" Harry tossed his pen onto his desk.

"I like to read something funny. Or go see Hannah."

Harry stared at the paperwork spread across his desk. He could go see Hermione. See how she's doing. Maybe actually have lunch?

Harry jumped to his feet and strolled out of his office, ignoring Neville's soft laughter. He headed straight for the lift.

"You're in a hurry," Lena saddled into the lift beside him, a hand rested on her waist.

He gulped and kept his eyes on the lifts metal closure.

"Did you ever imagine we'd be where we are today," she voiced, "you could become the next Head Auror. I'm the lead trainer and combat strategist for the DMLE. Who would have thought we'd be here, from those late-night conversations to this."

He shifted. "Did you just call us having sex 'late-night conversations'?"

She shrugged, smirking at him. "Yeah, I can't very well say aloud what we were actually doing while we're at work. It's inappropriate."

"I kind of miss it, you know," she confessed. She looked him up and down. "I'm sure you've gotten better at it."

He felt his face heat up. "I'm not going to talk about that."

She laughed. "See, inappropriate."

The lift stopped and announced the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The metal closure opened.

"Is this your stop?" She asked.

Harry simply walked out of the lift and walked toward Mrs. Fawley's desk, listening for the lift to close and move again.

"Good morning, Auror Potter," Mrs. Fawley greeted. "Looking for Ms. Granger?"

Harry briefly glanced over his shoulder. Relieved Lena didn't follow him out of the lift. He turned his attention back to Mrs. Fawley. "Yes, is she busy?"

She shook her head. "She's in her office. Do you mind taking these to her?" She handed him a stack of papers.

He thanked Mrs. Fawley and headed toward Hermione's office. He heard voices as he got closer.

"I actually can't believe I'm lucky enough to have lunch with you," a masculine-sounding voice said.

"Warwick, you're being ridiculous." But, Hermione chuckled and Harry would bet she was blushing.

"Come on, Granger. It's you. Don't forget, now. I'll swing by your office to pick you up."

A brown-haired, dark-skinned man strolled out of Hermione's office, a wide grin on his face. His gaze fell on Harry and he immediately stilled. "Bloody hell, Auror Potter. What an honor."

Harry heard shuffling from Hermione's office. He gave the man a curt nod.

"Ahmed Warwick," he held his hand out.

Harry shook his hand reluctantly.

Hermione appeared in the doorway of her office. "Harry, what a surprise."

Harry dropped the man's hand and stared at him until he shuffled away. He handed Hermione the papers he was holding. "Mrs. Fawley said these are for you."

She skimmed over them lightly. "Oh, these are the responses from my testimonial for the werewolf legislation."

She moved back into her office. Harry followed her in but hovered just inside by the door.

Who the hell was Ahmed Warwick? He'd never seen him before. Did Hermione meet him somewhere and why hadn't she told him?

A soft touch met his cheek. He sucked in a breath and turned, meeting her eyes which were creased in concern.

"You're far away," she said softly. "You came by for a reason. Is everything okay?"

His jaw clenched. "I was going to ask if you're free for lunch, but it looks like you're already busy."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. Warwick -"

"It's nothing. Enjoy yourself," he said shortly. "I'll see you later." He turned on his heel and rushed back to the lift.

His mind was all over the place for much of the day. He took a few deep breaths to refocus himself. Finish his paperwork. Go over the evidence and notes taken from his investigation at Exeter and now meet with Castle to go over their potential questions.

Harry downed the coffee Castle had offered him. He ignored her curious gaze and set the now empty mug aside.

She dipped her quill into the inkwell. "I hope you're not too angry about our trip tomorrow."

Harry shook his head. "No, besides, it can't be avoided."

She nodded. Laughter from outside her office filled the air. She sighed, turning to the open doorway with a frown.

Lena, Abbott, and Headley were standing by Roxanne's desk jostling each other and laughing.

Castle sighed. "You'd think they'd have a little more restraint." She waved her wand and the door to her office closed softly. "Especially Lockwood. She's only a few years younger than me."

Someone knocked on the door.

Lena popped her head in. "Castle, Potter, we're heading to the pub tonight and you're both invited. Mystic Brew, after work. Don't be strangers." She winked at Harry and then slipped back out and closed the door.

Castle shook her head. "I'll take the necessary evidence files and paperwork. You just meet me at the guardhouse at eight tomorrow. Alright, Potter?"

"Sounds good." It sounded perfect, he thought, as he gathered his things and returned to his office. With any luck, they'll only be at Azkaban for two to three hours. The less the better.

The shuffling and impatience to clock out, now that the workday was over and the weekend upon them, was evident throughout the floor.

Harry walked into his shared office. Ron and Neville were wrapping up the remainder of their tasks, putting files in their rightful places, and cleaning up their desks.

Neville slipped on his cloak. He was heading straight home, probably to share a warm dinner with his fiancée.

Ron was heading to the movies with his girlfriend.

And Harry? If he was lucky, he could potentially head out right now too.

Neville patted him on the shoulder on his way out of the office.

Ron came around his desk, leaning against the front. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." Harry tossed his files onto his desk.

"Sure." Ron looked at him skeptically. "Does it have something to do with Hermione?"

"No," he said curtly.

Ron crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing after work?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know."

"You heading to the pub with the others?"

"I might." And why not? He could hang out with his coworkers. The same way Hermione could hang out with some bloke. He probably should. Bonding with his coworkers and all that.

"Don't go."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

Ron frowned. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"What do you mean?" He snapped.

Ron grabbed his cloak. "I'll see you on Monday."

He gripped the edge of his desk. "Ron?"

But, Ron ignored him and exited the office.

What the bloody hell? What was his deal? Harry put his files away and then grabbed his cloak from the hanger. Why were all his friends being so frustrating today?

Merlin, he could use a drink.

# # #

Harry kicked his foot against the bottom step leading up to the door of Grimmauld Place. The thought of sitting in a crowded pub, drinking alcohol he didn't even like, with people he didn't want to see made him anxious. So, he came here instead.

But what if she had company?

He quickly dialed Hermione's number, hoping she was home and not busy.

"Hi, Harry," she answered, sounding far away.

"Hey," he held his hand against the door, "are you home?"

"Yes. Do you want to come over?"

"I'm at the door."

"You're at the door?"

He heard her breathe heavily against the line. The door flung open and Hermione stood before him. Her long brown hair hung down her back and she wore loose comfy shorts and the souvenir shirt he had gotten her from the London Zoo.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey."

Her eyes trailed over his face. She stepped aside. "I'm about to make dinner."

He stepped inside, taking his cloak off and hanging it over his arm. "What are you having tonight?"

"Chicken with greens." She led the way down to the kitchen. "I still can't handle beef or turkey right now so I'm sticking with chicken."

Harry set his cloak aside, his gaze roamed around the room. "You're alone?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, I live alone, or did you forget?"

He joined her by the stove where she was readying to place the chicken on the pan. "I just thought that bloke would be here," he muttered.

"What bloke?" She placed a head of romaine lettuce and broccoli in front of him.

He walked over to the sink and began washing the lettuce and broccoli. Once he finished, he set it aside, grabbed a cutting board, and began prepping the lettuce. "The one who was in your office. Warwick?"

"Oh." She moved around him and grabbed a small bowl of strawberries and set it beside the cutting board. "He's one of my new coworkers. He wanted to go over some regulations and I said I had time over lunch."

He held a handful of lettuce over a large bowl. That was it? It wasn't a date?

He felt her eyes on him. "What did you think he was doing there? Why would you think he'd be here?"

"I don't know," he grumbled. He dropped the lettuce into the bowl. "I thought maybe you two were going out."

"Going out." She stood at the stove, moving the chicken around the pan. "Like on a date?"

Harry didn't answer.

"No one has asked me on a date, Harry." She covered the chicken with a lid. "But, if someone did, would you be angry?"

He placed the rest of the lettuce in the bowl and began chopping the broccoli.

"Harry?"

Would he be angry? He wouldn't, right? If Hermione found someone she'd like to be with - that's great. He'd be lonely, but that wasn't a good reason for Hermione to not look for someone, to find happiness with someone. He didn't have a claim over her. He'd miss her though.

The pull at his chest was telling him something else.

Just the fact that he had been jealous over some potential date was bad news.

"When you're done with the broccoli, can you cut up the strawberries and add them to the salad?" Hermione set a baking sheet on the counter and an unopened roll of dough for biscuits. Silently, with her wand, she opened the roll and began making round balls of dough and floating them onto the sheet.

The kitchen was quiet as they worked. Hermione eventually turned on the radio and they listened to soft pop as the kitchen filled with the scent of chicken and biscuits.

The food was done. The biscuits were cooling. Harry plated them some food and brought it to the table and took a seat.

"Grape juice or water?" Hermione offered.

"Water."

She set his water on the table and sat down with her own cup of grape juice. She began eating without saying a word.

His gaze moved from his plate to Hermione. "I have to go to Azkaban tomorrow," he said softly.

He felt her hand on his. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"I got a new movie. Do you want to watch it after dinner?"

He curled his pinkie finger around hers. "What is it about?"

"An alien who crash lands in Hawaii."

He shot her a quizzical look which she responded with a small grin. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. When they finished, they cleaned up their dishes, readied a plate of biscuits, a bowl of popcorn, and headed up to the first-floor sitting room to watch the best movie ever, according to Teddy, who had let Hermione borrow said movie.

Harry plopped down into the sofa and once Hermione set up the movie, she launched herself onto the space beside him and cuddled into his side.

"Our appointment is this Sunday." She rested her head on his shoulder. "We can find out if the baby is a girl or a boy."

"Bloody hell, really?" He shifted, turning so he could rest his hand on her belly. "Do you want to find out?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want to?"

Harry moved his hand over her belly. She still wasn't too big, big enough for others to notice she was pregnant, but not big enough that she waddled.

It won't matter if their baby was a boy or a girl or none of the above, but Harry wanted to know. Just so he could know his baby a little more.

"I want to," he whispered into her hair. "I want to find out."

Hermione returned her attention to the movie and Harry didn't say anything when she eventually fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie. He simply moved so they could lay down across the sofa.

And when the movie was over and she was still asleep, he roused her enough to take her to the bedroom and helped her under the covers. Without a passing thought, he pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his slacks, and slipped in beside her.

* * *

His eyes fluttered. He felt fingertips trail down the side of his face and move through his hair.

"Harry, it's time to wake up. You need to head out."

He turned his head into the pillow. "What time is it?"

"It's just past seven." She kissed his cheek and he sighed. "I made hot chocolate. Come downstairs when you're ready."

He watched her leave in a blurry haze. He sat up with a groan and moved to get the wrinkles out of his clothes. She was right. He had to get up and go. Castle would be waiting for him and he didn't want to be late.

He entered the kitchen and took a deep breath, taking in the warm scent of hot chocolate.

Hermione held out a mug for him. "Do you want to eat something before you?"

He mumbled a quick thanks and gulped down some of the hot drink, wincing at the burn. "I shouldn't."

"Will you be alright?"

He finished the mug and set it aside. "I have to be."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her ear against his chest. He brought his arms around her shoulders. "Can I come back when I'm done?"

"Of course, you can."

He held her for a few more moments before kissing the top of her head and stepping out of her hold. "I'll see you later."

He walked out of the kitchen and through the foyer, stepping out onto the front stoop of Grimmauld Place. He took a deep breath and disapparated.

As he grounded himself, he could feel the icy chill of the island that housed one of the wizarding world's most notorious prisons.

He entered the entrance hall and nodded at Castle. Her blonde hair was tied in a tight bun and she already looked worn out from her visit. She held up a folder. "I've got the preliminary evidence and questions for our suspects."

He nodded.

They followed a guard up to the fourth floor. The corridor was dark and damp. The people around them were moaning. There were shouts and yells, but he was sure that was coming from the upper levels.

Another set of guards met them at the other end of the corridor. "The room and prisoner are ready for you Auror Castle, Auror Potter."

Harry nodded. "Let's get this over with."

# # #

Harry returned to Grimmauld Place and after kicking off his shoes and tossing his cloak somewhere, he crawled onto the sofa beside Hermione and promptly closed his eyes.

He took deep breaths and concentrated on the feel of her fingers as they brushed through his hair. He focused on her scent. Something floral. Roses? And she smelled like the hot chocolate she had prepared that morning.

She was soft and warm and all things good. And it shouldn't have felt this wonderful to be held by her. He shouldn't be craving it so much. Was it because of Azkaban? Because it's been so long since he's been cared for like this? Or was it because it was her?

Somehow it's always her.

Deep down, he didn't want to know whether or not this was right. To be back in her arms. To be in her hold and feel like he was back home.

# # #

Harry was abnormally warm and his chest was vibrating. He opened his eyes briefly and through the blurriness saw a pair of yellow jewel-like eyes. He closed his eyes again. "Crookshanks," he said with a groan, "don't."

Hermione giggled.

He opened his eyes at the sound and watched her blurry form enter the sitting room with a slim box in her hands. He fumbled around for his glasses. When he finally placed them back on, he saw that Hermione had entered with a box of pizza.

"Don't we have leftovers from last night?" He tried to sit up, Crookshanks remained firmly on his chest.

"Yes." Hermione set the box down on the coffee table and lifted the top. "But, I wanted pizza so I ordered some." She sat down on the edge of the sofa.

He pulled his legs back and in the process of sitting up fully and propping his feet on the ground, Crookshanks fell into his lap with a low meow.

Hermione sat further back on the sofa. "He's been sleeping on you for about an hour. I was getting worried that he was going to smother you."

"An hour?" Harry scratched the spot behind Crookshanks' ear. "What time is it?"

"Almost five." She grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and switched on the telly.

"Five?" He rolled his shoulders and looked around. "Wait, what time did I come back?"

She grimaced slightly. "Around one?"

He fell against the sofa. "I was at Azkaban for five hours?" He felt her squeeze his thigh.

"Come eat something," she said softly. "Pizza. Leftovers. Something."

He scooted closer and picked up a slice of pizza. After a few moments, he said, "so I slept for four hours?"

"Pretty much," she answered with a shrug.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I know how exhausting it is. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "There's nothing really to talk about." He finished his pizza in three bites. "What did you do today?"

"I cleaned the spare room. Opened the breast pump I bought and tried to figure out how it worked." She took a bite of her pizza and then continued, "I watched the movie Teddy let me borrow and I read for a little bit."

"Sounds like a day well spent," he said. He brushed his air out of his face. "Speaking of the nursery, we should put the cot together."

Hermione brightened up. "Yes! Do you think we'll be able to put it together?"

He looked at her in disbelief. "Of course we can."

# # #

Harry set his hands on his waist and blew out a puff of air. "Is there supposed to be so many pieces?"

Her laughter made him smile.

"We can totally put it together," she teased. She walked up behind him, her hand trailing along his back. He felt a tingle go up his spine. She leaned on her tip-toes and kissed the side of his jaw.

Not wanting to be stumped by a piece of furniture, Harry sat down, flipped open the instructions, and got to assembling.

Hermione flitted around him, handing him tools, hardware, or cot pieces. Eventually, she sat down beside him, sitting cross-legged and looking through a catalog of baby and children's furniture, clothes, and accessories. "Oh, we forgot to get the mattress." She rolled her eyes.

"We'll get it, don't worry. We'll be ready. We'll have plenty of clothes. Nappies. All of the things."

"I know. Surprisingly, I don't feel to stressed about it. I know we'll be ready." She handed him the last screw and watched as he set the last piece.

He stood and held his hand out to help her up. "There, mission accomplished."

"Only took an hour and a half."

He poked her arm. "Shut it."

She walked around him and traced her fingers over the top of the side rail. "I love it."

He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso, resting his hands on her bump. "I can already picture it."

"Hm?"

"Your kid," he began, "standing in their cot, screaming to get out."

She harumphed. "Correction. It'll be your kid, screaming their little messy-haired head because they're hungry."

He grinned and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Our kid."

She rested her hands over his. "Our kid. They'll drive us mad."

He chuckled and kissed the side of her neck. "I can't wait."


	26. Ch 26 - 21 Weeks

21 Weeks

Harry had stayed the night again. They didn't talk about his hours at Azkaban. She didn't bring up how after his carefree evening, he had grown quiet and clung to her in bed. She was just there and she knew that's all Harry needed at this point.

They arrived at De Haven Medical Center and Hermione proceeded in filling out the appropriate paperwork and completing the necessary tests before she was seen by Madam Owen.

Harry flipped through a muggle parenting magazine. She held back a giggle at the sight he made.

Harry suddenly hissed sharply. He dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out what looked like a compact mirror. He flipped it open. "Bloody hell, Irving, this better be important."

"We need you to come in. There's been a spike in dark magic over the Isle of Man," Irving said coarsely. "All team leads are to meet in conference room six for immediate debrief and coordinate sites."

"I can't I'm -"

"All team leads," Irving repeated and cut the communication line.

Harry smacked his thigh. "Dammit." He turned sharply, meeting Hermione's eye. "Mai," he breathed out.

"It's okay," she said softly.

She watched him clench his jaw. "It's not okay," he seethed.

He stood and jammed his mirror back in his pocket. She got to her feet as well. She rested her hands on his arms. "Be careful."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He brought his hands to her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Hermione twisted the handle of her purse and watched him stalk out of the OBGYN wing.

"Ms. Granger?" Madam Owen walked up to her slowly.

She gave Madam Owen a small smile and followed her into the exam room. She motioned for Hermione to sit down on the exam table.

"Well, your weight and blood pressure are looking good. Nothing to worry about from what I can see of your urine and blood tests. So, what about you? How have you been feeling?" Madam Owen booted up her ultrasound machine.

"I'm alright. I experienced some leg cramping this week, but I just tried to drink more water and that helped a bit. My feet are starting to swell too." She pulled up her shirt and let Madam Owen spread some jelly over her belly. "And my hips are starting to hurt."

"Sounds about right. Be sure to call us right away if you're feeling lightheaded. Come right to the hospital if you're bleeding or feeling an enormous amount of pain. Starting in a month or so, you'll start experiencing severe hip and back pain as your uterus expands to accommodate that growing baby. Along with your pelvis, it'll start to open."

Hermione groaned aloud.

Madam Owen chuckled. "It's a doozy, there's no sugar-coating it. Now, will we be finding out the sex of the baby today?"

Hermione bit her lip. "We did plan on finding out today, but Harry had to go."

Madam Owen placed the wand on Hermione's belly and began taking the necessary observations and pictures.

What should she do? Her next appointment wouldn't be for another month. Should they wait? Or maybe there could be another way. "Can you see and write it down on paper and seal it?" Hermione grabbed the ends of her shirt. "I want to find out with Harry."

Madam Owen offered a kind smile. "That sounds like a great idea."

The image of their baby appeared on the screen. Baby's profile was more pronounced than ever. She could see the little roundness of their head and the point of their nose.

"They're about ten inches or so," Madam Owen said, "if you haven't felt them moving yet, you'll probably start feeling them move in the coming weeks if not days. They're big enough now that you can feel their movements."

Madam Owen froze a few more images. She removed the wand and gave Hermione a towel to clean off her belly.

Madam Owen grabbed a pen and wrote swiftly across a piece of paper and folded it up neatly, closing it with a paperclip. "Here you go. I'll prepare these images ready for you."

Hermione took the folded note and slipped it into her purse.

Madam Owen set pieces of paper into a rectangular pan holding a thin layer of liquid. She removed it and then replaced it with another and another. Each piece showed a different image. "I'll be seeing you in four weeks. Be sure to keep eating healthy, stay active, but don't overwork yourself. If there are any issues or you're experiencing pain, just come straight to the hospital."

"I will, Madam Owen, thank you."

# # #

Harry wasn't sure if he'd ever felt so angry. He threw an empty bottle against the wall and had to fight the urge to kick or punch something. Maybe that was an exaggeration as images of a certain ministry official came to mind.

But said ministry official didn't keep him from seeing his baby. Or hit him with a slicing hex or leave him with bruised knuckles after said hex.

Castle pulled him aside. "Deep breaths, Potter."

He listened to his mentor, grateful for her presence. She stood beside him as she took notes in her notepad. "What's got you on edge?"

Did Castle know about him and Hermione? About the baby? She should know. She was the only one within the department he actually cared about.

"My," he began but corrected himself, "I was going to find out the sex of my baby today."

Her eyes widened. "You're having a baby? Congratulations."

He slouched. "Thanks."

She sighed deeply. "It gets hard, Potter. I almost missed the birth of my first kid," she stared at the other Aurors and forensic team that was walking amongst the crime scene, "my wife had gone into early labor. I made it, thankfully, but she had already been in labor for a few hours. She understands and I hope to Godric your partner is just as understanding because it's tough."

He clenched his hands over his knees. Hermione disliked the fact that he was an Auror. She didn't like him, or Ron and even Neville and Tonks, being in such a dangerous profession. She'd never force them out of it. But she understood.

But, so what if she understood?

He didn't want to miss anything, period. He wanted to see his baby.

Castle gripped his shoulder before stepping back and returning to the others, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

# # #

Harry stood on the front step of Grimmauld Place. He wanted to bang his head against the wall. He sent out a silent prayer and tried the door, hoping it would open. When it did, his breath hitched in his throat. He entered the foyer and closed the door behind him. "Hermione?"

Crookshanks appeared before him, walking out of the ground floor sitting room as if he had been waiting for him to arrive. He simply stared.

"I'm fine if you were wondering," he told the half-kneazle, "where is she?"

Crookshanks blinked and walked up the stairs, his bottle brush tail high in the air. Harry followed him into the first-floor sitting room.

His eyes widened. Hermione had transfigured the sofa - adding length so she could stretch out as if it were a bed. She was laying down, her head turned to the telly, watching some period drama and eating a croissant.

"Hey," he said softly.

She gasped, sitting up. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay. I called Sirius and he said you weren't home and didn't receive any calls from the department so I figured you were still busy with work." She took a breath. "You look terrible."

Harry brushed his hand over his hair and face, suddenly thankful that Castle had reminded him to heal the cuts and bruises on his face and hands and passed him a healing potion for the slice against his chest. Hermione did not need to know or see that.

She scooted to the side, moving to stand up. "It's okay," Harry joined her on the transfigured couch. Fluffing a cushion behind him, he leaned back and let out a tired breath.

Hermione pushed herself backward and rested beside him. She took his hand and held it between her own.

Harry sighed. "I really wanted to be there, Hermione."

She threaded their fingers together. "I know, Harry." Crookshanks hopped onto the end of the sofa and curled up at Hermione's feet. "Was it bad?" Her voice was soft.

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't want to tell her about the destruction or the slaughter they had come across.

Merlin. The day had started on such a good note.

Hermione snuggled closer. "Baby is doing well.

Harry removed his hand from her and wrapped it around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

"Everything is still looking good." Hermione reached over to the side table and picked up her sonogram. She placed them on Harry's chest. "They're about ten inches. The book says they're around 10 oz, which is hard to wrap my mind around. They barely weigh anything, but my body has changed so much."

Harry held up the ultrasound and stared at their baby's profile. "Is that their leg?" He pointed to a curved line.

Hermione giggled. "Yes. Look at their nose."

Her laughter renewed some of his energy. He cleared his throat. "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know."

He looked at her confused. "Weren't we going to find out today?"

She nodded. She reached over to the table again and picked up a folded up piece of paper. She placed it on his chest.

He set the ultrasound images on the sofa arm and picked up the paper closed with a paperclip. "What?"

"I wanted to find out with you so I had Madam Owen write it down. Come on, open it. I've been so restless I decided to watch Jennifer Ehle's Pride and Prejudice. It can only distract me for so long."

Did she wait all day to find out with him? He pulled off the paper clip. How was he going to make it up to her? He missed the appointment. He made her worry.

Her head rested on his shoulder. "Harry," she said, her voice tinged with impatience.

He took a deep breath and unfolded the paper.

_Congratulations. It's a girl!_

Harry's breath caught in his throat. A girl?

Hermione squeaked beside him. "We're having a girl!" She sat up, Harry's arm dropping to his side. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him hard. "It's a girl! Oh my god, Teddy was right. Do you think he can sense the future? No, probably not. I mean, it could happen. That'd be incredible. A metamorphmagus and a seer? Could that happen?"

Harry stared at the words. It's a girl. They were having a daughter. His chest tightened as a wave of warmth settled on his chest. His heart beat faster and faster. He felt dizzy despite his seated position on the sofa.

"Hermione, we're having a baby," he breathed out, "it's a girl."

He blinked at the gentle touch on his jaw. She turned his head slightly, making him face hers. Her thumb swiped across his cheek, a line of wetness spread across his face. Was he crying?

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cradling him carefully and firmly, in the secure hug only she could give.

He nuzzled into her neck, taking in her familiar scent of roses. As his heart calmed down, he suddenly realized it wasn't a pinch of anxiety he felt.

It was something else. That feeling that settled closely around his anxiety, pushing and overpowering it at times and overwhelming him, taking hold inside of him - Merlin, it wasn't anxiety. It was pure and utter joy.

He was going to be a parent. A father. There was a little life growing inside Hermione. They were having a baby. A little bit of him. A little bit of her. A little life that was the best of both of them and who was going to fill them with worry and happiness, and love.

A baby. Their baby.


	27. Ch 27 - 21 Weeks

21 Weeks

Harry spent another night at Grimmauld Place. She held him as he cried and neither talked about how emotional he had become. They simply ate leftovers, bit back smiles, and watched a movie, while Harry cuddled around her. The following morning, they had breakfast together and then went to work, only parting ways when Hermione reached her department's floor.

She greeted Mrs. Fawley and grabbed her mail. She perused over the stack in her hands and walked into her office. Warwick and Dawson stood just outside the door.

"What can I do for you two?" Hermione dropped her mail atop her desk.

"Warwick and I were wondering if we could look over some of your past house-elf placements, just look over your notes and such to get a better idea on what to look for," Dawson said.

"That sounds like a good idea." She pointed to the file cabinet in the corner. "In there, in chronological order."

"Thanks, Granger." Warwick opened the topmost drawer and handed a few files to Dawson. They each filled their arms with a few before strolling out of her office.

Hermione's gaze lingered on the back of Warwick's retreating form. He was the man Harry thought she had gone on a date with.

The idea of her going on a date with him left her rather uncomfortable and at no fault of Warwick's. From their lunch last week, she learned he was a pretty funny bloke, and he was clever. And she wasn't a liar, she was rather good looking.

But, just the thought of dating him just felt wrong, especially when she - when her feelings for Harry were in complete turmoil. She couldn't possibly be thinking about dating other people right now when her heart was so confused.

Even in the back of her mind, she had to admit the tingle of happiness at the thought that Harry could actually be jealous. Jealous, that she was with someone else!

She pushed away the thought and returned her attention to her mail. There was a note from Ron!

She ripped it open. He was inviting her to hang out with him and Jenna later.

She wrote back, saying she'd love to.

It'll be fun. Besides, she could use the distraction.

# # #

"Hey."

Harry looked up, wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.

Ron shifted side to side. "You should come out with me and Jenna tonight."

Harry fixed his glasses back on. "I don't know, Ron."

"Come on, I want to hang out with my best friend."

They walked back to their office. "But with your girlfriend, really?" Harry slumped into his chair. "I don't want to be a third wheel."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You won't be. Promise. Besides, she wants to get to know you better."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Your girlfriend is weird."

Ron whacked him in the shoulder. "She cares. Just come, alright? Meet us outside the Leaky Cauldron, on the London side around six."

Harry sighed. "Alright."

Ron gripped his shoulder. "Thanks, Harry. Don't look to slum about it. It'll be fun."

# # #

"Why are we just standing here?" Hermione shut her purse after double-checking for the third time that her wand was on hand.

She watched as Ron and Jenna exchanged a quick glance.

Hermione frowned. "Ron?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, we're just waiting for someone."

"What? Who are we -" She stilled, feeling someone walk up beside her.

Ron clapped his hands together. "Harry, great! You're right on time. Let's go."

Jenna gave both Hermione and Harry a warm smile. She wrapped her arm around Ron's and followed him down the street.

Hermione and Harry walked side by side, following behind the couple. "Ron didn't tell me you were coming," she told him.

"He didn't tell me you were coming," he told her.

Her brows knitted in confusion. "Why didn't he say anything?"

Harry rubbed the side of his neck. "I don't usually know what he's thinking."

Hermione snorted under her breath. She wrapped her arm around Harry's. "So, what do you think?" She said softly.

"Of what?"

She pointed with her chin. "Ron and Jenna."

Harry was silent for a few moments, his eyes jumped from Ron to Jenna. After a few minutes, he finally said, "I don't know."

"Really, Harry?" She whined.

"What?" He breathed deeply. "She seems to make him happy. I haven't heard him complain about anything yet."

"I'm sure they're still in their honeymoon phase, but I think their relationship is solid. They both add something to their relationship."

He scrunched up his face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she's a half-blood, so she can guide him through the muggle world more easily, and find things he might enjoy."

"You did that too."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Kind of, but I don't have the perspective of someone magical. I didn't realize how uncomfortable he was sometimes until much later. Besides, they have a lot in common. Quidditch, similar family life. The same sense of humor."

They turned onto a semi-crowded street, moving carefully between the crowd of shoppers.

"Here we are," Ron pulled open the door, holding it open for Jenna, Hermione, and Harry.

"Where are we?" Hermione stepped inside and was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of chocolate.

"We're taking a chocolate making class," Jenna announced happily.

Hermione brightened. "I've never done anything like this before." She let Jenna lead her further inside, meeting the leader of the class and picking up their aprons and utensils.

Jenna settled beside Hermione at their table. Ron and Harry stood on the other side.

"How was your appointment, Hermione?" Jenna asked, pulling her hair into a bun.

"Everything is looking good. Baby is growing and doing fine."

Ron tied his apron. "So, did you find out what you're having?"

Hermione looked toward Harry, his attention was on the table, but she could see his bright smile. "We're having a girl."

Ron cheered. "Yes, another niece." He wrapped his arm around Harry. "Congratulations, mate!"

"Thanks," Harry said with a wide smile.

Their conversation came to an end as their instructor began to speak. Soon after they began, Harry and Jenna were forced to switch places as Ron was having a hard time following the instructions.

Harry bit back his laughter. Hermione nudged him in the arm.

Harry finished off his large chocolate heart. "Well, I never thought I'd do something like this."

"It's good to do something new and different every now and then," Hermione said.

He nodded. "You have a point."

Hermione focused on making her chocolates. She made a few more hearts. Then moved on to making chocolate rounds with white chocolate and dark chocolate drizzle. They eventually made chocolates with flavored toppings.

Hermione was trying to unfold her box for her chocolates when she heard Jenna giggling.

She peered up at the couple on the other side of the table. Jenna had smeared some chocolate on Ron's nose. He glared playfully before grabbing her by the waist and kissing her.

Hermione bit her lip and dropped her gaze back to her chocolate. They were awfully cute.

She never did something like this with any of her ex-boyfriends and now she suddenly felt like she was missing out on something.

Harry's hand entered her line of sight. He unfolded her box and placed it carefully in front of her.

"Thank you," she mumbled, putting her chocolate away.

The class was over. The instructor urged them to attend another as they walked out the door.

"Oh, that was so much fun," Jenna said happily. She slipped her hand into Ron's. "Thanks for going on a date with us," she continued, "it's more fun doubling up. Don't you think, Ron?"

He shot his friends a playful grin. "Definitely."

Hermione's heart pounded.

* * *

Harry stared at the packet in his hands. Along the top of the paper it read, International Defense League, and beneath it the upcoming dates to their training seminar. One of which happened to be in a few days. "Why are you sending me to this?"

Robards slipped his glasses off and rubbed his eye. "This is the only session you can easily attend. The next one is in October and I doubt you'd be happy leaving the country so close to your baby's due date."

Harry's shoulders relaxed. Robards actually took that into consideration? "Thank you, sir."

Robards waved away his comment. "A few others are joining you along with Lockwood. Be sure to take notes and introduce yourself to some of the lecturers. Whether or not you do become Head Auror, they're good contacts to have."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

Robards placed his glasses back on his nose. "I know it's short notice. I didn't take the October dates into consideration sooner, but it's important you attend this. It'll be good for you and your career."

Harry nodded.

"That's all, Potter."

Harry turned on his heel and trudged his way back to his office. That wasn't a conversation he expected to have at the end of his workday.

He pulled his cloak over his shoulder. He needed to tell Hermione and Sirius he was going out of town.

He double-checked his wand was secure and then headed for the lifts. He'd never attended a seminar hosted by the IDL. He never thought that was something he would be considered for. Castle told him it was educational, very hands-on, and a great opportunity to meet different people within their line of work.

He reached muggle London and disapparated to Grimmauld Place. He hated to leave Hermione so suddenly, but he also didn't want to miss an opportunity like this.

He knocked on the door. He heard heavy footsteps nearing the door. His brow creased. Who the hell is at Grimmauld Place?

The door flung open. Sirius stood on the threshold, grinning widely. "Harry!" He grabbed him by the shoulder. "What a surprise. You're just in time for dinner."

Sirius led Harry through the foyer and down to the kitchen. Hermione was at the counter, cutting up slices of lasagna and placing them on plates.

She looked up, chuckling at the sight of Sirius practically dragging Harry to the table. "Harry, I wasn't expecting you. Do you want some?"

"Yes, please."

She cut another slice and placed it on another plate. Sirius grabbed the plates and set them on the table.

She poured them some grape juice and then sat down beside Sirius.

"So, Harry," Sirius scooped some lasagna onto his fork. "You look like you have something on your mind."

Harry looked between Sirius and Hermione. Did Sirius really come here that often? What did they do together?

"Harry?" Hermione said. "Did something happen?"

"What? No. Well, yes." He took a deep breath. "I have to go to Philadelphia next week."

"Philadelphia?" Sirius sputtered, his mouth full of food.

"Why?" Hermione cried out.

Harry licked his lips. "The International Defense League is having a training seminar. The next and last one of the year is in October and I can't attend that one."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I hear those seminars are a big deal."

"Philadelphia," Sirius said slowly, "I wonder what they're magical world is like."

She gasped. "You'll be back in time for your birthday, won't you?"

A sheepish smile came to his face, feeling suddenly relieved by her concern. "I'll only be gone for a week and a half. I'll be back a whole week before my birthday."

She sat back in relief. "Well, that's good."

Sirius slammed his hand on the table, making Hermione jump in her seat. "Speaking of birthdays. We're having a party, Harry, at Dogwood Garden."

"For me?" He squeaked.

"Yes, you. You're turning twenty-five. It's important."

Harry stabbed his lasagna. "I suppose."

"It's not going to be big or extravagant." Sirius pushed his food around. "It's not like I'm sending you off to Paris."

Hermione choked on her juice. A pretty pink blush spread across her cheeks.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, we can't all have Paris."

They dug into their dinner. When Sirius stepped away from the table for some more lasagna, Hermione leaned over the table, as best she could, and whispered, "should we tell Sirius, now? That we're having a girl."

Harry's eyes widened, peeking slightly in Sirius's direction. He was currently having a hard time scooping his lasagna onto his plate. A slow smile came to his face.

He turned back to Hermione. "Follow my lead," he said softly.

She looked at him skeptically.

Harry cut into his lasagna. "How are you feeling today, Hermione?"

She blinked. "I'm feeling pretty good."

He licked his lips. "Good." He glanced briefly at Sirius. "And our daughter? How's she doing today?"

Her eyes widened. "She's doing alright. Pretty stubborn though, like her father. She doesn't want to move or anything."

Harry scoffed. "Stubborn like her father? You mean, stubborn like her mother."

Something clattered on the counter and they watched Sirius stare open-jawed at his plate of food. "What -" He looked up and flitted his attention between them, "did you say, daughter?"

Hermione smiled. "Surprise?"

"You're having a daughter!"

More yells and a flurry of hugs erupted in the room as Sirius, in an extraordinary feat of athleticism, ran across the room and pulled Harry and Hermione both into a tight hug.

"A baby girl!" He shook Harry's shoulders. "A girl. Sweet Godric, she's going to be so beautiful. So cute!"

He hugged Harry. Then, Hermione. Then, hugged Harry again.

After dinner, dessert (slices of treacle tart courtesy of Sirius), and more exclamations of happiness, Harry and Sirius returned to Dogwood Garden.

Harry slumped on the edge of his bed, kicking off his shoes haphazardly.

"You okay, Harry?" Sirius leaned on the doorway.

"Yeah," Harry said tiredly. "You see Hermione often, don't you?"

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes. At least once a week, sometimes more. I hardly saw her last week because I knew you were with her."

"What do you two usually do?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. What? Why was he asking something like that?

He missed Sirius's cursory gaze. "We watch movies or go for a walk in the little park across the street." He paused. "Harry, what's this about?"

Harry gulped and met his godfather's eyes. "I don't want to go," he said, his voice low. "I have to, but I don't want to leave her."

Sirius stepped into the room and sat down beside him on the bed. "It's hard when the distance grows between the people we love. But we all have obligations and responsibilities."

Harry carded his fingers through his hair. "Does it get easier?"

"No." Sirius squeezed his shoulder. "You love her, don't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, I do."

Sirius scoffed. "_Love_ her, love her," he emphasized.

Harry stared at Hedwig's perch. "I…"

A sad smile marred Sirius's face. "You'll see. When you realize, you'll probably be scared or anxious. You might even want to throw up. That's what happened with your dad." He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "But when it happens, just go with it, Harry. Don't fight it and don't push it away."

"Sirius?"

But neither said anything, letting the silence fall over them.


	28. Ch 28 - 21 Weeks

AN: Y'all, I've made a crazy decision. I'm feeling really impatient. Idk but I've decided, starting today, I'll be posting new chapters every day until this fic is complete. There are only 13 chapters left (including this one) and I'm planning on posting the last two chapters on the same day. The fic is finished so, why not?

For those who want to binge read this last part of the story, the story should be marked complete on JUNE 12 (as long as I don't miss a day and there are no technical difficulties).

Ahhh, I can't wait to see what y'all think. Whether you continue to read it one chapter at a time or you binge read it at the end, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

21 Weeks

Hermione finished her yogurt and set the empty bowl in the sink. She had spent the rest of her week fretting over Harry's work trip. Why? There was absolutely no reason why she should be worried. It's not like he was going on a mission like the one a few months ago. Now, she was wasting her Saturday, letting stray thoughts distract her.

She grabbed her purse off the counter. This called for a little trip.

"I'm heading out!" She called out to Crookshanks and slipped out the front door. She took a quick glance, left and right, before strolling down to her car.

It was spontaneous. No denying it. But after driving through usual London traffic and looking for a parking spot, Hermione already felt more relaxed as she strolled through the Victoria and Albert Museum.

This museum was always going to hold a special place in her heart. It was the first place she remembered her grandparents taking her when she was a child.

She stopped in front of a roman statue. It was also the last place she went with her grandfather before he passed away. She wasn't saddened by his passing anymore. She missed him, yes. His laughter and the camping trips they would take with her father.

She wondered what he would have thought of being a great-grandpa. Does anyone go through life wondering what that was like?

She moved onto the next statue. She turned her head to the side slightly, her eyes following the lines of the three women carved out of marble.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione jumped, turning sharply at the sound of her name. "Mr. Sterling?"

It was him! Mr. Sterling stood a few spaces away, looking more casual than she had ever seen him. His hair looked soft and not in it's usual slicked back appearance. He was wearing dark-colored jeans and a polo shirt. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd see her boss like this.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "This is a surprise," he said simply.

She licked her lips. "Yes. Um, have you been here long?"

He shook his head. "I was on my way to see Asian art," he cleared his throat, "would you like to join me or…?"

"Sure." She walked in step beside him as they headed toward the gallery.

Mr. Sterling stuck his hands in his pockets. "Do you like The Three Graces?"

She laughed lightly. "It is rather stunning. But, I'm more impressed by the fact that it's crafted from marble. From stone. I can't believe people can be so talented."

"I agree. Have you seen the rock crystal ewers?" He led them quietly around an elderly couple who were standing close together. "They're pitchers carved from rock crystal."

Her jaw dropped. "You're kidding me."

He smiled. Actually smiled! "You have to see it. They're this way."

Mr. Sterling guided her to the gallery holding the Asian art collection. He went straight for Islamic Art. They stood in front of a few pitchers and just as he said, they were carved exquisitely from rock crystal.

He told her a short history of the pieces and after looking at them for a few more minutes they moved on. He spent much of the time pointing out another piece, sharing the information he knew, and asking her questions.

She was having a good time. She never thought she could enjoy spending time outside of work with someone like her boss. She always saw Mr. Sterling as someone so serious and down to business - which was understandable. But they surprisingly had a lot of things in common.

Other than the fact that they liked to frequent museums, Mr. Sterling also liked to watch historical documentaries, read historical and speculative fiction (which she knew), and was almost sorted into Gryffindor. Instead, he sorted into Ravenclaw. The complete opposite of herself.

He was also a muggle-born. He grew up in a working-class family from Manchester. He was the only magical member of his family.

She wanted to continue their conversation, but she was growing tired. Her feet were hurting and her hips were beginning to ache.

"How about a spot of tea?" He offered. He held out his arm. "It'll give you a chance to rest before you head home."

She readily agreed. She took his arm and let him lead the way to the cafe. He guided her to a free table where he pulled out a chair and asked what she'd like.

"Peppermint, please."

He stalked away. While he was away, she took the time to look around the museum cafe and garden. She saw a couple walking hand in hand away from the museum and then a small family, the father chasing after two small children.

She smiled at that. She couldn't wait to bring her own baby here. They'd probably nap their whole way through the museum, but when they got older, they could play outside and probably drive her and Harry bonkers.

Harry?

Harry and her?

"Here you are," Mr. Sterling returned, setting her tea down before her, "I also brought some pastries. Eat whatever you'd like."

"Thank you." She grabbed her tea and took a sip, grateful for the distraction.

He grabbed a banana nut muffin. "I should be thanking you, for humoring me. I don't usually have company when I walk through the museum so I don't usually know when to rein it in."

"What, no." She clutched his hand. "I had a wonderful time. It was fun and informative. You know so much, Mr. Sterling. I'm impressed."

His gaze turned to her hand. She let go quickly.

He broke his muffin in half. "I had a good time too, Ms. Granger."

# # #

She walked up the steps of Grimmauld Place, a silly smile on her face. The stressful drive home didn't hinder her good mood. Did she actually spend such a good time with Mr. Sterling? Of all people?

"What's so funny?"

She screamed and braced herself against the door. She looked over her shoulder and glared. "Harry, you scared me half to death."

He jogged up the steps. "Sorry." He rested his hand on her lower back and pushed open the door.

His touch made her blush and she ducked inside before he could see her reaction. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. This could not be happening.

"Hermione?"

She looked around. When did she walk into the kitchen?

Harry held up a slim box. "Do you want pizza for dinner? You have a few frozen pizzas in the freezer."

"Oh, yeah. Pizza sounds good."

He nodded and stepped to the stove, setting it to preheat.

Hermione set her purse down on the counter and held her hands against her face, trying to cool down the heat that had pooled in her cheeks. Why was she suddenly so tense?

Harry poured two glasses of grape juice and placed one cup in front of her. "How was your day? What did you do?"

She wrapped her fingers around the glass and frowned. Should she tell him that she spent the afternoon with Mr. Sterling?

"I went to the museum," she voiced, sounding more like a question.

He leaned over the counter, chuckling under his breath. "Did you walk around a bit?"

"I did," she said curtly.

"Good. I hope you didn't get too tired."

She took a sip of her juice. "I did get tired, but I went to the cafe to rest."

Harry reached out and took her hand in his. He tugged softly urging her to him. She walked around the edge of the counter and stood before him, toe to toe. He set his hands on her waist and gave her a tight-lipped smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course," she pushed loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Everything's fine. I'm feeling fine."

He watched her curiously, but she couldn't meet his eyes, instead, she set her gaze on his shoulder. She relaxed as she felt him move his hands over her belly.

"Is it weird to say that you look bigger?" He said softly.

She scoffed. "No." She placed her hands over his. "I feel bigger."

"So, has our little one been good for mummy?"

She gasped. Harry pushed her slightly so he could kneel down in front of her. He rested his ear over her belly and cradled the sides with his hands.

"I'm feeling a little left out," he said, "when will I feel you move? Or are you disappointed that I have to go too?"

Merlin, he was leaving. How could she have forgotten? Hermione bit her lip. "Harry?"

He peered up at her. He got to his feet slowly and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "You know what we haven't done in a while?"

She shook her head, suddenly feeling light-headed.

He grinned. "Play Mario Kart. Do you want to?"

She blinked. It has been a long time. "I'd love to."

He moved to set the pizza in the oven and she went upstairs to ready the Nintendo.

She fell atop the sofa, wrapping her arms around her belly. What an odd day she's had. Her trip to the museum had tired her, but it also made her totally forget about Harry's trip.

That was the point, she reminded herself. So she could stop fretting. But now that she remembered, she couldn't help missing him already even though he was still here! Her mind was being irrational.

Harry had stayed late into the night. They ate the whole pizza, played numerous rounds of Mario Kart, and then Harry reluctantly said goodbye. He needed to make sure he was packed since he was leaving for Philadelphia the next day.

Hermione was reluctant to see him go, surprising herself. But promised to see him off at Dogwood Garden.

And so, with a firm hug and a kiss on his cheek, Hermione said goodnight to Harry.

# # #

Hermione didn't sleep well. She was sore from her walk the previous day but it was mostly her anxiety. Harry was going to be fine. There was literally nothing to worry about.

She dressed for the day, ate a light breakfast, and then went straight to Dogwood Garden.

She stepped out of the floo and was surprised by how quiet the house was. "Hello?"

"Hermione!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen. "I made porridge! It's disgusting. Is it always this disgusting?"

Hermione laughed and hurried to the kitchen where she found Sirius frowning into a plain bowl of porridge.

"You can put some honey or fruit in it," she offered.

He grumbled. "Will it help?"

She shrugged. "It should."

He began to whine but grabbed a banana from the center fruit bowl.

"Where's Harry?"

"In the shower." Sirius sliced the banana, making the pieces plop into his bowl. "Did something happen between you two?"

She grabbed an orange from the bowl. "Why do you ask?"

Sirius frowned slightly. "Don't know, it's just, Harry seemed a little weird last night."

"Oh?" Did she make him uncomfortable? Could he tell how confused she felt?

Heavy steps neared the kitchen and they dropped their conversation. Harry walked in, rubbing his eyes. Hermione giggled at the sight.

He dropped his hands, smiling widely. "Hermione," he walked straight to her and kissed her cheek. "I'll be gone for a week and a half. So, will you humor me and spend some time with Sirius? I don't want him to get lonely."

"Hey," Sirius pouted, "I'm right here."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I will. I promise. And you," she rested her free hand on his chest, "you'll be careful?"

He scoffed. "I'm always careful."

She rolled her eyes. "And have fun and actually go out and see things. I hear a lot of good things about the magical community in Philadelphia. It has a lot of history."

"I'll try my best."

She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'll be back before you know it," he whispered into her hair.

She nodded, hiding her face in the folds of his shirt. "I know."

# # #

They said bye to Harry in the front garden, where he disapparated to meet his travel mates. She gave Sirius a quick hug and promised she'd see him later in the week. She returned to Grimmauld Place and made the drive to her parent's home.

The drive out of London was rather calming despite the hour drive. She pulled into the driveway and walked up to the open front door. Her dad was there waiting, having seen her pull up.

He wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Morning, pumpkin. How are you?"

"I'm perfect. How are you doing?"

"Better." He led her inside the house. "Much better. Where's Harry?"

She sat down at the kitchen table. "He's gone on a work trip."

"Oh?" He poured her a cup of tea and pushed a plate full of muffins toward her.

She grabbed the chocolate muffin and took a bite. She swallowed. "It's this training and networking opportunity with others in the field."

"Really?" Her dad took a drink of his coffee. "That's rather good for him, right?"

"It is actually. Not that many people from the ministry are invited to attend or even qualify to attend. Harry and just two others were selected to go."

Her dad's eyes widened. "You're kidding? Brilliant, your young man is."

"Dad," she mumbled.

He held his hands up. "He is yours in some way. Just as you are his. So, have you two settled on a name for my granddaughter?"

She chuckled. "No, not yet."

"We had a hard time naming you too. Your mother was practically in labor when we finally decided."

She scoffed. "Really?"

Her dad laughed under his breath. "Oh yes, we couldn't think or settle on anything. We knew we wanted Jane for your middle name, after my mother, but we were at loss for your first name and you know, at the time, your mother had recently lost her sister. Adele was an actress. One of her last roles was in The Winter's Tale. She was so proud to have played Hermione. A wonderful character, with a rather unique name, for a unique girl," he caressed her cheek.

Hermione smiled.

"You're very similar, you and your aunt. Both rather clever and equally clueless when it comes to love."

She knew it was too good to be true. "Dad," she began to whine.

He let out a hearty laugh. He reached out and took her hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you too, dad."

He patted her hand. "Good, now when are you going to tell your young man you love him?"

"Dad!"

He laughed aloud again but once he calmed down his expression turned serious. "Really, pumpkin, I won't push it anymore, just this one last time. I know you love him, but do you not want to be in a relationship with him? I understand it's a different world and generation and all that rot, but do you sincerely not want that kind of commitment with him?"

Hermione stared at the tea in her cup. Steam was no longer traveling upward. A committed relationship. With Harry? "Someone to come home too?" She said out loud without thinking.

"Someone to share life's burdens and happiness," her dad added. "You're a relationship type of girl. Is it Harry that's not the relationship type of boy?"

"His relationships don't last very long," she bit her lip, peering up to her dad. "I don't think he's the type of boy."

He nodded slowly. "Sometimes," he said softly, "it only takes one person to change that."

"And look," he continued, "one of his longest relationships has been with you."

"Friendship," she emphasized.

"Still, a type of relationship."

She poked the muffin. "What if I tell him - but he doesn't want the same?"

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Then you move forward with your life, knowing that he doesn't return your feelings. Better knowing than hanging on to what-ifs."

* * *

22 Weeks

Monday proved to be busy for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The Wizengamot was in session debating over the passage of the Werewolf Legislation, which had finally been placed on the timetable, despite being sent to the Wizengamot a month prior. Not only that, but a nest of dragons was discovered in an islet off the northern coast of Scotland and a band of ghosts had been haunting an old chapel in northern Norfolk.

All in the day's work for the Department.

Hermione, Warwick, and Dawson were busy with house-elf placement and interviews and merely stayed out of their coworkers' way.

Madam Kane and Mr. Sterling were not on the Department floor. They were in the belly of the Wizengamot chambers listening and countering the arguments for the legislation they were attempting to pass.

Hermione was sure the tension she felt in her chest was for the anxiety she felt for the legislation she had been working on for over a year. When it passed (because it was a definite 'when', she wouldn't think otherwise), she would have accomplished the biggest goal she had set upon herself.

That's what she kept telling herself, especially on Tuesday morning as deliberations and debates continued.

And on Wednesday.

It was now Thursday and she was glaring out her faux window when Ron ran into her office.

"Hermione!"

She jumped but brightened at the sight of him. "Ron, good morning!"

He greeted her with an equally bright smile. "Come on, you need to come down to the Wizengamot."

Her stomach fell. "Why?"

His eyes widened. "Why? Why? Hermione, the legislation you've been working on for ages is about to be voted on and you need to be there."

She jumped to her feet. "Now?"

"Yes, now. Let's go!"

Ron took her hand and led her out of her office and down the hall to the lifts. "The werewolf legislation is going to be voted on, everyone! Come down to the Wizengamot if you can."

Ainsworth and Lauren hurried after them, joining them in the lift. Lauren bounced excitedly. "I can't believe it's finally the day." She clapped her hands together. "It'll pass. I just know it."

Ainsworth slipped his hands into his pockets. "It'll pass. I have no doubts."

Hermione clasped her hands together, her stomach fluttering incessantly. But what if it didn't? What could she do differently that could ensure the passage of the bill?

The lift opened to the Wizengamot chamber floor. They stepped out and hurried to the center chamber room. A guard stood beside an open door and motioned them forward.

"The gallery is open, please be quiet as you take your seats," he told them.

Hermione clutched Ron's arm and followed him inside and up the stairs to the gallery where they could sit and watched the gathered members of the Wizengamot.

She immediately saw Neville's grandmother and recognized Head Auror Robards, who was there on behalf of the Auror Department. The strangest sight was Rolf Scamander. He must be the person Madam Kane chose to vote in her stead since a vote by her would be seen as a conflict of interest.

She and Ron took their seats.

Milena Wood, acting chief warlock and head of the DMLE, slammed the gavel. "Closing remarks, Madam Kane."

Madam Kane nodded. "Honorable members of the Wizengamot, I implore you to take due consideration into the passage of this important piece of legislation. Under the jurisdiction and protection of the Ministry of Magic, we all deserve the protections we are due and deserve as members of this community. Being inflicted with lycanthropy changes nothing.

Members in our community who are afflicted should not and do not deserve the bias and prejudice inflicted on them by their government. It is an infringement on their rights as equal members of our community.

This legislation will ensure the protection of everyone and eliminate all undue stress that is placed on our citizens. I beseech you to make the right decision. I cede the floor."

Wood slammed the gavel again. "We will now vote. All those in favor, lift your hand."

Hermione took a deep breath and gazed around the chamber. Hands slowly went up. She held back tears as more and more hands went up.

Wood lifted their own hand and then slammed the gavel once more. "Legislation passes 36 to 14."

Ainsworth yelled in triumph and shared a high-five with Lauren. Hermione turned to Ron and launched her arms around his shoulders. "Oh my god, we did it."

Ron chucked into her ear and hugged her back. "You did it, Hermione!"

Hermione let her tears fall.

And in all the excitement, the hugs, the handshakes, and the eager high-fives, she found herself wishing Harry had been there to share this moment with her.

* * *

A glass of grape juice appeared in front of Hermione. She looked up and found Ginny grinning at her. Luna slowly walked up behind her carrying two plates filled with food. She handed her a plate.

The werewolf legislation had passed and Ron wanted to celebrate so he called and wrote to their friends and loved ones to congregate at the Burrow Friday afternoon.

Now, here they were. Hermione sat in a comfy lawn chair. Luna and Ginny in front of her in chairs of their own.

"Rolf was there," Hermione told Luna. "I didn't know he took part in Wizengamot proceedings."

Luna nodded. "He and Madam Kane are old friends and colleagues."

Hermione turned and found Ginny's firm gaze on her. "What is it?"

Ginny laughed under her breath. "Not me. What is it with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look as happy as I expected you to be," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Oh." She slouched and stared into her glass. "I am happy though. I worked so hard on this. A whole year of my life."

"And we're so proud of you," Luna spoke. She balanced her plate on her lap. She glanced at Ginny. "I think she's missing someone."

Ginny grinned. She tapped her fingers against her glass. "I think you're right, Luna."

Hermione felt herself blush. "What are you two talking about?"

Luna blinked rapidly. "I'm referring to Harry, of course."

Hermione took a long gulp of her juice. "Well, of course, I would have liked Harry to be here."

Ginny leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee. "I'm sure you do, but I don't think that's the only reason you're missing him."

"I can miss my friends if I want too," she argued, more to herself.

"Oh, definitely." Ginny pointed at her with her glass. "But I bet you're not going to miss me the same way you miss Harry. Or will you?"

"It's like that muggle phrase," Luna cut into her shepherd's pie, "how does it go? Distance...absence makes the heart grow fonder." She stared blankly at the space over Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sure that's what happened with Rolf and I. Remember, we spent months apart late last year, but it didn't dissolve our relationship. I'm sure it made me realize how much I care and love him."

Ginny cooed. "Luna, that's lovely."

Luna smiled brightly. "He's very good to me." She set her gaze on Hermione. "We all know how much you care and love Harry and how much he cares and loves you, perhaps now you'll come to terms with it and see what we've all been seeing for ages."

Hermione sighed. "And what is that exactly?"

Luna and Ginny shared a look. Ginny nodded as if giving permission for Luna to continue.

Luna took a deep breath. "How you two are meant to be."


	29. Ch 29 - 22 Weeks

22 Weeks

Harry's first day was busy. He checked into his hotel room, Ian Proudfoot, Dominic Irving, and Lena were in the same hall. He dropped off his duffel bag and returned to the ground floor where groups of people were gathering to go on a sightseeing tour.

He promised Hermione he'd go out, so he joined the group.

Irving and Proudfoot looked at him curiously. Proudfoot gave him a tight-lipped smile. Harry rarely worked alongside the veteran Auror. Proudfoot had been Neville's mentor. They still rarely spoke or worked together now that they, along with Castle, were in consideration for taking Robard's position as Head Auror. Quite the oversight, now that he thought about it.

"Good to see you, Potter," Proudfoot said, his voice gruff. He looked at something over Harry's shoulder. "I thought you would have wanted to stay in."

Harry looked between Proudfoot and Irving. "Uh, no. Besides, I promised Hermione I would actually go out and see the city. Not just work or lock myself in my hotel room."

Irving chuckled. "Oh? The girlfriend, no doubt? My boyfriend told me the same thing." He crossed his arms over his chest and it almost looked like he was fighting off a pout. "Nevermind that I hardly go out when I'm home."

Harry felt himself blush slightly. But, didn't find the urge to correct him. "Same here, yeah."

Their guide introduced themselves. A local witch and historian who did consultation work with the International Defense League. She gave them a rundown of what they'll be doing, where they'll be going, and what to do if anyone got in trouble or lost.

"Alright, let's head on out."

Harry figured he was going to be bored. Or bored and tired and he didn't know which was worse. He didn't have Hermione, Ron, or even Neville here to keep him company.

They first took a look at notable muggle historical sights. Their guide gave them the history of Independence Hall and the Liberty Bell. She went over a brief explanation and history of Philadelphia and the East Coast's colonial past.

Then, they entered the Old City - well the magical part of it.

The entrance to the magical city was down the street from Independence Hall and in an unassuming brick building.

They entered the building and stopped in front of a security desk. The tour guide greeted the wizard at the desk and then proceeded to lead them across the room. She tapped her wand against the wall. The bricks folded away and displayed the city before them.

They continued, walking out onto the stone-paved street. It felt like a larger and more busy version of Diagon Alley. There were countless people walking about. Shops were filled with patrons and clerks announcing their wares. Cafes and restaurants were open and their patios were filled with people.

Their guide led them to a tall bronze statue of a Native American woman. "This statue was erected almost two hundred years ago, one of the oldest things here in Old City. It wasn't cast after a specific figure, but a group of people, leaders who guided the Delaware People through a violent time and who ultimately made the decision to leave their ancestral lands to avoid death during the revolutionary war and European encroachment.

The Delaware placed this statue here to honor them and now Anna, which is what we call her, protects the Old City and all those who come through here. I beseech you to acknowledge, honor, and respect the land you're walking on as you stay with us this next week."

Harry concentrated on the statue. Of the fierce woman who looked forward. She didn't move or take on personification like other statues he's seen before. Her fixture was permanent as if to emphasize the serious nature of the women's decision to leave their homeland - to save their families. Their people.

Harry needed to find a book about this. He was positive Hermione would love to learn about this history.

Next, they went to a museum and learned about the magical history of the region and the magical history of the Europeans who eventually arrived. The development and the effects their seclusion from the muggle world has had on their city.

Harry's head was full and thankfully he wasn't alone. Irving and Proudfoot looked equally overwhelmed.

As the day died down, they gathered in a restaurant. In his overwhelmed state, they convinced him to drink a root beer float and loaded him up with cheesesteaks (one thing he preferred over the other).

Some of his new acquaintances joined them. Kalyan Abd al-Majid asked countless questions about Hogwarts and how Britain prepared their military forces (Harry didn't know that was a thing) and Rosalia Cuevas wondered why the British magical community never traveled abroad. "You three are the first British people I have met outside of Britain."

When Harry returned to his hotel room, he quickly showered, changed into his pajamas, and fell on top of his bed. He didn't move until his alarm woke him up the next morning.

The first item on the agenda was a seminar titled Intro to Cloaking - a guide on how to expertly blend into your surroundings with limited to no magic to fool non-magical and magical persons alike. In the end, they were invited to try themselves.

Harry went to his next seminar, feeling pretty confident in himself for having accomplished his cloaking tasks. He joined Irving and Proudfoot in learning about the latest potion advancements the IDL used during operations and missions and creations to watch out for while on their respective investigations.

Lunch was networking time. Harry, Irving, and Proudfoot actively moved about meeting new people and gaining new contacts for the Auror Department.

They repeated this process over the week. Seminars. Meeting new people. Seminars. Meeting new people. The IDL encouraged the attendees to go out and see the city, so almost every night, Harry would leave with Lena and Irving and sometimes Proudfoot to an art exhibit, or a restaurant, or a local pub.

He was missing his friends though. But, most of all he was missing Hermione. Her company and their conversations. It was difficult to contact her. Writing was out of the question because it would take too long. Floo calls didn't register at the floo of Grimmauld Place and he didn't have an international calling plan for his mobile (neither did Hermione).

He wondered how she was doing. Had their baby girl moved? Was Hermione in any pain? He wished she was here to see everything with him.

Harry was staring nervously at his shot glass of tequila when Proudfoot walked up to him, a dark-haired brown-skinned woman beside him. "Potter, I'd like to introduce you to Eva Medina. She's the lead curse breaker and historian at the Teotihuacan Institute in Mexico. She also gives classes at the Curse Breaking and Enchantment Academy in Paris."

Harry's eyes widened. He set his shot glass aside and straightened up. He held his hand out. "Master Medina, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled, shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Harry Potter. Ian has told me very good things about you."

He shot Proudfoot a cursory gaze. The elder Auror looked away, embarrassed.

"I took both of the seminars you led today," Harry babbled, "I was particularly interested in your work on the usage of runes and magic circles to maintain an active crime scene."

She nodded. "Thank you, Harry. I'm glad to hear that. It's work that I and my team are consistently working and trying to improve."

He breathed deeply. "I wish Hermione was here. She would have appreciated it a whole lot more than I possibly could."

"Who?" She looked at him curiously.

He reddened. Had he said that aloud? "Um, I -"

"Hermione Granger?" Proudfoot offered.

"Yes, Hermione," he swallowed, "she would have loved to sit in on your talk. A lot of the talks really. She's always been rather adept at charms and enchantments. It's how she kept me and my loved ones alive during the war."

Medina and Proudfoot both nodded in understanding. "Well," Medina said, "if I'm ever in Britain, I'll make Ian here bring you around so I could meet this special witch of yours."

"Thank you," Harry fumbled, "that would be amazing."

Proudfoot and Medina walked off to speak with others. Harry had just turned back to his shot glass when a hand trailed down his arm.

Lena led him to a table away from the bar. "That woman is amazing," she said, motioning toward Medina. "She's a curse breaker, but she's been a member of the International Defense League for over twenty years. She was considered rather young when she was first recruited."

She sipped on her margarita. "I noticed you've almost attended all the talks."

He wiped his hands on the top of his jeans. "I've tried. I should. It's a once in a lifetime experience."

"True." She pushed her hair over her shoulder, baring her neck and shoulder.

Harry gulped down his shot of tequila and then two more shots that had appeared before him. He could smell her perfume and the familiar aroma sent his mind reeling, remembering their late nights together.

He had just graduated from the Auror Academy and Lena was hired as a consultant to work with the newly minted Aurors, to work on their stamina and fitness.

Harry had recently broken up with Ginny and wasn't ready to enter another relationship. But what Lena offered was nothing like what he had with Ginny. It was something so sensual and selfish, to derive pleasure for yourself.

He needed it. Craved it.

His failed relationships since then followed a similar pattern. Where he merely craved the company, the pleasure. From the way she'd been approaching him these last weeks to the way she was looking at him now - he wondered when he had stopped wanting something like that.

No longer this selfish desire, but the longing to return to one person, who happened to be his best friend. To actually look forward to being in her presence, wondering how she was, hoping that she was well, and the scariest bit - wondering if she was thinking and wanting him too. Merlin, that was it, wasn't it? It's been Hermione this whole time. Now, what was he supposed to do?

* * *

23 Weeks

Harry's time in Philadelphia was almost over. A group of them wanted to go out to commemorate a successful time by going on a pub crawl. However, he determined it was a bad idea to go drinking and pub crawling, and yet, he went - talking and comparing training programs with the others, talking shop, talking Quidditch, talking about women.

Right now, his mind was a jumbled mess. Trying to figure out whether he was hungry or nauseous. Wondering what he was going to do about his feelings for his best friend.

His best friend!

It wasn't growing feelings either. It was like a switch had turned in his head and he realized that he was in love with Hermione.

He'd been so persistent, fighting it. Been so stupid! How was he supposed to tell her that in his own mind, he fought against it? That saying they were just friends aloud was him trying not to admit the obvious. What a fool he's been!

Maybe she'd be kind and give him a hug and tell him not to worry about it. Because how the hell would she ever feel the same when he's been such an incredible prat?

His throat burned and he contemplated whether or not to return to his hotel room when someone slid into the seat beside him, their leg flushed against his.

"You're not completely pissed are you, Potter?" Lena took a sip of her drink before setting it down on the table.

He groaned. "No."

"So," she crossed her left leg over her right, her short dress riding up slightly, "I've been offered a position with MACUSA, training and battle readiness."

"Sounds like a great opportunity. You gonna take it?" He sipped on his beer.

She shrugged. "I'm thinking about it. Or I might stay in England."

"I thought you didn't like to stay in one place too long," he muttered.

"I can change my mind." She rested her hand on her exposed thigh. "You know, I kind of miss what we had before."

Harry tried to focus his eyes on the neck of the beer bottle, watching the bubbles of his drink float to the top. Fuck, was she really doing this right now? Here? Bloody hell.

Once upon a time, he would have appreciated the attention. He felt a firm press on his thigh.

Now, all he wanted was to get away from here. He breathed in quickly. He pulled his leg away. "Lena, what are you doing?"

She uncrossed her legs, resting her left leg over his knee. "What does it look like I'm doing, Potter?"

Her pink lips parted and she spread her legs slightly, grasping his arm suddenly.

He froze.

She leaned forward and placed a hot kiss on his jaw, moving slowly toward his ear. "Harry," she dragged out.

His throat constricted.

He pulled on his arm, but she leaned into his arm.

"Come on." Lena grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the booth and out into the muggy summer night. "Sidelong?"

"What? No." He wrenched his arm out of her hold. "Stop."

Her eyes were blown wide, but she slowly came too, realizing he was no longer in her hold. "What's going on?"

"I don't want to do this," his voice was hoarse.

She placed her hand on his arm. "What do you mean?"

"Don't touch me." He stepped back. "I don't want to. I don't want to start this again. I don't want you."

She licked her lips. "I thought," but nodded slowly. "I understand. I won't offer again."

"I'm sorry," he stammered.

Her head turned slightly. "Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for."

He stumbled away, running his fingers through his hair. He hurried back to his hotel room before he hurled on the floor or on himself. He slammed his door shut and tore his clothes off. He wanted to take a shower but worried he might pass out and drown. He sat on the edge of his bed, shivering in his boxers. He gripped the side of his face.

His mind whirled with thoughts of what could have happened had they continued. They'd strip off their clothes, explore and come together like they've done numerous times.

But, Lena wasn't Hermione. He wanted _her _hands in his hair, her nails scratching his back. Her legs around his hips. He expected it. He wanted it to be _her_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought they'd go back to what they were when the baby finally arrived. Hermione and him. Whatever it was.

Why did he assume? They've never discussed it. Hermione talked as if that 'arrangement' was done. It could be. Because it could turn into something else. Something more.

He knew it could be, but he was scared. Of how he could screw it up. That she would leave just like everyone else did.

But, he didn't want to let her go.

* * *

Harry stood on the stoop of Grimmauld Place. He had called Sirius when he arrived but told him he'd be going to see Hermione first. So, after getting cleaned up from the international portkey, he immediately disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

He knocked on the door. The door slowly opened. Crookshanks sat before him.

Harry smiled at him. "Hey, could you let Hermione know I'm home?"

"Harry?" Hermione called out. The door widened and Harry watched as she rushed forward. "I'm so glad you're home!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Welcome back! How did it go?"

He sighed. "Informative and tiring. I'm just glad to be home."

She stood back, trailing her hands over his shoulders as she did. "Tell me all about it. Are you hungry? I have pizza." She walked through the foyer.

He stepped inside, his duffle bag hit the side of his leg. "Pizza sounds perfect."

Hermione grabbed the box of pizza and led the way upstairs. "So, tell me! How was it? What did you do? What did you see?"

He sat down beside her on the sofa and described Philadelphia (well the parts he saw) as best he could. He told her about the seminars, the practice, and the people he met.

She sighed, happily. "It sounds amazing."

Harry dug around in his duffle bag and took out a few books and small trinkets he had brought back. "This is for you."

Her eyes widened. She took the two books first. One was a history book about the first people in the Philadelphia region and the other was Eva Medina's latest book on Runes and Enchantments.

"Harry, you didn't have too." She flipped through the pages of the history book.

"Medina was one of the lecturers," he told her, "I had her sign your copy."

"What?" She squeaked. She opened the front cover. "To Hermione, the brightest witch of the age. I hope you enjoy and look forward to hearing your thoughts, Eva Medina," she read aloud. "Harry, really?" Her face took on a pink tint. "You told her that, didn't you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, loving the flush that came to her cheeks.

She set the books aside and looked through the postcards he gave her as well. "Thank you, Harry. I honestly wasn't expecting this."

"So, what were you doing before I dropped by?" He asked.

She set her souvenirs on the coffee table. "I was watching a program on the telly about African elephants and trying to put this on." She grabbed a jar and held it out to him.

He examined the pink jar. A pregnant figure with a full belly was displayed on the front. "For stretch marks?" He turned his attention to her belly, now a bigger swell than when he had left more than a week ago.

"Well, it's for stretch marks and soft skin." She pulled up her shirt and grabbed the jar. She unscrewed the lid and dug her fingers into the lotion. She plopped some onto her belly. She began to massage the lotion into her skin.

"Wait," he grasped her wrist, "can I? I want to, can I do it?"

She stared at him, a quizzical smile on her face. "Okay, if you want too."

Harry scooted closer and placed his hands over her belly. "How have you been?" He rubbed his hands over her belly, spreading the lotion.

"Fine. She's really popped out hasn't she?" Hermione rested her hand below her belly. "Sirius, Ron, and I went to that Mexican restaurant Ron told us about before. The food is so good. Then we walked around Diagon Alley." She gasped.

He jumped. "What?"

"Did you know there's a little children's boutique in Diagon Alley. Oh, it's great. It's actually muggle-born owned and run. It has an entrance to muggle London and an entrance to Diagon Alley. The magical objects are hidden from the muggles, but anyone can shop there. It's incredible."

He continued to smooth the lotion over her skin. Hermione had changed and grown since he left. Or did he just think that because he hadn't seen her and wasn't able to drop by whenever he wanted?

Suddenly, he felt something stir beneath him. That was odd.

Hermione grabbed his hand, worrying him. Did he hurt her?

She moved his hand to the side and pressed a little more firmly. "Hermione, what -" his voice caught in his throat. He felt movement again, something bumping under his fingers. "That's her," he said.

"Yeah," she breathed out.

He moved closer, pressing his hands around the spot their daughter had moved.

Again, he felt the bumps of movement beneath his fingers.

It was incredible.

His gaze shifted, settling on Hermione's face. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun. He watched as her mouth quirked up. Smiling or talking about something, but his mind had blanked.

He leaned forward, taking a shallow breath.

His favorite smell entered his mind.

"Harry?"

He breathed deeply. His face had been just spaces away from hers. Her cheeks were fully pink and she pursed her lips.

"You weren't listening, were you?"

He shook his head. He leaned back and moved to lay his head on her belly. He took care to not put any pressure on her.

He closed his eyes as he felt her run her fingers through his hair.

"I was saying," she began, "the book said she's about the size of a spaghetti squash. Whatever that is. That reminds me, my parents and I went to the open-air market and they bought me a bunch of fruit. Enough to last through her first birthday. I'm sure of it. They went mental."

He rested his hand on her thigh. "What should we do to celebrate?"

"Celebrate?"

He sat up. "The passage of the Werewolf Legislation. Sirius told me you all celebrated at the Burrow. But I want to celebrate with you too."

The brilliant smile that came to her face took his breath away. "Right now, I'm just happy you're home.

He relaxed. He kissed her cheek and returned his head to her lap. "I missed you," he whispered.

The fingers that immediately returned to running through his hair, froze. "I missed you too."


	30. Ch 30 - 23 Weeks

23 Weeks

"Thank you for making your way to Hogwarts today, Auror Potter," Headmistress McGonagall gave him a warm smile.

Harry returned the smile. "Of course, Professor. I always try to be a part of the team that comes by and performs the school's yearly security checks."

They strolled down the corridor, leading away from the headmistress's office. It was quiet in the school, something Harry never got used to. During his school days, it always felt like the students and building itself were buzzing with activity and life.

Summer break was a whole different story. It seems even an enchanted castle needs its rest.

"A certain someone," Prof. McGonagall began, "let slip that your family is growing." There was a hint of mirth in her dark eyes.

Harry kept himself from rolling his eyes. "Sirius?"

"Precisely. According to him, you and Miss Granger are having a baby."

Sirius must have dropped in randomly and annoyed Prof. McGonagall until they could sit together and have tea. He couldn't even imagine how that conversation went down. Did Sirius cry or did he laugh through it all?

Harry thought of Hermione and their baby. What was she doing right now? Was she feeling well?

"It's true," Harry finally answered, "she's due in November."

"I was delighted to hear the news, Harry," Prof. McGonagall said, dropping formalities. "I can't even imagine how happy you and Hermione must be. I can't wait to meet the little one. That is if you'll allow a proper introduction."

He started. "Of course, Professor. I'm sure Hermione would love that too. You were always her favorite teacher."

Prof. McGonagall smiled knowingly. "Thank you again, Harry, for coming by with a team. It gives me and the staff peace of mind." She gazed out the windows of the corridor. "You ought to see Hagrid before you go. I don't think he knows the good news."

Harry had already planned on seeing Hagrid, but he now had a renewed desire. He gave Prof. McGonagall a hug, leaving her flustered, and jogged the rest of the way toward Hagrid's hut.

He worried Hagrid might not be home, but he crested over the hill and saw smoke coming from the chimney.

It was quiet leading up the dirt path. Fang's characteristic barks no longer cracked in the air, having passed away a few years ago. Hagrid had been devastated. He, Hermione, and Ron contemplated on how to cheer him up. They thought maybe a new dog could help, but before they could do anything Hagrid had sent them a letter with a photo of a white puppy with large black spots. Apparently, he found it all by itself on a street corner and took it in. He named him Blue. This dog was a lot quieter than Fang was.

A blur of white appeared in the window. There was the dog now.

Harry could see Hagrid shuffling inside the hut. He opened the door to let Blue out. His gaze immediately fell on Harry and a wide grin spread across his face. "Harry!"

Harry hurried down the path and brought his arms up to hug Hagrid, as best he could.

Hagrid hugged him firmly. "It's good to see ye' Harry!" He stepped back. "Come inside fer some tea."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

Hagrid let him in, leaving the door propped open. "Hermione or Ron here with ye?"

Harry shook his head. "It's just me today. I was here on Auror business."

Hagrid poured them both some tea. "Of course! Auror business. How yer doin, Harry?"

"I'm good. Very good. How about you and Blue?"

Hagrid smacked his knee. "Good as a herd of hippogriffs. Gotta get ready fer another year. New students and all that."

Hagrid began telling Harry about the past year. The students he had taught and the chaos they ensued in his class and in school, particularly a pair of troublemakers from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house. "Those two could be like those Weasley twins."

Harry laughed. He couldn't even imagine trying to keep kids like the Weasley twins in check. He was glad he and Hermione didn't have to deal with that.

Goodness, what if their kids were wild like Fred and George?

He choked on his tea. _Kid_, he amended in his mind. Kid.

"Hagrid," Harry cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you some good news."

Hagrid set his hands in his lap. "What is it, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Hermione and I are having a baby."

Hagrid's eyes widened immediately. "A baby? Harry!" Hagrid leaped out of his seat, at a speed Harry didn't know he was capable of and pulled him into his arms squeezing him tight. "Harry, that's amazing, that is."

Harry patted his arm. "Thanks, Hagrid."

Hagrid wiped at his cheeks. "A little Harry and Hermione," he chuckled, his whole body shook. "Oh, your parents would be so happy." He plopped back down in his chair. "When is the baby coming?"

"In November."

Hagrid clapped his hands together. "I'll try to see the little one when yer and Hermione are ready. I'll say, hello little one, I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I've known yer parents since they were wee tykes too."

Hagrid continued to blubber and Harry smiled through it all, his friend's excitement was infectious. He was happy to tell one of his oldest friends his good news, only disappointed that he hadn't told him sooner.

# # #

"Early day, Ms. Granger?" Mr. Sterling stood in the open doorway of her office.

Hermione felt herself blush, inwardly scolding herself. "I am, sir. Was there anything you'd like me to work on?"

He shook his head. He clasped the portfolio in his hands. "Nothing today, Ms. Granger. I know I've expressed it before and many times already, but thank you so much for the hard work you've put in this last year, working with me on the werewolf legislation."

She grasped the edges of her blazer. "Thank you, Mr. Sterling. I appreciate it."

He made a cursory glance over her form. He gulped and stepped back. "Have a good weekend." He turned on his heel and stalked away.

She took a deep breath. Being around Mr. Sterling made her nervous now, but she figured if what her coworkers said was true, she probably made him more nervous than she could ever be.

She grabbed her tote bag and headed out of the office. She had a lunch date.

She briefly thought about all the things she still needed to buy to be fully prepared for when the baby arrived. That's all she thought about as she made her way to the atrium and used the public floo to go to Diagon Alley.

She strolled through the Leaky Cauldron. She walked all the way to Gringotts and turned left on Horizont to the small restaurant-cafe.

Luna was outside and waved her hand in the air once she saw Hermione.

They hugged and greeted each other. Luna led her inside to the table Ginny was reserving for them.

They shared another round of hugs and greetings and finally sat down at their table, ordered their food and drinks.

"He went straight to Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide. She lifted her brows and gave Luna a pointed look.

"And he said he missed you?" Luna said.

Telling them probably wasn't a good idea, but Hermione was overwhelmed. "Maybe it doesn't mean anything?"

Ginny shrugged. "It means something that he went straight to you."

Hermione pushed her food around her plate. "I am having his baby."

Ginny grinned cheekily, resting her chin in her palm. "You are, aren't you?"

"Have you and Harry chosen a name?" Luna asked.

Hermione relaxed. "We haven't yet. We can't find one that feels right."

Luna hummed. "It is a difficult decision."

"Ginevra is a good name," Ginny offered, "Jacqueline."

"Gloria. Andrea," Luna piped in.

"Lola. Natasha," Ginny added.

"Lance. Wendy."

"Ashley. Morgan."

"Elisen. Alondorr."

Hermione and Ginny turned to Luna, confusion evident on their faces. Luna simply shrugged.

Hermione burst into laughter and feeling more grateful than ever to have such a great group of friends. The tension she had felt coming into their lunch date eased away.

When she finally calmed down from her fit of laughter, both Ginny and Luna were looking at her knowingly.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't know what to tell him."

Ginny swirled her straw around. "Maybe you should just kiss him and see what happens next."

Hermione bit her lip. Could she really do something like that?

"But are you sure of your feelings for him?" Luna asked. "It wouldn't be right to kiss him or tell him what you feel if you're not sure."

Hermione agreed. She wasn't so sure if she was confused about her feelings still. She was more scared about what Harry would say.

# # #

Harry skipped up the steps to the stoop of Grimmauld Place. He took his mobile out to dial Hermione, but the door opened before he had a chance.

Hermione stood before him, in a loose t-shirt and shorts. Her long hair was down and hanging around her shoulders. "I saw you from the window."

She stepped aside and he walked inside, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I was at Hogwarts today," he told her.

She closed the door and led him upstairs to the first-floor sitting room. Harry's eyes fell to the streams of yarn set across the coffee table and sofa. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a blanket for Ginny. It's her birthday present." She sat down on one end of the sofa. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time," she relaxed, "I mean, her mum makes her stuff all the time so maybe this will just add to the clutter."

Harry joined her on the sofa. "It won't because it's from you."

She smiled at him. "So, how was Hogwarts? Did you see Prof. McGonagall and Hagrid."

"I did. They both know about the baby."

She gasped. "It totally slipped my mind to let them know."

"Apparently, Sirius told Prof. McGonagall." He grabbed some yarn and started stringing it across his lap. "I told Hagrid. They're both very happy and send us their congratulations."

"Let me guess, Hagrid cried?" Hermione picked up her knitting needles.

"He sure did."

Hermione worked the yarn with her needles. "There are a lot of people who care about you."

Harry pushed the yarn aside and crept over to where Hermione was sitting, laying down and setting his head down so the top of his head touched her thigh. "There are a lot of people who care about _us_."

"Well, that'll be quite a sight. Rubeus Hagrid holding an infant. He'll look even bigger." Her fingers trailed through his hair. "We still haven't picked out a name, Harry."

Harry laid on his back, clasping his hands together over his stomach. "Is there one you've been leaning toward?"

"I like Elizabeth. Marie. Lydia. But when I try using those names and picture her, those names don't seem to fit." Hermione set her needles aside. "I don't want her to have a complicated name like mine."

"You have a pretty name," Harry countered.

"Sure, it's pretty but it's complicated. She should have something simple but beautiful."

Harry started naming off people in his head. Maybe something would stick out or inspire him. They already determined that Sirius was too stuffy. Maybe a star. Or after a flower, like his mum.

"I think it should be short and sweet, like your name Harry."

A furry weight landed on his stomach. "Crookshanks," he groaned. He rubbed his head. "Are you here to help us, Crookshanks? You'd think this would be easy for us."

Harry stared into Crookshanks's yellow eyes, the light making them shine like yellow jewels.

"I haven't seen Hagrid in ages," Hermione said suddenly. "I'm glad you were able to see him today. I hope he's doing well. Did you see Blue?"

Harry nodded. Hagrid had always been so good to him. He cared for Harry, was kind, and was always there for him. He'd never really thanked him properly for the love and care he'd given him as a child.

He sat up, making Crookshanks fall into his lap. He turned so he could face her, propping his leg up on the sofa. Crookshanks walked off his lap and onto the arm of the sofa. "What do you think of Ruby?"

"Ruby? Like the jewel or the Pokemon game? Harry, I swear -"

"Ruby, like Rubeus."

Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion, but her eyes slowly widened and she smiled. "Ruby," she tried again. "Ruby Potter."

He straightened.

"I like it," she said, "short and sweet and beautiful."

"Ruby Potter?" His eyes fell to her mouth.

"Yes, Ruby Potter, you dolt."

He swallowed hard and dropped his gaze to the coffee table and mounds of yarn. His face felt hot and his chest was tight.

"That means we'll have to tell Teddy that we're using the name he suggested. But, we need to make sure he knows it's not because of his Pokemon game!" She used his shoulder to stand up. He breathed deeply. "Are you hungry? Let me see what leftovers I have."

He didn't answer. He listened as he heard her walk down to the kitchen. Good. He needed some space. Air. A moment to breathe before he did something that could inexplicably mess everything up - like kissing his best friend before he told her how he felt.


	31. Ch 31 - 24 Weeks

24 Weeks

Harry hurriedly brushed his hair and then tossed his brush back on his dresser. He checked his pockets for his phone, wallet, and wand and then made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, birthday boy!" Sirius exploded a confetti blaster. Little bits and pieces of paper fell over them. "Oh, that worked better than expected. I need to tell Fred and George."

Harry brushed off the confetti.

Sirius stepped around the table and enveloped Harry in a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry brought his arms around his godfather and hugged him just as tightly. "Thanks, Sirius."

Sirius thumped him on the back and stepped away. "Have fun with Hermione," he wagged his eyebrows. Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll see you both here later? For your birthday dinner?"

Harry nodded. "Nothing big, Sirius. Please."

Sirius clapped his hands together. "Don't worry. It'll just be family and friends. It's not even a party, just food, and good company."

"I'll see you later." He walked toward the front sitting room to their fireplace.

"Have fun!"

Harry flooed to Grimmauld Place and stumbled slightly out of the fireplace. Crookshanks was sitting in his usual spot on the wingback chair.

Harry waved. "Hey, it's my birthday."

Crookshanks just stared. He jumped off the chair, making Harry jump and proceeded to rub himself on Harry's leg. "Thanks, Crookshanks."

"Harry!" Hermione walked in wearing mid-length jean shorts and a light blue shirt that showed off her growing bump. "Happy Birthday."

She stepped closer and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. She touched his hair as she pulled away. "What's this?" She held little pieces of paper in her hand.

"Sirius, he used this confetti thing." He shook his hands through his hair. More pieces of paper fell to the floor.

"That's all of it." She settled her purse handle over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and took her hand in his. He helped her step into the floo.

"See you later, Crookshanks," Hermione said. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and with a clear voice called out, "Cardiff Centre."

Harry stepped out of the floo more fluidly this time. Hermione stepped out behind him, her hand still in his. "Alright, brunch, and then the museum?"

The two walked out of the courtyard that held a handful of public floos and turned into the large square that contained various restaurants, retail stores, and the famed Quidditch and Flying Museum. Entry is usually free, but Hermione was able to get tickets for their latest exhibit - Pride of Portree: Through the Ages - which only admitted a few dozen people every few hours.

They found a table at Glenn's Corner Cafe and ate a filling breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs, and coffee. After, they walked down the cobblestone street to the Quidditch and Flying Museum.

"Can you believe I've never visited," Harry said, picking up a complimentary guide book.

"Yes." Hermione's eyes followed the elaborate tapestry displayed over the guest services desk.

Harry nudged her shoulder. "Gee, thanks."

She shot him a grin. "Come on." She pulled his arm and led him up the stairs to the second floor. They placed their tickets into the ticket box and entered the exhibit.

Harry had a lot more fun than he originally envisioned. He wasn't sure what to make of the Quidditch Museum, but he enjoyed himself. They walked through the exhibit looking over various memorabilia, reading over the timeline and history of the team, their most notable players and watched a short film about their stellar '71-'72 season.

After a short rest, He and Hermione ventured into the museum's gift shop.

"Look at these," Hermione held up a pair of earrings in the shape of little firebolts.

Harry watched as she placed them by her ear. "Would you wear them?"

She shrugged. "They are cute though." She set them down and walked past the jewelry and toward another section of the gift shop.

Harry looked over the dishware, picking up and examining glasses, tumblers, and shot glasses. He moved onto the book and print section. His eyes fell on Flying with the Cannons, the book Ron gave him for Christmas more than ten years ago, and Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland, which he owned as well thanks to Hermione.

He skimmed over the titles: _The Complete History of the Appleby Arrows, Montrose Magpies: The Miracle Squad, and The Women Who Soared: From Aurora Keen to Gwenog Jones_.

Then he came across a section of picture and board books. He picked up a board book entitled _My First Quidditch Book_. He turned the hard pages and smiled at the pictures. He held onto the book and decided to look for Hermione.

He found her by the clothes. "Hermione?"

"Isn't this the cutest?" She held up a gray-colored onesie with a snitch displayed like it was in motion. "I'm going to get it."

Harry laughed, holding up the board book. "I found this."

She squeezed his side. "Of course. Ruby's personal library wouldn't be complete without some books on Quidditch."

Harry smiled and laughed under his breath. He took the onesie and bought their gift shop purchases. They left the museum and walked to a nearby ice cream shop. He led Hermione to a table and bought some ice cream cones.

"It's nice seeing you in a good mood," she said, taking the offered cone.

Harry sat down across from her. "I've been having a great 25th birthday."

She licked her strawberry ice cream. "I'm glad. I know these last few weeks have been rather eventful.

"I wasn't the only one with an eventful last few weeks." He reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand. "I'm so proud of you."

Hermione blushed.

"You've worked so hard on that legislation. I still think we should do something to celebrate." Harry took a bite of his ice cream, shivering slightly at the chill. "We should do this more often."

Her brows scrunched up. "We?"

His gaze skittered over the table. "Yeah, why not?"

When they finished their ice cream, they decided to walk around Cardiff Centre before heading back to Dogwood Garden for Harry's birthday dinner.

Harry took Hermione's hand and placed it on the crook of his arm. "Thanks for today, Hermione."

She leaned on his shoulder. "Anything for you, Harry."

# # #

It wasn't a formal party in a sense, but Sirius did not spare the expense or time in organizing a sort-of party for his godson.

He had set out tables loaded with food and treats. He enchanted little lights to float around them and made little cozy centers for people to sit and chat.

Harry had given him a tight hug upon arriving home. Remus, Tonks, and Teddy were already there. Remus had baked a cake and it was set at the end of the table. They gave him hugs and kisses before setting themselves up on some garden chairs.

Ron, his brothers, Fleur, and Victoire arrived. Before Ron had a chance to pull him aside, Fred and George gave him birthday slaps on the shoulders and then ran off to get food. Harry and Bill shared a firm handshake and Fleur and Victoire gave him soft kisses on either cheek.

Ron piled up a plate of food. Harry did the same and followed him to a group of chairs that surrounded a lit fire pit.

"How was your morning?" Ron asked.

"It was fun."

"Just fun?"

Harry stabbed his fork through a piece of grilled chicken. "It wasn't any different than any other time Hermione and I hang out."

Ron shrugged. "That's true, isn't it?" He swallowed a mouthful of food and then said, "You know, Jenna thinks you two make a good couple. Said you two look cute together."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. "Can't control if people think I'm cute."

Ron shoved his shoulder. "That's not what she meant and you know it."

Harry smirked. "I'm actually surprised you asked me to tag along with you guys. Meeting her and that chocolate thing. Weren't you worried I'd embarrass you?"

Ron looked at him curiously. "You wouldn't, not with Hermione there."

Harry simply shrugged.

Ron cleared his throat. "I, Harry," he started, "I need to be honest with you."

Harry's brow furrowed. Was everything alright?

"It's okay if things have changed between you. It's great even," Ron brightened. "I'd hate to think you or Hermione are holding back because of me or what you think I might say."

Harry stilled. "What?"

"Well," Ron scooted his chair closer and lowered his head, "I get that you and Hermione are being conscious of my feelings, but I've moved on. We've moved on. Now, I'm in love with a wonderful person. You two shouldn't hold yourselves back for me. Or Ginny. She and I discussed it."

"Ginny?" His jaw slackened. "Ron, Hermione, and I aren't together because of you or Ginny."

Ron's shoulders slumped. "Oh, then what's holding you back? I give you my blessing, you know. That's how the phrase goes right?"

"Ron, it's not. We're not -"

Ron shook his head and crossed his feet at the ankles. "Friends don't look at each other like that."

Harry stared at the charred logs in the fire pit. "What do you mean?"

Ron looked around them cautiously, checking to see if there was anyone nearby. "It's the same way Bill and Fleur look at each other. Remus and Tonks. My parents," he winced. "Longing contentment," he said under his breath, "that's what Ginny calls it. The longing and contentment you feel when you're with the one."

"All my relationships end," Harry confessed. "They just end badly. I'd hate to force Hermione through that."

"You're not even giving her a choice," Ron replied. He suddenly let out a laugh. "We started those movie and game nights because of you. You've always gone to her when you needed comfort. Your ex-girlfriends accused you of caring for her more than you cared for them. Come on, Harry. Can't you see? You love her. I know you do. I think you two fell in love a long time ago and now you can't even realize it. You're both too set in your ways."

Harry took a hesitant breath. He looked around the garden, searching for the witch they were discussing. Hermione lounged on a long garden chair. Teddy was with her, cuddling into her belly and Ginny sat on the end of the chair smiling and giggling about something.

Ron cut through the sudden silence. "She may not do anything about it either. I might lock you two in a room if this gets dragged out any longer."

Harry continued to watch Hermione. She sat up slightly and took the plate of food Sirius had offered her.

"It's either that or someone is going to sweep Hermione off her feet, I doubt someone will turn your head," he muttered the last part. "Are you ready for when that happens?"

Ron, he was right. Harry didn't have some sort of claim over Hermione. He couldn't and wouldn't stop her if she found someone to spend her life with.

"You won't stop being friends." Harry jumped slightly at his words, Ron seemed to have read his thoughts. "But, I don't think any boyfriend or future husband of hers will be comfortable with you being alone with her, despite how much they'll claim to trust her. They just won't trust you." He scoffed. "Cause you know, you two are having a baby together. So you two obviously enjoy sleeping together."

Harry's hands clenched. "What if it doesn't end well?"

Ron sat back. "Harry, this is Hermione we're talking about. Do you really think she'd let you slack off at being a good boyfriend?"

# # #

Hermione set her empty plate aside. "I'm so full."

Ginny handed her a cup of water. "Make sure you take it easy for the rest of the day. You walked a lot today."

Hermione sighed. "I know."

"You and Harry had a good time today," Ginny said softly, "He looks happy."

"It was fun, even if it was Quidditch," Hermione teased. "We found the cutest things for the baby. I have to show you."

Ginny gripped her knees, her eyes scanning the garden. "I'm going to miss this."

Hermione held out her hand. Ginny placed her hand on top of Hermione's. "I'm going to miss this too, Ginny. Both our lives are changing so drastically. But, it'll be a good change." She squeezed her hand. "Anyway, I can't wait to visit you in Germany. Ruby and I will have a blast."

Ginny grinned. She glanced at something over Hermione's shoulder. "Just promise me one thing, Hermione."

"What is it?"

"What you're feeling in your heart, just go with it."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "What?"

Ginny shook her head. "Just go with it." She stood up. "Harry, happy birthday!" She wrapped her arms around his torso. "You're old now."

Harry scoffed. "I'm only a year older than you."

"Yes, older." She stepped back. "I'm going to get some more food before my brothers eat it all."

Harry sat down in the space Ginny had just vacated. "How are you feeling?"

She stretched her legs. "Tired, but I'm fine."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm good for now."

Harry's gaze wandered across the garden, finding Ron sitting with Ginny, their heads bent together and talking heatedly. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked.

He rested his hand on her calf. "Thanks for today."

"I hope you actually had a good time."

"I did. I swear. Besides, I was with you."

Hermione chuckled. "And what? That guarantees a good time?"

His eyes met hers. The low light in the garden made her brown eyes flash almost playfully. "I always have a good time when I'm with you."

She leaned back in her chair, feeling relieved. She was a little worried about dragging him to a museum of all places, but he usually humored her when she did. She was glad he enjoyed their outing.

He smiled at her. "I had a good day. Besides, we don't all want to head off to Paris for our birthdays."

She gasped. "Hey, that was your gift for me! Honestly, how could I say no?" She pulled on her shirt nervously.

He scooted closer, placing his hand on her belly. "How is she?"

"Fine. I think she likes chocolate cake." She rested her hand against his. "She was moving a lot earlier while Teddy was here."

He pressed his fingers a little more firmly. "I think they're going to get along really well."

"Oh, I know it. You should have seen Teddy's face when I told him the name we picked. He's adamant he chose it. He said he's going to drag her around playing Pokemon something." She moved their hands to the top part of her stomach. "There she is."

Harry felt movement beneath his fingers. He let out a contented sigh. "Hello, princess. Were you good for mummy today?" Their baby moved again, two rapid bumps against his fingers, before stopping. "Did you have fun at the Quidditch Museum today? I don't know if your mum did because, you know, Quidditch. But, it's late now and it's time for bed."

She gasped lightly. What did he just call her?

He sat back, removing his hand. "What?"

"Princess?"

He shrugged. "It just came out."

A big grin came to her face. "So," she licked her bottom lip, "what are you going to do for my birthday?"

"Damn, I have no idea. Nothing will probably be as good as Paris." He stretched his legs out in front of him.

"I don't know," she said softly, cradling her belly, "there might be some things."


	32. Ch 32 - 24 Weeks

24 Weeks

"What did you think of the movie?" Sirius swung the arm that held the bag of takeout. "It's the movie I wanted to see with Hermione, that week you were out of town, but they were sold out that night. We ended up seeing some odd movie about a witch and her husband. It was hilarious, but I think I liked this one better."

Harry laughed under his breath. "Maybe because of all the action and violence?"

Sirius shrugged. "Do you think it could actually happen? You know, an alien invasion?"

Harry was at a loss for words. "I have no idea, I suppose. I doubt we're the only life in the universe."

Sirius took on a far off look. "Exactly."

Harry bit back a smile.

"We have a lot of takeout," Sirius said suddenly, "we should go see if Hermione's hungry."

"Wait, what?"

Before he knew it, Sirius dragged Harry down the nearest alley and disapparated them to Grimmauld Place. Harry was still coming too, reorienting himself when Hermione opened the door and greeted them happily with a kiss on their cheeks.

"Nothing much," she answered Sirius's question, which Harry hadn't had a chance to hear.

He followed them into the basement kitchen and plopped on to a chair. He watched Hermione set out the food, grabbing the nearest container.

"I was looking over my calendar for the next few weeks and trying to decide whether or not I want to take birthing classes."

Sirius sputtered, dropping his egg roll on the table. "There are classes?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah. My mum said I should consider it. Plus, I need to set my next prenatal appointment."

"You've got a lot on your plate, Mai," Sirius grabbed his egg roll.

She shrugged and attempted to pick up the noodles with her chopsticks. "I kind of want to set a day aside to just relax. I mean, I relax here at home, which is fine, but go out, you know? Goodness, I'm not making any sense."

"What did you have in mind?" Sirius asked, trying to get her to continue.

"I want to go to the beach," she murmured.

"The beach!" Sirius slammed his hand down on the table, making Harry jump. "That's an excellent idea. We should make it a family outing."

Hermione's brows rose. "Family outing?"

Sirius stuffed the whole egg roll in his mouth. "I'm going to see Remus." He jumped to his feet and chewed hurriedly. He squeezed Harry's shoulder and then gave Hermione a quick hug. "I'll see you both later."

"Sirius!" Harry called after him, but his godfather bolted out of the kitchen and through the front door before they could stop him.

He and Hermione shared incredulous looks.

Her shoulders shook slightly, holding back another laugh. "Don't look at me, he's your godfather."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "A visit to the beach sounds nice."

"You'll come too?" She sounded wistful.

He nodded. "It sounds like fun. Besides, it's been ages since I've gone to the beach."

Hermione finished eating and she packed up the takeout again. Harry snuck the food into the refrigerator as she went upstairs.

When he finally joined her, she sat on the sofa in the sitting room, her feet tucked beneath her. Crookshanks lay languidly in front of the telly. He walked into the room quietly. He settled beside her. "How are you feeling?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Tired. I haven't been sleeping well these last few days."

"Really?"

She nestled closer. "Heartburn and my hips and lower back hurt."

He moved his arm over her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She turned her head, peering cautiously. "I want to lay down. Will you stay with me? Just for a little bit."

He observed her warm eyes, the corners creased with concern. His gaze slipped down to her mouth and the little frown that tugged on the corner. "Of course. I'll stay as long as you want. I'll say forever if you'd ask me too," he slipped out. He blinked back his surprise.

She laughed nervously. "A little while tonight is enough, Harry." She stood up and switched off the television and slowly made her way out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom.

He didn't think about how cold he suddenly felt without her in his arms. Instead, he stood and followed her up the stairs. On the second floor landing, he could see into the room Hermione had made into Ruby's nursery.

He eased closer, his gaze landing on the cot he and Hermione built a month ago. A small four drawer dresser had been added to the room and a folded up play yard lay beside it.

"Harry?"

He wheeled around. He took in her appearance, cotton shorts, and sleep shirt that was tight enough to display her pregnant belly.

He took her hand and led her back into her bedroom. Once they entered her room, she let go of his hand and crawled into bed, burrowing beneath her sheets.

Harry kicked off his shoes, pulled his shirt over his head, and shucked his jeans off before climbing into bed beside her.

She immediately scooted closer, wrapping an arm around his torso and snuggling into his chest.

"Hermione, is everything alright?"

She nodded. "It's just one of those days, Harry."

"What does that mean?" He voiced into her hair.

"Just hold me," she whispered back.

He laid his head on his arm and wrapped the other around her body, holding her just as she asked.

Did Hermione have a stressful day? No, there was something on her mind. In addition to her discomfort, she was ruminating over something. He gazed at her face. Her eyes were closed, but her brows were furrowed. Her lashes rested against the tops of her cheeks and he noted the dark circles beneath her eyes.

He reached up and rubbed his thumb over the bridge of her brow. "Relax," he said softly.

The corner of her lips lifted.

"What's on your mind?"

She shook her head, hiding her face in his chest. He played with the ends of her hair. "Come on, Mai, you can tell me. Don't you trust me?"

She leaned back, her gaze shifted between his before trailing down. Her attention seemed to settle on his throat. "I trust you, Harry."

He caressed her cheek. "Then what is it?"

She didn't answer. They remained quiet. Harry's hand was still on her cheek. He brushed his thumb over her cheek, then traced the line of her jaw.

Merlin, she was so soft. So close. His thumb touched the edge of her bottom lip and she finally spoke.

"I'm not ready yet."

"Ready for what, Mai?"

Her lips parted.

His eyes focused on her lips. "Ready for what? The baby?"

She licked her lips. "Harry?"

His nose bumped against hers, startling him. He leaned away and refocused his attention, meeting her eyes which were blown wide by surprise.

He swallowed hard. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on the curve of her cheek and then the top of her head. He wrapped his arm around her again. "Relax now and sleep."

She resettled in his hold, but he could sense her mind was still whirring about. Now, he couldn't get his own to slow down.

* * *

"Not so fast, mister." Hermione took a firm hold of Teddy's arm and dragged him back. He leaned against her belly. "You need sunblock before you go running off to the water."

"But, Mai!" Teddy tried to stomp his foot, but it simply sunk into the sand. He groaned.

"No buts, Ted." Harry bent over wiping sunblock over his legs. "It's important." He spread more sunblock onto his arms and chest.

Hermione finished spreading the sunblock on Teddy's face, making sure to be careful around the eyes. "You need to wait a few minutes before you go in the water or it will wash off."

Teddy jumped away and grabbed his sand toys. He rushed off to the edge of the surf line, barely touching the wet sand. He plopped down and started scooping sand into his bucket.

"And you Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, blushing as she caught him staring at her.

He grinned. "I could use some help with my back."

Hermione laughed. "Help me sit down."

He took her hand and steadied her as she kneeled on the sand, sitting on her bent legs. She patted the space in front of her. He dropped down slowly.

Harry was granted a day off and so he, Hermione, and Teddy were spending their Saturday at the beach. Sirius said he would join them later, while Tonks and Remus said they would try but quietly told Harry they were hoping to take advantage of the day to themselves.

Hermione squeezed some sunblock directly on his back and began massaging it over his skin. He closed his eyes and relaxed under her touch. It was over too soon and he sighed under his breath.

"My turn," Hermione chimed.

Harry almost scurried behind her, earning a strange look from her. He squeezed some sunblock onto his and proceeded to rub it onto her back. He lifted the straps of her swimsuit and made sure to spread the sunblock evenly, taking extra precaution at the nape of her neck.

He sat back when he finished. "Do you want me to set up your chair?"

"Yes, please."

Harry stood and began unfolding her beach chair while she straightened and secured their beach blanket. She set their cooler full of drinks and food in the corner under the shade of their umbrella.

Harry opened the other umbrella and attached it to the chair. "All set, Mai."

"Thank you, Harry." She placed her large brimmed hat on her head. She held her hand out to him and he took hold of it, helping her to her feet.

He unconsciously rubbed his hand over her belly. She rested her hand over his. "I'm going to take a short walk. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You sure?"

She stepped out from beneath the shade of the umbrella. "I'll be back." She walked toward Teddy first. Harry followed closely behind.

She ran her fingers through his brown hair. "A few more minutes until you can hit the water, alright?"

He smiled brightly at her. "Okay, Mai. Look, I'm gonna make a ginormous castle."

"I can't wait to see it."

Harry sat down beside Teddy, cringing slightly at the feel of wet sand against his swim trunks.

Hermione turned away and started down the beach.

Teddy patted sand into his bucket. "Where is Mai going?"

Harry grabbed a shovel and another small bucket and began filling it with sand. "She's just going for a walk."

Teddy flipped over his bucket and slowly lifted it off the sand tower he just made. "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry flipped his bucket over.

"When Mai has the baby is she still going to talk to me?"

Harry's gaze rested on his godson's face. Teddy's brown fringe wasn't long enough to hide the worried expression in his eyes. "Why do you think she wouldn't talk to you?"

Teddy frowned. "Tim said his parents are busy with his new little sister a lot and he lives with them. What's going to happen to me? I don't even live with Mai."

"Teddy, I think Hermione would get really sad if she couldn't talk or see you anymore. She loves you very much."

He dug his shovel into the sand. "But, the baby."

Harry shifted closer, resting his hand on Teddy's shoulder. He suddenly realized how very young Teddy still was. This would be the first time he'd be vying for attention from someone he loved. "Babies take a lot of work and energy. It's the truth. But, someone new in the family doesn't push another person out. When Hermione has the baby, do you think she'll stop talking to Sirius, or your mum and dad?"

Teddy shook his head. "But they're big. I'm just a kid and now she's going to have her own kid."

Harry's eyes widened at his declaration. Was Teddy scared he was being replaced in some way?

He pushed some hair out of Teddy's face, the same color brown he fashioned after Hermione's. "I know she's not going to stop talking to you or loving you. She's really looking forward to you meeting the baby in person."

"She is?" His hazel eyes brightened.

Harry smiled. "Of course she is. She loves that you like to talk and play with the baby. She's so excited for when you two can talk and play when the baby is born."

"It won't be the same anymore, with me and Mai, will it?" Teddy's voice was soft. "And you and me."

Harry caressed the back of Teddy's head. "Some things will change, yes. Our love for you will not. Is that okay?"

Teddy shrugged. "I don't know."

Harry kissed the boy's forehead. "I love you lots, Teddy-bear."

Teddy smiled. "I love you lots, Harry." He turned back to his sandcastle and resumed his building.

Harry lifted his bucket and watched as the sand inside slumped over. Teddy began to laugh. "Harry, that's not how you make sandcastles."

"But I did it just like you." Harry smiled as he watched the boy scramble to take hold of the sand toy.

"No, you're not using the right sand. Harry, how are you going to show Ruby how to make sandcastles if you don't know how?"

Harry shrugged, watching Teddy pack the sand into the bucket. "I'll just have you show her how. Just like you're showing me."

Teddy giggled. Harry's mood lifted as he watched Teddy's instructions on how to make a proper tower. Harry was in the middle of trying out his own when Hermione returned.

Hermione laughed at the sight of them. "I thought there was going to be a ginormous castle when I returned." She stood between them, her hand rested on Harry's shoulder.

"I am!" Teddy said, exasperated. "But I had to show Harry how to make the towers."

Hermione glanced Harry's way. He shrugged. "That sounds right," she said, "I've told him he needs to improve his sandcastle building skills."

"I just need practice," Harry defended himself.

"Lots of practice!" Teddy exclaimed. "Mai, can I go in the water now?"

"Yes, you may. Don't go far."

"I won't!" He scrambled to his feet and launched himself toward the waterline.

Hermione ruffled his hair. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "Teddy's worried you won't talk to him anymore after the baby comes."

She frowned. "I don't think I've done anything to make him think that. Maybe I should talk to him?"

Harry got to his feet and held out his hand for her. "We talked," he said, "I think he needs to realize on his own."

She grasped his hand and he led her to the water where Teddy was busy jumping over the surf as it crawled toward him.

"I used to love doing that," Hermione said, her voice barely audible over the sound of the water.

Teddy noticed them approaching and ran toward them. "Harry, Mai, the water feels great. I want to go in more."

He ran around them and raced back to the water, kicking and wading further until it was up to his knees.

Harry sighed. "Merlin, I want Teddy's ability to bounce back from serious conversations."

Hermione chuckled beside him. "The delights of children." She took the lead, dragging him along, stopping right where the water would reach them.

They watched it slowly creep over their toes and feet. Hermione hissed under her breath. "Oh, that's quite fresh."

She let go of Harry's hand and pushed on, stopping near Teddy who was bent over waving his hand through the water, picking up mounds of wet sand.

Teddy straightened up and held something out for her. She took it and examined it closely.

Harry slowly waded closer. Hermione held out her hand, showing him a small seashell.

"Let's go in," Teddy told them. He jumped further and further into the water until he was up to his waist.

"You better go after him before he gets dragged away," Hermione said.

Harry hurried after Teddy, while Hermione followed behind more slowly. By the time she reached them, Teddy was soaked from head to toe, and Harry had fallen as a wave had crashed over him.

Hermione braced herself and soaked in the warm sun. She closed her eyes and let the sound of moving water and Teddy and Harry's laughter and chatter fill her up.

Hermione opened her eyes and watched as Harry held on to Teddy and attempted to help him jump over the waves. She couldn't stop the smile beaming on her face. She wrapped her arms around her belly. "I can't wait for you to see this."

* * *

"I'm heading over to Grimmauld Place. Do you want to come with me?" Harry asked, stuffing his wallet into his back pocket.

Sirius stretched his arms over his head. "I was going to head over to see Remus. I'll ask if they want to stop by."

"Okay." Harry strolled to the front door.

"Give Hermione my love!" Sirius called after him.

"I will!" Harry rushed out and disapparated, appearing moments later in a hidden alcove around the corner from Grimmauld Place. His request was sincere but he was glad Sirius decided not to come. It gave him a chance to pick some things up before heading to Hermione's.

He picked up some pastries from the bakery she liked and then walked to the closest grocery store, picking up some essentials. On his way to Grimmauld Place, he bought a small bouquet of tulips from a flower cart.

He finally made his way to Grimmauld Place, he jogged up the steps and knocked on the door.

He rocked back and forth on his feet. She couldn't be out, could she?

The door slowly opened and he straightened up. But, the doorway was empty. He looked down and found Crookshanks sitting before him.

"Hey, is Hermione home?"

Crookshanks stepped out and rubbed himself along Harry's pant leg. He walked around his legs and then sauntered back into the house.

Harry stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He walked down to the kitchen, but it was empty. He set the groceries and pastry box down on the counter and then walked back upstairs, heading to the first floor.

He followed the sound of the television and found Hermione lying long ways on the sofa.

"Good morning," he greeted.

She propped herself up on her elbow. "I thought it was you." Her eyes landed on the flowers. She sat up fully. "Harry."

He entered the room and sat down beside her. He held out the flowers.

She smiled brilliantly and held the flowers to her chest.

He rested his hand on her thigh. "How are you? Have you eaten?"

"I had some biscuits," she answered. She leaned back. "I haven't gone downstairs. Our beach day really wore me out."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Just really tired."

He rubbed the space above her knee. "Can I make you some breakfast?"

She gave him a grateful smile. "You'd do that?"

He stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. "What would you like?"

"Eggs and toast. Orange juice. Some tea."

"Alright, I'm on it. Crookshanks, keep Hermione company." Harry headed back downstairs to prepare her breakfast.

He spent the rest of the day caring for her. Eventually making lunch as well. Rubbing her feet and back, massaging lotion on her baby bump.

She fell asleep around two p.m., leaving him to clean up a bit before he sat on the floor beside the couch where he could talk to Ruby and read from the few children's books Hermione had.

His gaze landed on Hermione's face. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes fluttered every few minutes or so.

It had been a carefree, relaxed day. They hadn't done much but enjoy each other's company. As his eyes lingered on her face, he determined he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Now, he just had to figure out how to tell her that.


	33. Ch 33 - 25 Weeks

25 Weeks

Hermione put the finishing touches of her gift, tying it up with an outrageous bow. She had put together a little care package for Ginny's birthday gift. A few tins of her favorite tea and snacks, a framed photo of them from the New Year's Eve party the Weasley's hosted, and the blanket she had knitted. She even made a scarf with the leftover yarn and placed it in the box as well.

Hermione rubbed her belly. "Ready to go, Ruby? We'll see Daddy there."

Harry had come by every day for the rest of the week, sometimes with food, or just himself. They would eat or watch some telly. They would cuddle on the couch where Harry would lay his head on her lap and talk to Ruby.

Most times they didn't even talk. But when they did, it was usually something about the baby. Like going over what else she'd like in the baby's room.

Some nights he didn't leave. He'd kick off his shoes and crawl into bed beside her.

It probably wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't help craving the affection he provided. It was nice being held and cared for. Whenever he was around, the conversation she had with her dad and her friends came to mind. She wasn't sure why she couldn't just find the nerve and tell him.

She picked up her gift and her jacket and flooed to the Burrow. She stepped out of the Weasley's fireplace, brushing off some soot from her shoulders. She looked around the room and noticed all the family were outside, bustling around the long table they took out for big family get-togethers.

She laughed at the sight of Fred chasing Victoire around with a toy dragon. She stepped outside and greeted everyone.

"Hermione," Molly was the first one to come up and hug her. "Come sit and eat."

Hermione placed her gift on a round table by the door and followed Molly to the table where Arthur was sitting with Ginny at the end of the table.

Ginny jumped to her seat. "Thanks for coming." She wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Gin." Hermione squeezed her back. She heard Ginny sniffle by her ear. "No tears, tonight, Ginny. It's your birthday."

"It's also my going away party." Ginny took her hand and led her to the seat closest to hers.

Hermione thanked Molly and Arthur when they passed her a plate of food.

"Are you second-guessing your decision?" Hermione scooped up some potato salad.

"No," Ginny stabbed a piece of chicken. "Even if I did, I'm contractually obligated to play for Dortmund for three seasons. I can't back out."

"That's one way to throw yourself into a commitment," Hermione said with a smile. She reached over and clasped Ginny's forehand. "We'll still be here for you, Gin."

"I know," Ginny smiled sheepishly. "And you're one to talk about commitments."

Hermione shrugged, scooping more food into her mouth. "What's that supposed to mean?" She mumbled.

Ginny mockingly glared. "I'm under contract to play for a foreign team. That's the biggest form of commitment I've been able to make. You're here having a baby with a guy you're not even in a relationship with."

Hermione pursed her lips. "I thought this day was going to be about you."

Ginny scoffed lightly. "It is about me, thank you very much. And since it's about me, I get to choose what we talk about and I want to talk about you." She snickered at Hermione's eye roll. "Have you thought about it some more? You need to do something before it's too late." Ginny pointed her fork in Hermione's direction for good measure.

Hermione pushed around her chicken. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

Ginny leaned toward her slightly. "Because I'm leaving and won't be able to hound you about it anymore." She glanced around, making sure no one was in listening distance. "Do you love him?"

What kind of question was that? Of course, Hermione loved Harry. He was her best friend.

Ginny sighed. "Both of you need to have an honest discussion. I just don't want either of you to get hurt by the expectations you've both set up."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

Ginny downed her glass of wine and stood up. "Harry's here. I'm going to go say hi and make sure he brought me a present."

Hermione stared at her food, thinking over Ginny's words. She cared about him very much. She enjoyed spending time with him and never felt like she had to try too hard when he was around. She was truly her most genuine self whenever in his presence. She found herself craving his company and missed him when he was gone.

She sighed deeply. They really had utterly complicated things when they started having sex.

"Hey, love," Fred dropped down in the seat Ginny vacated. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just thinking." She tried to smile, but Fred didn't look convinced.

He stretched his arms over the table. "Thinking about what?"

She examined his hands laying flat against the table. "Love," she admitted.

"Love?" His cheeks took a rosy tint. "What about it?"

"Oh, you know, how and why do we fall in love? How do we know if it's _love _love?"

He nodded in understanding, bringing one hand up to rub the back of his neck. "I see."

"Have you," Hermione tried, "you know, ever been in love?"

She watched as his eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth, searching for something to say.

"Sorry, forget I ask. That's rather personal," she said quickly.

"No, it's okay." He cleared his throat. "I've never been in love. I have felt strongly for someone before."

His voice was low. She could barely hear him over the commotion around them.

His still outstretched hand moved to grasp hers, but he changed his mind and dropped it to his lap. "For what it's worth, I think you should tell the person how you feel. You never know, they might feel the same way. But even then, it's better to get it off your chest than to carry it around for the rest of your life." His eyes flickered over her form, before resting on her belly. "You'll lose out on a chance before it even began." His eyes met hers. He gave her a small smile. "Talking from experience."

He stood up and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He squeezed her shoulder and walked away, leaving her breathless.

What in the world was that? That was the most honest Fred had ever been with her and it left her heartbroken.

"Mai." Teddy's soft voice sounded off to the side. He stepped gingerly to the table, placing a plate full of food on top, and sitting down beside her. "Mum said I had to eat before I go play," he pouted.

Teddy never failed to bring a smile to her face. She turned so her body faced him. "Lucky for me, that means we can eat together."

His eyes brightened. "Okay."

They ate their dinner, chatting about whatever came to mind like whether he was excited to go back to school, the latest pokemon he's caught, a book she read recently.

# # #

"Happy birthday, Ginny," Harry greeted the fast approaching red-head. She had a bright smile on her face, but that was a farce. She said a quick thank you before pulling him back into the house. "What the hell, Ginny? Okay, your gift isn't that grand, but it's the thought that counts, no?" He held up a pint of Strawberry and Cherry Q's from Fortescue's. "There isn't a shop in Germany."

Her expression softened. "That's really sweet, thank you."

He set the ice cream aside, making sure the freezing charm was still intact. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. We need to talk." Ginny pushed him behind the door so they remained out of view. "Hermione is here."

Harry was confused. What did Hermione have to do with what she wanted to talk about? What did Ginny want anyway? "Good. She told me she was coming."

She set her hands on her hips. "When are you going to tell her how you feel?"

Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Ginny. Not now." He moved toward the door.

"You love her, don't you?" She was exasperated.

Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes. That was a stupid question. "Of course, I love her. She's my best friend."

Ginny groaned. She pushed his shoulder, making him stumble into the door.

"Ginny, bloody hell. What do you want me to say?"

She sighed. Her shoulders drooped, releasing the tension she previously held. "I don't know what's holding you or Hermione back but you need to tell her how you feel."

Harry's stomach clenched. He licked his lips and tried to ground himself.

Her arms dropped to her side. "Even before the baby, you two spent more time together than with anyone else. You're both your go-to person to do things. I know you're the first person she asks to do things with whether it's the museum, the bookstore, shopping. You make yourself available to her whenever possible, more often than anyone else."

"How about when you want to go to the zoo? You always ask her. When you want someone's opinion or advice, you always go to her. And you're always touching each other." Ginny's eyes softened at the edges. "Harry, if Hermione fell in love with someone, would you be able to let her go?"

Harry didn't answer, his hands clenched unconsciously. "Ginny, how do I-"

The floo turned on and Teddy stepped out with Remus. The older marauder's eyes looked between the two. Tonks followed out soon after.

"Harry!" Teddy raced over and hugged him. "I brought my gobstones. Do you want to play later?"

Harry ruffled the boy's purple hair. "You bet."

"Great!" Teddy pulled open the door and ran outside.

Remus and Tonks walked up to them, greeting them and wishing Ginny a happy birthday.

Harry noticed the look Tonks shot her husband before stepping outside.

"Everything alright?" Remus asked them.

Ginny nodded. "Just needed to get something off my chest before I left for Germany." She patted Remus on the arm and walked back outside.

"Harry, are you okay?" Remus's expression was creased with concern.

Harry could only shrug. He was technically okay, but he felt worn out from that confrontation with Ginny. He didn't appreciate it one bit.

"Do you want to talk?" Remus asked.

Harry shook his head.

Remus gripped his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "Let me know if you need to talk. Don't feel bad if you want to leave early." He stepped back, looked over Harry's face again, and walked outside.

Harry walked to the window and peered outside. Hermione was sitting, with her back to him. Fred beside her, leaning close, holding the softest expression he'd ever seen him have. Fred stood, kissed the top of Hermione's head, and walked away, ruffling Teddy's hair as he passed. Teddy plopped down beside Hermione. She turned and greeted him, smiling. She caressed his cheek and they talked as they ate.

Harry's head began to pound and he just wanted to go home.

Teddy suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and his hair shifted from purple to blue to turquoise.

Harry stepped out of the Weasley's home and grabbed a plate, filling it with food. He briefly said hello to Molly, Arthur, and Bill and made his way to the table, taking the seat on the other side of Teddy.

"Hi, Harry," Teddy greeted. "Mum said I needed to eat first."

"Good thing, you'll need your energy for playing games."

Teddy nodded, stuffing more chicken into his mouth.

"Slow down, Teddy-bear," Hermione warned. "So," she looked over Teddy's head, "this is it."

Harry's brows lifted. Did she know something?

"Ginny's leaving." She pushed her hair over her shoulder. "She's off doing what she's always dreamed of."

Harry nodded and turned his attention to his food.

"Teddy," Hermione's voice was soft, "is there anything you want to do before you head back to school?"

"Dad said we could go camping. I want to go to the zoo again."

"That sounds like fun. I love camping."

"I like making s'mores!" Teddy jumped in his seat. "What about you, Mai? What do you want to do?"

Hermione chuckled. "What do I want to do before _you_ go back to school?"

Teddy shrugged. "Yeah!"

She tapped her chin in thought. "A trip to the zoo sounds nice."

Harry's gaze shifted between the two. A trip to the zoo sounded like a great idea.


	34. Ch 34 - 26 Weeks

26 Weeks

Hermione had agreed to meet up with Ron at the portkey location in Kent. She stepped out of the public floo of the transportation building and looked around for familiar red hair.

She saw him standing outside beside Bill. She walked out of the building and greeted them with a wave.

"How are you, Hermione?" Bill gave her a one-armed hug.

"I'm doing well." She looked around, searching for the witch they were all there for.

"They're saying goodbye," Bill said softly, motioning toward his parents and Ginny. "And Ginny's probably reminding them that this is a good opportunity for them to travel, now that they have two children living abroad."

Hermione bit back a smile. "That's a positive note."

Ron stepped up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think I'm going to miss the brat."

She pushed her elbow into his stomach. "Be nice."

He groaned. "I am! I just said I'm going to miss her."

Ginny, Molly, and Arthur walked back to the group. Ginny set her trunk down and jogged up to Hermione, wrapping her arms firmly around her shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione. When you're ready, please come visit me."

Hermione returned her hug and breathed deeply. "Of course, I can't wait to see you in your new home."

"I care about you, you know that, right Hermione?" Ginny said into her ear.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be happy," Ginny continued.

"I am happy. Sure, I'm sad that you're leaving, but not too sad because this is what you've dreamed about doing."

Ginny chuckled into her ear. "I'm not talking about me." She finally leaned back, holding Hermione by the shoulders. "Please, follow your instincts. I know you've thought it over in your head. I'm afraid Harry will never make his move and you shouldn't have to wait when it comes to your heart."

"Ginny -"

"Don't Ginny me," she glanced at her family, who were standing off to the side, giving them privacy. "I know it's not me, holding you back. And if it is, don't worry about me. I just want my friends to be happy."

"I'm scared," Hermione whispered into her ear. "What if I'm not strong enough to hear what he says?"

"You are the strongest person I know." She gave her another quick hug. "Look for my letters and calls and I'm expecting you to write to me to let me know how you confessed your undying love." She let go of Hermione and then jogged to her big brother, launching herself into his arms.

They repeated their goodbyes and watched as Ginny port-keyed away to her new life in Germany.

Hermione knew she was going to be sad today, but she found herself despondent for an entirely different reason.

* * *

Harry glanced over his calendar. About fourteen weeks until the baby will (presumably) arrive. But, it was a few weeks until Hermione's birthday and he had no idea what to get her.

Sure, it was still kind of early to find something, but this time last year their trip to Paris was set and organized. He knew they couldn't do something like that this year

He needed, wanted to get her something nice. Not only because she was carrying their baby, but because it was Hermione.

He pulled his sweaty shirt over his head and used it to wipe the sweat off his face. He'd just finished his stamina cycles and dueling session. He looked around the training room, his eyes immediately finding Lena on the dueling platform.

Since that disaster of a night, she hadn't come onto him again, which he was grateful for. They now had some semblance of a working relationship. He thought it was going to be awkward, but it looked like they'll be able to spend the rest of her time with the department as just colleagues - the way it should have been.

He put on a new clean shirt and stepped out of the training room.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Ms. Granger."

Harry stilled and hid behind a column. He peered around the column.

Hermione stood on the other side of the floor, Ron, Banister, and who he assumed was one of her coworkers stood around her. "Thank you, Mr. Banister."

Banister smiled. Actually, smiled! Banister shook the hand of the witch standing beside Hermione. He gave her Hermione another smile and then walked away.

Ron whirled on her, his eyes wide and motioning toward the hit wizard who just left.

Hermione flushed and her jaw dropped. She smacked Ron in the stomach and placed a hand over her cheek.

Ron's shoulders shook with laughter.

"What are you doing?"

Harry jumped, hitting his shoulder against the column. Lena stood beside him, looking at him curiously. She carefully looked around the column. "Granger?" She said under her breath.

Her brows arched. "Didn't peg you as that kind of guy, Harry. Isn't she seeing someone? She is having a baby."

She pursed her lips. "She is cute, though." She shot him a curious look. "Don't want to see you on the wrong end of the wand though. You should be careful."

She strolled away from him. He took a deep breath and chanced another look around the counter.

Hermione and the witch she was with had gone, but Ron remained, his arms crossed over his chest and his hard stare on Lena before flicking over to where Harry stood.

# # #

Harry and Ron ignited the confetti blaster, exploding itty bitty pieces of confetti into the air and falling on top of one of their oldest friends.

Neville gawked at the spectacle but a wide smile replaced his confusion.

Hannah walked up to him, placing a flute of champagne in his hands. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Harry, his friends, and many Aurors from the department were currently flooding into the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate Neville and give him a proper send-off from the Auror Department.

Harry looked around the pub, searching for a familiar bushy-haired witch. There she was, sitting at a small table with Luna and Luna's boyfriend, Rolf.

He made his way around the crowded pub and walked up to the table in time to hear Hermione say, "I don't know what to do."

Luna greeted him as he stepped up the table, a small smile on her face. Rolf gave him a curt nod, a light blush on his cheeks. What was that about?

Hermione had jumped in her seat and shot him a cautious glance. "Hey, Harry."

Harry pulled up a chair and sat down beside her, his knee hitting hers. "What are you three talking about?"

Rolf shifted uncomfortably. While Luna's eyes brightened. "Love and relationships," she answered easily, "our friend Neville has a wonderful partner, who supports and helps him. I was just telling Hermione how nice that is." She clasped Rolf's hand. "And how lucky I am to have found that too."

Harry blinked rapidly. "Yeah, it's a great thing."

Luna smiled again and turned to Rolf. "Let's go give our regards to Neville again."

Rolf helped Luna to her feet and they left the table hand in hand. Once they were out of earshot, Harry turned to Hermione. "What was that about?"

Hermione's cheeks were pink. "Just something we've been talking about."

Harry gulped. "Yeah? And what was that?"

She opened and closed her mouth. "Um, just -"

Ron rushed toward them and slammed his hands on top of the table. Hermione jolted in surprise and Ron's expression softened. "Sorry," he said. He grabbed Harry by the arm. "I need to talk to Harry real fast, be right back."

He pulled him from the chair and dragged him to the other side of the bar, leaving Hermione alone and confused.

Ron pushed him around the corner of the bar. Harry pulled his arms out of his hold. "Fuck, Ron, what's your problem?"

"What are you doing?" Ron seethed under his breath.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione," Ron emphasized, "don't, Harry. Don't."

"What?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't get you. One day you're telling me to literally confess to her and now you're telling me to stay away?"

Ron's eyes hardened. "I saw you with Lockwood."

His eyes widened. "We didn't -"

"This morning, you and her, doing whatever it was after your training session. Harry, you can't do that to Hermione."

Harry wiped his hand over his face. "We didn't do anything. It was nothing. She was chastising me for spying on you and Hermione. Whatever it may have looked, we didn't do anything."

Ron's eyes narrowed and Harry's stomach fell as he realized Ron didn't believe him.

"I don't want her to get hurt," Ron said softly, "least of all from you."

"Ron -"

"I don't mean to scare you," Ron interrupted, "I just don't want either of you to get hurt. No one wants that."

Ron stepped away and looked back to where they left their friend. Hermione was still at the small round table, Hannah and Neville had just walked away and two tall dark-haired figures walked up.

"What the hell? What do they want?" Harry's hands clenched.

Ron laughed loudly. "Oh, we should probably go help her out."

"What?" Harry frowned.

"It's Banister and Hermione's boss, Mr. Sterling. They both fancy her."

"What? Bloody hell, does the whole world fancy her?" Harry pushed past Ron and stormed across the pub, returning to his seat at the table before either Banister or Sterling sat down.

"Harry," Hermione cheered, "Hannah just told me her family is thinking about buying the Leaky Cauldron."

"Brilliant," Harry said curtly.

Hermione pressed her lips together.

"Banister!" Ron walked up to the table and pressed his hand into the hit wizard's shoulder, "there's this muggle dart game you need to try." He nodded to Sterling. "Good to see you, Mr. Sterling."

"Likewise, Auror Weasley."

Ron walked off with Banister, not without shooting Harry a pointed look.

Mr. Sterling returned his attention to Hermione. "As I was saying, Ms. Granger, your request has a tentative approval, just submit those days to me and we'll make it official."

"Of course, thank you, Mr. Sterling."

He nodded. "No need, Ms. Granger. I wouldn't have it any other way. Have a good night." He finally looked at Harry. "Auror Potter." He turned on his heel and left through the London entrance.

Harry leaned forward on the table. "What was that about?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was requesting some days off for my birthing classes."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell between them that left Harry really uncomfortable. It was never awkward between them!

"Has Ginny called or written to you?" He asked.

She brightened up. "She wrote me a really long letter, whining about the port key, and describing her new flat and neighborhood. She's settling well so far."

He drummed his fingers over the table. "That's good."

"Harry, I -"

"Hermione, -"

They were silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear and reached for her drink. "You first."

He watched her profile, his eyes following the slope of her nose and chin. "What do you think of Banister?" He blurted. That wasn't what he wanted to talk about!

"Jonathan?"

"Oh, it's Jonathan, now?" Harry tried to tease, but his shoulders tensed.

She blushed. "He told me to call him by his first name." She briefly glanced around the pub. "He's nice to me whenever he sees me."

"Do you like him?" He strained.

"He seems like a nice man, but I don't know him very well. Why do you ask?"

Harry gulped. "Because he fancies you."

Her eyes bulged. "Are you serious?" She seemed to deflate.

He chuckled lightly, relieved by her reaction. "Are you disappointed?"

"Well, I mean, it's nice I suppose, but I don't see him that way. I'm sure I never will. He's just not my type."

"Oh? Tall, dark hair. I thought that was your type. Mr. Sterling, then?" he continued. Why couldn't he shut up?

She blushed again. "What? Harry, no. I could never - not with Mr. Sterling."

The tension in his shoulders relaxed a bit. "Because he's your boss?"

She shook her head. "Not just because he's my boss." She tightened her hold on her glass and mumbled something under her breath, but he couldn't quite hear her over the chatter in the pub.

"What was that?"

She turned to him, her eyes wide and rather fearful.

"Are you okay?"

She took a deep breath. "I gotta go with my gut. Follow my heart."

His jaw slackened. "Okay."

"Can we," she downed the rest of her sparkling cider, "can we go somewhere? I need to talk to you."

He nodded. "Let's go."

# # #

Harry watched Hermione pace back and forth in front of the telly. He sat on the sofa, stroking Crookshanks on the head.

She clenched and unclenched her hands. Pulled and tugged on the end of her hair.

Harry just stared. Stared at the complexity of the witch before him. He'd never seen Hermione so nervous (other than during war-time but that didn't count). Did he do something to make her feel this way? Those questions at the Leaky Cauldron were too invasive.

He berated himself inwardly. Not everything was about him!

Well, even though she was wracked with nerves and clearly without words, she still looked so pretty. Her brown eyes were bright. Long brown hair waved back and forth across her back, making him want to wrap some strands around his fingers. Her shoulders were tense, but he couldn't help wanting to pull her smaller frame into his, hold her and just forget about the world for a while.

Hermione made it so easy for him to relax. Just being with her left him with ease and warmth he didn't ever feel with anyone else. He could spend countless days with her, just here in Grimmauld Place, and he'd know it was time well-spent.

At the end of the day, he wanted to come home to her - oh but that scared him. It scared him so much.

She stopped. She took a deep breath and faced him. "Harry," she bit her lip and looked out the window.

"Hermione?"

"Wait, I need to do this. Just give me a second."

She held a hand over her mouth and he could tell she was arguing with herself again.

She turned to him again and her hands fell to her waist. "Harry, I love you."

His jaw went slack.

She brought her hands over her stomach and began to pick at her nails. She shifted on her feet. "Harry?" She whispered.

"Really?" He croaked. He swallowed, his mouth and throat feeling suddenly too dry.

She laughed nervously. "Really? That's all you have to say?" She rubbed her eye. "I don't know how or when or why it happened, I mean do you ever really know?" She shook her head. "But, I do. I love you. As more than just a friend."

"Hermione, I -"

"I understand," she cut him off, "if you don't feel the same. I get it. But, I needed to tell you. My dad, even Fred, told me I should confess or I'll carry it around for the rest of my life and Ginny told me to go with my gut."

"Fred?" Harry got to his feet and walked around the coffee table. "What's Fred got to do with this?"

She stomped her foot. "I told you. He said I should tell the person I love that I love them. There's nothing to lose. And he was right, especially when it comes to you."

"Why especially when it comes to me?"

"Because you're my best friend," she emphasized, "we're never going to lose that. I know that now." She twisted the ends of her hair. "I don't know how you feel," she said softly, "but I missed you so much when you were in Philadelphia."

His gaze landed on her, but she kept her attention out the window.

"Even when you were in that case in Germany, you got hurt but you still thought of me. You brought me souvenirs. Last month, when you were gone, I thought about you constantly and when you came home, with those souvenirs just for me, I saw that you were thinking of me too."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was thinking of you. I was thinking of you even when I-" he choked back the words.

"Even when you what?" She stepped toward him, their feet almost touched.

He gripped his hand over his mouth. He couldn't. He shouldn't tell her. What would she think of him?

His eyes met hers. They sparkled. Sparkled! He gulped and dropped his hand to his side. She was being honest with him. He needed to be honest with her too. "In Philadelphia, I almost -," he said, "well, I didn't, I mean someone came onto me and-"

She took a step back and inhaled sharply, hurt spread across her face.

"Hermione -" He reached out, but she waved his hand away.

"No," she cried, "I don't want to hear about how you slept with some other person."

"I didn't sleep with her," he said, almost pleadingly.

"Oh?" She rounded on him. "Really?"

"No, I didn't," he stepped forward. "Hermione, I admit, I had a few drinks that night and she touched me, but-"

Her breath shuddered. "I don't want to hear this. All you had to say was that you don't feel the same. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"Nothing happened because they weren't you," he snapped.

Her eyes were watery, but her stony face told him she was unconvinced. "That's bullshit," she warbled.

He was breathing heavily now. "I couldn't stand her touch. Her hands on me, I couldn't take it," he continued.

"Please, don't."She frowned and turned her eyes to the floor.

"I know that anyone who would try to get with me, they'll never compare to you," he told her. "How could they, when it's you I'm trying to find in every person I meet? I've realized that." He placed his hand on her arm. "It'll be you I'll want even when you get tired of me."

"Tired of you?" Her voice quaked. "What do you mean?"

He scoffed. "Come on, Hermione. No one ever stays with me for long. They get tired and frustrated and we break up. And despite how much I want to say what I'm feeling, if we were to get together like that, you'll just leave too."

He jumped slightly, feeling her hands against his cheek. She gave him a sad smile. "You didn't even try with those people," she stated.

He shrugged.

"Wouldn't you try with me?"

"I'd try anything with you," he admitted, "I'd go to the ends of the Earth if you told me too."

She laughed lightly. "Lucky for you, I'm not asking you to do that. I'm just asking if you love me too."

He searched her eyes, taking in the warmth they held. The bravest witch he'd ever known. Brave enough to confess her love. It was only right that he was brave too.

"I love you, Hermione," his heart thudded in his chest. He rested his forehead against hers, "and I love you too much to even think about letting you go."

Harry wiped away the tears that had escaped down Hermione's cheeks.

She sniffled and laughed, relaxing against his touch. "I didn't mean to cry."

"Mai, you had every right to cry." He tucked some hair behind her ear. "I was a prat, but I promise I won't make you cry again."

She rested her hands on his chest. "You can't promise something like that."

"I can promise I'll stop making you cry because I said something stupid."

She laughed lightly and he felt weightless. He watched her bite her lip. He took a breath. "Does this mean I can kiss you now?" He blurted.

Her cheeks turned a delicate pink.

He cupped her cheek. "Come on we had a no kissing agreement remember? We've deprived ourselves of kisses." He brushed his thumb over her lower lip and he heard her breath hitch. He met her heated gaze and his heart raced as if he'd just run laps around the training room.

"Kiss me, Harry," she demanded.

He wasn't going to be told twice. He closed the space between them and kissed her gently, setting his hands on her waist.

She gripped his shirt tightly, pulling him forward. He deepened their kiss and he couldn't help the groan emitting from his throat as she trailed her fingers up his chest and through his hair. Her lips were soft as he moved his against hers. His mind tumbled. She was all around him and all he could do was hang on.

It was hot and he tried to edge away the desperation held in his kiss. But, she was so soft and unguarded in her response, desperately kissing him back.

He just wanted to tangle up with her, fall deeper into this, and never come up.

He leaned back slightly, both of them panting. Her cheeks were flushed, her brown eyes glazed over.

Now he understood why she was so adamant over their 'no kissing' rule.

With a kiss like that - there was no going back. Where was he supposed to go, when kissing her felt like he was coming home?


	35. Ch 35 - 26 Weeks

26 Weeks

"So," Hermione sat back, her face flushed from their heated kisses.

"Yes?" Harry rested his hand on top of her legs, which were currently on his lap.

"What are we now?"

His brows furrowed. "What are we?"

She rubbed her fingers over her baby bump. Ruby had been moving non-stop when Harry had first kissed her, probably reacting to her rapid heartbeats. "Are we, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

His hand tensed over her leg.

Her stomach dropped. Did Harry not want to be her boyfriend?

"My relationships don't end well," his voice broke. He cleared his throat. "What if," he shifted so he could face her properly, "what if this doesn't end well?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. "Harry, I honestly really want to punch you right now."

He grimaced.

She sighed. "Well, it will if you go into it with that attitude." She moved her legs off his lap and scooted closer. She took one of his hands and held it between her's. "First off, what makes you think it'll end?"

His head turned sharply, meeting her gaze. She blushed, feeling his heated gaze.

She took a deep breath. "Harry, relationships are not sunshine and daisies. It's a conscious decision to share your life with someone and that means being supportive and helping your partner through the good days and the bad, through their hardships and accomplishments. Through life."

She continued, "you don't give up at the first sign of trouble. We work through things. Communicate. Care and love each other for who we are and what we could be."

The corner of his mouth turned upward. "I feel like we're doing that already, aren't we?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"I just need to communicate more," he said, almost speaking to himself, "run things by you so we can make decisions together."

"Exactly," she whispered. "Is that something you'd like to do? With me?"

"I do want that, with you." He pulled one of her hands to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and reached out to cup his cheek. "Yes!"

* * *

Their relationship didn't change all that much. Hermione wasn't sure if she should feel frustrated or upset about that fact. Because it once again showed how they were practically already in some sort of relationship but were too chicken to say something about it.

Her friends and family were right, much to her annoyance.

Had she spent these last months in complete and utter denial or was it just her way of avoiding the potential hurt and pain? Because she had to be honest with herself, despite what she told Harry the other night, this could end and it could end badly.

But she cared for Harry too much to not try. She never felt this way about someone before, not even with Ron, which saddened her. She almost felt silly, thinking about Harry so much and missing having him around.

Now, Harry was her boyfriend and she had to get used to having one again. It's been ages since she shared herself with someone like this. She forgot what it was like.

It wasn't like riding a bike. After being on her own for so long, well not alone per se because Harry was always there (another damn reminder), but it was the decision making.

One thing she didn't miss about having a boyfriend was the disagreements and arguments that inevitably came about. For Hermione and Harry, their first argument literally happened two days after they made it official.

Harry sat on the sofa in the sitting room, his arms crossed over his chest. "Why not?"

"We just started dating, Harry," she said, "you can't just move in."

He grumbled under his breath. "Hermione, did we really just start dating though?"

She rolled her eyes and bit back a smile, but she couldn't hold it in and laughed. "Don't, Harry Potter, or I might go ahead and punch you."

His eyes creased with mirth. "I can't believe us," he muttered, "are we just mental or bloody hell - it's my fault."

She walked around the coffee table and plopped down on the couch beside him. "It's not your fault. We were both," she shrugged, "fighting it."

"Well, you were worried about getting hurt, which is completely rational. Me on the other hand, too chicken to even try because I'm a bad boyfriend all my relationships blow up and -"

Hermione touched her fingers to his mouth. "Stop that, Harry," she whispered. She moved her hand and rested it on his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "It'll take some time to get used to. However, you're not moving in. It's literally only been two days."

"Fine." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "You can move into Dogwood Garden."

"Good Godric," she said under her breath. She leaned over and kissed him firmly on his cheek. "Have you told Ron?"

One brow rose. "That you're moving into Dogwood Garden?"

She smacked his stomach. "No, about us."

"Not yet. I'm not ready to see him gloat. Besides, I thought we should do it together."

"Dinner, here?"

"Sounds good." He reached out his other hand and caressed her cheek. "We're fools, aren't we?"

Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Fools in love?"

His eyes brightened as they searched hers. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

* * *

Harry stepped into Grimmauld Place and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of Hermione's cooking. Something cheesy?

He greeted Crookshanks and stepped down into the basement kitchen.

Ron was at the table looking through a shopping catalog. "Hey, Harry."

Harry set down a box of muffins on the counter. "How's it going? Thanks for coming over."

Ron's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, you know. I'm always up for our get-togethers."

Harry nodded and walked further into the kitchen, meeting up with Hermione who was at the stove. "How are you feeling?"

She gave him a small smile. "Tired. It's one of those days."

"Can I help you with anything?"

She stepped away from the stove. "It's done, can you take it from the oven?"

Harry grabbed some oven mitts and opened the oven, bracing himself for the wave of heat. He reached in and grabbed the lasagna and closed the oven with his foot.

Hermione moved to the cabinets and pulled out some plates. "How's Jenna, Ron?"

"She's good. She's actually in the States right now."

"Really?" Hermione walked to the table and set down the plates. "What for?"

"Work," he said with a grin.

Harry chuckled at her dead-panned expression. He set the lasagna on top of the cooling rack on the table. "Quidditch?" He asked.

Ron nodded. "I can't wait for her to come back and tell me all about it."

Hermione cut into the lasagna and began serving them each a slice. "Will she be allowed too?"

"I'll just beg." Ron breathed deeply. "This smells and looks delicious, Hermione."

"Thanks, Ron." She sat down and took a sip of her juice.

Harry took the seat next to her and dug into his food.

Ron ate a few bites rapidly. After his fourth mouthful, he set his fork aside. "Alright, what is it that you want to tell me?"

Harry swallowed sharply, while Hermione gasped.

"What makes you think we have something to say?"

Ron looked at them skeptically. "Come on, I'm not that dense. Last time we got together like this, dinner and all that, you two told me you were having a baby. So, unless there's another baby on the way, which I doubt because how?" He waved his hand toward them. "Is someone dying?"

"No one is dying," Hermione cried out.

"Are you two finally together?" Ron pointed, he picked up his fork, "I tried my best but I think I'll give up now. You two obviously don't love each other in the way that I thought."

Harry turned to Hermione. She smiled at him.

He reached over and grasped her hand. "I do love Hermione."

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, I know."

"I love Harry," Hermione added.

Ron groaned. "I know, alright! But, you're just friends," he mimicked. He stabbed his lasagna. "You know," he said, narrowing his eyes at them, "I just think you two work well. The only thing that would change is saying you're…" his voice trailed off as his gaze focused on their hands, "girlfriend and boyfriend. You're holding hands," he told them. He slammed his hands on the table. "Fuck, are you two finally together?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

Hermione nodded.

Ron threw his hands in the arm and wobbled, almost falling backward in his chair. "Finally, damn. I'm so tired. I literally couldn't think of anything else to make you two see. Ginny said it'll happen, but when her leave date got closer, she was getting desperate to get you two together." He gave them a sheepish smile. "I'm really happy for both of you. I'm glad you two have finally seen what we've been seeing all along."

"And what is that, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked incredulously, shifting between Harry and Hermione. "How well you two fit together."

* * *

Harry pulled the car into the parking lot. Hermione double-checked she had her wallet and wand in her purse. Once reassured, she opened the car door.

Harry was beside the car, waiting. Once she shut the door, he held his hand out and she grasped it, threading their fingers together.

"You ready for Sirius and the rest of the world know?"

"The rest of the world?" She asked with a laugh.

"Well," his thumb rubbed over the back of her hand, "once he knows, he's going to want to tell everyone."

She shook her head. "Well, less trouble for me."

They walked silently to the main gate. Hermione waved her hand once she spotted Teddy. He jumped up and down and waved back.

"I can't wait to do this with her," Harry whispered.

"Ruby?"

He nodded. "Just to hold her or hold her hand while we walk around the zoo. Or in the pushchair. I can't wait."

She squeezed his hand.

They finally reached the Lupin's. Hermione glanced around. "Where's Si-"

"What's this?" A whirl of dark hair rounded about them, standing too close.

"Sirius," Harry's voice carried a warning tone. He pushed his godfather's chest.

"Remus," Sirius said over his shoulder as he stepped back, "do you see what I see?"

Remus gave the new couple a small smile. He held his hands up. "Um, I see Harry and Hermione," Remus said, "holding hands."

"Yes! And that can only mean one thing?" Sirius pointed at them. "You've finally acknowledged it."

"Yes," Harry said, "we have."

Teddy tugged on his mum's arm. "What's going on?"

Tonks ruffled his hair. "It's Harry and Hermione, they're together now."

Teddy turned and squinted in their direction. "What do you mean they're together now? They've always been together. Can we go in now?"

Hermione chuckled at his words.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "About time, pup. Honestly. If you need any advice, just ask away, alright?"

Remus scoffed. "Right, take advice from the bachelor. Who are we," Remus gestured to him and Tonks, "complete strangers?"

They finally entered the zoo after some cheerful ribbing. They let Teddy lead the way, guiding them first to the tigers.

It was a peaceful day at the zoo, and Hermione once again felt grateful for her friends for being so understanding and loving. She stared into the otter enclosure and wondered how she was going to tell her parents.

"So," Tonks settled beside her, "you and Harry," she pushed their shoulders together, "finally."

She smiled. "Me and Harry."

"How did it happen?"

"I confessed to him. I'll be honest, I've never done that before. I was so nervous and scared, but I needed to do it even if he didn't return my feelings."

"When did you realize?" Tonks turned to lean on the fence, facing away from Hermione's direction. "That your love for him wasn't what it was before."

"When he left for Philadelphia, well kind of before he left," she said softly.

"What happened?"

Hermione shifted. "I spent the day with Mr. Sterling."

"Hottie, Mr. Sterling?"

"Tonks," Hermione hissed.

Tonks laughed under her breath. "Sorry. Go on, tell me."

Hermione wrung her hands together. "I ran into him at the museum. I just wanted to walk around for a little bit and we ended up going through the exhibits together, talking, and we sat down and had tea at the cafe. It was all very nice."

"That sounds like a date, Hermione," Tonks said, her voice low.

Hermione bit her lip. "I know. I had a good time. I got to see another side of Mr. Sterling, but I felt horrible because of Harry."

"Because of Harry?"

"It's strange, I don't know how to explain it, but it felt like I was seeing someone behind his back. Like I was cheating on him or cheating on my feelings."

Hermione returned her attention to the otters swimming in front of her. "When Harry was gone, I missed him more than I could handle, which sounds so irrational to me-"

"It's not," Tonks interrupted, "it's totally normal." She crossed her legs at the ankle. "Harry looks a little-"

"Hesitant?" Hermione offered. "He's nervous, worried that it'll end badly."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Who says it's ever going to end?"

Hermione smiled. "That's what I told him."

"I'm happy for you two. We could see that you two loved each other more than either of you realized." Tonks straightened up. "So, does that mean you two are going to move in together?"

# # #

Sirius gripped Harry's shoulders and shook him slightly. "Are you happy?"

"What? Of course, I am."

Sirius briefly cast his eyes around. "You're not together just for the sake of appearances or because it's the honorable thing to do? You honestly want to build a life with her?"

Harry shook him off. "It's not like I asked her to marry me," he whispered. "And no, it's not for appearances."

"Right, but I mean, marriage could be in the future, no?"

Harry sighed. "I don't want to think about that right now. I'm just working on being a good boyfriend first."

A sad smile came to Sirius' face, for such a happy man, it was out of the ordinary. "You're not the type to stray, Harry."

Harry rubbed his arm. "I know, but what if she finds someone better?"

"Doesn't that mean you should fight for her?"

Teddy squeezed in between them. "Who are you fighting, Harry?"

Harry ran his fingers through Teddy's hair. "No one, buddy. Did you see the otters already?"

The boy nodded furiously. "I want to go see the giraffes now." He scurried away and stepped up to where Hermione and Tonks were standing. They looked like they were in a deep conversation.

Without missing a beat, Teddy slipped his hand into Hermione's and waited for them to finish talking.

"He's so polite," Sirius muttered, "I wonder where he gets it from."

Harry laughed. "Certainly not from Remus or Tonks. It must be Grandma Andromeda's handy-work."

"Good ol' Andromeda," Sirius said with his hands on his hips. "Shit, does that mean I need to teach Ruby how to be polite too?"

Harry grimaced slightly. "Uh, you should probably stick to not saying curse words in front of Ruby."

"Damn, you're right." He hissed, "damn."

"What are you cursing at, you old dog." Remus pushed past him and walked up to Tonks.

Tonks skipped up to him and wrapped her arm around his. They strolled away, heading in the direction Teddy told them too.

Harry and Sirius followed after them, Harry's attention barely straying from Hermione's back.

It was different. New. Harry was incredibly nervous. Hermione had faith, but what if he just ruined it all. If their relationship went sour, would they be able to stay friends?

But what if someone else came along. Hermione is a kind and brilliant woman. He knew people were attracted to her. Where did that leave him? Especially when he inevitably messed up.

"No dark thoughts, Harry," Sirius bumped into his shoulder. "Remus," Sirius hurried to catch up with him, "can we get some snacks?"

"Please, dad!" Teddy slipped away from Hermione's hold and raced to where Sirius had cornered his parents. "Candy floss or popcorn!"

Harry caught up with Hermione and slipped his hand into hers. "Are you tired?"

She shook her head. "Not yet." She watched Teddy jump from foot to foot. "I wouldn't mind some candy floss, but I'm not sure if Teddy should have any more sugar."

"I don't think he's had any yet," he told her.

She gasped. "Well, then, good luck to Remus and Tonks."

He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, good luck to Remus and Tonks."


	36. Ch 36 - 27 Weeks

27 Weeks

"You're looking wonderful, Hermione." Madam Owen guided her to an exam table.

"Thank you, Madam Owen." She sat down. Harry took the empty seat that was near the table.

"You're both looking great actually," Madam Owen commented. She glanced at her chart. "Now, your tests came back good. Can you lay back for a moment?" A measuring tape appeared in front of. Hermione laid down on the table and felt the tap settle on the top of her belly to her pubic bone. She quickly wrote down the measurement and set the tape aside.

Harry helped Hermione sit up. "What was that measurement for?" he asked.

"The fundal height. It's to get an estimated measure of how big baby is. We have spells to calculate, but I don't like to impose magic on expecting parents. The least amount of stress as possible until it's time for delivery. So," Madam Owen clapped her hands together. "How's baby doing? Feeling any movement? How frequently?"

Hermione relaxed. "She started moving a lot a few weeks ago. Moving every now and then, but over the last two weeks or so she's moved around quite a bit."

"Good." Madam Owen placed her hands on Hermione's belly and began feeling around. "How's the pain?"

"I've had some aches, but nothing too painful. I've had a hard time sleeping though. I get hot through the night and cooling charms can only last so long."

Madam Owen nodded. "Hermione, Harry, we're about to enter the home stretch."

Hermione bit her lip. Harry's hand found hers and she relaxed.

"From what I see baby is growing and doing well. Hermione, you're doing well. The third trimester can be very difficult. It's a breeze for some, but hell for others." She pulled a paper from her chart and handed it to Hermione. "We have approximately twelve to thirteen weeks until your expected due date. From here to November 21, your baby and your body will be experiencing a lot of changes. Sometimes it may feel like you've grown literally overnight. But, just keep doing what you're doing. Take your vitamins. Eat well. Stay active. Drink lots of water and rest. Get plenty of rest."

She pointed to the paper. "I want you to keep track of your baby's movements. You don't need to write down when she moved, but have a general idea of how active she is. If it decreases or she stops moving completely, you need to contact us immediately. Also, if you see vaginal bleeding or there's sudden pain or you're feeling contractions, you could be experiencing preterm labor and you need to contact us immediately."

Hermione's head began to hurt. That was so much information. How was she supposed to know if it was preterm labor or regular pain?

"How will we know if it's contractions or you know, the growing pain she'll be having?" Harry voiced.

"Contractions won't be like the backaches or ligament pain you've experienced and will experience. When you get closer to your due date, you'll also experience what we call false labor pains. False labor pains come and go, they don't get stronger, and oftentimes they'll go away if you change position or use the restroom. Real contractions, the pain will come in a wave. It starts low and then rises before going away slowly. And your belly will feel hard if it's a real contraction."

Hermione blew out a puff of air. "That's a lot." Harry reached out and squeezed her thigh.

"Hermione said she wanted to take birthing classes," Harry said, "there's something like that here, right?"

"Yes. I was about to talk about that." She pulled out a packet from her chart. "We have new sessions starting every week. Whichever session you choose, you have the opportunity to tour the hospital and the wing you'll be in when you deliver. You can also take the time to meet up with one of our coordinators to go over your birthing and postnatal plans, such as your visitor restrictions and personal care."

Hermione took the offered packet, her eyes skimmed over the pictures and words.

"Any other questions?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Excellent. If you have any later, feel free to write or call my office. Yes, we have a phone line." Madam Owen stood up. "I'll see you again in a few weeks, Hermione."

Hermione and Harry took their time leaving the exam room and OB-GYN floor.

"I completely forgot about those birthing classes," Hermione voiced, "thanks for remembering."

"I remembered you asked for days off for them." They steered into the public floo room. They walked into the closest one and ventured home to Grimmauld Place.

Harry dusted the soot off. "I have to head back to work. What will you do with the rest of your day?"

"I kind of want to go to the British Museum, walk around while I can."

"I can take you," Harry offered.

Hermione shook her head. "I'll be fine." She braced his arm and kissed him.

He sighed and brought his hand up to her cheek, deepening the kiss. "I can stay."

She smiled against his mouth. She kissed him again. "Go back to work so you can leave at a reasonable hour. I'll order some takeout."

"Chinese?"

"Sounds perfect."

"You're perfect." He pecked her firmly on the mouth. Then again. Then once more. "Alright, I'll see you later."

He walked out the front door of Grimmauld Place and disapparated.

Hermione changed into comfier clothes and then grabbed her car keys.

# # #

Hermione crossed her arms in front of a piece by Raphael and frowned. Going to museums and actually enjoying it was not a universal thing. She understood that. However, what was she supposed to do if her own child didn't like one of her favorite past times?

Good Godric, was this how her father felt whenever she blanked when he spoke about football? Oh, she felt terrible.

She supposed it was something she'll have to learn to do. It wasn't as if her children would enjoy everything she did. She rested her hands over her bump. Thirteen more weeks until her baby would be in her arms. Her heart began to pound. She was so nervous, but she couldn't wait.

"Ms. Granger?"

She whirled around, surprised to find Mr. Sterling standing in front of her.

"Mr. Sterling," she squeaked.

"How was your appointment?" He asked.

Her brows rose. "It went well. Everything is looking good."

"I see. Good, good."

A shorter, older woman stepped up to him. "Who is this darling?"

He gave the woman a warm smile. "Mother, this is a colleague of mine, Ms. Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger, my mother, Annabelle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione said. She shook hands with the woman, whose perfume reminded her of her grandmother.

"So, you work with Alex at the ministry?" Annabelle spoke softly.

"I do."

Annabelle nodded in understanding. She grasped Mr. Sterling's arm. "I'll meet you in the gift shop. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Granger."

Hermione turned her attention to Mr. Sterling, who's cheeks had a light dusting of pink.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Ms. Granger. This may seem completely out of the ordinary, but could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes, of course. Is something the matter?"

He shook his head and led her to a nearby bench. "I had a conversation with a friend of mine and she convinced me that I needed to get something off my chest," he took a deep breath, "in regards to you."

"Me?" Her throat suddenly felt too dry.

"Yes, you," he cleared his throat, "may or may not have noticed my feelings for you. Vanessa -"

"Madam Kane?" The head of the department? "Did I get you in trouble or something?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. But, with your being," his eyes fell to her stomach before glancing away, "pregnant and all, she told me that I should attempt to be honest with myself and with you."

"Mr. Sterling, I -"

He gripped his knees. "I have fancied you, for quite a bit. But, I've kept it professional between us because it wouldn't be right. Now, with you starting a family with your boyfriend, I -"

"My boyfriend?"

He sighed. "Yes, Auror Potter. I assumed it was him. He would come by the department so often. But I knew for sure last week when I saw the both of you at the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, Vanessa believed I wouldn't be able to work with you because of my feelings. She noticed I was being rather short with you."

"Am I being transferred?" She bit her lip.

"No," he reassured, "I just, wow, I'm at a loss for words."

She smiled nervously. "It's best to just be honest in these situations." She knew from experience.

"I fancy you," he admitted, "but I won't do anything about it. I can see your love is somewhere else and I promise that I won't impose my feelings on you, especially when they're unrequited. I respect you too much to do that. So, I'll attempt to regain our professional relationship."

"I thought we were okay," she said carefully.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Perhaps for you, but I've been on edge these last few weeks."

"Really? Why?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I suppose I was worried you'd find out, but it seems like the whole department knew about my feelings for you."

Her face reddened, remembering how Ainsworth was the one to spill the beans to her and her coworkers.

"Nothing will come of it though," he said. "I needed to tell you, for you and myself. I think this way I can possibly move on, knowing you'll never return those feelings."

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sterling."

"Don't apologize. No one is at fault." He sighed deeply. "I actually feel a whole lot better. Vanessa was right."

She laughed lightly. "I've never really heard anyone say her name. It's always Madam Kane."

He laughed as well. "True. Well," he stood up, "thank you for listening to my rather unconventional confession."

She got to her feet. "No, thank you. I can't return your feelings but I appreciate you being so honest with me."

He nodded. "Have a good day, Ms. Granger."

"You too, Mr. Sterling."

She watched him walk away, a wave of sadness fell over her.

# # #

Hermione walked through the Ancient Egypt exhibit and returned to Grimmauld Place, stopping at the Chinese restaurant around the corner before heading home.

She set the food down on the table. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine someone confessing to her like that. She'd never been in a position where she turned someone down. It left her sad. She honestly hoped his confession helped him in the long run.

She returned to the foyer and made her way to the stairs when a knock came to the door. She walked up to the door and peeked through the peephole. She pulled the door open and smiled. "Harry."

He smiled back. "Hey, were you able to pick up some food?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Hermione?"

She pushed the door shut and put her hands on either side of his face. She pulled him down and kissed him.

After a second of hesitation, his arms wound around her waist and deepened the kiss.

Her fingers slipped into his hair. What would have happened if things had turned out different that night?

What would have happened to her heart?

Perhaps, after days and weeks of heartache, she'd feel better. She would have been better off, having taken those secrets off her chest.

But, no, instead her heart was here in her body and in her arms.

He kissed the side of her mouth, then her cheek, and then tilted her chin and kissed her throat. "This is a wonderful way to come home."

He kissed her on the throat again and settled his lips against her cheek, kissing her lightly. "Everything okay?"

She grasped his forearms. "Everything is perfect."


	37. Ch 37 - 28 Weeks

28 Weeks

Harry stepped up to Mrs. Fawley's desk. "Hello, Mrs. Fawley," he greeted.

She smiled at him. Perhaps he finally won her over. She hadn't frowned at him in weeks. "Ms. Granger asked me to tell you to wait here. She forgot something and will be right back."

He nodded. He waited only for a few moments when she appeared in the corridor.

"Right on time, Harry," Hermione said.

"I try. Ready?" He held out his hand to take her tote.

She placed it in his outstretched hand. "Yes." She turned to Mrs. Fawley, "Warwick and Dawson are still out on lunch, but when they come back, will you tell them I left some case studies in the conference room. I want them to get familiar with our usual quarantine practices."

"Will do, Ms. Granger," Mrs. Fawley said with a smile. "You have a good rest of your day."

"Thank you."

They walked silently into the lift and were quiet as it lifted them to the main atrium. He felt his chest warm when Hermione shifted closer to him as they pushed past the crowd on the ground floor. They entered a floo and called out their destination. They stepped out into De Haven Medical Center.

"The class is in the second community room. Should be around here." She walked down the corridor.

He couldn't help smiling at the way she moved and looked. She was obviously pregnant now and for some strange reason, he couldn't help appreciating her new appearance.

He sighed softly.

"Here it is." Hermione gestured to an open door. A few people were already sitting inside the room. She walked in and signed the class list and walked to an open table.

Harry glanced at the people sitting around them. A young couple sat at the table in front of them. On the other side of the room was a woman and who he assumed was her sister, they looked startlingly similar. Behind them, a woman sat writing furiously in a notebook.

Hermione's unusual silence unnerved him. He looked at her, but she concentrated her gaze anywhere but him.

"What is it?" he asked.

She rested her hand over his. "My back just hurts a little."

He scooted closer and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good afternoon," the brown-skin woman greeted. "I am Sara Rhys, I am a labor and delivery specialist. Either I or one of my colleagues will be working with your doctors during your delivery."

She passed out a few papers and packets and jumped right into the class. She began going over the day's lesson which contained beginning signs of labor, the kind of pain one will experience, and what the labor and delivery process entails.

Hermione sat attentively beside him, but Harry was restless and grimaced as every new piece of information was shared. He wanted to hide his face in his hands.

It was one thing to know what kind of pain she would go through, but hearing it and seeing it through the videos shared was again nothing compared to the startling realization that Hermione was going to experience all of that in three months' time.

The specialist passed out more papers and dismissed the class to mingle.

"Starting next week we'll go over your final preparations for your birthing plan, any accommodations you need, etc. If you have any more questions I'll be lingering in the main lobby for the next hour. Have a good rest of your day."

Once she slipped out of the room, the couple in front of them turned around immediately. The man had a wide smile on his face. "Hermione Granger," he greeted, switching his attention between Hermione and Harry. "Harry Potter. Merlin's Beard, I never would have thought." He turned to the woman beside him. "Love, you know the conflict I've told you about?"

She quirked her head. "That secret civil war?"

He nodded. "They're some of the fighters who ensured our freedom."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, dear." The woman stood up, her large belly keeping her from turning around in her seat.

"Hermione Granger?" The woman held out her hand. "My husband has told me so much about you. If it wasn't for you and your efforts I never would have met the love of my life."

Hermione flushed. "Oh, I didn't really do anything."

The man slapped his forehead. "Excuse my poor manners, My name is Eli Taylor. This is my wife, Bailey." He shook Harry and Hermione's hands.

Hermione and Harry smiled in response and introduced themselves as well.

"I know you may not understand it, but I am truly grateful for what you two, the whole Order did. I wouldn't be living the life I am now if it wasn't for you."

Harry nodded. "We appreciate that. Thank you."

Eli beamed. "It makes me so happy to see you two, of all people, to find happiness as well. We'll leave you, we have a family outing to attend. Until next week."

They watched the couple leave the room and it wasn't until they had returned to Grimmauld Place where they let out a deep breath and laughed.

"Oh my god, that was so," she began.

He lifted a brow. "Odd."

"No," She whacked his arm, "Harry that was so sweet. Well, sure a little odd, but wow. How incredible."

She walked out of the front sitting room and walked down into the basement. "Just to think. Merlin, he could have died," she said softly.

Harry moved about the kitchen and set a kettle on the stove. "We all could have died."

She sat down in a chair and sighed. "But here we are."

Harry didn't want to stray into those dark thoughts. "Lunch?" He asked. "I'm in the mood for some bacon and egg sandwiches."

She moaned. "Oh, that sounds delicious."

Harry began prepping their lunch while Hermione sat at the table looking over something she had written in a notebook. He walked to the side counter and switched on the radio.

As the rock music flowed through the room, he mulled over what they had seen and learned in their class.

Hermione was going to go through so much pain. He grimaced at the thought. Honestly, being magical didn't make giving birth any easier.

Hermione is going to go through so much discomfort and pain the closer they got to the delivery. But that also meant they were that much closer to having their baby.

He couldn't wait to see her. To finally hold her. To smooth his fingers over her cheeks and head full of hair she was sure to have (no thanks to her parents). He couldn't wait to hear what she sounded like. To see her looking up at him. He couldn't imagine what he would feel when she reached out for him for the first time.

"I am happy," he blurted.

Hermione's eyes widened, setting her pen aside. "You're happy?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I am. Aren't you?"

Her expression softened, a small smile coming to her face. "I'm happy too."

* * *

29 Weeks

"What do you think of this one?" Hermione pointed to a cushioned rocking chair. "I like that the sides are padded."

Harry slowly pulled the trolley alongside her. "I like it."

She stepped beside him and patted him on the shoulder. "Alright. Do you think you can put it together?"

His jaw dropped. "Me? You know I can put it together. I put the cot together," he pouted, "and if not I'll ask Sirius."

She giggled. "Okay, put the box in the trolley then."

"Yes, love." He grinned as her face flushed. He grabbed the box that placed it in the trolley with ease. He looked up but Hermione was out of sight. "Hermione?"

"Over here," she called out.

Harry carefully pushed the trolley out of the furniture section and came across Hermione in an aisle displaying bed sets and a variety of nursery items and decor like mobiles, quilts, and curtains.

She was pointing out a bed set with cute woodland creatures. Rabbits. Squirrels. Owls. Deer.

He chuckled. "Deer? Really?"

"This is the one I want." She took the set from the shelf and tossed it on top of the chair. She motioned for Harry to follow her. She led him past the room essentials and into the clothing sections.

Harry had never seen so many clothes for babies.

"It's hard to shop for the baby because we'll have no idea how big she'll be when she comes out." Hermione picked out packs of 0-3 months onesies. "I think it'll be alright to get clothes a little bigger, we can just resize them if they don't fit," she whispered over her shoulder.

Harry stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso, clasping his hands on her belly. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Harry," she couldn't help chuckling.

"That sounds like a good idea. Does that mean I can pick out whatever I want?"

She leaned into him. "At least be reasonable."

He kissed her shoulder. "As if." He let go and walked around the clothing rack she was looking through. He picked up the first shirt he found. It was completely ridiculous. "Is this too cheesy?"

The shirt read, _Daddy is my hero_.

She bit back a retort. "Let's get it."

"You're kidding." He stared at the little shirt.

"Totally. It fits. Put it in the trolley."

He walked into that one. He tossed it into the trolley and continued to look through the selection of clothes. He made a few rounds around the racks and display tables.

He picked up onesie sets that had three or five suits in one. He found some socks and even a set of headbands and bows. He knew his daughter's hair was going to be wild so he might as well be prepared.

He walked back to Hermione and the trolley and dropped them on top of the cot bed sheet set.

There was an assortment of clothes and socks and mittens. Long sleeve shirts and onesies. Little pants. Hats.

Hermione held up a deep maroon onesie and dark blue pants with a floral overlay. "For Ruby's going home outfit."

He touched the onesie. "That's a thing?"

"Of course. It's practically their first sight of the outside world. It's special." She set the pants in the trolley. "I like this one because it's simple and not loud. Does that make sense?"

"Yes." He set the onesie on top of the pants.

"I think we're set for now. Besides, we need to head out so we can meet up with my parents on time."

Harry and Hermione made their purchase and piled their new things into the car. Harry drove to Grimmauld Place and carried the stuff upstairs to the nursery while Hermione took a shower and changed.

He met up with Crookshanks in the foyer. "Are you excited?" he asked the cat.

Crookshanks just sat in the doorway to the front sitting room. He stared at Harry, not blinking once.

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, are you going to be okay with a baby in the house? It'll take some getting used to."

"Who are you talking to?" Hermione descended the stairs.

"Crookshanks."

Hermione looked between them. "What about?"

"On whether he's ready for the baby." He held out her coat and walked to the door.

She chuckled. "Oh, I've been asking him for weeks now. I think he's gotten used to the idea."

Harry held her hand as they walked down the steps and to the car. They buckled up and Harry began to drive.

"It's been a while since we've sat down to have a meal with my parents," Hermione commented.

"The last time I ate with them was the day we told them about the baby," Harry said softly.

"Oh, that's right."

"Have you told them," Harry swallowed, "about us?"

"I told my dad," Hermione answered, "and kind of told him to tell my mom for me."

He laughed lightly. "I wonder how that went."

She bit her lip. "No idea."

Twenty minutes later, Harry parked the car in the parking lot of one of the Granger's favorite Italian restaurants. They walked up the door hand in hand.

Howard and Nicole Granger were already there waiting.

The moment Hermione's eyes spotted them - they knew their answer.

Her mum squealed and rushed toward them. "Oh my loves, I'm so happy." She wrapped them both up in a group hug.

"Mum," Hermione began to whine.

"Sweetheart, I can't help it." She dropped her arms and instead of stepping away, she pulled Harry into a fierce hug.

Harry hugged her back. "It's good to see you, Mrs. Granger."

She patted his cheek. "You're looking well, Harry."

Mr. Granger had walked up and kissed Hermione on her cheek. "Pumpkin."

Mrs. Granger turned her attention to her daughter, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and carefully leading her to the main door of the restaurant. "Sweetheart, you're looking wonderful. How are you feeling?"

Harry watched them reach the door.

A firm hand squeezed his shoulder. Mr. Granger smiled. "It's good to see you, son. It's been a while."

"I know. Sorry about that, sir. How have you been?"

They walked into the restaurant together. "You're a busy man, Harry," Mr. Granger said, "it's understandable. I'm doing well. Still taking some medicine, but I'm healthy for the most part. I hope you won't take this the wrong way."

They stopped beside a tall potted plant. A row of waiters walked by.

Mr. Granger placed his hand on Harry's shoulder again. "We care about you very much, Harry. My wife and I. You have no idea how relieved I felt when Hermione told me. You two have been skirting around each other for ages. I was afraid you'd both end up hurting each other."

"I know it's possible that that can still happen. I know you have Sirius and Remus and your friends, but just know that my wife and I are here for you too. For you and Hermione. Whatever it is."

Harry shifted on his feet. "Thank you, sir."

"A new relationship. Parenthood. It's difficult. But at the end of the day, all that matters is you and Hermione and that little girl that's on her way."

Harry looked in Hermione's direction.

She stood beside her mum at a round table. She was watching them, a slight tilt to her head.

He smiled, his chest warmed. "Yeah," he said, his voice low, "that's all that really matters."


	38. Ch 38 - 31 Weeks

31 Weeks

Harry needed time to slow down. Luckily for him, his work schedule had been reduced back to a regular Monday to Friday, but his hours were still long and despite how much he wished it - there were still crimes to stop and perps to capture.

When he wasn't stressed on work, he worried over what to do for Hermione's twenty-sixth birthday.

Last year, he and Sirius had the audacity to send her to Paris. Literally nothing would be as good as Paris.

But his worries zapped away when he heard Ron mention something.

He stared at him. Ron was leaning against the filing cabinet that was between his and Neville's old desk. It was still so odd seeing that space so empty.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked.

"About the restaurant?" Ron set his paperwork aside. "Jenna and I went to a Mexican restaurant in Soho, but we didn't like it as much as the place by the Leaky Cauldron."

"No," Harry shook his head, "something before that."

Ron shrugged. "All I said was that it's next to some posh French place that has a space for dancing."

That's it! "Can you give me the address to the Mexican place?"

"Sure," His eyes narrowed, "but I just said we didn't really like the food." Ron reluctantly wrote out the address and handed it over, grumbling under his breath about how Harry and Hermione were not going to like it.

After work, Harry went to Soho and searched for the restaurant.

He finally found the right place, but there was no French restaurant. Where could it be? He walked down the street until he found a space between buildings, that opened up to a small courtyard. He entered and found more shops and restaurants, most turning on their lights for the evening.

A low hum of music sounded around him and he was suddenly transported to that night back in Paris.

The cobblestone streets and the way Hermione's heels sounded against the stone. The feel of his hands on her waist as they danced. The wine they drank. How they inevitably fell into bed to drunkenly cuddle each other.

Lights flicked on across the courtyard. _Le Monarque_.

Perfect.

* * *

"Wear something comfortable." Hermione stared into her closet. "What is comfortable?"

Harry had told her they were going to a fancy restaurant for her birthday dinner. She had to admit - she was excited. In relationship terms, this was kind of their first date.

She looked at herself in the mirror, taking a good look at how big she'd gotten. Bloody hell, she was huge.

"Merlin, Ruby, look at us." She blew out a puff of air. "Our bodies change so much," she whined under her breath. "And we're only going to get bigger."

She pushed her hair out of her face. "Alright. What the hell." She grabbed her belly support band and fitted it around her.

She grabbed a dark blue cocktail dress and slipped it on over her head. It flared at her waist and lucky enough was long enough to fall to a little bit past her knees. It hugged her quite nicely, adding a little more support to her belly and back. The v-neckline also made her boobs look great.

She set a pair of black flats on her bed and then went to her bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

She put on eyeliner and mascara, a dark red lipstick. Now her hair. Up? Down?

She squeezed some product into her hand and began working it through her hair. "I'll put it up."

She twisted her hair into a neat bun.

She suddenly heard the front door open and listened as Harry greeted Crookshanks. She smiled to herself. She returned to her bedroom, slipped on her shoes, grabbed her clutch, and made her way downstairs.

Harry stood in the foyer, staring at the cat.

But he turned to face her and it was as if time stopped. Did she float down the stairs? Who knows because suddenly, she was in his arms and she was saying silly things like, "did you brush your hair?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I always brush my hair. I tried styling it today. Does it look okay?"

"Harry," she looked him up and down. Black slacks and a dark gray dress shirt. "You look so handsome."

"You look stunning." He brought her hand to his lips. "Ready to go?"

She nodded.

He set her hand in the crook of his arm. "Let's go, my lady."

They used the floo to travel to a public floo in Soho. From there, they walked the two blocks to a street lined with shops, cafes, and restaurants.

"This way," Harry led her past a few doors and through an opening between two buildings. A stone-paved courtyard opened up to them, lit by street lanterns and a string of lights. Low music played from speakers.

"Oh, this is beautiful," she breathed.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said. They walked past the iron tables where people were sitting and eating. He led her to a door across the way and stepped through the open doorway.

He walked up to the hostess.

"Name?" They inquired.

"Potter."

The hostess grabbed two menus and led them further into the dimly lit restaurant. They stopped beside a small square table that nestled away from passing people.

"Here you are, your waiter will be with you shortly."

Harry pulled out the chair for Hermione. She smiled graciously and sat down. He sat down in the seat across from her and picked up his menu.

Hermione took the time to take in their surroundings. Music in French sounded around them. The light was dim, but she could see beautiful landscape paintings along the wall and caught a glimpse of a very well-stocked wine room.

"This place is beautiful. It reminds me of the place we went to when we were in Paris."She met his knowing eye. She smiled. "Did you pick this place because -"

He rested his hand on top of the table, palm up. She placed hers atop of his and warmed when he tightened his fingers around hers. "Do you like it? Is it too cheesy?"

"No," she admonished, "Harry, this is perfect. Thank you."

Her birthday dinner was truly wonderful. Once served with non-alcoholic beverages and hearty meals, they discussed upcoming obligations and events at work.

"Sirius is getting restless," Harry told her as he dug into his slice of cheesecake. "I'd call it nesting, but he's not even having a baby."

She laughed lightly, scooping some vanilla ice cream and apple tart. "He's excited, let him be." She sighed in delight. "This is delicious. I need to learn how to make this."

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if it'll become your signature dish. Like fruit tart is for Sirius."

They finished their desert. After Harry paid their check and helped her to her feet, he returned her hand to the crook of his arm and led her out of the restaurant.

"One more surprise," he whispered to her.

She brightened up. "More?"

They exited the restaurant and Hermione saw that the iron tables and chairs that were scattered around the courtyard had been moved, opening up the center courtyard.

The music from the stereo was louder and there were couples dancing.

Harry led her off to the side. "Would you like to dance?"

"You, Harry, dancing?"

He led them further into the courtyard. Set his hands on her waist. "Hermione, for you I'd do anything." He kissed her forehead. "Alright, that's cheesy."

She set her hands on his shoulders. "No, it's perfect. And yes, I'd love to dance."

* * *

34 Weeks

Hermione's birthday had been wonderful. Her boyfriend (boyfriend!) had been attentive, caring, and after that delicious dinner and dancing, they had returned to Grimmauld Place and cuddled in bed. She couldn't have asked for a better night.

But Harry had been right about Sirius. He was restless.

Almost too restless. On the verge of a constant worry.

It worsened when October came upon them, and the weeks until her due date entered the single digits.

He'd come by the office unexpectedly, much to Mrs. Fawley's disapproval and annoyance.

He brought flowers. Snacks. One time he practically brought a full English breakfast for almost eight people. It was so much food that Hermione left it in the conference room for everyone to eat.

It was starting to worry both her and Harry.

She knew they had to do something when she got a call from her mother.

"Sirius came by the other day," her mom said.

Hermione was folding the laundered baby clothes. "He did?"

"Mhm. He seemed a little stressed."

Her hands rested atop the clothes. "Did he say why?"

"He did, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Mom," she began to whine.

"No, no. He told us in confidence. All I want is for you to be kind to him."

"I'm always kind to him," Hermione grumbled.

"I know, sweetheart. Anyway, I want you and Harry to come over on Sunday. We'll have a nice brunch."

Hermione assured her mum that they'll be there.

On Sunday, after a good snog in her bedroom, she and Harry made the drive to her parent's house.

"I feel like there's something going on," Hermione said as she met him in front of the parked car.

He took her hand. "I'm getting that feeling too, but let's just go with it."

They knocked on the front door and waited.

The door swung open and Hermione expected to see her mother but was pleasantly surprised to see Sirius, looking bright-eyed and his hair tied back.

"Sirius!" She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a surprise. Come in!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her further into the house.

They entered the sitting room and she gasped. She heard Harry gasp beside her.

Her parent's sitting room had transformed. It was airy and cute and was filled with white and soft gold balloons. A long table on the far side of the room held an assortment of finger foods, cupcakes, biscuits, candies and chocolates, and small bowls of fruit salad. In the opposite corner was a small table with some wrapped gifts.

"Oh my goodness, what is going on?" Hermione said aloud.

Her mum and dad walked in from the kitchen, holding trays with glasses of lemonade.

"Sweetheart, surprise." Her mum set the tray down in the free space beside the food and came over, hugging her tightly. "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, but why?"

Her dad set down his tray and walked over, clapping Sirius on the shoulder. "Well, grandpa here wanted to do something special for both of you and we agreed. Your friends will be arriving soon."

"Our friends?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Remus and Tonks and little Teddy. Ron, of course. And the rest of the Weasley's. And Luna," her mum told them. "Get settled, I'm just finishing up the bacon and egg sandwiches and strawberry crepes."

She whirled around and headed back to the kitchen.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. A hand caressed the side of her face. She looked into her father's eyes, the image of him blurry through her tears.

He wrapped her up in his arms. "Don't cry, darling. We just wanted to show Ruby how much her grandparents love her and how excited we are to finally meet her."

"Sirius?" Harry said softly.

Hermione turned her head to the side. She blinked away her tears in an attempt to see Harry and Sirius.

Sirius's mouth was in a tight line. "I wish your dad was here to see this. He'd be so happy and proud of you, Harry." He set his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know that I'm far from the ideal father figure. Although," he tried to smile, "I think I've gotten better these last few years," he sniffed, "I'm just so happy, lucky to be here. So, honored to be -."

Harry launched himself at his godfather, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso. "I love you, Sirius," he muffled into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Harry."

"Where's the baby?" Teddy walked in with a flurry, heading straight for the gift table where he deposited what looked like a personally wrapped gift.

"Teddy," Tonks warned, "the baby isn't here yet."

"But, I thought you said we were going to the baby's party?" Teddy crossed his arms over his chest. He spotted Hermione and rushed over, hugging her around the middle. His face rested on her bump. He whined loudly. "The baby is still in _here_."

Tonks sighed. She set another gift on the table and walked up to Hermione and her son. She pecked her cheek and ruffled Teddy's hair. "I said it was a party for the baby, silly. Alright, don't forget to say hello to the doctors."

Teddy greeted Hermione's dad and followed him into the kitchen where it sounded like her mum greeted the boy with much enthusiasm and kisses.

Tonks turned her attention to Hermione, giving her a warm hug. "It's those pesky hormones, isn't it?" She teased.

Remus had come up behind them and rubbed Hermione on the back. She smiled at him. She stepped out of Tonks' hold and took a deep breath. "Hey," she greeted them.

Remus hugged her as well, taking more care than his wife. When he stepped back, Tonks took Hermione's hand.

"Now, I think I smell something sweet and I need to make sure I get my share before my son eats it all."

Hermione let Tonks drag her from the sitting room. But she briefly looked over her shoulder to see Remus envelop Sirius and Harry in a hug.


	39. Ch 39 - 37 Weeks

Last two chapters are going up today!

* * *

37 Weeks

Hermione sat on a large bouncy ball and watched as Harry attempted to put together the rocking chair they had bought weeks ago.

Ron sat beside her on a bean bag chair, munching on some crisps. He held out his bowl toward her. She grabbed some and popped them into her mouth.

Ron ignored Harry's huffs of frustration and turned his attention to the bookcase that looked sadly bare. There were only a handful of books and a good assortment of stuffed animals. "It was a good idea of your parents to ask us to gift Ruby with our favorite books from when we were kids."

"I can't believe you even had one," Harry commented off-handedly.

Ron summoned the orange cat from the shelf and threw it at Harry's head.

Hermione bounced on the ball. "Yeah, I thought so too. It's nice to see that magical children don't only have the Tales of Beedle the Bard for bedtime reading. The books Luna gave us looks really interesting. The pictures are just beautiful. And Fleur's magical version of A Little Prince is just stunning."

Ron glanced around the room. "Do you think you two are all set?"

Hermione rested her beneath her bump. At thirty-seven weeks she felt huge. She felt so icky. She couldn't figure out how to describe it to Harry, which frustrated her.

He was constantly telling her that she looked beautiful and she was amazing. Sure, she could be all of the above and still feel like she was run over by a train.

She was the size of a large quaffle now, she was sure of it. Or a round watermelon. She could possibly be carrying a watermelon by how tired she was at the end of her day.

"I think we're set for now. We have plenty of clothes. Blankets. Burping and washcloths. Socks. Mittens," she listed off, "and if there's anything we might need there are tons of people who can help us." She grasped his arm.

"You know it," he smiled. "You alright there, Harry?"

Harry finally set the chair upright, testing the rocking motion. "All good, no thanks to you."

"Nah, wonder-boy, this is on you." He stuffed his mouth with more crisps.

Hermione giggled. "Enough. You know what I want to do?" She held her hands out to Harry, who carefully helped her up to her feet.

Once on her feet, his hands found their way to her belly. "What did you want to do?"

"I want to play Mario Kart," she said, "for old time's sake."

Ron jumped to his feet. "We haven't played in ages. Let's go. I'll get it ready." He raced out of the nursery and clambered down the stairs. He yelled suddenly. "Damnit, Crookshanks!"

Hermione chuckled. She looked up at Harry and noted his curious expression. "What is it?"

He smiled. "I love you," he said simply.

She tugged on his shirt. "Kiss me."

He obliged. A hand on her chin, he guided her mouth to his and kissed her.

She felt heat rise to her chest and settle. His fingers tickled against her throat and cradled her face in his hands. Her lips parted and he deepened the kiss, the tenderness set aside for now.

"You two better not be snogging," Ron yelled up the stairs. "We're wasting time. I need to beat your arses at Mario Kart."

Harry left a lingering kiss on her lips.

They slowly joined Ron in the first-floor sitting room. The game was already set up and Ron was sitting on the sofa, looking disgruntled.

Hermione sat to his left and Harry took the space on his right. He picked up the controller and lifted his brow at Ron. "As if you can beat me."

"You wanna bet?" Ron countered. He grabbed his controller and set the other on Hermione's lap. "We'll see who is the Mario Kart champion."

Hermione scoffed. "It's like you two think you can beat me."

Harry and Ron both turned sharply. She laughed at their expressions. "Let's see, shall we?"

They played several rounds of Mario Kart and true to her word, Hermione won most of them.

Ron began whining about eating something when he suddenly went rather quiet.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Ron's gaze shifted between Harry and Hermione. "I just want you two to know that I can babysit. I'm good with kids. I mean, I think so. Bill and Fleur ask me to babysit Victoire every now and then." He shrugged. "I want to be at every one of her birthday parties," he continued.

Harry and Hermione smiled.

"You two are my best friends and she'll need an uncle-type person in her life. I'm ready to be that person."

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand, a silly smile on her face. "Ron, you're so sweet. You'll be the best uncle ever."

Ron pouted. "What's with the face. Of course, I will be!"

Harry laughed.

* * *

40 Weeks

Hermione curled into the armchair and watched as Sirius attempted to brush Crookshanks's hair.

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore," she whined loudly.

Sirius looked up. "Is there something I can get for you, love?"

She shrugged.

Hermione had begun working from home last week and Sirius had taken to staying with her during the day. Harry would come straight to Grimmauld Place after work.

"I'm feeling restless," she told him.

Sirius ran the brush down Crookshanks back one last time. "Do you want to take a walk?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want your bouncy ball?"

She sighed. "Okay."

Sirius summoned the bouncy ball and set it beside the window. He grasped her hands and carefully helped her to her feet. Her belly bumped into him.

He bit back a laugh. "Blimey, you're huge."

"I'm beyond huge, Sirius." She waddled to the bouncy ball. Waddled! "Will you open the window? I want some air."

"You got it, love." He lifted the window.

"You like the name Ruby, right?" She asked. She didn't remember if they ever asked his opinion on it.

He stepped to her and kissed the top of her head. "I love it. It's downright adorable." He flopped onto the sofa. "I wonder what she'll look like. I'm betting she's going to come out with a ton of hair."

Hermione laughed. "That's probably a given."

He bobbed his feet up and down. "I'm sure of it, but you never know. Harry had wispy hair, barely anything, but it was dark."

"What color do you think her eyes will be?"

"It would be awfully cute if she had Harry's eye color, but I think they might be your shade of brown. James's eyes were a similar color."

She bounced lightly. "It would be nice if she has Harry's eyes."

Sirius laughed under his breath. "For some reason, I feel like she's going to look like you and she's going to wrap Harry around her little finger. I just see it, daddy's little girl."

"Are you talking about my princess?" Harry stood in the doorway, startling both Hermione and Sirius.

"Warn us a little, damn, Harry." Sirius sat up, a hand on his chest. "I'm an old man."

Harry barked in laughter and strolled across the room. He kneeled down in front of Hermione. "How are my girls doing?"

"I'm fine," she sighed again, "but I want her out now and Ruby wants Chinese."

He stood back up and kissed her forehead. "Well, I can satisfy one of those wishes tonight."

"There's Chinese?" Sirius perked up.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, it's in the kitchen."

"Perfect, Mai, do you want me to bring some up?"

She shook her head and grabbed Harry's hands. "No, I'll head downstairs. I need to move a bit."

"Alright," Sirius shot them a knowing look, before rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry helped her to her feet. "Has he been good?"

Hermione giggled. "He's been attentive in the best way. He even brushed Crookshanks's hair."

They looked across the room at the flat-faced cat. He blinked at them and returned to grooming himself.

Harry laughed. "Honestly, of all the people who could brush his hair, it'd be Sirius."

"I agree."

Harry helped Hermione down the stairs, which at forty weeks was a feat in itself. But she needed to keep herself moving while she could or she'll go mad.

She entered the kitchen and breathed deeply, moaning in delight at the smell of orange chicken, lo mein, and wonton soup.

"Did you get extra egg rolls?" She sat down across from Sirius.

"I did," Harry took the seat beside her.

"Oh good. I love you forever."

Harry rested his hand on her back. "Brilliant, mission accomplished."

She swatted at him playfully. She turned to her food, ate her fill, and then some. When she was ready, she began making her way back upstairs. Once she made it to her bedroom, she floated her hospital bags to the bed and started sorting through them, double-checking that she had everything.

Changes of clothes. Undergarments. A blanket and robe. Slippers.

"Hermione?" Harry walked in and sat at the end of the bed. He kicked off his shoes.

"I'm just double-checking."

"Alright."

She put everything back into her bag, making sure it was organized to her taste. She floated it to the side of the door and got started on Ruby's bag.

Her go home outfit. More changes of clothes. Blankets. Wash clothes. Burp cloths. Socks. Mittens.

Satisfied, she reorganized everything back in the bag and floated by the door as well.

She looked over her shoulder. "Did Sirius already head home?"

Harry nodded. He grasped her hand and pulled her to stand in between his legs. He kissed her belly. "Any day now," he murmured.

She raked her fingers through his hair. "Any day now."

* * *

No matter how much she walked or bounced on her ball or Harry's favorite method - sex (an act they returned to after much reluctance - she was pregnant! It was weird, but Harry loved it), the baby was not coming.

Hermione was doomed to be pregnant forever. She was sure of it. She told her mum as much during her daily phone calls.

"I just want this to end, mum," she sighed.

"It will, sweetheart. Do you have your bags ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. And you remember what you and Harry are going to do once you're ready to head to the hospital?"

Hermione paced back and forth in her bedroom. "Yes. We're going to floo to the hospital, check-in, and when we can let you know what's going on. Or we'll tell Sirius to tell you."

"Sounds good, sweetheart. What about Crookshanks? Will he be alright by himself for a few days?"

"Sirius will check up on him."

"Alright. Sweetheart, why don't you lay down and rest for a while? Maybe watch a movie or read something? Distract yourself."

"Fine," Hermione said with a sigh. She said bye to her mum and made her way to the sitting room, cuddling into the sofa and switching on the telly to watch some movie about pirates.

Sirius joined her but fell asleep in a crooked position in the armchair, Crookshanks curled up on his chest.

It was around five in the evening when she breathed in sharply, feeling a stab of pain sear through her lower back.

She braced herself on her arm and slowly sat up. She held her hand against her belly. Then suddenly, a fierce cramp settled on top of her belly and spread down to her pubic area.

Then nothing.

"What?"

She relaxed into the couch. Maybe it was just a false contraction. She turned her attention back to the movie.

But an hour later, another cramping pain shot through her, making her hiss.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit." She gripped the edge of the sofa. "Sirius," she called. He didn't move. "Sirius!"

He shot forward, knocking Crookshanks off his chest and to the floor. "Hermione?"

"I think I'm in labor," she said meekly.

"What?" He shouted.

Stomps of feet rushed up the stairs. Harry and Ron burst into the room.

"What is it?" Harry ran to her side.

"I think I'm in labor," she told him.

Sirius began to yell. "We gotta go to the hospital! Where are your bags?"

"What should I do?" Ron yelled as well.

Hermione was sure if they didn't reign themselves in they'd start running in circles and crash. She grasped Harry's hand.

"Alright, stop it you two," he called out. "We're not going yet."

"Why not?" Sirius set Crookshanks on the floor. He somehow ended up in his arms.

"We need to wait until her contractions are closer." Harry sat down beside her. "How long do you think you've been in labor?"

She shrugged. "I had a contraction an hour ago and another one just now."

"Okay." Harry looked at his watch. "It's about six now." He kissed her. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Alright."

Harry, Ron, and Sirius catered to her every whim for the next three hours. It was the best, really, despite the pain that ripped through her.

She had called her mum around hour three, letting her know she was in labor and would call again later for updates.

She was about to enter her fifth hour of labor when Ron kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm going to head home now," he said softly, "but I'll stay if you want me too."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Ron. You head home. Go ahead let the others know, yeah?"

"I will." He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you soon okay. I can't wait to meet my niece."

She gave him a watery smile. She watched him give Harry a hug and then walked out of the room.

The pain became excruciating. A terrible cramping and tightening that started at her back and seemed to move over her belly like a wave.

"Harry," she breathed, "I think it's time to go."

He was immediately at her side. His eyes shined. "Are you ready?"

She laughed lightly. "Only one way to find out."


	40. Ch 40 - 40 Weeks

Ch. 39 & 40 have been posted. If you haven't read ch. 39, be sure to read it first before reading on

* * *

40 Weeks

The journey to the De Haven Medical Center was smooth, to both Harry and Hermione's relief.

They didn't forget anything. They checked in at the desk and entered an exam room for the preliminary examination.

Sirius remained in the lobby. He was going to wait until Hermione was admitted to a room so he could update her parents. Then, he will head back to Grimmauld Place to wait for the news that Ruby had arrived.

Hermione was dressed in a hospital gown and grateful that she did pack her slippers. It was the only form of comfort she had at the moment.

Harry helped her onto the hospital bed. She laid on her side and moaned.

"Hello, Ms. Granger, Auror Potter," Sara Rhys, the delivery specialist walked in. "Let's see how we're doing, shall we?"

According to Rhys, Hermione was six cm dilated and ready to be admitted. Harry told her how often and how strong her contractions and asked whether or not Hermione could receive something for the pain.

"I'll alert Madam Owen, once she sees you, she'll put in the order for some pain reliever." She smiled up at Hermione. "Everything is looking great, Ms. Granger. Let's get ready to have a baby."

Hermione and Harry were astounded by her enthusiasm.

Rhys pulled up a wheelchair and Harry helped Hermione sit down. Rhys led them down the corridor and into another wing that had a separate nurse's station.

A nurse stood from the desk and walked over to a darkened room. She neared the doorway and the lights flicked on automatically.

"Here we are," Rhys stepped inside. "Get yourselves comfortable. I'll be alerting Madam Owen and she should be here momentarily."

The delivery room was spacious, with the hospital bed in the middle, a door on the other end of the room, showed a small bathroom and there was a large window with a table and set of chairs in front of it.

Harry pushed Hermione to the large window. He set the bags on top of the table. "I'm going to go get Sirius. I'll be right back."

She nodded, barely registering what he was saying. She grasped her belly and breathed harshly through another wave of pain.

A few minutes or maybe more passed when Harry returned with Sirius in tow.

The marauder peppered the top of her head with kisses. "Hermione, I'll see you later, alright? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "Will you just let my parents know?"

"I will love, don't worry. Crookshanks and I will wait for news at Grimmauld Place."

She gripped his hand. "Thank you."

"Anything, love." He walked to Harry and pulled him to his chest. "I love you. I'll see you later." He leaned back and grasped the side of Harry's face. "It's okay to cry, you know."

Harry let out a nervous laugh. "I won't be holding back."

"She's going through a lot of pain, Harry," Sirius whispered, "and it'll probably get worse. Just be there for her."

Harry nodded. They hugged again. Once, Sirius left the room, a quiet stillness settled over the room.

"Harry," Hermione breathed out, "help me."

He hurried over and grasped her arms, helping her to her feet. "What do you want to do?"

"Walk me to the bed."

He walked beside her as she shuffled to the bed. She braced herself over the bed and bent over, groaning in pain.

"Knock, knock." Madam Owen stepped into the room. "May we come in?"

Hermione nodded, not moving from her bent position.

Madam Owen walked further into the room with Rhys and another specialist. She smiled at them. "Alright, you're six cm dilated, been laboring for about five hours, and your water is not broken."

"That's right," Harry said.

"Rhys told me you want a pain reliever and I've already called for the specialist who handles that. If you're familiar with the muggle epidural, it's like that, but not as invasive."

"I feel like I'm going to throw up," Hermione uttered.

Rhys hurried to her and held out a bag. Hermione dry heaved and slowly stood upright.

"That's normal, Ms. Granger," Rhys assured.

Hermione breathed deeply and whined under her breath.

"Alright, let's get you up on the bed and prepped for the pain reliever."

Harry and Rhys helped her up on the bed so that she was sitting facing the door. Rhys walked around the bed and opened up the back of her hospital gown.

A knock sounded from the door. A stout, dark-haired, dark-skinned man waved at them. "Mr. Finley at your service." He rolled a small cart into the room. Behind him, walked a younger woman, but older than Harry and Hermione. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a bun. "Don't mind, Leah, she's observing."

He rolled his cart on the other side of the bed where he could access her back. "Hello, Ms. Granger. Has anyone explained what I'm about to do?"

She shook her head. She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed.

"Alright, well it's similar to a muggle epidural without the needle. I'll be placing an ointment on your lower back." He opened a jar and with his gloved hands began to stir the concoction. "I will then draw some runes onto your spine. At intervals of fifteen to twenty minutes, the runes will activate the ointment and pain should be relieved for a while. If the pain is too much we can use more powerful pain-relieving potions, but that sometimes leaves our patients rather loopy."

He began spreading the ointment on her back. "There's also the option of a muggle epidural. We'll remove this, wait half an hour and try that instead."

He wrote the runes onto her spine with ease. "That's it. You should be feeling some relief in a few minutes." He set the jar back on the cart and removed his gloves. "All the best you two." He wheeled his car back out of the room and left, the assistant trailed after him.

"Alright, Ms. Granger, you get good and comfortable while we wait." Madam Owen, Rhys, and the nurse walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind them.

Harry did up her gown and helped her lay down. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed.

She breathed deeply. "This is probably the worst I've ever felt."

Harry sniffled. He brought his arm onto the side of the bed and held her hand.

"I'm tired, Harry."

He kissed the back of her hand. "I know. Rest."

"Is there room?" She shifted, "can you lay with me?"

He kissed her hand again. "I'd love to."

He came around the side of the bed and carefully settled behind her. She reached out for his hand and wrapped it around her.

Hermione was able to rest, relatively pain-free, just aching, for four hours before she had a surge of energy and began walking around her room.

"I wonder if the food tastes good," Harry commented, skimming over the menu one of the hospital staff left for them. It was nearing 5:30 in the morning and it was almost time to order breakfast.

"Bloody hell, I hope so." Hermione made her tenth round around the room when she stilted to a stop at the end of her bed. She felt a popping sensation.

Harry looked up. "What are you doing?"

While he spoke a gush of liquid fell from her, coating her legs and feet. "Oh, my slippers," she cried.

"What happened?"

She tried to look over her shoulder. "My water broke."

"What?" He repeated louder, getting to his feet.

"My water broke, Harry. My water broke!"

He yelped and ran for the door, jumping over the pooling liquid. He wrenched open the door and shouted at the nurses at the nurse station. Two rushed into the room to help clean up the mess.

Madam Owen arrived a few minutes later. She clapped her hands together. "Sounds like it's almost time. Let me check how much you've dilated and we'll move on from there."

Hermione was back on her bed, legs spread wide as Madam Owen examined her. Harry came to her side and held her hand.

"I feel no cervix," Madam Owen said, "and the head is right here. Alright, Hermione. I'll come back in an hour to check on you and we'll see then if we're ready to have this baby."

Hermione only nodded.

"Wait, so the baby is not coming now?" Harry asked. The nurses moved around the bed, wiping up the liquid, and rushed out of the room with the soiled towels.

"Not yet, Harry. She needs to move a little further down before we begin. Hermione, if you feel the urge to push alert us right away."

"Okay," she breathed out.

Madam Owen left the room.

She turned to Harry, he looked pale and his jaw tensed. She dropped her head against her pillow. "Harry, tell Ruby to come already."

Harry fell into the chair beside the bed and grasped her hand. "Ruby," he spoke softly, "mummy and I are getting very impatient."

Hermione slowly turned onto her side. "Harry," she said softly, "at the end of the day, we'll be parents."

He grinned. He leaned forward and kissed her hard.

For the next hour, Harry held Hermione's hand or rubbed her shoulders, caressed the side of her face. He spoke softly, reliving some memories from school and planning out loud what they should do for the holidays.

He took the small stuffed rabbit he had secreted into Ruby's hospital bag and played with it over Hermione's belly, singing and talking to Ruby.

At 6:30, Madam Owen returned and after examining Hermione again, proudly announced it was time to have a baby.

The medical team went into battle mode - or birth mode. Carts were rolled in. One carried the instruments Madam Owen, the specialists, and nurses were going to use, another carried the items needed to clean up baby and Hermione, and set aside by the window was the bassinet.

Harry took his position beside Hermione, her hand firmly clasped in his.

Madam Owen slipped on a gown and secured her gloves. "You're crowning Hermione."

One of the nurses and Rhys took positions at Hermione's legs, helping her keep them wide.

Hermione squeezed his hand tightly as she felt a painful wave course through her.

"Breathe, breathe, breathe, Hermione," Madam Owen instructed, "you got this. I feel the head. Now, we're going to push, push, push."

Hermione groaned in pain. Bloody hell she's never felt anything like this before. It was this enormous pressure that she needed to push out, but was taking too long, prolonging her discomfort and pain.

"Harry," she cried.

He leaned over her and peppered kisses over her face. "You're doing great, Mai. She's almost here."

Tears rolled down her face and she couldn't tell if they were hers or Harry's. Maybe it was both of them.

"The head is almost out, Hermione. Push, push, push."

She pulled Harry closer, grasping his shoulders as she braced herself to push more.

"Almost there!"

She pushed again and fell against the bed as Madam Owen announced that the head had come out.

"Alright, Hermione, few more and she'll slip right on out."

Harry settled back beside the bed. Their hands still tightly clasped.

She pushed and cried out, begging, praying that this was it.

She felt a strange movement between her legs and all too suddenly a squirmy thing covered in red appeared before her.

"Oh my god," she breathed.

"Here she is!"

The nurse moved Hermione's hospital gown from her chest as Rhys wiped away the blood from the baby.

Madam Owen placed Ruby on Hermione's chest. "Beautiful, just beautiful."

Harry had stepped back to give the medical team some room. But he looked at the little form who was crying her lungs out - he was overwhelmed, completely, and utterly overwhelmed.

"Harry?"

He took one look at Hermione and breathed back a sob.

She reached out and caressed his cheek, wiping away his tears. Her own tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Harry," Madam Owen called, "would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

# # #

Hermione smiled and laid her head on her hands. Harry sat in the stiff hospital chair, their newborn baby in his arms.

He traced a finger over the curve of her cheek and rested his hand on her head full of dark hair. He took a deep breath. "You're so beautiful."

He couldn't keep his hands still. He caressed her head, pinching the soft strands of dark brown hair between his fingers.

He dragged his finger down her forehead to the tip of her nose. He felt their shoulder and followed the length of her little arm to her small hand.

"It was so hard, watching your mum in so much pain," he tipped his forehead against theirs. "All that pain, all those months." He took a deep breath. "And here you are. I can't believe you're really here."

"I can," Hermione said softly.

Harry lurched. He smiled at her, but his mouth was in a straight line, wavering as if he was trying not to cry.

He stood and settled himself on the side of her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she caressed their baby's head. "We made a beautiful baby," she teased.

"Beautiful, you're beautiful. Hermione, I -" He let out a shaky breath. "You're amazing."

Hermione chuckled. She set her hand on his forearm. "I love you."

Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks. "I love you," he said softly, "merlin, why am I crying?"

"Because you're happy," she sat up slowly, leaning carefully against her pillow.

"I don't know if I've ever been this happy." Harry held Ruby's hand over his face, guiding her fingers over his cheek.

"Knock, knock," Sirius poked his head into the room. "Can the grandparents come in?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look. He bit back a smile.

"Come on in, Sirius." Hermione adjusted herself.

Sirius walked in and held the door open for Hermione's parents to walk in. Mrs. Granger immediately went to her daughter's side. "Sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine, mum. Just tired and sore." She squeezed her mum's hand. "Mum, dad, Sirius. There's someone we want you to meet."

Harry stood. "Meet the newest member of the Potter family."

Sirius, Nicole, and Howard immediately flocked around Harry, cooing over their granddaughter.

"She's beautiful," Nicole murmured.

"Look at all that hair," Howard commented.

"Look at her little hands," Sirius squeaked.

Slowly, Ruby made her way around the room, being held by each grandparent.

When Sirius's turn was over, he walked up to Harry and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Tired."

"And wonder-mama?" Sirius kissed Hermione on the cheek.

She laughed lightly. "Sore and glad it's over. I just want to go home."

Nicole came up to Hermione. She pushed some hair out of her face. "You'll be home soon, sweetheart. All three of you."

* * *

2 Weeks

Hermione sat in her rocking chair, feet up on a plush ottoman, and slowly rocked the chair back and forth.

Ruby stared up at her as she fed. Or at least, she thought her baby was looking at her. She could be possibly dazed by all the milk.

She traced her finger over the curve of her cheek, relishing in the softness.

Harry walked into the room silently, taking up the spot on the other side of the rocking chair, where he could see Ruby and Hermione unobstructed.

Ruby's eyes had fluttered closed, but her mouth still worked over Hermione's nipple.

"A year ago, did you ever think," he said softly, "that we'd be here?"

She licked her lips. "A year ago, I thought you'd gone mental because you asked me to have sex with you."

"Completely mental," he hovered over her.

"Completely." She set her free hand on his chin and guided him to her lips.


End file.
